DULCE DESCUBRIMIENTO
by A.BellaCullen
Summary: Bella Swan es una jóven de 20 años que lo tiene todo: una familia que la ama, unos amigos, un novio... ¿Pero qué pasará cuando convenza a su amigo especial para que viva con ella, solo para ayudarle?
1. MI AMIGO ESPECIAL

* * *

DULCE DESCUBRIMIENTO

_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo 1. MI AMIGO ESPECIAL

Lo estaba viendo de lejos, ya casi estaba llegando con las bolsas de la compra. Me levantó una mano para que lo viera, aunque ya lo había alcanzado a ver.

Iba como siempre: su chaqueta marrón gastada por el sol y el paso de los días, sus zapatos rotos desde seguramente que los encontró, sus pantalones vaqueros llenos de agujeros y su suéter beige sucio y lleno de pelusas. Puse mis ojos en blanco cuando vi que sostenía en una de sus manos otra litrona más de cerveza.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que me ves con una de estas… hip!- Dijo en un tono ebrio, el cual no me gustaba nada, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Se negaba a escucharme.

-No es la primera vez, pero sabes que no me gusta verte en este estado.- Dije soltando las bolsas de la compra a su lado.- Te he comprado un par de zumos y un par de botellas de agua y en esta bolsa de aquí hay un poco de fiambre y algo más.- Asintió.

-Gracias, nunca me cansaré de decirte que eres mi ángel.- Esbozó una sonrisa bochornosa. No me gustaba que la gente me viera con él cuando iba en ese estado, no porque fuera un vagabundo, eso era lo que menos me importaba, pero el que estuviera borracho ya era otro tema.

-Vendré a verte cuando se te haya pasado la borrachera.- Dije en un tono de voz serio y me giré para irme a mi casa.

-Espera.- Dijo cogiendo una de mis muñecas y deteniéndome. Me giré para encararlo. - Lo siento Bella… - Dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia abajo.- No.. No me gusta estar así, pero es lo único que me hace olvidar.- Dijo aún mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Olvidar? Desde el momento en el que has dicho esa palabra, me estás demostrando que la bebida no ayuda a olvidar.- Subió su cabeza y me miró con sus apagados ojos verdes, sentí como mi pecho se encogía, siempre lo hacia cada vez que me miraba, podía notar toda su tristeza y todo su dolor. -No te preocupes no volveré a recriminarte nada, haz lo que te plazca, total ¿quién soy yo para decirte lo que tienes que hacer? - Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos. - Nos vemos Edward. - Estiré mi brazo para liberarme de su agarre y me dirigí hacia mi casa.

No conseguía entender como alguien como Edward podía haber acabado así, vagabundeando por las calles de Madrid. Cuando estaba sereno se podía hablar con él sobre cualquier cosa, aunque últimamente nuestras conversaciones se habían convertido en los desahogos de uno y de otro. Él me contaba sus problemas y yo los míos, bueno tras las últimas semanas era yo la que le exponía mis problemas y él me aconsejaba o me apoyaba en mis decisiones.

Hoy no era el día idóneo para quedarme hablando con él. Era uno de esos días en los cuales me defraudaba, no era el Edward que yo quería, en estos días lo llamaba mi "no-Edward" : el Edward derrotado, el Edward cobarde, el Edward triste… y es que mi amigo no había tenido una vida muy normal y mucho menos feliz.

Sus padres lo explotaban y lo maltrataban física y psíquicamente, eso lo dejó bastante tocado. A los 12 años de edad, Servicios Sociales se encargó de él cuando por fin se pudo demostrar lo de sus padres, acabó en un centro de recogida de niños y estuvo allí hasta que se graduó, o eso fue lo que él me dijo, ya que cuando fue mayor de edad se fue de allí y se refugió en el alcohol, para "olvidar" aquellos momentos de cuando era un niño, parecía ser que ni los psicólogos ni sus otros compañeros habían podido ayudarle a superar su problema.

Estaba solo en el mundo, no tenía ni abuelos, ni tíos, ni primos, nada. Ahora solo me tenía a mí, pero se negaba a escucharme. Le había ofrecido mil veces que buscara trabajo y que viniera a vivir a mi apartamento hasta que reuniera el dinero suficiente para poder buscar algo, yo le ayudaría en lo que fuese necesario, pero no había manera, era demasiado terco, insistía en que no quería hacer nada y se hundía él mismo sin darse cuenta.

Su pelo broncíneo había crecido bastante desde la primera vez que lo vi hace ya 1 año, le llegaba por los hombros y su barba… mejor no hablaba de ella, nunca lo había visto sin afeitar, ni con el pelo corto, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención y me impresionaba eran aquellos ojos verdes, llenos de tristeza y apagados, realmente parecían más bien grises que verdes en este momento.

Estaba demasiado pensativa, cuando alguien me cogió del brazo por encima del codo y me detuvo, instintivamente me aparté bruscamente mirando quien podría ser.

-Soy yo.- Dijo Brian confuso.

-Pff, vaya Brian lo siento, es que iba pensando en otra cosa.- Me sonrió y me saludó con un beso en los labios.

Brian y yo nos habíamos conocido en la universidad, hacía 2 años, estudiábamos la misma carrera y llevábamos saliendo aproximadamente 1 mes, era el primer novio que tenía y estaba inmensamente feliz, ya que desde el día que le conocí me encantó. Era alto, fuerte, moreno peinado hacia atrás, dejando puntas hacia arriba, con los ojos azules y de labios finos. Me separé de él dándole un corto beso.

-No te preocupes, simplemente te estabas pasando de portal.- Miré hacia la derecha.

-Vaya, pues sí que iba metida en mis cosas.

-¿Estabas pensando en mí? - Preguntó con un toque de picardía, mientras me acercaba más a él.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? No eres lo más importante en mi vida.- Dije soltando una gran carcajada, sus brazos me soltaron repentinamente. Vaya, eso era lo que más odiaba de él, se lo tomaba todo tan en serio… no podía bromear, aunque bueno, era verdad, tenía más cosas en la cabeza, no solo pensaba en mi novio. Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco.- ¿Quieres pasar un rato? - Dije abriendo la puerta.

-Si no tienes nada que hacer… A lo mejor te interesa más irte con tu amigo el vagabundo.- Fruncí el ceño ante su tono de voz.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con Edward? - No se dignó a contestarme, tensó la mandíbula y subió las escaleras al primer piso, donde se encontraba mi apartamento.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?- Me preguntó mientras pasaba a sentarse en el sofá del comedor.

-Pues, he ido a ver a mi madre, ya sabes como es cuando no voy a verla 2 días seguidos.- Brian conocía a mi familia desde mucho antes de estar saliendo, antes de hacerlo nos habíamos convertido en muy buenos amigos y muchas veces me acompañaba a visitar a mis padres.- Y después he ido a comprarle un par de cosas a Edward, porqu…- Ni me dejó continuar.

-¿Siempre tienes que ayudarle? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que se aprovecha de ti? No trabaja y tú le pagas todo lo que necesita para sobrevivir, no me hace gracia. - Me senté a su lado y le acaricié el rostro.

-Brian… Edward lo ha pasado mal, no tiene a nadie en el mundo, déjame que haga algo por él, me necesita, necesita un apoyo en su vida. - Dije mirando tiernamente a sus ojos azules. Él sonrió.

-Sí… quizás tengas razón. Bella, eres tan buena… me alegro tanto de haberte conocido, de que estemos juntos… - Se acercó a mí hasta que por fin nuestros labios encajaron.

Besar a Brian me encantaba, jamás había sentido algo así con nadie. Nuestros besos eran suaves, lentos, pero llenos de cariño. Una de sus manos viajó hasta mi cintura y me estrechó más contra su cuerpo, suspiró. Comenzó un camino d besos por mi cuello, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por debajo de mi camisa, sabía que tenía que hacer, este era uno de mis problemas. Presioné mis manos en su pecho, alejándolo de mí, era mi forma de marcar los límites, aún no me sentía nada preparada, solo llevábamos un mes.

-Bella… - Murmuró contra mis labios.- De verdad, no te entiendo, ¿qué te detiene?- Dijo cuando nuestros rostros se encontraban a 10 centímetros.

-Lo siento Brian, simplemente no me siento preparada.- Frunció el ceño considerablemente y se sentó en el sofá mirando al frente, con sus mentón apoyado en sus dos manos. - De verdad, sé que no tengo perdón, pero ten un poco de más paciencia.- Hubo un silencio, yo me quedé observándolo.- Recuerda que te quiero.

-Lo siento Bella, simplemente es que te necesito tanto…- Dijo acariciando mi rostro, sonreí. - Confio en que pronto estés preparada.- Asentí.

Brian tenía un gran poder sobre mí, pero cuando notaba que íbamos a llegar lejos, me acongojaba, sentía algo en mi interior que me obligaba a detenerle. A veces me frustraba, porque no se lo contaba a nadie, solo lo sabía yo, era muy raro, después de conocerlo tanto tiempo y de tener tantas ganas de ser su novia, debería querer entregarme en cuerpo y alma a él, que se había portando tan bien conmigo, sin embargo no había manera y siempre terminaba dándole largas.

-¿Vas a quedarte a comer?- Le pregunté mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

-Si me preparas la comida… - Me contestó girándose para verme.

-Por supuesto, no sé que comeríamos si dependiera de ti.- Dije anudándome el delantal.

-Probablemente nada.- Sentí una carcajada.

-Pues deberías aprender algo, porque no te pienses que voy a ser tu esclava siempre.- Dije medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Oye, que ya hago mi cama todos los días.- Dijo orgulloso, me empecé a reír mientras sentía sus brazos rodear mi cintura desde la espalda.

-Vaya, tu madre debe estar muy contenta. - Comenzó a besarme el cuello lo que me provocaba cosquillas, esa zona era muy sensible.

-Esperaba que tú lo estuvieras más.- Me susurró al oído.

-Brian ¿quieres que me queme?- En seguida eché en falta sus brazos y me giré. Otra vez su ceño fruncido y su semblante de niño malcriado. - Oye… no te lo he dicho a mal, solo bromeaba.

-Siempre bromeas, estoy harto.

-Y yo estoy harta de tu niñería, no puedo bromear con mi novio porque en seguida se enfada.- Dije girando mi cuerpo completamente y poniéndome en frente suya.

-¿Sabes qué Bella? Mejor me voy a comer a casa de mi madre, ella seguramente no será tan desagradable como tú. - Dijo apartándome con su brazo.

-¿Soy desagradable? Pues… - Escuché un portazo, señal de que me había dejado sola y con la palabra en la boca.

Eso era algo que me enfurecía, ¿Por qué tenía que ser de esa manera?, ¿Es que acaso no entendía que me gustaba meterme con él, no por causarle daño, si no como una forma de jugar? De verdad, se me habían quitado las ganas de comer. Enfadada por la reacción de Brian, me fui a sentar al comedor y encendí la tele, pero no hacían nada interesante.

No podía quitarme la imagen de Brian, no había un día sin que no viera por una vez su ceño fruncido por alguna tontería, a veces bromeaba con él porque simplemente me salía así. Antes de comenzar a salir no le molestaba o eso me hacía creer, se reía conmigo, pero ahora era todo tan diferente… Me acurruqué en mi pequeño sofá, abrazando un cojín. Había veces en las que me hubiese gustado continuar siendo la amiga de Brian, en vez de la novia de Brian, pero solo en algunas situaciones.

Me quedé toda la tarde en mi casa, me puse a ver una película que había alquilado en el videoclub de debajo de mi casa para verla esa misma tarde con Brian, pero para mi mala suerte tuve que verla sola, genial. Me duché antes de salir de mi casa e ir a devolver la película. ¿Cómo era posible que no se dignara a llamarme? Yo no tenía la culpa de nada, ¿Cómo podía ser tan orgulloso? Me sacada de quicio.

-Gracias señorita, espero verla otro día por aquí.- Me dijo el dependiente guiñándome un ojo. Patético, pensé.

-Por supuesto, hasta luego.- Me despedí con una breve sonrisa.

Saqué de mi bolso el móvil, pero no tenía ninguna llamada de Brian. Suspiré, al final siempre era yo la que tenía que disculparse. ¿Cómo era posible? Yo no era la culpable. Seleccioné el menú y la opción de "mensajes", elevé mi rostro hacia el parque para pensar que podía ponerle, pero en vez de eso, apareció la imagen de Edward. Él debería estar en el parque o eso me imaginaba. Sentí una fuerte necesidad por ir a contarle lo que me pasaba, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, necesitaba despejarme.

Fui hacia donde siempre solía estar, pero no lo encontré allí, así que decidí andar para intentar encontrarle, pero caminé y caminé y no había rastro de él, así que volví al principio y me senté en el banco donde siempre lo encontraba. Me encontraba realmente triste, necesitaba hablar con él. A lo mejor estaba molesto por lo que le había dicho esta mañana, pero es que realmente no me gustaba que bebiera, no era él cuando lo hacía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó su suave voz, elevé mi rostro para confirmar que era él. Levanté mis cejas y apreté mis labios, seguro que ya sabría por qué era. - Ya, Brian, ¿no? - Asentí y se sentó a mi lado. - A ver ¿qué ha pasado esta vez?

Sí, realmente le contaba todos mis problemas a Edward, ya estaba acostumbrado a mis problemas amorosos infantiles, por que realmente la razón por la que se enfadaba Brian era infantil, yo me enfadaba por su reacción.

-Lo de siempre, no puedo bromear con él, en seguida se molesta, es imposible.- Dije poniendo mis manos sobre mi rostro.

-La verdad, es que es un poco estúpido por su parte, a más de uno le gustaría tenerte de novia, no comprendo su comportamiento. - En seguida me vino a la cabeza el problema que jamás le contaba a nadie y hablé sin pensar.

-¡Y no solo es eso, también…! - Dejé de hablar en cuanto me di cuenta por donde iba a acabar, quité las manos de mi rostro y miré fijamente al suelo.

-¿También? ¿Es que hay más?- Preguntó preocupado. Asentí.

-Aunque no sé si debería… contártelo, es algo muy íntimo. - Me miró por unos segundos sin decir nada.

-Solo hazlo si crees que te vas a sentir mejor o si confías en mí.- Edward nunca sonreía, esa era una de las cosas que no me molestaban de él en absoluto. Podía parecer antipático por su parte, pero yo realmente sabía que mis historias y mis problemas le importaban de verdad, y ¿por qué no? Sabía que el me guardaba un cariño especial, igual que yo a él. Me quedé mirándole por unos segundos pensando en si hacerlo o no.

-Confío en ti con los ojos cerrados, es simplemente un poco de vergüenza.

-Entonces… no sé.

-Al demonio con la vergüenza. - Sonreí y a pesar de que él no me respondiera, no me molestaba que no lo hiciera, sabía que lo tenía siempre que quisiera.

-Entonces, ¿De qué se trata?

-Pues verás… - No sabía como decírselo.- Es que… - Comencé a sentir como mis mejillas ardían.- Umm… - Me callé durante algunos segundos, Edward solo esperaba.- Brian quiere… bueno quiere llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel, no sé si me entiendes.- Frunció el ceño, no entendiendo nada. Suspiré.- Quiere… quiere que lo hagamos…- Dije por fin con mi rostro encendido y mirando hacia abajo, noté como él dejaba de mirarme y miraba al suelo como yo.

-Ah…- Se limitó a decir, pasaron los segundos y ninguno de los dos hablaba.

-Sé que no tenía que habértelo dicho, simplemente necesitaba hacerlo, lo siento, debes haberte sentido incómodo, no volveré a…

-No, no Bella, no pasa nada, yo estoy aquí siempre que me necesites, eso no tienes que dudarlo, simplemente me ha pillado por sorpresa, nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza que confiaras tanto en mí, en un pobre y apestoso vagabundo como yo. - Dijo mirándome fijamente. Sonreí.

-Edward… eres una de las pocas personas en quien más confío, y para que sepas cuanto confío en ti, debes saber que esto solo te lo he dicho a ti.

-Vaya, pues gracias, no me lo esperaba en absoluto.- Sus ojos verdes y apagados, me miraban con una chispa de agradecimiento. -Bueno y supongo que cuando me lo cuentas es por que tú no estás preparada.- Dijo después de unos segundos, lo miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- Lo siento, pero es lo que me imagino, ¿me equivoco? - Negué con la cabeza. - Bella, no sé que decirte, no soy nadie para decirte qué debes hacer, solo te diré que te dejes guiar por tu corazón, no te sientas obligada a hacer algo para agradarle a él.- Hizo una pausa.- Hazlo cuando te sientas preparada, a lo mejor, después de todo él no es el hombre de tu vida. - Lo miré sorprendida.

-Bueno hasta ahora, creo que lo es.

-Y no te digo lo contrario, pero no cometas errores por no estar segura de algo. -Hablaba como si él estuviera o hubiese estado enamorado, aunque no podía mirarle a los ojos, lo notaba en su voz.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? - Noté como sus manos se hundían en sus rodillas mientras seguía mirando hacia el suelo, dejé pasar los segundos.

-Es posible…

-¿Estás enamorado, ahora?- Si me decía que sí, me quedaría con las ganas de saber quien era, realmente no lo veía con mucha gente, por no decir con nadie, y si me dijera que sí, creo que me sorprendería.

-Sí- Respondió después de untar de segundos. Efectivamente un sentimiento raro de curiosidad repentina se abalanzó sobre mí.

-¿La conozco? - Noté como sus dedos se hundían más en sus rodillas, quizás me estaba pasando con la conversación, pero necesitaba saberlo.

-Prefiero no hablar de ello.- Sentenció mirándome profundamente, su mirada era más triste que otras veces. Me quedé observándolo.

-Vale, lo siento no quería entrometerme, será mejor que me vaya.

-No, lo siento yo Bella. Verás, no es que no confíe en ti, pero no sé, no puedo hacerlo.- Sonreí.

-No importa, está bien. - Seguía sentada a su lado, aún no me había levantado.- Sí me hicieras caso y me dejaras ayudarte…

-No insistas, es lo mejor.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo! Así no vas a poder conquistar nunca a una mujer. Apuesto a que detrás de esa barba y ese pelo largo se esconde un hermoso rostro.- Dije sonriéndole amablemente.

-No lo entiendes.

-No, pero tú eres un terco.

-Y tú una pesada, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no quiero ser una carga para nadie, mis problemas son míos y no molestaré a nadie. - Suspiré.

-Realmente eres un terco. Edward, piénsalo, nos llevamos muy bien, tú no serías una carga para mí, y lo sabes muy bien.- Hice una pausa y elevé mis hombros.- Solo quiero ayudarte, me gustaría hacerlo.- Edward no dijo nada, solo frunció el ceño como si estuviera pensando algo.- Edward… - Me miró y pude ver por una vez en su mirada un toque de esperanza. Sonreí.- Venga.- Le animé.

-Me preocupa que pensará tu novio.- Dijo agachando otra vez la cabeza, vamos lo tenía casi convencido.

-¡Edward! Sería infantil por su parte que se enfadara por eso.

-No es infantil, soy un hombre después de todo, yo me enfadaría si mi novia se llevase a un vagabundo a su casa.

-No eres un vagabundo, eres mi amigo. - Sus ojos me miraron desconcertados. - ¿No notas algo especial entre nosotros? Yo desde siempre he notado como si te conociera de toda la vida, ¿no te ha pasado a ti nunca? - Rodó sus ojos mirando a otra parte y después volvió a posar sus ojos en mi con la misma mirada teñida de esperanza.

-Lo cierto… es que sí.- Sonreí con más ganas

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué me dices? - Pregunté con voz animada.

-No…sé, Bella, tengo que pensármelo.

- Bueno… - Mi voz se quebró, noté que lo había vuelto a perder, seguramente mañana me diría que no.

-No te he dicho que no aún, solo quiero pensar algunas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? - Volvió a mirarme con aquellos ojos.

-Está bien.- Sonreí.

* * *

**Bueno pruebo comenzando a escribir otra historia diferente. No sé como estará... porque solo llevo este capítulo, pero a ver que os parece.**

**Un BESOO :)  
**


	2. REFLEXIONES

* * *

DULCE DESCUBRIMIENTO

_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 2. REFLEXIONES

Había amanecido un día verdaderamente frío por Madrid. La mujer del tiempo había pronosticado que nevaría en la Sierra de Guadarrama y por los alrededores. Eso significaba mucho frío, lo odiaba. Salí de mi apartamento para ir a clase, Brian se había disculpado la noche anterior sorprendentemente y se había ofrecido a recogerme para llevarme a la Universidad.

Cuando bajé se encontraba esperándome en doble fila.

-Buenos días pequeña.- Dijo inclinándose para besarme.

-Buenos días.- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí, aunque he tenido que bajar una manta más, el frío era insoportable.- Él rió.

-Vamos Bella, tampoco es para tanto.- En seguida se me vino la imagen de Edward, ¿Cómo pasaría él estas noches tan frías en la calle? Me dolía que fuera tan terco, solo quería ayudarle. - ¿En qué piensas? Te has quedado muy callada.- Dijo cogiéndome la mano.

-Nada.- Dije con una sonrisa.- Y mira a la carretera, por favor.

-_Mierda_, hay congestión.- Suspiré, delante de nosotros se había formado una larga fila de coches.

-A veces es mejor coger el Metro.

-Vamos a llegar tarde.- Resopló.

-Bueno ¿Qué más te da? No es la primera clase que te saltas… Desde que estamos juntos has faltado a bastantes. - Me pareció notar que se tensó de repente. - Sobre todo estas dos últimas semanas.

-Bueno ya sabes… a veces se me pegan las sábanas. - Dijo tartamudeando.

-Ah claro, las sábanas.

Me quedé mirando por la ventana. Suspiré. No me gustaba llegar tarde a ningún sitio y menos a la Universidad, odiaba entrar en clase cuando el profesor había comenzado. Eso significaba hacer ruido mientras entraba y me sentaba y perderme la primera parte de los apuntes, que aunque podía pedírselos a mis compañeros, prefería mil veces los míos. Pronto se tapó todo el cielo, no dejando al descubierto ningún trozo azul o más bien gris, por el día que hacía, y comenzaron a caer unas gotitas. Perfecto, odiaba la lluvia, menos mal que estaba dentro del coche. Bufé.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Brian.

-Nada… ahora también nos vamos a mojar.- Dije mirando al frente y frunciendo los labios. Brian se rió.

-No pasa nada, llevo un paraguas en el asiento de atrás.

-Igualmente, los paraguas no evitan que los pantalones se mojen.

-Pero Bella, si solo caen pequeñas gotas de agua. - Entonces el cielo pareció escucharlo, pues comenzó a enfurecerse por segundos y las gotas finas engordaron cayendo con más fuerza. Volví a resoplar y miré por la ventana, ya casi habíamos llegado.

Entré empapada al edificio, el viento y el agua se habían ensañado con nosotros. Mi cabello parecía una fregona y mis pantalones se habían pegado por completo a mi cuerpo. Me estaba muriendo de frío literalmente.

-¿Sería mejor volver a casa?- Preguntó lo más inocentemente que pudo. Lo fulminé con la mirada, desde luego hoy parecía no ser mi día, pero no iba a pagarlo con él.

-Creo que sería lo mejor, mira como estoy.- Dije escurriendo mi pelo. Brian se acercó.

-Pues yo te encuentro muy sexy con tus pantalones tan adheridos…- Me besó dulcemente en la mejilla.

-Brian… creo que no es el lugar… - Dije apartándome lentamente.

-Pues vamos a tu casa.- Agregó guiñándome el ojo. Elevé las cejas.

-Sí, necesito quitarme esto.

Volvimos en silencio hasta mi apartamento, mi humor se había vuelto oscuro, casi negro, así que prefería que él no me hablara, sería capaz de arruinarlo todo. Bajé del coche sin paraguas, ya que "el paraguas" de Brian, el cual era demasiado frágil para soportar el viento, se había roto al llegar a la Universidad. Pero ya no me importaba, estaba empapada. Abrí mi apartamento con urgencia y pasamos.

-Voy a ducharme en seguida, necesito entrar en calor.- Le dije a él, quien asintió y se sentó cogiendo el mando de la televisión para ponerla, podía escucharla de fondo.

"…_4 accidentes de coche a las afueras de Madrid, aunque no podemos confirmar todavía si las víctimas han fallecido. Se pide a los ciudadanos que no dejen sus viviendas ya que se acerca un temporal peligroso y pueden resultar heridos. Se esperan fuertes vientos huracanados y lluvias torrenciales para los 3 próximos días." _

Cerré con llave la puerta del baño, sabía que Brian no intentaría pasar, pero… tampoco quería tentar a mi suerte. La mujer del telediario había hecho que Edward viniese a mi cabeza. Él estaba solo, en la calle, sin un refugio donde resguardarse del frío, de las lluvias que se avecinaban y del fuerte viento. Comencé a preocuparme seriamente, ¿por qué tenía que ponerlo todo tan difícil?

Abrí el grifo cuando me adentré en la bañera y dejé que el agua caliente recorriera toda mi piel calentándola y haciéndome sentir mejor. Cerré los ojos ante el estado de bienestar en el que me encontraba sumergida, pero mis pensamientos seguían con Edward, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Dónde estaría resguardado? ¿Es que lo estaría? Suspiré. Tenía que hacer algo para convencerle.

Después de unos minutos me di cuenta de que estaba siendo realmente egoísta con Brian, no me había dado cuenta del tiempo que llevaba metida en la ducha. Brian también necesitaba calentarse y cambiarse de ropa rápidamente si no quería resfriarse. Cerré el grifo cuando acabé y salí para coger la toalla con tan mala suerte que al poner mi pie derecho mojado sobre el suelo resbalé y perdí un poco el equilibrio. Menos mal que el lavabo estaba cerca y pude aguantarme, pero de mi boca salió un grito ahogado.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó preocupado tocando la puerta con los nudillos.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes ahora salgo. - No me contestó, supuse que había vuelto al sofá.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y me peiné. Me secaría el pelo en mi habitación para dejar el baño libre para Brian. Salí con la toalla en la mano.

-Puedes entrar. - Dije dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación. Él me siguió para coger su ropa. Brian no vivía conmigo, pero a veces se quedaba a dormir y había traído algunas prendas por si se quedaba un fin de semana o algo así.

-Has sido rápida.

-No quería que esperaras mucho y pudieras resfriarte.- Sentí como sus brazos se tensaban alrededor de mi cintura y la humedad de sus ropas traspasó mi camiseta.

-Ay, Brian, me acabo de duchar.- Dije un poco fastidiada, intentando separarle de mí. Él puso los ojos en blanco, bastante serio y salió directo al baño.

Abrí mi armario y cogí el secador que se encontraba en la estantería de abajo, lo enchufé y me puse frente al tocador para secar mi pelo. El aire del secador era caliente y me reconfortaba también, aunque debía admitir que la vibración de mi viejo secador provocaba un cosquilleo en mi mano que no me gustaba tanto.

Edward volvió a mi mente cuando un relámpago calló y el agua amenazaba con romper los cristales de la ventana de mi habitación. Noté como mi pecho y mi estómago se contraían cuando un enorme trueno sonó, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Me sentía realmente inútil, no sabía como dar con él.

De repente escuché de fondo al sonido de mi secador un fuerte portazo, en seguida lo dejé sobre la mesa y me dirigí hacia el recibidor, la puerta estaba cerrada, miré en todas las direcciones y no vi nada. Resignada me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio otra vez, pero al pasar por el pasillo me encontré la puerta del baño abierta y la luz apagada. Brian se había ido, perfecto, ¿Podía salirme algo peor en este día?

-¿Sí?- Respondió mi amiga cuando la llamé a su movil. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y quitarme la preocupación de encima.

-Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Bella! ¿Por qué no has venido a clase?- Dijo riñéndome, sonreí al imaginarme su cara enfadada.

-Bueno, es que me he empapado cuando he llegado al edificio.

-Pues habrás llegado tarde, por que yo no he tenido ningún problema.

-Sí, es que había congestión de tráfico por la autopista.

-Ah, claro. ¿Estás con Brian? - Fruncí el ceño.

-Ni me lo menciones.- Solté antipáticamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?- Ella también estaba acostumbrada a oír mis problemas al igual que Edward.

-Nada… estoy replanteándome lo de Brian…- Dije fríamente.

-¿Piensas dejarlo?

-A veces creo que sería lo mejor.

-Oye Bella, lo siento pero tengo que dejarte, acaba de llegar el profesor.

-Bueno, no te preocupes Alice, después hablamos.

-Vale gracias Bella.

-Un beso. - Colgué.

Me tumbé en mi pequeño sofá, no tenía nada que hacer. Bueno, en realidad, podía empezar varios trabajos que tenía pendientes, pero no era el día ideal para hacerlos. No estaba fresca, mi mente vagabundeaba, buscando respuestas al comportamiento de Brian. Era tan infantil… A lo mejor me había comportado un poco borde, pero me acababa de duchar, ¿Qué quería? Suspiré, notando como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos.

Brian había sido todo cuanto había soñado, solía portarse bien conmigo cuando éramos solo amigos, ¿por qué ahora que éramos novios tenía que comportarse así? No se portaba mal, pero no dejaba de tener ese comportamiento irritante. Estaba segura que dos meses atrás si le hubiese apartado por que me estaba mojando, se habría disculpado y hubiese actuado como si nada.

La luz del comedor se apagó de repente unos segundos antes de que sonara un trueno tan fuerte que me pareció escuchar vibrar la puerta del balcón. _Edward_, volví a pensar. Necesitaba hablar con él. Abracé el cojín más fuerte intentando aguantar las lágrimas que pretendían desbordarse por mis ojos. Un trueno más y otro. No pude luchar más contra ellas y me ganaron. Comencé a llorar abundantemente, mi cara se encontraba mojada en segundos y mis manos no podían secar las lágrimas ya que se encontraban en el mismo estado. Pensé en levantarme para coger un paquete de clínex, pero no quería tentar a mi suerte, estaba todo oscuro y no podía ver nada, lo mejor sería esperar a que la luz volviese. Así que me quedé sollozando tumbada en el sofá y abrazada a mi cojín preferido hasta que el sueño hizo acto de presencia.

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a soñar. Estaba en un lugar verde, lleno de flores y árboles frutales, el sol resplandecía y la temperatura era cálida. Yo me encontraba sentada sobre la hierba con mi mano derecha entrelazada con la de Brian, mirando al horizonte.

-Es hermoso.- Susurré, pero Brian no contestó, entonces le miré.

Tenía el rostro serio, sus facciones se habían endurecido de tal manera que casi no podía reconocerlo, giró su cuello hasta que me clavó sus ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo, pero con furia en ellos. Su mano se alejó de la mía.

-No te quiero.- Dijo en voz alta con la misma expresión en su cara. No podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando. Noté como las lágrimas afloraban una vez más, tanto que dejé de distinguir su rostro. No podía hablar, la voz no me salía.

Entonces escuché una voz a lo lejos, muy bajita, casi imperceptible, pero cálida y dulce como ella sola, parecía la voz de un ángel.

-_No estás sola Bella, siempre estaré contigo_.- Miré por todas partes, pero no vi a nadie.

El sol seguía calentando lo suficiente, ni más ni menos, notaba como la suave brisa acariciaba mi piel y sentía moverse la hierba a la altura de mis muñecas, las cuales yacían apoyadas sobre la misma. Asustada, volví a girarme buscando a Brian, pero para mi sorpresa él ya no estaba allí, había alguien, pero no podía verle con claridad. Intenté forzar mi vista, pero era imposible, jamás lograría averiguar de quien se trataba.

La luz se encendió de golpe y me desperté de sopetón jadeante, con mi rostro humedecido, debido a las lágrimas. Comencé a sollozar más fuerte cuando Brian volvió a mi pensamiento. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía dejarle? ¿Realmente quería una relación de este tipo? Brian había sido lo que más había querido pero ¿Lo quería ahora de esta manera? Para mí él había cambiado, no era el que conocí.

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a mi habitación lentamente, abrí el cajón de mi mesita de noche y cogí la linterna que escondía en él, por si acaso la luz volvía a irse. Después me fui a la cocina y me preparé un poco de café, necesitaba algo caliente.

Mientras el café se hacía, fregué un par de platos que se encontraban sucios de esta mañana cuando desayuné y recogí un poco el comedor. Brian había dejado la funda del sofá casi por el suelo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Edward? Pensé de repente. Él se había vuelto el confidente de todos mis secretos, y ahora sí que podía decir que de TODOS. Un calor delatante comenzó a subir hasta mi rostro al recordar mi secreto más íntimo y el que con mayor esfuerzo guardaba. Sonreí, me agradaba mucho tener tanta confianza con él, merecía la pena.

Lo único que me molestaba era que fuera tan orgulloso, no aceptaba mi ayuda, no lo entendía. La verdad es que no me importaba si al instalarse en mi apartamento no trabajaba desde el principio, podría mantenerlo con el poco dinero que me pasaban mis padres al mes, hasta que sus ideas estuvieran claras y diera un paso al frente. Ya se sabe donde comen 2 comen 3, así que no habría ningún inconveniente. Yo le ayudaría en todo lo necesario, quería estar ahí.

Me gustaría verle bien vestido, alegre, sonriendo, con su pelo corto y afeitado, pero sobretodo, deseaba ver por sobre todas las cosas unos ojos verdes llenos de vida. Verdes y no grises, que al mirarle ya no viera miedo ni dolor, solo a Edward, ese Edward que estaba perdido.

Olvidé mis pensamientos en cuanto escuché que el café ya estaba listo, la cafetera hacía un ruido bastante raro, debía mirar otra.

Cogí la manopla y la dejé sobre la encimera. Me puse de puntillas para coger una taza y vertí un poco de café en ella para luego añadir un poco de leche fría. Cogí el azucarero y añadí 3 cucharadas de azúcar, me gustaba el café muy dulce.

Cogí mi taza y me dirigí al sofá para encender la televisión. La lluvia no cesaba y podía escuchar el violento silbido del viento. Me estremecí, así que dejé la taza sobre la mesita del centro para ir a por una mantita de viaje a mi dormitorio. Pero cuando fui a cogerla tocaron el timbre, en seguida en mi mente como si hubieran encendido un interruptor, saltó el nombre de Brian.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir locamente, mientras pedía que por favor fuera él, que no me obligara a pensar en dejarle, que reflexionara sobre sus errores, y que fuera capaz de madurar un poco más, solo quería eso.

Llegué a la puerta y abrí de repente, pero mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a mí, no podía creerlo.

-Bella… - Murmuró con sus dientes castañeando a causa del frío.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews chicas. No tenía muy claro como seguir la historia pero creo que me he amueblado un poco la cabeza con varias ideas jajaja, ya veremos como sale, espero que bien :)**

**MUUÁ  
**


	3. EN PICADO

* * *

DULCE DESCUBRIMIENTO

_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_

* * *

_

.

.

Capítulo 3. EN PICADO

Eso dicen, que _cuando menos te lo esperas va la vida y te sorprende_. Y eso era justamente lo que yo acababa de verificar.

Edward se encontraba en mi apartamento. Aunque bueno no precisamente como a mí me hubiese gustado, claro. Se encontraba sentado con sus piernas abrazadas y su espalda apoyada en la pared contigua a la puerta del recibidor.

-Lo ss… ssiento.- Se limitó a tartamudear antes de pasar el umbral.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a articular palabra. Y no hacía falta cuanto le hubiese preguntado o dicho porque no me contestaba. Él seguía ahí con sus brazos abrazados a sus piernas y su cabeza agachada, en señal de remordimiento. Solo alcanzaba a escuchar su respiración entrecortada a causa del frío, que se iba regularizando gradualmente a medida que pasaban los minutos. Por lo menos me había dejado prestarle una manta para sustituir a su ahora empapada chaqueta, la cual había metido directamente en el cubo de basura. No saldría de mi apartamento con la misma ropa, me lo había propuesto.

Estábamos los dos en silencio. Él seguía sentando en el suelo y yo me había sentado en frente suya envuelta en una manta, con mi mirada clavada en él, pero no lograba que su cabeza se irguiera, seguía igual.

Un trueno hizo que mi cuerpo pegara un brinco y soltara un audible gemido de miedo, lo sentía mucho pero no podía negar que las tormentas me asustaban y más si eran tan fuertes, no había parado desde esta mañana. Entonces Edward subió su rostro de repente para fijar su mirada preocupada en mí.

-¿Estás bien?- Murmuró con un deje de interés que pretendía esconder, pero que para mí no pasó desapercibido.

-Ahora estoy mejor. Por lo menos me has dirigido la palabra. - Dije con una leve sonrisa. Suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Lo siento Bella de verdad, yo no quería acabar aquí… pero… es que… - Me di cuenta de que de alguna manera se estaba intentando disculpar por haber venido a mi apartamento pidiendo ayuda, era ridículo.

-Necesitabas que te echara una mano, y eso no es malo, ¿para que están los amigos? Después de tanto tiempo pidiéndote que por favor vinieras a vivir a mi apartamento, parece que por fin has aceptado y eso me satisface mucho.- Le regale una amplia sonrisa. Pero Edward esquivó el contacto con mi mirada y se quedó pensativo unos segundos, después volvió a mirarme con esos ojos llenos de tristeza y temor.

-No he venido para quedarme… - Susurró. Preferí quedarme callada para que me diera una buena explicación.- Sé que tienes muy buenas intenciones de ayudarme y que realmente no significaría una carga para ti si yo decidiese recibir tu ayuda, pero aunque te estoy gratamente agradecido no puedo aceptarla.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es que no te caigo bien? - Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-No seas tonta Bella, eres la mejor persona con la que me he topado nunca, pero entiéndeme no puedo hacerlo. Primero porque no tengo por que venir a molestarte. Tú llevas tu propia vida, estás independizada y no necesitas que venga alguien a eliminar de alguna manera tu intimidad.- Abrí mi boca para intervenir pero no me dejó ya que continuó con su discurso.- Y segundo, tienes novio y la verdad no quiero meterme en problemas con él, solo por las dos veces que lo habré visto parece ser que no le he causado muy buena impresión, aunque bueno es normal. ¿Qué impresión va a causar un apestoso vagabundo?

-¡Calla! No sigas, ¿es que no lo ves? ¿Te gusta hacerte daño? ¿Nunca te han dicho que lo mejor se encuentra en el interior de las personas? Lo tuyo es una fachada, una sucia fachada que insistes en ensuciar cada día más y que ambientas con el peor perfume que venden en el mercado, ¿para qué? ¿Para evitar que las personas se acerquen a ti y puedas sentirte alguna vez querido? ¿Lo haces para impedir que alguien pueda hacerte daño?- Hice una pausa.- De verdad, no lo entiendo. ¿Preferirías que no me preocupara por ti? - Dije ahora con un tono de resentimiento en la voz, no resentimiento por él, si no por la situación en la que me encontraba más que nada. Edward dulcificó su mirada y pude notar como sus cejas se ceñían en señal de arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento Bella, no quería hacerte sentir mal. - Esperé a que siguiera, pero Edward se había callado.

-Lo de Brian es una tontería, él sabe que le quiero, jamás le sería infiel. Si me quiere tiene que aceptar a mis amigos tal y como son.- Dije en tono tranquilo. Edward hizo una mueca de desacuerdo. - Lo digo en serio. Si me quiere, debe confiar en mí. - Seguía callado.

Decidí no hablar más sobre el tema, pensé que quizás necesitaba meditar sobre todo lo que le acababa de decir. Tenía que entender que era lo mejor para él. Edward necesitaba una persona que apostara por él y esa persona era yo. Estaba convencida de que si lo intentaba y se lo propusiera podría salir adelante.

Los minutos pasaban y Edward ahora había estirado sus piernas ya un poco más relajado, pero su mirada seguía clavada en las baldosas del recibidor, mientras yo seguía envuelta en una manta. Decidí levantarme para calentar un poco de café para los dos. El tiempo seguía igual, ¿Cuándo iba a parar este temporal?

Cogí la bandeja de uno de los muebles de la cocina para que me ayudara a llevar las dos tazas, la leche, el azucarero y la pequeña cafetera. Lo puse entre los dos y volví a sentarme en frente suya.

-No es necesario que te sientes conmigo en el suelo.- Murmuró.

-Bueno… no es necesario que tú te sientes en el suelo, afortunadamente cuento con bastantes sillas y un par de sofás, pero si prefieres sentarte en el suelo yo quiero acompañarte.- Dije con una sonrisa. - ¿Te gusta muy negro el café?

-No mucho.- Asentí.

-¿Azúcar?

-3 cucharadas.- Respondió después de unos segundos. Sonreí y le miré.

-Yo también le pongo 3. -

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que le conocía quise notar como si las comisuras de sus labios quisieran alzarse para sonreír, pero solo me pareció que quería hacerlo. Quizás sería algo que pudiera conseguir si aceptaba mi oferta, ayudar a Edward a sonreír. Me llenaría de satisfacción.

El teléfono sonó de repente provocando que tuviéramos que romper nuestro contacto visual.

-¿Sí?- Respondí.

-¡Bella, niña, por fin puedo hablar contigo!

-Hola mamá.

-¿Estás bien? La tormenta me tiene muy preocupada por ti, ya sabes que si quieres puedes venir a casa, quizás te sientas mejor y haces que no me esté preguntando a cada segundo por ti.- Sonreí.

-Gracias mamá, pero estoy muy bien, las tormentas me asustan pero creo que podré superarlo.- Dije animadamente y riendo al final.

-¿Estás con Brian?- Sentí de repente como la sangre huía de mi rostro, recordando todo lo que había pasado anteriormente con Brian. Desde que Edward había llegado no había vuelto a pensar sobre nuestro pequeño enfado. Pequeño enfado que me había dejado bastante mal, aunque podría asegurar que mis lágrimas y mi mal estado se debían al mal tiempo que hacía también.

-No, Brian se ha ido hace bastante tiempo. - Dije algo desanimada.

-¿Entonces estás sola? Puedo ir a acompañarte si quieres.

-Ah no mamá, no te preocupes. Además preferiría que salieses lo justo de casa.

-Bueno como quieras.- Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿Papá esta bien?

-Sí, como siempre.

-Bueno, pues te dejo.

-Muy bien Bella, cuídate y si necesitas algo por favor llama en seguida.- Sonreí.

-Sí mamá, gracias, te quiero.

-Y yo pequeña. - Colgamos. Suspiré. Dejé el teléfono encima del mueble de la televisión y me giré para observar a Edward quien me estaba mirando.

-Era mi madre.

-Lo he supuesto.- Caminé hasta sentarme a su lado apoyando mi espalda en la pared al igual que él y colocándome bien la manta para que me tapara lo máximo posible.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Brian? - Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos, ¿cómo..? - Es que cuando hablabas con tu madre sobre él me ha parecido notar tristeza en tu voz. - Me quedé en silencio, Edward me conocía mejor de lo que me esperaba. Podía compararlo con Alice, aunque tenía que admitir que a Alice ese detalle a lo mejor le habría pasado por alto.

-Se ha vuelto a enfadar.- Dije clavando mi mirada al frente.

- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

-La verdad, es que una tontería. - Dije agachando la cabeza. - No debería enfadarse. - Hubo un silencio mayor que el anterior.

-¿Has vuelto a bromear con él?

-No… es que me acababa de duchar, me ha intentado abrazar con la ropa húmeda y me he quejado un poco. - Mi tono de voz había bajado bastante.

-Entiendo… Quizás deberías hablar con él.

-¿Crees que hice mal en quejarme?

-Si te molestaba no.- Hizo una pequeña pausa. - ¿Cuánto hace que os conocéis? ¿Dos años? Creo que debería conocerte lo suficiente como para saber lo que te molesta y lo que no. Si te quiere debería esforzarse en hacerte sentir bien siempre.

-Como tú.- No pude evitar decir con una sonrisa. Noté como se envaró.

-Es sorprendente que un vagabundo pueda hacer sentir bien a alguien, sobretodo cuando casi todo el mundo se aleja de mí, más que nada por mi olor y mi aspecto. La excepción eres tú.- Dijo después de unos segundos.

-¿Yo?- Asintió. Eso me hizo recordar que me dijo que se había enamorado de alguien, entonces si yo era la excepción, ¿de quien podría estar enamorado Edward? Naturalmente que de mí no, pero ¿entonces?

-¿Bella? Te has quedado muy pensativa.

-Ah, no me hagas caso.

-¿Vas a llamar a Brian?

-No…

-Mejor, tienes que hacerte valer.

Preferí no decir nada ante eso ya que él era el primero que tenía que hacerse valer y no ante otra persona, si no ante él. La tarde transcurrió placenteramente. Edward y yo hablábamos como si fuésemos viejos amigos, dos viejos amigos con una confianza increíble. Me encantaba hablar con Edward. Me sentía escuchada, comprendida, valorada. No me sentía así con nadie, exceptuando a Alice. Aunque bueno ella y yo tampoco llevábamos la misma relación desde que ella empezó su relación con Jasper y yo con Brian.

Es ley de vida, pero Alice y yo nos queríamos a morir, siempre la había considerado mi hermana. Nos conocíamos desde los 3 años, cuando nuestros padres decidieron llevarnos a la misma guardería y como si el destino pretendiera algo, como siempre, hizo que nuestros padres comenzaran una estrecha relación amistosa.

Sonreí cuando leí su nombre en la pantalla de mi móvil llamándome. Alice era menuda, con sus grandes ojos color miel y su cabello oscuro y corto peinado desordenadamente, debía admitir que le sentaba muy bien. Su nariz era pequeña y fina y sus labios gruesos y carnosos. Éramos todo lo contrario, yo era de lo más normal.

Mi cabello castaño era largo, terminando con mis puntas algo onduladas, mi cara era más bien alargada, aunque algunas personas me habían dicho que tenía forma de corazón a lo largo de mi vida, mi nariz era fina y algo larga, mis labios ni muy gruesos ni muy finos, aunque el superior estaba un poco más relleno que el inferior y sobresalía de manera notoria y mis ojos eran de un profundo color marrón chocolate. Mi piel era bastante blanca, muchas veces me habían comparado con la leche y era bastante delgada, a veces me quejaba por no tener las curvas, características en las mujeres, definidas.

Tampoco vestía como Alice. Ella siempre era la que intentaba que yo vistiera un poco mejor ante su perspectiva. Yo solía vestir cómoda, unos vaqueros y un suéter o una camisa eran suficientes, no tenía por qué vestirme demasiado para ir a clase o salir a comprar. En cambio ella siempre iba conjuntada y guapísima.

Y en cuanto a nuestra manera de ser, mejor ni comparábamos. A mí no me gustaba llamar la atención en absoluto, mientras que a ella solía encantarle. Disfrutaba sin malicia cuando otras chicas en la universidad le miraban con envidia. A mi eso no me importaba, prefería pasar desapercibida.

Alice me había llamado para hablar conmigo sobre Brian. Naturalmente la había dejado preocupada cuando tuvo que colgar esta mañana. Como siempre, Alice insistía en que fuera fuerte y no dejara que Brian hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. Alice había sido testigo de lo amigos que habíamos sido durante dos años y como en un mes las cosas habían cambiado tan sorprendentemente.

Me sentía muy afortunada por tener tan buenos amigos como Alice y Edward. Realmente era lo que me mantenía en pie cada día, el cariño de la gente a la que le importaba, contando a mis padres, a mi hermano Emmet y su novia Rosalie, a los que aunque no veía muy habitualmente sabía que estaban ahí para lo que quisiera. Brian se había llevado la mayor parte de ese mérito, pero a partir de las últimas dos semanas me estaba empezando a cansar su actitud de niño malcriado.

Vivía en casa de sus padres, en un chalet alejado de la ciudad. Tenía que decir que Brian nunca me había llevado a verlos, ni antes ni después de empezar a salir. Siempre se lo recordaba, pero por último me parecía que me estaba dando largas, así que decidí no repetírselo más y esperar a que saliera la invitación de él, aunque en mi interior sabía que si tenía que esperar tendría que sacar a lucir toda mi paciencia.

La noche llegó sin darnos cuenta ya que durante todo el día había tenido las persianas hasta abajo, así que decidí ponerme manos a la obra y hacer algo para cenar. Me decanté por hacer un par de lenguados a la plancha y picar un poco de ensalada.

Conseguí convencer a Edward que se sentara en la mesa, a pesar de que insistía en comer sentado en el suelo. Cuando terminamos llevé los platos al fregadero y recogí la mesa después de que Edward volviera al lugar del principio.

-¿Piensas dormir ahí? - Pregunté adivinando sus intenciones.

-Claro, no pienso molestarte mucho, cuando el temporal se acabe me largaré. - Dijo mientras se recostaba sobre el suelo envuelto en la manta que le había prestado.

-De eso ni hablar, te vas a quedar aquí conmigo.-Pude observar como ponía los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

-Bella, ya lo hemos hablado.

-Lo sé, pero no entras en razón. Quiero ayudarte, toma mi ayuda. - Edward cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Lo vas consultar con la almohada esta noche, al menos?

-Está bien.- Susurró serenamente mirándome después de unos segundos. Cerró los ojos acurrucándose mejor, me imaginé para estar más caliente.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Sin decirle nada, me dirigí rápidamente a mi cuarto, me puse mi pijama polar, cogí un par de mantas que tenía guardadas en mi armario, de esas bien calientes y quité el nórdico que yacía sobre mi colchón, cogí mi almohada y me encaminé hacía donde estaba Edward. Lo tiré todo en el suelo y comencé a tender una manta, colocándola en el suelo para que no quedaran arrugas.

-¿Qué haces? - Preguntó un Edward confuso con su ceño fruncido. Sonreí.

-¿Tú que crees? Pienso dormir aquí.- Dije tranquilamente.

-¿Qué? No, no pienso permitir que duermas aquí teniendo una cama en tu habitación.- Dijo irguiéndose.

-Entonces, tú también dormirás en una cama.- Negó con la cabeza. - Pues ya sabes, es lo que hay. Tú eres terco, pero yo lo voy a ser más.- Le ofrecí una manta, pero me ignoró y volvió a tumbarse sobre el suelo, con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto es frustrante.- Murmuró.

-Más frustrante es que no aceptes mi ayuda.- Respondí, pero él no me contestó. Seguí colocando la otra manta y me tumbé. Coloqué el nórdico sobre mi cuerpo y lo dirigí hacia Edward para taparlo también, pero me hizo un gesto con la mano para que no lo hiciera. - Vale, pero ¿me aceptarás un poco de almohada no?

-No, después no habrá manera de desinfectarla. - No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Entonces acepta un cojín al menos.- Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esta bien.- Me levanté para cogerle un cojín del sofá, mi preferido y se lo di. - Gracias. - Ahora ya me había quedado un poco más conforme, pero no del todo. Estiré mi mano para darle al interruptor de la luz.

-Buenas noches Edward.

-Buenas noches.

No pude evitar dormir tranquila y feliz por el hecho de que Edward estuviera durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que le había ofrecido tantas veces. ¿Quién sabe lo que hubiese pasado si hubiese decidido quedarse en la calle toda la noche? Por lo menos me había asegurado que se quedaría refugiado aquí todo el temporal y aunque no me gustaba del todo la idea podía dormir más tranquila pensando en que ahora no iba a estar solo por la calle. Estos días intentaría sacar el tema de que se decidiera a venir a vivir aquí conmigo, pero sabía que lo tenía muy difícil si pretendía que Edward diera su brazo a torcer.

Me prohibí el hecho de pensar en Brian durante el tiempo en que intentaba quedarme dormida. Si me quería vendría a disculparse y a corregir que la culpa no era mía, si no que su comportamiento era extremadamente infantil algunas veces. Es más, si me quería tendría que aceptar que Edward era mi amigo y que yo quería ayudarle por lo mismo.

Me desperté en la oscuridad con un gran dolor por todo mi cuerpo a causa de haber dormido en el suelo. Comencé a estirarme notándolo sobretodo en todas mis articulaciones, las cuales parecían haberse oxidado y necesitar aceite para engrasarlas. Suspiré y me giré hacia el otro lado donde pude ver el bulto perteneciente a Edward. Giré mi rostro hacia en interior del comedor donde lucía un gran reloj digital. Las 10:30 de la mañana, claro todo estaba oscuro porque había bajado las persianas a tope, pero todavía podía oir la lluvia fuera y el viento. No eran tan fuertes como la noche pasada pero aún se notaba.

Me acordé de repente que no me había traído el despertador para levantarme e ir a la Universidad, aunque bueno con este temporal no apetecía mucho, ya le pediría a Alice los apuntes. Me erguí para sentarme en el suelo y noté como Edward se removía bajo la manta.

-Buenos días.- Murmuró con voz adormilada.

-Hola.- Dije muy animada.- ¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí, mejor que en mucho tiempo.- Dijo antes de aclararse la garganta.- Gracias.

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias, para algo están los amigos.

Como imaginé Edward no dijo nada más, así que decidí abrir un poco las persianas para ver como había amanecido. La mañana era gris, no peor que el día anterior pero aún era peligroso salir. El viento soplaba con fuerza y la lluvia golpeaba los cristales con ímpetu. Fue entonces cuando escuché unas llaves abrir la puerta de la entrada. Me quedé estática por unos segundos… ¿Sería mi madre? ¿Qué pensaría al ver a Edward? Me encaminé rápidamente hacia el lugar mientras Edward se sentaba y flexionaba sus piernas para abrazárselas. Llegué a tiempo.

-¡Uy! Hola pequeña.- Se asustó Brian al no esperarme ahí. Yo por mi parte abrí los ojos como platos, lo último que me esperaba era que él acudiera a mi apartamento.

-¡Brian! - Grité y me colgué de su cuello.- ¡Has venido! - Le besé en los labios.

-Vaya que recibimiento.- Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, aún seguíamos en el umbral de la puerta. Sonreí, pero él no me respondió.- Bella… lo siento, me comporté como un imbécil la última vez que estuve por aquí.- Puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios.

-No importa, lo importante es que estás aquí.- Nos quedamos mirando durante algunos segundos.

-Bueno… y… ¿no me vas a dejar pasar?, hace mucho frío aquí fuera.- De repente me acordé de que no sería una buena idea de que entrara, Edward seguía dentro. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

-Sí, claro .- Pero cuando me cogió de la cintura para empujarme hacia el interior intenté frenarlo.- Espera.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó confuso.

-Bueno verás…- Dije después de unos segundos.- ¿Te... te acuerdas de Edward? - Brian puso los ojos en blanco. - Pues verás, es que anoche hacia tantísimo frío y llovía tanto que…- No me dejó acabar, me apartó de un empujón y entró al interior. En cuanto encontró a Edward se le quedó mirando con la rabia contenida.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿Piensas aprovecharte más de ella? ¿Es que acaso no hace lo suficiente, que también tienes que venir a robarle su intimidad?- Gritó furioso a un Edward que rápidamente se levantó y se le quedó mirando con ojos de culpabilidad.

-Brian… - Le puse a mi novio la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo un poco, pero su enfado era demasiado grande.

-Quiero que te vayas de aquí, déjala en paz, solo eres un sucio y apestoso vagabundo, ¿Qué pretendes?- Se hizo un silencio y Brian soltó una risita irónica.- ¿Acaso estás enamorado de ella? - Quité mi mano en seguida de su hombro y lo miré con el ceño fruncido, ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerme esto? Me giré a Edward con la intención de pedirle disculpas con la mirada, pero él no me miraba a mí. Miraba a Brian con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-Brian, creo que es suficiente, Edward es mi amigo, tienes que entenderlo.- Brian me miró con el ceño fruncido, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

-Bella… creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. Te agradezco lo mucho que me has ayudado, pero Brian tiene razón, estoy abusando de tu hospitalidad, además parece que el temporal ha bajado su intensidad.

-Pero… - Edward me lanzó una mirada de súplica, me fue a dar la manta pero le hice un gesto para que se la llevara. Por alguna extraña razón no se negó y salió de la puerta con ella. -¿Estás contento? - Pregunté a Brian cuando Edward cerró al puerta.

-¿Es que te parece normal que me encuentre a mi novia en su apartamento con un vagabundo?

-Edward es mi amigo, no tenías derecho a echarlo de MI apartamento. - Enfaticé el posesivo "mi".

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que está haciendo contigo? ¡Te manipula! - Preferí no contestarle, estaba luchando por que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos. ¿Tanto le costaba entender que Edward era mi amigo? ¿Es que no confiaba en mi lo suficiente como para comprender que Edward era una de la mejores personas con las que me había topado nunca?

-Vete.- Dije con la voz en un hilo. Brian se quedó en silencio.- Quiero que te vayas.

-Pero Bella… - Acercó su mano para acariciarme el rostro, pero me retiré. Entonces no esperó más, se encaminó hacia la puerta rápidamente y salió dando un portazo.

Me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas en las mantas que aún seguían tiradas en el suelo y las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mis ojos. Quería tenerlos a los dos: a Edward, mi amigo y a Brian, mi novio. No pedía tanto, ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Elegir entre uno de los dos? Edward aceptaba a Brian, el problema era este último.

Entonces se encendió en mi cerebro una bombilla cuando recuperé la conciencia y comencé a darme cuenta de nuevo que la tormenta se había vuelto a enfurecer y que Edward estaba en la calle. Sin pensármelo dos veces, fui a mi habitación, me enfundé unos vaqueros y un suéter sin fijarme en si quedaba bien o no, corrí por el pasillo y salí de mi apartamento aún con las lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía que encontrarle. Miré hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda en cuanto me encontré en le portal, pero no pude verle. La lluvia caía con fuerza y abundantemente, así como mis lágrimas. Corrí en dirección al parque, pero sin adentrarme en él. Corrí y corrí hasta que de lejos vi a Edward caminando lentamente y con la manta, la cual ahora debía estar empapada, sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Edward! - Grité sin éxito. - ¡Edward! - Volví a gritar pero aún me encontraba muy lejos así que corrí en su dirección, lo perdí cuando giró la esquina a la derecha, pero seguí corriendo hasta tenerlo a unos 6 metros.-¡Edward! - Entonces el interpelado se giró con cara de incredulidad. Me paré frente a él intentando recuperar mi respiración y haciendo fuerza para que el viento no pudiera moverme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tienes que volver.

-Bella, creo que debería haberte quedado claro todo hace unos minutos.

-Le he dicho a Brian que se fuera, eso le servirá para que vuelva a razonar, parece que lo voy consiguiendo.- Edward frunció el ceño.

-Jamás tolerará que viva en tu apartamento.

-Tú lo has dicho el apartamento es mío, puedo traer a quien quiera.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, vas a venir si no quieres que coja una pulmonía. - Edward me seguía mirando sin poder creerse nada.

-Bella… te lo agradezco de verdad pero no quiero que tengas problemas con tu novio por mi culpa.

-Tendrá que acostumbrarse. Vamos Edward, hace frío.- Dije sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Edward bufó y supe que había ganado.

Comenzamos a correr bajo la lluvia, hasta que llegamos a mi portal, subimos dejando el suelo de la escalera empapado y llegamos a mi apartamento.

-Ahora podría irme, sabiendo que te quedas aquí.- Alcé una ceja.

-Sabes… sabes que volvería a bajar a por… por ti.- Dije tartamudeando. - Es más, voy a... a cerrar la puerta con llave mi... mientras me ducho, así seguro que... que no escapas.- Continué, Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi habitación para coger ropa limpia, con las llaves en mis manos, para que Edward no intentara nada. Me dirigí hacia el baño y dejé el agua caliente correr inundándolo todo con su vapor. No estuve mucho tiempo ya que quería que Edward ahora sí se diera una buena ducha. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos cuando volví a pensar en Brian, pero él no tenía razón, no podía tenerla.

* * *

**Pues aquí está el tercer capítulo. Siento si ahora no actualizo antes, pero ando muy liada con la universidad, preparando varias exposiciones y cosas de estas ¬¬', así que lo siento chicas. Gracias por los reviews :).**

**Y contestando a preguntas:**

**1.Sí he pensado en ir al pasado, pero me imagino que más adelante, aunque no creo que mucho.**

**2. ¿Puntos de vista? Bueno tengo que decir que prefiero las historias desde un solo punto de vista, así que esta solo estará narrada por Bella.**

**3. La extensión, pues no lo sé todavía, la verdad jajaja, pero pretendía escribir algo largo, sin pasarme, ya que el rollo y el marear mucho la historia, me aburre un poco. Lo que claro prefiero no asegurar nada, por si acaso ;), pero es mi intención :).**

**Bueno chicas ya me direis que tal este capítulo :).  
**

**MUUÀ!  
**


	4. EN PICADO II

* * *

DULCE DESCUBRIMIENTO

_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo 4. EN PICADO II

-¡Edward, puedes darte una ducha!- Quise avisarle desde mi habitación, pero no me contestó. -¿Edward?- Pero seguía sin contestar, así que me dirigí al comedor con mi toalla enrollada al cuerpo para averiguar si había hecho alguna de las suyas. En cuando entré en el comedor y se giró desde la entrada para mirarme, se tensó y agachó la cabeza rápidamente. - Me habías asustado, ¿por qué no me has contestado?

-Bu… bueno.- Dijo mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de sus manos.- Es que ¿para que me voy a duchar si voy a seguir con la misma ropa puesta? Es una tontería.- Entonces me acordé.

-Puedes tomar algo prestado de Brian, hay ropa guardada en mi habitación.

-Bella por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil. - Dijo frunciendo el ceño y siguiendo mirando al suelo.

-Está bien, pues solo me queda hacer una cosa.- Dije sonriendo divertida. Edward seguía mirando las baldosas.

-¿Qué cosa?- No le respondí, en seguida cogí el teléfono.

-¡Alice!

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien. Oye…- No sabía por donde empezar, Alice no sabía nada de lo que había pasado.

-¿Sí Bella?

-Es que…¿Te acuerdas de Edward?- Dije muy lentamente.

-¿Tu amigo vagabundo?- Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sí… - Dije seria.

-Perdona Bella, es que ...

-…Bueno… haré como que no he escuchado nada. Siguiendo con lo que iba a decirte: creo que por fin he podido convencerle para que piense un poco en él y venga a vivir conmigo.- Me giré para guiñarle un ojo a Edward, el cual me miraba con ojos curiosos. Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos en la otra línea del teléfono.- ¿Alice?

-¿Y Brian?- Mordí mi labio inferior.

-Bueno, es mi apartamento,¿no?

-Sí… pero ¿por qué me llamas a mí? - Preguntó con una notable curiosidad en la voz.

-Necesito tu ayuda. Tú sabes de estas cosas. Quiero que sea un chico normal, como todos, que la gente pase a su lado y no se le quede mirando, que sea simplemente Edward y no un vagabundo.- Eso último lo dije en un tono acusador, para mi Edward siempre sería Edward, vagabundo o no, pero mis amigos para diferenciarle le llamaban _así_ y eso no me gustaba nada.

-Ya veo. ¡Pues cuenta conmigo Bella, ya sabes como disfruto con estas cosas!.- Dijo eufórica.

-Lo sé, por eso sabía que podía llamarte. Además así te veo que hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

-Es verdad. Bueno pues en seguida salgo.

-Perfecto. -Me giré sonriéndole a Edward después de dejar el teléfono en la mesa. Él me miraba con ojos sorprendidos.- No me mires así, no sabes la ilusión que me hace todo esto.- Edward seguía sin decir nada.- Bueno lo mejor será que me vaya a cambiar, quiero salir a mirarte algo de ropa ya que no aceptas nada prestado de Brian.

-Brian no me prestaría nada nunca.- Dijo volviendo a mirar al suelo con el ceño fruncido. Me reí.

-A veces me recuerdas a un cascarrabias.- Dije sonriéndole, pero no se dignó a mirarme.

Recordé que aún llevaba la toalla puesta, así que me dirigí a mi habitación, era temprano. La lluvia por suerte había bajado mucho la intensidad, al igual que el viento, aunque de todas maneras no pensaba salir a la calle. Iría con mi coche desde mi garaje, que se encontraba en el sótano de los edificios, hasta el centro comercial de Xanadú, así que no pisaría mucho la calle.

Me colé unos vaqueros pitillo y me puse una camiseta interior de tirantes más otra de manga larga y encima un suéter celeste de lana, hacia mucho frío. Fui a mirarme al espejo y me peiné, saqué el secador y me sequé el pelo un poco por encima. Me puse dos orquillas y salí al comedor para esperar a que viniera Alice. Edward aún seguía en el mismo sitio, me di cuenta que llevaba la misma manta que le dejé la noche anterior, así que volví a mi habitación a coger una seca.

-Esta también la vas a tener que tirar.- Dijo cuando conseguí que la aceptara. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Ni que fueras el núcleo de la contaminación. -Edward me miró exasperado.

-No te digo las cosas por gusto Bella, no te lo tomes a broma.

-Tú siempre hablas demasiado en serio, deberías tomarte la vida con más calma y disfrutarla más, después de todo es muy corta.- Hubo un silencio.

-Siempre he pensado que mi vida fue un error.- Fruncí el ceño queriendo comprender lo que acababa de decir, me acerqué a él y me acuclillé.

-Edward… tu vida no es un error. Ojalá hubiesen más personas como tú en el mundo. Yo he encontrado un verdadero amigo en ti.

-Pues eres la única que lo piensa.- Fui a contestarle pero en seguida sonó el timbre. Así que fui a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Alice.- Respondí con una gran sonrisa y un eufórico abrazo, el cual ella me respondió.

-Bella, hace como cuatro días que no nos vemos y me siento al revés.

-No estamos muy acostumbradas, después de todo nos vemos cada día en clase, aunque claro… con este tiempo cualquiera sale.

-No me pongas esa excusa tan mala.- Me reí.

-Anda pasa. - Alice al no esperarse a Edward tan cerca pegó un grito al verle. - Alice, solo es Edward.

-Lo… lo siento… es que… no me lo esperaba tan cerca y escondido.- Se disculpó.

-Bueno… pues él es Edward.- Alice se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sabía que no podía creerse como él podía vestir de ese modo y llevar ese cabello y esa barba, para Alice debía suponer un gran reto cambiar a Edward. Ella asintió.

-Encantado Alice. - Dijo Edward después de levantarse.

-Igualmente.- Dijo ella arrugando un poco la nariz, pero luego le regaló una sincera sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos, os voy a dejar solos. Quiero ir a Xanadú a ver si veo algo de ropa para Edward ya que no acepta nada prestado de Brian, pero mejor, así no podrá reprocharme nada.

-Muy bien Bella, pues nada.- Dijo Alice y suspiró.

-Te dejo en buenas manos.- Le guiñé un ojo a Edward, el cual miró en seguida a Alice.

El centro comercial se encontraba llenísimo de gente y no me extrañaba, con el tiempo que hacía a la gente no le debía apetecer caminar por la calle. Aquello parecía una lata de sardinas. Me dirigí a las tiendas donde Brian solía comprarse la ropa y compre algunas camisas, suéteres, algunos pantalones y un par de zapatos, siempre pidiendo la opinión de la dependienta. No quería llegar a mi apartamento y que Alice me hiciera volver a cambiar la ropa, no por Dios.

Pasé por una tienda de perfumes y me paré a mirar. Me quedé indecisa, no sabía si comprarle alguno o no. Al final decidí no hacerlo, los perfumes son algo muy personal.

Iba caminando hacia la salida cuando vi a Brian de lejos, estaba hablando muy acaloradamente con una chica, la cual reconocí al instante, iba a nuestra clase. Me dirigí corriendo hacia él, tenía tantas ganas de verle, no quería acabar con todo esto tan rápido. Pero _un momento_, ¿él no debería estar mal por como le traté? ¿Por encontrarse a Edward en mi apartamento? Demasiado tarde, se había girado y yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que me reconociera.

-¡Bella! - Gritó a lo lejos. Se despidió en seguida de la chica y se acercó corriendo a mí dándome un abrazo.- Bella por Dios, perdóname por lo de esta mañana, he sido un tonto, no tenía que haberme comportado de esa manera, yo…- No podía creérmelo Brian pidiéndome disculpas. Solté las bolsas que llevaba en el suelo y me lancé a él rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para besarle. Sus labios me recibieron efusivamente, mientras sus manos me aferraban con fuerza. Nos separamos después de unos segundos. Y le miré sonriendo.

-¿De… de verdad te arrepientes? - Brian me miró con dulzura, con esa mirada que tanto me gustaba.

-Creo que lo mejor sería ir a sentarnos a algún sitio. ¿Quieres un helado? - Preguntó con una tierna sonrisa, sí, volvía a ser mi Brian.

-No, hace mucho frío, además ya es hora de comer, ¿no?.- Dije con una sonrisa aferrándome a su brazo derecho.

-¿Hamburguesa?

-Hecho.- Cogí las bolsas y nos dirigimos a una de las cafeterías del centro.

Brian había cambiado su actitud, parecía que estaba tranquilo y sereno, como estaba conmigo antes de comenzar a salir, parecía seguro de sí mismo. Mientras caminábamos me lanzaba dulces miradas que me encantaban, no podía dejar de mirarle, era tan guapo…

-Bueno y ¿tú que hacías por aquí?- Quise saber cuando nos instalamos en la cafetería.

-Pues había venido a mirar un par de cositas.

-¿No puedo saberlo?

-Ah, sí, bueno… - Comenzó a balbucear sin mirarme a los ojos. Noté como si se empezara a poner nervioso.

-¿Tan grave es? - Entonces me miró, pero noté algo raro en su mirada que no sabía descifrar.

-Claro que no.- Dijo después de unos segundos.- La verdad es que solo venía a despejarme un poco por lo de esta mañana, ya sabes.

-Ah, cierto… - Dije mientras me rascaba la mejilla con mi dedo índice.

-¿Y tú que hacías por aquí?- Preguntó él.

-He venido a hacer unas compras.- Me limité a contestar.- Hubo un silencio.

-Bella… yo… siento lo de esta mañana, sé que no tenía que haberme comportado de esa manera, pero es que…

-¿Qué Brian? ¿Qué? -Presioné.

-Pues que me puse celoso al verlo ahí, en tu apartamento contigo y yo sin saberlo.- Sonreí.

-Vale Brian.- Dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro.- Admito que tengo a lo mejor una parte de culpa, debía haberte llamado para avisarte de que Edward iba a pasar la noche conmigo, pero es que como te fuiste de aquella manera sin decirme nada de mi apartamento, pues yo también estaba algo picada.- Brian me sonrió.

-También hice mal en irme de esa manera. Soy un estúpido, perdóname.

-No Brian, a lo mejor yo también me comporté un poco extraña, lo siento. - Brian se estiró para poder alcanzar mi rostro y darme un beso en los labios.

-Te quiero pequeña.

-Y yo a ti.

-Lo sé.- Volví a sonreír.

-Pues por eso precisamente, deberías estar seguro de que no pasaría nada con Edward, siempre te voy a ser fiel, tu lo sabes. Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad. - Brian sonrió aún cerca de mi rostro.

-Por eso te quiero. - Pasaron algunos segundos en los que nos quedamos mirando.- Bueno y ¿no piensas enseñarme lo que te has comprado? - En ese momento me di cuenta que debía darle la noticia de Edward y esperaba por favor que no se lo tomara tan mal, después de todo se había arrepentido, ¿no? Eso significaba que confiaba en mí.

-Sí, bueno… pero antes me gustaría contarte algo.

-Ah, dime pequeña.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, no sabía como empezar.

-Bueno… es que…

-¿Sí?

-Verás, es que… cuando te has ido esta mañana… pues…- Hice una pausa mirándole a los ojos.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó muy curioso.

-Es sobre Edward. - Noté como su ceño se frunció levemente.

-¿Qué pasa con él? - Intentó sonar lo más natural posible.

-Ha decidido aceptar mi oferta. - Fui testigo de cómo su ceño se fue frunciendo más y más hasta que sus cejas casi se tocaron. - ¿Brian?- Susurré, pero él había agachado la cabeza. - ¿Brian?

- Pensaba que te había quedado claro que no lo quería cerca de ti.- Murmuró.

-Pero… pero si hace un minuto te estabas arrepintiendo de lo de esta mañana. - Entonces elevó la cabeza.

-Pues claro, ¡no quería haberme comportado así! Pero sigo pensando que él no tiene que ir a vivir a tu apartamento.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Bella, no quiero verte junto a ese… - Su voz destilaba rabia.

-¡Basta! Tú no eres nadie para decirme a quien tengo que llevar o no a mi apartamento, ¿eso no te ha quedado claro esta mañana? ¡Edward es mi amigo te guste o no y voy a ayudarle, necesita una oportunidad y solo puedo dársela yo!- Dije levantándome de la silla.

-Señores por favor, están formando mucho jaleo.- Vino a avisarnos un camarero, pero ni le miré solo podía mirar a Brian, sin poder comprenderle. Brian me cogió del brazo para sacarme fuera, pude alcanzar a llevarme las bolsas conmigo. Cuando salimos se las quedó mirando y soltó una de sus risas irónicas.

-¿Ropa de chico? - Volvió a reír.- ¿Acaso todo esto es para él?

-Brian… por favor no lo hagas más difícil te lo pido, acéptalo.

-Bella, es que no puedo, no puedo verle cerca de ti. Me repugna.- Escupió. Eso me enfureció, comencé a sentir una ola de ira por primera vez hacia Brian, nunca antes me había pasado.

-Que sea la última vez que dices eso en mi presencia.- Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.- Es la última vez que dices en mi presencia que Edward te repugna, ¿te queda claro?

-¿Ahora tampoco puedo expresar mi opinión?

-No es cuestión de que expreses tu opinión, es que realmente no puedo creerme que pienses de esa manera y que tu mente sea tan cerrada, es que me niego a aceptarlo.

-Se está aprovechando de ti, ¿es que no lo ves?

-Edward es mi amigo.

-Y yo soy tu novio.

-Pero que seas mi novio no te da derecho a elegir a mis amigos, eres tú el que tienes que aceptarlos si me quieres.

-¿También tengo que aceptar que vayan a vivir contigo? - Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, me quedé en silencio, no tenía sentido hablar más con él. - Mira Bella… así están las cosas o lo eliges a él o me eliges a mi.- Mi corazón dio un saltó del pánico de imaginarme sin Brian, yo le quería realmente y no pretendía perderle. Pero tampoco quería quitarle la oportunidad a Edward de comenzar una nueva vida. - Comprendo… piénsalo Bella y cuando lo tengas todo claro, dímelo.

Vi como Brian se alejaba, pero no era capaz de correr y pedirle que no se fuera, que yo quería estar con él, había algo que me lo impedía y no sabía bien qué era. Cuando perdí su figura suspiré, me limpié las lágrimas que me quedaban y me dirigí a mi coche, me metí en el interior y metí las llaves en el contacto, pero no pude arrancar porque otra ola de dolor me quemaba el pecho. ¿Por qué me suponía tan difícil elegir entre Edward y Brian? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué todo era tan difícil? ¿No podía tenerlos a los dos? Todo por el orgulloso de Brian.

Las lágrimas comenzaron brotar nuevamente y no pude contenerme, los sollozos eran demasiado fuertes. Agarré el volante con fuerza y ahogué un grito que quería salir de mi pecho, la gente pensaría que estaba loca.

En mi mente solo cabían dos imágenes: Edward con sus ojos tristes y llenos de dolor, temerosos; y Brian con su dulce sonrisa. Eran dos imágenes muy distintas pero las quería a las dos. Intenté ponerme en su lugar, pensar qué pasaría si él intentara ayudar a una amiga que estuviese en la misma situación que Edward, pero la imagen no venía a mi mente. Arranqué el coche y decidí regresar, Alice ya habría tenido tiempo de acabar con él.

Las lágrimas no cesaban y el que lloviera no ayudaba en absoluto. Tardé mucho más en volver que lo que tardé en ir al centro comercial. Antes de subir intenté serenarme, Edward no podía verme así y mucho menos debía enterarse de por qué lloraba. Él no debía saber que era el causante de mi estado, bueno él y Brian.

Suspiré y me bajé del coche, me dirigí al maletero y cogí todas las bolsas, cerré y volví a suspirar, subí todas las escaleras y me paré frente a mi puerta. No pude evitar recordarlo todo y otra vez las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos. Pero no podía quedarme ahí todo el día. Así que me sequé las lágrimas como pude, abrí la puerta, pasé con todas las bolsas y no miré hacia ningún sitio, solo vi los sucios pantalones de Edward.

-Aquí tienes ropa.- Intenté sonar lo más natural que pude. Dejé las bolsas delante de él. - Ahora ya puedes ducharte, tómate el tiempo que quieras.- Yo seguía mirando hacia abajo, no quería que notara mis ojos hinchados y rojos, así que rápidamente me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Me tiré en la cama y aproveché que Edward se duchaba para poder desahogarme. Era una lástima que Alice ya no estuviese, por que ella seguramente me habría servido de gran apoyo. Quise llamarla, pero mis sollozos no me dejaban respirar adecuadamente, por lo que decidí no asustar a Alice, la llamaría más tarde.

Tenía una gran confusión en la cabeza ¿Por qué no podía elegir a Brian sin que me doliera tanto hacerle daño a Edward? Él era mi amigo y seguramente no tendría ningún problema si se lo explicaba todo, es más, seguramente estaría encantado. Pero el problema era yo, quería tenerlo conmigo, no sabía por qué razón, pero ahora que había aceptado quedarse conmigo no quería desprenderme de él. ¿Era necesaria para mí su presencia? No entendía por qué.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!! :) Siguiente capítulo, a ver que os parecee, espero vuestras opiniones, críticas o preguntas! jiji**

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo: _Salvación_.  
**

_**-Bella…- Noté que el dueño de esa aterciopelada voz que tanto conocía, colocaba una mano, con un olor muy peculiar, delicadamente sobre mi mejilla. Pero la sorpresa era, que ese olor tan delicioso no encajaba con aquella voz que me parecía tan familiar. Entonces elevé mi rostro, con el corazón latiéndome frenéticamente a causa de lo que aquel contacto me había provocado.**_

**Besitos chicaas!**


	5. SALVACIÓN

* * *

DULCE DESCUBRIMIENTO

_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo 5. SALVACIÓN.

No sé cuanto tiempo llevaba tirada en mi cama, pero parecía poco, los sollozos y las lágrimas no paraban. Me hacían sentirme incómoda, había mojado toda la almohada y el estómago me dolía de los sollozos, de repente escuché acercarse a alguien de manera sigilosa, me erguí y me senté en el filo del colchón intentando recuperar mi respiración.

-Bella…- Noté que el dueño de esa aterciopelada voz que tanto conocía, colocaba una mano ,con un olor muy peculiar, delicadamente sobre mi mejilla. Pero la sorpresa era, que ese olor tan delicioso no encajaba con aquella voz que me parecía tan familiar. Entonces elevé mi rostro, con el corazón latiéndome frenéticamente a causa de lo que aquel contacto me había provocado.

Me quedé en estado de shock al ver a una persona que casi no hubiese reconocido si no me hubiese fijado en las dos esmeraldas que tenía como ojos. Mis ojos llenos de lágrimas se abrieron más al darme cuenta realmente de que el hermoso chico que tenía en frente con el ceño fruncido en señal de preocupación era Edward. Mi Edward.

Alice realmente había hecho un trabajo exquisito, jamás hubiese imaginado que detrás de esa larga cabellera y esa barba zarrapastrosa se escondiera un rostro como el de Edward. Nunca había tenido el placer de observar sus labios carnosos y bien definidos, ya que se encontraban siempre ocultos bajo el largo bigote que llevaba. Su pelo había tapado la mayor parte de su cara dejando solo al descubierto sus ojos. Alice había hecho un gran trabajo, le había cortado el pelo, pero no corto del todo: le había dejado como 3 dedos de largo y él se lo había peinado para arriba de forma casual, quedando en punta. Su frente era lisa y sin imperfecciones al igual que el resto de su rostro y su nariz era pequeña y muy agraciada. Sus pómulos, los cuales nunca había tenido el placer de apreciar tampoco, sobresalían con gracia. Sus cejas eran perfectas y sus ojos parecía que habían recuperado el tono verde, resaltando sus largas y espesas pestañas negras. Estaba absorta, no sé cuanto tiempo me lo quedé mirando.

-¿Bella, estás bien? - Preguntó zarandeándome por los hombros.

-¿Ed… Edw... Edward?

-Bella, soy yo, ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas mucho tiempo aquí metida y llorando. - Volvió a preguntar muy preocupado.

-Edward… - Volví a decir. Entonces las lágrimas volvieron brotar y solo pude lanzarme a él buscando su abrazo.

Me sorprendí al notar que Edward estrechaba su abrazo, como norma general nunca se había atrevido a algo así, me tocaba lo justo y necesario y a veces ni eso, nunca teníamos casi contacto físico. Yo por mi parte tampoco lo había forzado nunca, ya que no quería que estuviese incómodo, pero aquello no me lo esperaba.

Mis lágrimas no paraban de caer y Edward no se separó de mi abrazo, no sé cuanto tiempo permanecí llorando en su hombro, tampoco me dio tiempo a pensar si le incomodaba que lo estuviera abrazando, solo necesitaba a mi amigo, a Edward.

Después de un largo rato Edward me separó y me secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Le miré directamente a los ojos los cuales no podía descifrar correctamente, aunque parecían estar confusos con un brillo de intranquilidad, de desconcierto.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- Preguntó al fin.

Mi garganta se había quedado seca de tanto llorar, por lo cual tuve que tragar varias veces. Mi respiración no era la más normal, pero quería contárselo todo, así que intenté tranquilizarme, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo unas cuantas veces hasta que mi respiración se regularizó, aunque cada vez que intentaba hablar se me formaba un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo todo.

-Si no quieres decírmelo, no lo hagas, pero apuesto a que todo esto tiene que ver con Brian y conmigo. - Aún seguía en cuclillas en frente mía, mirándome de la misma manera.

-Edward…- Logré articular, apartando la mirada de su perfecto rostro y mirándome las manos.

-No hay nada que decir, me voy en seguida.- No me dio tiempo a avisarle, se levantó en seguida y al segundo me encontraba de pie también detrás suya.

-No te vayas. - Le rogué. Entonces se giró y me quedé otra vez sumisa.

Nunca me había fijado bien en su cuerpo, más que nada porque la ropa que llevaba no era de lo más favorecedora. No cabía duda en que había dado con su talla. La camisa gris que llevaba y esos pantalones vaqueros oscuros le quedaban mejor de lo que jamás me hubiese imaginado. Edward era realmente atractivo.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó acercándose rápidamente hacia mí. Pestañeé un par de veces y le miré de nuevo.

-Sí… es solo que estás muy cambiado… - No pude evitar acariciarle el rostro, Edward cerró los ojos.

- Es mejor que me vaya.- Murmuró y se volvió a girar caminando hacia la salida.

-¡No Edward! No te vayas, te necesito, necesito a mi amigo.- Él se detuvo aún dándome la espalda, me acerqué lentamente y cogí una de sus manos dirigiéndolo hacia el sofá del comedor.

-Bella de verdad, no quiero ser un problema en tu relación, si tengo que irme me iré. - Miró hacia el suelo.

-No, no voy a permitir que te vayas.- La seguridad de mi voz hizo que Edward me mirara con los ojos como platos.- De verdad, por fin he conseguido que te quedes, y ahora no te vas a ir de aquí, prometí ayudarte y lo haré cueste lo que me cueste.

-En el contrato no estaba incluido perder a tu novio.

-No hay ningún contrato. Además Brian tiene que recapacitar, si me quiere de verdad lo hará, estoy segura.- Le sonreí. Edward me miró con una de sus miradas de culpabilidad. - A partir de mañana vas a comenzar tu nueva vida y es de lo único de lo que me encargaré a partir de ahora. - No sabía que decirle, sus ojos seguían igual y no quería que se sintiera culpable por nada. - ¿Te lo has pasado bien con Alice? - Me miró fijamente durante algunos segundos.

-Ah sí, es muy divertida y simpática. - Reí.

-Sí, ha hecho mucho por mí, como tú.- Dije intentando eliminar su culpabilidad.

-Lo único que he hecho yo ha sido alejarte de tu novio. - Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Volverá Edward, si me quiere lo hará, ¿No tenía que hacerme valer?- Mis palabras me dolían en demasía pero no podía dejar a Edward en la estacada, no ahora. Y me di cuenta que en realidad mis palabras tenían razón, si Brian me quería de verdad, seguramente volvería.

-Sí, pero en este caso el culpable soy yo. - Le di un apretón a su mano.

-Brian debería aprender lo que significa _generosidad_. - Nos quedamos mirando fijamente sin decir nada. - Anda, sonríeme.- Le pedí. Pero Edward se puso más serio.

-¿Tengo alguna razón para hacerlo? Todo lo hago mal.- Me contestó, decidí no seguir, pero estaba empeñada en algún día arrancarle una sonrisa.

-Bueno espero algún día sacarte una sonrisa.- Terminé sonriéndole. Edward apartó su mano de la mía.

-¿Puedo ir a dar una vuelta? Necesito despejarme, la tormenta ha parado.- Evalué su expresión por un minuto, iba a volver. - Tranquila, no te fallaré.

-Bueno… si no ya sabes que te encontraré.- Por segunda vez noté como las comisuras de sus labios se estiraban, pero no lograba ver una sonrisa en ellos.

-Volveré pronto. - Se despidió con un leve asentimiento, le tiré las llaves y salió por la puerta.

Me quedé sentada por un buen rato en el sofá, pensando en cómo podía ser que Edward pudiese ser tan atractivo. Un prototipo de hombre como él pertenecía a la clase de hombres que solían ser famosos, como actores guapos, modelos… pero nunca se te podía pasar por la mente que fueran vagabundos. Su belleza era tan intensa que casi dolía.

De repente apareció en mi mente el recuerdo de que Edward estaba enamorado de alguien, ¿quién sería? La chica elegida sería afortunada por tenerlo a su lado. ¿Pero por qué pensaba yo en estas cosas, teniendo problemas propios? ¿Cómo iba a solucionar lo de Brian? Tenía claro que le quería, pero no quería manipulaciones de ningún tipo.

Sí, sabía que era un poco celoso, sobretodo por que cuando Mike, Taylor o Eric se acercaban a mí sus caras le delataban y hasta me parecía tierno de su parte al principio, pero hasta cierto punto.

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a mi habitación para recogerla un poco. Después cogí los productos de limpieza y comencé a limpiar la habitación que sería de Edward, estaba un poco vacía pero era acogedora. Coloqué su ropa y salí hacia el comedor para coger el teléfono.

-¿Alice?

-¡Hola Bella! Perdona que no me haya quedado, pero es que Jasper me ha llamado, quería verme. - Sonreí.

-Ah, no te preocupes…- Noté como mi voz se apagó de repente.

-¿Bella?

-Alice… ¿Puedo ir a tu apartamento o estas con Jasper?

-Jasper no está, ven ya, te espero.- Dijo de manera apresurada. Colgué y cogí mi chaqueta para salir directa a casa de Alice, no debía preocuparme por Edward, él tenía llaves.

El camino hacia el apartamento de Alice me pareció realmente largo, necesitaba contárselo todo, necesitaba que me dijera que tenía que hacer, opiniones, consejos…

Salí del coche y me dirigí hacia su portal no sin antes tropezarme al subir a la acera, típico. Subí con el ascensor hasta el 3r piso. El piso de Alice era mucho más grande que el mío, y estaba decorado de una manera que la delataba. Si se le enseñasen 3 apartamentos decorados por 3 personas diferentes, entre ellas mi amiga, a alguien que conociese a Alice y no hubiese visto nunca su apartamento, sabría escoger el que perteneciera a ella. Toqué al timbre, me abrió la puerta y me recibió con una radiante sonrisa invitándome a pasar con la mano, nos sentamos en el enorme sofá de su enorme comedor.

-Bueno… y ¿qué es lo que te pasa Bella? Me tienes muy preocupada. - La miré por unos momentos, intentando ordenar en mi cabeza las ideas.

-Verás, es que… cuando he ido a Xanadú me he encontrado con Brian y…

-¿Con Brian? - Preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, me ha estado pidiendo perdón por la que formó esta mañana, ¿no te lo he contado, verdad? - Alice abrió más los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Suspiré y comencé a explicárselo todo, cuando acabé tomó una gran bocanada de aire, la mantuvo por unos segundos en su boca y la expiró fuertemente.

-La verdad, me has dejado sin saber que decir. No podemos negar que Brian es algo especial y que bueno, en cierto modo puedo comprenderle, por que tener en tu apartamento a…- Los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.- ese pedazo de hombre… ¿Qué me dices Bella? Me he portado bien, ¿no?- Noté como un calor sospechoso luchaba por hacerse sitio en mis mejillas, miré rápidamente hacia el suelo intentando contestar algo coherente, pero de repente mis pensamientos se habían disipado.

-Está muy cambiado.- Me limité a contestarle con voz temblorosa.- Pero ese no es el tema.

-Ah, no, desde luego, solo quería comentar eso. Pues como te iba diciendo, no sé qué pensar. Por lo que me has dicho, yo pensaría que Brian se ha disculpado para quedar bien contigo, porque de otra manera no hay explicación para que después de enterarse de que Edward estaba en tu apartamento otra vez se pusiera así de furioso y encima te diera a escoger.- Hizo una pausa.- Pues espera si lo ve, se va a morir de la envidia.

-Alice…- La avisé.

-Bella, es la verdad, las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso. Si el chico es más guapo que Brian, pues lo es y punto.- Me comenzaba a sentir incómoda con esta conversación.

-Bueno, entonces según tú ¿Qué debo hacer con Brian?

-Pues, a mi me parece bien lo que le has dicho a Edward, si realmente te quiere volverá, no tienes de qué preocuparte.- Dijo con una sonrisa. La estuve mirando, asimilando la información, era verdad, Alice tenía razón, yo la tenía.

Me quedé el resto de la tarde en su casa, hablando de todo lo que no habíamos podido hablar estos días. Alice me propuso hacer una barbacoa el fin de semana en el chalet de sus padres que se encontraba en la montaña, la verdad era una buena idea, después de todo necesitaba despejarme y un poco de contacto con la naturaleza me vendría bien.

Pasaron dos días en los que no tuve noticias de Brian, no iba a la Universidad, era muy raro, porque él, por norma general no fallaba, bueno solo algunas horas a veces, pero siempre se presentaba. La noticia de nuestra ruptura comenzó a extenderse hasta que toda el grupo lo sabía. Era más deprimente aún notar como la gente me miraba con lástima.

Al tercer día me encontraba sentada con Alice, Mike y Taylor hablando sobre cómo haríamos el trabajo de _Familia y Primera Infancia _que teníamos pendiente para el segundo cuatrimestre, entonces le vi entrar, tenía que sentarse con nosotros porque formaba parte de nuestro grupo, pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo distante. Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo la profesora se acercaba a él y hablaban, después intenté disimular cuando noté que la profesora se dirigía a nosotros.

-No me importa lo que haya pasado entre Brian y vosotros, pero como podéis entender a estas alturas os las vais a tener que arreglar si ningún grupo acepta a Brian o si no podéis intercambiarlo con un componente de alguno de los otros grupos.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, sentimos todo esto, pero no esperábamos que Brian estuviese tan enfadado como para querer irse del grupo. - Dijo Alice.

-Bueno, solo quería avisaros.- Después caminó hacia el grupo que se sentaba detrás nuestra.

En seguida mis manos se elevaron para taparme la cara, estaba comenzando a marearme por la impresión que todo esto me estaba causando, ¿Es que acaso no pensaba ni saludarme? Se estaba comportando nuevamente como un inmaduro, cada vez su personalidad me sorprendía más, nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a ser de esa manera.

Ese día cuando llegué a casa, Edward aún no había llegado, se tomaba realmente en serio lo de buscar trabajo, prácticamente no le veía en todo el día, aunque con la crisis económica que España estaba pasando por estos momentos, era verdaderamente difícil encontrar algo. Me tumbé en el sofá, a penas eran la 1 y cuarto pero no tenía una pizca de hambre, así que le esperaría , pero poco a poco y sin proponérmelo los párpados comenzaron a pesarme hasta que el sueño me venció.

Otra vez me encontraba en aquel lugar verde, lleno de flores y árboles frutales con la temperatura perfecta y el sol brillando, pero en esta ocasión no había nadie, caminé por la hierba intentando encontrar a alguien, pero era imposible. Entonces escuché una voz.

-Bella…- Me llamó suavemente. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, era él, era Brian. Mi piel se erizó al escucharle y el corazón comenzó a latirme rápidamente.

-_Bella_…- Me volvieron a llamar, pero esta vez no era la voz de Brian, esa voz… esa dulce y aterciopelada voz no era la de Brian… era la que me había llamado en el sueño anterior, ¿Sería…?

Sin pensármelo dos veces me giré rápidamente, notando como mi corazón se había acelerado de manera frenética y comenzaba a sentir un hormigueo en mis manos.

Pero solo podía ver a Brian… a su lado había alguien, pero solo podía ver su silueta oscura, pertenecía a un cuerpo fornido a la mejor medida, las manos descansaban en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y aunque me esforcé lo máximo para fijarme en su rostro no pude ver nada, solo su pelo moverse con la brisa del aire. Comencé a caminar para poder verlo mejor, pero a medida que me acercaba la silueta se alejaba. Noté como unas lágrimas luchaban por manchar mi rostro. Quería verle, lo necesitaba.

Me desperté de repente cuando escuché un golpe fuerte, me costó unos segundos comprender que había sido un portazo, un portazo de la puerta del recibidor.

-Vaya, lo siento, ha sido el viento ¿Estabas dormida? No quería despertarte.- Lo miré aún con los ojos entrecerrados del sueño, me aclaré la garganta e intenté normalizar mi respiración por el susto que me había dado.

-No, no te preocupes Edward, es solo que estaba soñando y me he asustado con el portazo.

-¿Una pesadilla?

-Un sueño extraño. - Hubo un silencio mientras Edward se sentaba en el otro sofá.- ¿Has encontrado algo interesante?-Suspiró.

-La verdad es que está mal la cosa… Pero hoy también he dejado varios currículums, a ver si hay suerte.- Le sonreí.

-Ya verás que sí. Por cierto, recuerda que mañana hemos quedado para hacer la barbacoa.

-Bella… no sé si yo debería…

-Edward… me dijiste que sí. - Se pasó la mano por sus cabellos broncíneos, me encantaba observar siempre ese gesto. Luego suspiró.

-Vale, pero no te acostumbres.- Dijo serio. Una ola de felicidad por su confirmación me invadió y no pude evitar saltar del sofá para abrazarle.

-¡Gracias Edward! De verdad.- Dije antes de apartarme y sentarme a su lado. Su olor me invadía de una manera increíble, era tan varonil y tan dulce a la vez… _¡Bella! _Me ordené a mi misma dejar de evaluar el peculiar olor de Edward.

- Quizás sea una buena idea.- Dijo mientras se levantaba.- ¿No piensas comer?

-¿Me ayudas a preparar algo? - Sin saber por qué mi corazón dio un brinco al hacerle esa pregunta. Él se limitó a asentir.

Mientras cocinábamos comencé a contarle lo que me había pasado con Brian, a veces podía notar como su mandíbula se tensaba y sus ojos se crispaban. Estaba descubriendo cada día más las ventajas que tenía el haberle quitado su pelo y su barba larga, yo le importaba realmente y eso me hacía sentir muy bien, él era mi única salvación, estar con Edward se me daba bien, no tenía que pensar en no incomodarle, podía ser yo misma.

-Oye, esto estaba delicioso. Tienes que decirme cual es el truco.- Dije cuando acabé mi plato.

-Es la primera vez que lo hago, además solo he seguido tus pasos.- Dijo sorprendido por la emoción que se dejaba notar en mi voz.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Edward no me mientas!- Dije riéndome, pero en seguida dejé de hacerlo cuando observé lo que hacia tanto tiempo intentaba conseguir.

Los pómulos de Edward se habían elevado, creando una adorable arruga de expresión debajo de sus ojos, los cuales brillaban con ese verde que estos últimos días se había intensificado. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue cuando observé que las comisuras de sus labios se habían elevado hacia arriba y formaban una hermosa sonrisa, aquella que tanto me había imaginado. Lo había visto reírse alguna vez, pero solo cuando estaba borracho y esas sonrisas no me gustaban lo más mínimo, no tenían que ver nada con esta.

Era raro ver a Edward sonreír, nunca lo había hecho antes, pero me había quedado totalmente maravillada con su expresión, no era forzada, era natural, eso era lo mejor de todo, había conseguido hacerle sonreír. Jamás había tenido el placer de observar sus perfectos dientes blancos, ¿era yo o estaban más centelleantes que de costumbre?

-¿Bella? - Preguntó eliminando su sonrisa, pero con una expresión natural en la cara, no seria como a la que me tenía acostumbrada.

-¡Lo… lo he conseguido!- Grité eufórica. Edward me miró confundido.- ¡Edward, has sonreído!- Se quedó pensativo durante un largo minuto y luego sin volvérmelo a esperar rió. Otra vez me cautivó pero esta vez por el sonido de su voz al reír. Los dos comenzamos a reír por unos segundos.

-Lo mejor de todo, es que creo que no me había dado cuenta. No sé, por primera vez he sentido que había hecho algo bien, creo que se ha debido a eso. - Lo miré con dulzura, Edward necesitaba aumentar su autoestima y si yo era la única que podía conseguirlo, haría todo lo posible.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, pues aquí está el quinto capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me animan bastante de verdad jajaja :)**

**Mrs. P. and C. M11, a mi también me cae mal Brian, pero aún queda mucho por ver. UUUUH :)**

**besotes chicas!  
**


	6. TEMIBLE FIN DE SEMANA

* * *

DULCE DESCUBRIMIENTO

_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 6. TEMIBLE FIN DE SEMANA

Había llegado el esperado fin de semana. Me encontraba en mi cama, relajada, esperando a que se hiciera un poco más tarde y pensando en la noche anterior. Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado hablando hasta tarde y conseguí arrancarle un par de sonrisas más, no tan hermosas como la primera, pero no insignificantes para mí. Había descubierto cuanto me gustaba su sonrisa, pero había algo que me tenía inquieta. Tenía claro que Edward era un chico guapo, atractivo… pero no sabía por qué no lo lograba ver simplemente como a un chico hermoso, había algo en él que me llamaba inexplicablemente. Me gustaba demasiado el cambio que había experimentado… Sacudí mi cabeza intentando eliminar aquel pensamiento. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Edward me empezaba a gustar?

Me encontraba hecha un lío, me encantaba estar con él y su compañía se había convertido en los últimos días en una salvación para mí. Con él no pensaba en Brian, era mi antídoto. Me giré inquieta hacia el otro lado mirando hacia la ventana, a través de la cual comenzaba a entrar la luz del sol con más intensidad. Tragué pesadamente, me estaba dando cuenta que pensaba mucho en Edward, más de lo normal. Lo normal, sería pensar en Brian después de la última conversación que tuvimos, pero no me sentía lo mal que debería sentirme para eso.

Sabía que no podía fijarme en Edward, no, él estaba enamorado de alguien. Suspiré. Qué difícil que era todo. Escuché el chirrido de la puerta de la habitación de al lado, donde dormía él, seguido del sonido de la puerta al cerrar del baño. Lo mejor sería levantarme.

* * *

-Pensaba que me había levantado antes que tú.- Dijo sentándose en la mesa redonda del comedor.

-Bueno, soy un poco rápida. Mientras estabas en el baño, me he vestido, he recogido la habitación y cuando has salido he entrado yo, me imagino que tú debías recoger tu habitación.- Le sonreí.

-Me sorprendes.- Dijo arqueando las cejas. Yo reí y saqué del tostador dos tostadas más. Las puse sobre la bandeja con el café y me dirigí hacia la mesa también.

-¿Estás preparado para un fin de semana en la montaña?- Edward suspiró.

-Creo que va a ser difícil… - En seguida miró hacia la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué le temes?

-Hace tiempo que no… hago reuniones, bueno siempre he estado solo, pero… no sé, antes de entrar al centro tenía mis amigos pero ya... - Se detuvo, seguía mirando hacia la mesa. Me lo quedé mirando por unos segundos, me incliné hacia él y le acaricié la mejilla con la palma de mi mano, él cerró los ojos y noté como se ponía nervioso, me imaginé que a causa de recordar algo desagradable, pero tuve que quitar mi mano en seguida por las sensaciones que su piel me brindaba. Cada vez estaba más segura de que era un peligro tener a Edward Cullen viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo.

-Edward, tranquilo, no tienes que temer a nada. Son todos muy simpáticos, te aseguro que estarás a gusto con ellos.

-¿Son… muchos?- Preguntó elevando la mirada, sus ojos siempre me pillaban desprevenida.

-Bueno… Alice y su novio Jasper, y mi hermano también se ha apuntado, vendrá con su novia Rose.

-A lo mejor mi presencia no… - Reí.

-Edward… les vas a gustar, deja de pensar en eso.- Dije guardándome que Emmet era un poco especial con mis amigOS, no quería darle una excusa para que se quedara.

-Pero Bella, no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con tanta gente, a lo mejor debería quedarme aquí.- Suspiré y lo miré suplicante, entonces esta vez suspiró él. - Vale, tu ganas.

Cogimos nuestras mochilas, que iban cargadas con mi neceser grande, para guardar lo de Edward y lo mío, un par de mudas, ropa interior, pijamas, por que Alice me había avisado a última hora que iba a alargar "la barbacoa" y solo mi bikini ya que avisé a Alice que Jasper tendría que dejarle uno a Edward, no le había comprado. Estábamos en pleno invierno pero Alice había insistido en que me lo llevara. Nos dirigimos a mi coche para encaminarnos hacia la casa de los padres de Alice. Este fin de semana sería entero para nosotros, eso me vendría bien, no pensaría tanto en Brian, pero… ¿Me ayudaría en algo estar tanto tiempo con Edward? Intenté concentrarme más en la carretera, no era un buen pensamiento. Además iba a estar genial encontrarme rodeada por mis amigos, sonreí, Edward y yo no íbamos a estar solos. ¿¡Pero por qué pensaba en estas cosas!? De repente en un movimiento involuntario mi vista se fue hacia el semáforo que se encontraba en rojo. Tuve que dar un frenazo para no pasármelo.

-Lo… lo siento.- Dije un poco incómoda. Edward estaba tenso, el que nos encontráramos en un lugar tan poco espacioso no me era de gran ayuda, su delicioso aroma se había esparcido por todo mi ser y…

-No pasa nada.- Dijo al fin, menos mal.

Tardamos en llegar una hora escasa al bello lugar, todo estaba verde. Yo llamaría más bien caserón a aquella casa. Era de piedra, las barandas lisas que acompañaban a las amplias escaleras de granito eran de metal, dándole un aspecto algo más moderno. Una piscina cubierta se podía ver desde la valla, ahora entendía lo del bikini. De repente dejé de escuchar los pasos de Edward detrás de mí.

-Parece más un hotel que una simple casa en la montaña.- Dijo él. Reí.

-Anda, vamos a entrar, hace bastante frío aquí fuera y seguramente Alice a encendido la chimenea.- Me coloqué mejor la bufanda, tapándome hasta la nariz, solo se me podían ver los ojos. Edward sonrió, de repente comencé a sentir calor en mi rostro, ¿no debería ser al contrario? ¡Hacia mucho frío!

-Mejor entremos.- Dijo mientras pasaba por mi lado. Me encantaba que sonriera. Suspiré y tocamos.

Alice nos recibió de la mejor manera, nos dijo que ella estaba allí con Jasper desde el viernes por la tarde. Me inundó una oleada de envidia. Jasper se portaba muy bien con Alice, era realmente satisfactorio verlos juntos.

Insistí en que me dejara la chaqueta por unos minutos hasta que mi cuerpo se habituara un poco al calor, aunque enseguida nos guiara hacia una gran chimenea y supiera que toda la casa tenía calefacción. Las chispas saltaban y el calor era agradable, estiré los brazos para calentarme un poco las manos, las cuales tenía dudas de que no se hubiesen congelado.

-Habéis llegado antes de lo que esperaba.- Dijo Alice mientras se acomodaba al lado de Jasper.

-Edward se ha levantado muy pronto.- Sonreí.

-Ya decía yo, que Isabella Swan había llegado demasiado temprano, te esperaba aquí un poco antes del mediodía.- Yo reí.

-Bueno Edward ¿y que tal va la búsqueda de trabajo? Debe estar todo muy difícil ¿no?- Preguntó Jasper.

-La verdad es que sí, entrego docenas de currículums diarios pero no me llaman de ningún sitio, la verdad es que todo es mucho más difícil cuando lo vives desde a dentro.- Jasper asintió.

-Oye Edward.- Intervino Alice.- Estuve hablando con Jasper ayer sobre algo que podría interesarte. - Fruncí el ceño atendiendo más a lo que Alice decía.- Bueno, los padres de Jasper trabajan en una agencia de modelos y bueno yo había pensado que tú a lo mejor…

-Alice.- Le interrumpió Edward, esta se quedó estupefacta por la reacción de él.- Te lo agradezco muchísimo de verdad, no sabes cuanto, pero me gustaría salir de aquí por mí mismo. No te lo tomes por un gesto orgulloso de mi parte, realmente quiero superarme por mí mismo, salir del agujero solo.- Hizo una pausa de unos cuantos segundos.- Aunque bueno, ya sé que nunca habré salido solo del todo, si no hubiese sido por Bella.- Se giró para mirarme y me ví reflejada en esos ojos color esmeralda que tanto me habían fascinado siempre. Sentí la risita de Alice.

-No quiero presionarte, pero a veces deberías… no sé aceptar la ayuda de la gente.- Dijo Jasper. Edward negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Tocaron el portero.

-¡Yo voy!- Gritó Alice emocionada.

-¿Estás cómodo?- Le pregunté bajito con una sonrisa. Él solo asintió.

-¡Bella, es Emmet!

-Oh vaya, mi hermano.- Dije cogiéndole de la mano para que él también se levantara. Vi como mi hermano se acercaba junto con Rosalie de la mano.

-Hola hermanita, ¿ya estás aquí? ¡Esto es un record!- No pude evitar que se me saltaran los colores, me deshice de la mano de Edward para abrazar a mi hermano.

-¡Emmet! Te he echado de menos.

-Deja que lo dude, nunca vienes a vernos.- Me aparté de él para abrazar a Rosalie.

-A ti también.- Le dije a ella. Me separé. -Lo siento Emmet, pero tú también podrías venir a visitarme, así que no toda la culpa es mía.- Noté que Emmet miraba extraño por encima de mi hombro izquierdo, dirigí mi vista siguiendo la suya. Claro, Edward. - Ah Emmet, él es Edward un amigo.- Emmet me miró confuso, no sabía nada de Brian.

-¿Y tu querido Ken?- Emmet tenía la costumbre de comparar a Brian con el famoso novio de Barbie. Fruncí el ceño.

-Algo que te explicaré en otro momento.

-Pensaba que no iba a recuperar a mi hermanita, menos mal que has reaccionado.

-Emmet… - Gruñí. Emmet pasó su mano por mi cabeza para despeinarme y siguió hasta donde se encontraba Edward para ofrecerle su mano amistosamente. No podía creérmelo, normalmente no se mostraba tan simpático con mis amigos masculinos.

-Mucho gusto.

-Igualmente.- Dijo Edward estrechándole la mano.- Todos nos habíamos quedado mirando extrañados a Emmet, eran tan raro… Debía estar de muy buen humor para comportarse así.

-Bueno ¿Os vais a quedar toda la mañana mirándome? ¿¡Dónde está esa piscina cubierta!? - Preguntó girándose eufórico hacia Alice.- Todos reímos, excepto Edward que solo sonrió.

-¿Ya quieres ir a bañarte?

-Por supuesto, lo estoy deseando.- Dijo cogiendo la mano de Rosalie.- ¿Dónde está nuestra habitación?

-Será mejor que os acompañe, y os las enseñe a todos. - Esperaba que Alice tuviera una habitación sola para mí, realmente no era una buena idea meterme en la misma habitación con un hombre como Edward.

Caminamos hasta que llegamos a unas amplias escaleras en forma de espiral, las cuales tenían en el centro una pecera alargada, del suelo al techo, me entretuve por un instante mirando los pececitos y seguí subiendo escalones hasta llegar al primer piso.

-Por aquí.- Nos guió Alice. Había un ancho pasillo, se paró en la primera puerta.

-Esta es vuestra habitación.- Dijo mirando a Emmet, el cual esbozó una enorme sonrisa satisfactoria y entró casi arrastrando a Rosalie al cuarto. Se escuchó un "WOW" proveniente de Emmet, ¿podía imaginarme la habitación? Alice se paró en la siguiente puerta.- Bueno…- Dijo rascándose la cabeza.- Tenemos dos opciones: la primera es que yo me quede contigo y Edward con Jasper y la segunda es que tú te quedes con Edward y yo con Jasper.- Dijo mirándome. Perfecto Alice, a esa conclusión llegaría hasta un niño de 6 años. La miré con súplica esperando que entendiera mi expresión. - Si duermes con Edward…- No quería pensar en esa posibilidad.- Estaríais en una habitación con doble cama y además os separa un tabique.- Comprendía perfectamente que Alice quisiera algo de intimidad con Jasper, pero ¿cómo podía hacerme esto? Aunque bueno un tabique en medio ya suponía otra cosa.

-Bu… bueno… - Edward me miró de repente con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Sí Bella?- Esperó Alice con una sonrisa. Noté como los colores en mi rostro fueron elevándose.

-Me da igual…- Dije mirando al suelo.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó ella, interpretando su papel. ¡Já! Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sí.- Miré a Edward por el rabillo del ojo y me pareció que tragaba saliva pesadamente, a lo mejor el no quería dormir "conmigo".

-Bueno pues seguidme.- Edward nos seguía por detrás lentamente. Alice se paró en la última puerta. -Es aquí.- Dijo abriéndola.- Pasamos los cuatro al interior.

Me quedé con la boca abierta al ver la hermosa y espaciosa habitación que estaban observando mis ojos. Había una habitación enorme, nos adentramos en ella y me fije que había un hueco para acceder a otro lugar, me imaginé que la otra habitación, pero a medida que me fui acercando parecía como un cristal, Alice se acercó y la puerta se abrió sola, definitivamente, me encantaba esta casa. Pasamos los cuatro hacia el interior y efectivamente había otro dormitorio igual de espacioso.

-A… Alice es precioso.

-Ya sabes de quien heredé mi buen gusto.- Dijo sonriendo.- ¿Con cual os quedáis? Bueno el único inconveniente es que tenéis que compartir baño, pero nada que no estéis acostumbrados ¿no? - Dijo señalando hacia una esquina de la habitación. Perfecto el único inconveniente a parte de dormir al lado de Edward en una habitación que solo separaba un tabique con una puerta de cristal era que para acceder al baño alguno de los dos tenía que cruzar la habitación del otro. - Estoy esperando chicos.- Miré a Alice, Edward estaba tan callado como yo, a lo mejor no había sido buena idea el aceptar.

-Me da igual, Edward se puede quedar con esta, yo dormiré en la otra.- Dije pensando en que así sería mejor, aunque no tenía por qué. Edward solo asintió.

-Bueno pues venga, cambiaos que Emmet ya debe estar listo.- Los dos asentimos.

-Edward cámbiate tu primero.- Le dije señalándole el baño.

-Espera, aun no te he dado tu bañador.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Edward.- Bella cámbiate tú, Edward se viene conmigo y se cambiará con Jasper, yo vengo ahora.- Suspiré con alivio.

Fui a la otra habitación, la cual sería la mía por esa noche, dejé la mochila sobre la enorme cama, la cual lucía un hermoso edredón rojo sangre que combinaba muy bien con los muebles blancos. Pegué otro vistazo más a la habitación antes de ir al baño. Era realmente la habitación de una princesa. Las baldosas de mármol brillaban, a los muebles se les veía muy espaciosos. En una de las esquinas cercanas a la puerta principal había un perchero enorme de forja negra y también podía observar un par de cuadros abstractos adornando las paredes grises. Sacudí la cabeza, cogí mi bikini y me dirigí al baño cruzando el dormitorio que sería de Edward. Este era exactamente igual que el mío, pero los muebles eran de un color marrón-negro y su colcha era azul oscuro, realmente sin pensarlo había hecho una buena elección de habitación. Sonreí y me dirigí hacia el baño. Me sobresalte al ver aquel baño enorme. Aunque tenía que habérmelo esperado. Era menos espacioso que los dormitorios, pero no menos grande para ser un baño. Había una enorme bañera de hidromasajes redonda en medio, a la derecha había un plato de ducha. En frente de la puerta podía ver un enorme espejo que llegaba de punta a punta toda la anchura del baño y llegaba a la mitad de la pared para después comenzar un mueble enorme el cual por falta de uno tenía dos lavabos. Dejé mis pequeñas prendas sobre el mármol beige de aquel mueble y comencé a quitarme la ropa para ponerme el bikini. Una vez hecho me la puse otra vez, dejando mi ropa interior fuera, pero ¿ahora que debía hacer? Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Bella!

-¡Alice, que susto! - Ella rió.

-¿Pensabas que era tu querido Edward? - Preguntó con picardía. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que me he fijado en como le miras y en como te mira. - Dijo mientras se quitaba su ropa.

-Alice, solo es mi amigo. - Dije señalando mi ropa interior para que me dijera qué hacer con ella.

-Ya… ¿Ves esa cesta de ahí? - Por supuesto, la enorme cesta que se encontraba bajo unas estanterías de cristal.- Mételo ahí, Judith vendrá a recogerlo todo más tarde.

-¿Judith? - Alice puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió mientras terminaba de ponerse su bikini.

-Bueno ¿Qué pasa con Edward? - En seguida noté una vez más el calor que me provocaba escuchar ese nombre.

-Nada Alice, es mi amigo ya lo sabes.

-Bueno… no importa… tiempo al tiempo, ya me darás las gracias.- Dijo terminando de vestirse.- ¿Nos vamos?- Suspiré.

-Espera, ¿por qué lo has hecho? ¿por qué no te has quedado en mi misma habitación?¿Esperas que me crea que no hay más habitaciones?, preferiría dormir sola.- Dije cogiéndola del brazo. Alice solo rió.

-¿Ves Bella? Si solo lo consideras tu amigo ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Además no es tan grave, dormís separados.

-¡Solo faltaría que durmiéramos juntos! Tenemos que compartir baño.

-Bueno… también lo compartís en tu casa.

-Sí pero no hay que pasar por la habitación del otro.

-Bueno Bella, ¿prefieres que venga a dormir contigo? - Me lo pensé, pero tampoco quería molestar a Alice, ella quería estar con Jasper yo lo sabía.

-No… da igual. Vamos.

-Espero que te hayas puesto aquel bikini azul que te regalé. - Dijo saliendo por la puerta principal de "las dos habitaciones".

-El mismo. - Dije seria.

-¡Uhh! Le vas a encantar.

-Alice basta.- Le avisé.

Esta vez bajamos más rápidas por el ascensor, nunca en mi vida había estado más sorprendida. Fuimos al gran salón donde se encontraba la enorme chimenea y pasamos por un pasillo con paredes de cristal, el cual llevaba a la piscina, ya comenzaba a sentir el calor proveniente de la misma. Emmet ya se encontraba saltando como un niño pequeño dentro de la piscina, me encantaba mi hermano, Rosalie estaba metida en el jacuzzi.

-¡Bella, tienes que probar esto! - Me llamó la rubia.

-¿Dónde están Jasper y Edward? - Pregunté a Alice.

-Tranquila amiguita los he dejado mirando bañadores.- Me guiñó un ojo. Siseé audiblemente, me quité la ropa y me metí en el jacuzzi con Rosalie, en seguida Emmet se reunió con nosotras.

-¿Y Jasper?- Le preguntó Emmet a Alice.

-Está con Edward cambiándose.

-Ah, duermen en la misma habitación claro.- Dijo totalmente convencido, pero el silencio contestó a lo evidente.- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a dormir con él?- Dijo mirándome fríamente a mí.- Odié a Alice con la mirada.

-No… no exactamente.

-No van a dormir juntos Emmet, estarán en una habitación con un tabique en medio.- Recordar que para ir al baño tenía que pasar por su habitación hacía que me entraran escalofríos. Emmet suspiró y cambió su expresión.

-Bueno… siendo así… - Realmente no podía creerme que mi hermano se estuviera comportando tan bien.- Bueno ¿Y qué ha pasado con Ken? - Alice se rió y la fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no le llames así?

-Es la verdad hermanita. ¿No estáis juntos?- Lo miré fijamente apenada.- Entiendo.- Ya era hora de que lo dejaras.

-La verdad es que yo no le he dejado, me ha hecho elegir. - Y ahora vendría lo mejor de todo. Apreté los puños y los dedos de los pies bajo el agua.

-¿Elegir? No me digas que estás con ese Edwa…

-¡No, no! - Dije antes de que se adelantara.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Ey, chicas! - Gritó Jasper, solo con el bañador y sosteniendo una toalla. Había vuelto en el mejor momento.

-¿Dónde te has dejado a tu acompañante? - Preguntó mi hermano divertido. Jasper miró al interior del pasillo.

-Venga vamos, no te hagas esperar más.- Se adentró por un segundo y salió otra vez estirando a Edward de la mano.

No sé como no perdí los ojos al abrirlos tanto. Noté como por un segundo la mandíbula se me había perdido por el camino, pero pude cerrarla a tiempo. Jamás había podido observar a algo tan perfecto en su totalidad. Había visto a Brian muchísimas veces en bañador y me había impresionado, pero Edward… él era un asunto a parte. Daba la sensación de haber trabajado su cuerpo para estar en forma y yo era testigo de que no había podido pisar un gimnasio, por lo menos estando en la calle.

Su torso blanco definía sus pectorales, también podía adivinar la dureza de sus abdominales y aquella V marcada en su pelvis me estaba matando. Había comenzado a salirle bello en el pecho, pero no mucho, solo lo suficiente para hacer notar que era un hombre, un hombre demasiado tentador para mi desgracia.

Sus brazos también eran los brazos que cualquier mujer soñaría con acariciar y tener, no tenían que ver nada con los de mi hermano, Emmet se pasaba de fuerte. Y es que jamás hubiese imaginado que debajo de su ropa se escondiera un cuerpo tan hermoso como su rostro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto?

-¡Bella! - Escuché a Alice y volví a la realidad.

-¿Sí? - Alice soltó unas risitas.- Te preguntaba que si venías a la piscina.- Volví a mirar a donde había fijado mi vista todo el tiempo.

Edward ya no se encontraba allí, estaba en la piscina con los demás ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Noté un calor alojarse en mis mejillas cuando pensé que a lo mejor había sido demasiado obvia observándolo de esa manera, creo que casi me lo había comido con la mirada. Volví a mirar a Alice y asentí. Caminamos juntas hasta las escaleras, los chicos jugaban con una pelota. Me quedé otra vez absorta mirando la blanca espalda de Edward, todos sus músculos de esta se marcaban levemente y sus hombros… sacudí la cabeza.

-¡Bella!- Gritó Jasper.

Vi de repente la pelota dirigirse en mi dirección como también me di cuenta de que Edward saltó para cogerla antes de que me diese y quedó en frente mía. Me sentí desnuda al notar como recorría mi cuerpo semidesnudo y quise notar que se había ruborizado levemente antes de que se girara de nuevo y se aclarara la garganta pero seguramente serían ideas mías, la que estaba roja como un tomate era yo.

-Por poco Bella.- Se disculpó Jasper.

-No pasa nada Jasper.

Nos quedamos todos un rato en la piscina, la verdad es que el agua no estaba a muchos grados pero el ambiente caliente hacía que fuera agradable estar dentro del agua. Cuando nos cansamos de estar allí Alice nos propuso ir a ducharnos y comenzar con la barbacoa.

-Tú primero.- Le dije a Edward tímidamente intentando no mirar más debajo de su rostro el cual me provocaba casi el mismo efecto que su cuerpo, por no decir el mismo.

-No, no Bella, no estaría bien por mi parte.

Decidí acceder y me duché primero, cuando salí me crucé con él y le hice un leve gesto para que se metiera en el baño. Seguidamente guardé mis cosas y bajé con Alice y Rose que se encontraban abrigaditas, como yo, preparando las ascuas.

Cuando los chicos estuvieron listos comenzamos a preparar la barbacoa, todo había estado delicioso. Me había encantado notar como Edward había congeniado con todos, sabía que pasaría, él era encantador, era difícil que no le cayera bien a la gente.

Más tarde Alice nos obligó a Rosalie y a mi dejar de recoger ya que Sara se encargaría de todo. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había venido, hacía ya dos años. Al otro extremo de la casa, en la parte de atrás había un patio grandioso y un jardín hermoso y enorme con una piscina descubierta de notables dimensiones. Era una casa de ensueño.

Por la tarde estuvimos jugando al Sing Star* hasta antes de cenar y reímos hasta más no poder, más de una vez me quedé mirando a Edward, sus carcajadas eran música celestial para mis oídos. Era tan agradable verlo así…

Después de cenar todos nos encontrábamos cansadísimos, así que decidimos ir a dormir para reponer fuerzas. Yo por lo menos caí rendida, fue tocar la cama y quedarme inconsciente. Hasta que me desperté a no se qué hora sería desorientada. Mis inoportunas necesidades fisiológicas me habían despertado. Quise aguantar, no me hacia gracia pasar por la habitación de Edward pero me dolía la vejiga bastante.

Suspiré y me senté en la cama para encender la lamparita de la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de mi cama, no alumbraba mucho pues la habitación era muy grande, pero al menos podía ver la puerta de cristal, a partir de ahí no sé como lo haría.

La puerta se abrió y me quedé por un par de segundos en el umbral, pero me animé y decidí pasar, si no lo hacia ahora tendría que hacerlo cuando me estuviese muriendo del dolor de vejiga. Caminé por la oscuridad rápidamente intentando encontrar rápido la puerta del cuarto de baño pero de repente choqué con una piel caliente. _¡Cielos! _Mi rapidez hizo que el choque me hiciera caer, pero cuando pensaba en que pronto estaría perdida en el suelo de mármol y con un buen moratón en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, _sus brazos _me sujetaron con fuerza ciñéndome a su cuerpo.

Noté su aliento acariciándome el rostro y como su dulce y varonil aroma me invadía los pulmones, era delicioso. Su respiración se había agitado considerablemente, pero _un momento_ la mía tampoco se había quedado atrás. Quería acercarme y acortar aquellos pocos centímetros para probar aquellos dulces labios. Podía sentir sus manos aún presionadas fuertemente en mi cintura, se había quedado tan estático como yo. Podía hacerlo si quisiese, Edward era un buen chico a parte de que había descubierto que me encantaba y oficialmente se suponía que no estaba con Brian, además él no me había venido a buscar en estos días. Pero no podía hacerlo, él no me correspondería, estaba enamorado de alguien más. Así que presioné mis manos sobre su duro pecho, el tacto del cual provocó que mi cuerpo se envolviera de infinitas descargas eléctricas.

-Lo siento… estaba oscuro y… - Dije titubeante.

-No Bella, no te preocupes, la culpa ha sido mía, debo fijarme mejor por donde voy.- Me cortó nervioso.

-Soy algo patosa.

-No… no te preocupes.

-Gracias.- Dije sonriendo en la oscuridad.

-No podía hacer menos.- Noté como se alejaba en la oscuridad. ¿Acaso había ido al baño con la luz apagada? Yo no le había visto salir.

Entré en el baño, cerré la puerta, presioné el interruptor de la luz y suspiré, realmente Edward me estaba gustando más de lo que yo me hubiese imaginado. Me miré al espejo y llevé mis manos a mi rostro para taparlo. Había estado tan cerca de arruinarlo todo…

* * *

**Chicaaas! Capítulo 6!! Se acercan, se acercan! =). Gracias por los reviews!**

**Bells Masen Potter. Habrá que esperar un poco más para que pase algo entre ellos, paciencia! =)**

**marihel y susurrodeviento. Qué decir si a mi me encanta Edward jaja. Quiero uno así.  
**

**BlackCullen. Umm, he leído cuerpo de Edward Cullen, jajaja. Creo que si esta vez no hubiese sido por Bella... a lo mejor Edward hubiese actuado instintívamente, quien sabe!?**

**En fin, hasta la próxima!**

**Besitooooo!  
**

* * *


	7. SALIDA

* * *

DULCE DESCUBRIMIENTO

_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_

* * *

  
_Capítulo7. SALIDA

¿Y ahora que podía decir para defenderme de mí misma? Había estado a punto de besar a Edward la noche pasada. Volví a mirar el reloj por centésima vez: las 08:27. No había vuelto a dormir mucho más después de volver del cuarto de baño.

¿Qué tenía que pensar ahora? Tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma, nunca antes había sentido algo parecido a lo que había sentido anoche, ni con Brian ni con nadie. _Edward…_ volví a pensar. Me mordí el labio, esto no podía seguir así, tenía a un bellísimo Dios tentándome cada segundo que estaba en mi apartamento, pero no podía decirle nada y mucho menos echarle, ante todo él era mi amigo y uno de los mejores.

Me retorcí entre las sábanas quedando boca arriba, me crucé de brazos y flexioné las rodillas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Me volví a preguntar una vez más. Se suponía que tenía que estar muy afectada por lo de Brian, sin embargo… anoche casi había besado a Edward. Y lo peor es que había sentido la necesidad o bueno no sabía muy bien definir lo que era realmente, solo había sentido el impulso de hacerlo, quería probarlo, quería sentirlo, quería tener a ese perfecto ser entre mis brazos… había sentido un fuego que jamás había sentido con nadie, _espera._ Me encogí, intentando eliminar aquella sensación que me estaba invadiendo, tan nueva y extraña, tan… desesperante. No podía ser, técnicamente yo no estaba preparada para tener relaciones sexuales… Volví a morderme el labio, esta vez más fuerte.

Tenía que quitarme estas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza a como diera lugar. Me senté en la cama y suspiré fuertemente, la luz comenzaba a entrar por los agujeritos de las enormes persianas, decidí levantarme antes que Edward, no sabía muy bien como iba a mirarle a la cara sin que en seguida me pusiera nerviosa. Conocía perfectamente mis reacciones y sabía que me iba a pasar.

Caminé hacia la puerta nerviosa con la mochila a la espalda, se abrió y entré aspirando levemente su aroma. Era curioso, podía encontrar su olor tan característico en un lugar tan amplio, eso me asustó más todavía. Caminé intentando no tropezarme hasta que tenté con la mano la puerta del cuarto de baño. Con cuidado la abrí y entré en el interior, encendí la luz y suspiré por mi logro.

Después de vestirme y asearme un poco volví a mi habitación con la misma suerte de no hacer ruido y salí al amplio pasillo. Suspiré, lo había conseguido. Caminé lentamente, seguramente todos estaban durmiendo. Bajé por el ascensor hasta el comedor. Tuve que quitarme la chaqueta, la calefacción estaba bastante elevada.

-Buenos días señorita.- Me saludó Sarah. Era una de las mujeres que se encargaba de las tareas de aquella casa. Debía tener unos 45 o 50 años, era morena y un poco más baja que yo.

-Hola.- Dije sonriendo levemente.

-La señorita Alice está desayunando.

-¿Alice ya está levantada?- Ella asintió.

-¿Desea que la acompañe hasta la cocina?

-Me haría un gran favor.

Sarah cruzó un enorme pasillo al lado de las escaleras en forma de espiral, cruzó la esquina hacia la izquierda entrando por una puerta.

-Oh.- Fue todo lo que salió de mi boca al ver la cocina, aunque tenía que habérmelo imaginado después de ver toda aquella casa.

-¿Ya te has levantado? Realmente me tienes muy preocupada Bella.

-Buenos días Alice.- Dije tomando asiento a su lado. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, el no dormir comenzaba a pasarme factura.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupada.

-No he pegado ojo en casi toda la noche.- Dije frotándome las sienes. Hubo un silencio, debía haberme esperado lo que vendría a continuación.

-¿Es que Edward y tú…?

-¡No!- Exclamé sin dejarla acabar. Alice me miró sorprendida por mi reacción.- A mi me sorprende que estés levantada tan temprano.- Dije intentando cambiar de tema.

-Bueno… he descansado de maravilla.- Dijo cambiado su expresión por una sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien con Jasper?

-No sabes cuanto.- Dijo enfatizando su sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que os vaya tan bien…- Dije algo deprimida por mi situación.

-Bella… eh… - Tomó mi cara entre sus dos manos y me hizo mirarla a los ojos. -No me gusta que estés así… ¿es por Brian? - No contesté, la verdad es que estaba hecha un lío. - Bella, olvídate de él, no es bueno para ti, creo que lo mejor de todo después de todo ha sido…- No la dejé acabar.

-Alice… no… - Dije mirándola mientras notaba que las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. Era Alice. Era mi amiga, tenía que decírselo.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa? - Presionó más fuerte sus manos en mi rostro y frunció el ceño.

-Es que… me parece… creo que….

-Bella… - Presionó.

-Creo que me gusta Edward.- Solté sin pensarlo más. Alice frunció más el ceño y después comenzó a reír quitando las manos de mi rostro. -¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Tú, Bella.

-Ah vaya… muchas gracias. - Eliminó su sonrisa y volvió a mirarme.

-No me sorprende lo que me acabas de confesar, yo ya lo sabía. Sé que Edward te gusta mucho igual que sé que a Edward le gustas tú.- Sonreí irónicamente.

-Eso no es verdad Alice.- Dije apartando la mirada hacia el zumo de naranja que Sarah me había puesto.

-Es tan verdad como que estamos desayudando juntas.

-Alice… Edward está enamorado de otra persona. - Alice me miró incrédula. Suspiré.

-Es que no puede ser.

-¿Por qué no? Hay millones de mujeres, no tiene que fijarse en mi necesariamente.

-¿Has visto como te mira? - Pensé por unos segundos en como lo hacía.

-Alice… no me mira de ninguna manera, me mira como un amigo mira a una amiga y nada más.- Sentencié.

-Bella…

-¡Buenos días!- Nos cortó Emmet acercándose a nosotras.- ¿De qué hablabais?

-Nada interesante.- Le dije.

-¿Chicos?-Preguntó él.

-Emmet…

-Oye hermanita, y este tal Edward… ¿qué pasa con él? - Me preguntó dándome un codazo juguetón.

-¿¡Pero que os pasa!?- Emmet me miró sorprendido.- ¿Y tú por que no tratas a Edward como a todos los demás? - Emmet comenzó a reírse y Alice le siguió hasta que vio mi cara de pocos amigos.

-Bella… - Comenzó mi hermano sofocando su risa. - ¿No tendrías que ser amable conmigo por tratar a tu amigo tan bien?

-Pero no lo entiendo…

-Parece buen chico.- Dijo mi hermano. Suspiré y reí incrédula.

-Me cuesta creer que lo trates bien.

-Eres mi hermana y quiero lo mejor y desde luego se le ve que es mucho mejor que ese novio que tenías. Ese Ken.

-Emmet…

-Me he dado cuenta que siempre me parecerán malos todos los chicos que se te acerquen… pero no sé, él es diferente, no es que piense que sea el mejor de todos, pero…- sacudió la cabeza.-¿Me vas a contar que ha pasado con Ken?- Puse los ojos en blanco.

Suspiré, no tenía ganas de contarle nada y menos ahora que creía comenzar a sentir algo por Edward, y eso no iba a confesárselo. Emmet podía tratar todo lo bien que quisiera a Edward pero seguramente si supiese que estaba interesada en él cambiaría de idea, bueno después de todo lo que había visto no me sorprendería si no fuera así. Alcancé a notar fruncido su entrecejo cuando le dije, todo lo delicadamente que pude, que Edward se había venido a vivir a mi apartamento, pero ni rechistó y siguió escuchándolo todo. La verdad me tenía preocupada, no parecía Emmet.

-Ajá.- Dijo procesando toda la información que le acababa de dar.- Pues… a mi me parece muy bien.

-Eso fue lo que le dije yo.- Agregó Alice.

-Quizás debería… no sé… llamarle. Hace días que no sé nada, le veo en clase y para él es como si no existiera.

-Bella.- Emmet me apretó la mano.- Él no te merece.- Me incliné hacia Emmet y le besé en la mejilla.

A veces podía parecer un niño pequeño y malcriado, pero en el fondo sabía con certeza que me quería tanto como yo le quería a él y que quería lo mejor para mí.

Me quedé hablando un poco más con él y con Alice hasta que bajaron Jasper, después Edward y por último Rosalie. Esperamos a que todos desayunaran.

No podía mantener la mirada con Edward. Nos pillamos mutuamente un par de veces mirándonos pero en seguida nos esquivábamos. Esto no podía seguir así.

Más tarde volvimos a ponernos los bañadores para bajar a la piscina cubierta e intenté mirar lo menos posible a Edward, ese bañador rojo le sentaba mejor que cualquier otra prenda que le hubiese visto puesta. ¿Qué no le quedaba bien a él? Podría verle vestido ahora con los trapos que llevaba cuando vivía en el parque y seguiría siendo perfecto.

Que suerte tenía esa chica de la cual él estaba enamorado. Me preguntaba si ella debía saber los sentimientos de Edward, realmente no quería que los supiera, no sé si lo soportaría. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Edward tenía que hacer su vida y yo no podía quedarme atrás, tenía que seguir adelante aunque no fuera con Brian.

Intenté imaginarme a Edward paseando por aquel parque de al lado de mi apartamento de la mano de alguna mujer, tan preciosa como él, perfectamente podría estar saliendo con alguna modelo famosa, serían la pareja ideal. Tenía tan pocas posibilidades de que él se fijara en mi como que yo me convirtiera en la Reina de España. Si con solo una leve caricia y con el golpeteo de su aliento me había afectado de esa manera, ¿Cómo sería besarle? Las sensaciones se habían apoderado de mi la noche anterior…

Intenté no pensar más en Edward durante todo el día, algo que era casi imposible teniéndolo al lado siempre. Por lo menos había estado con Rose y Alice viendo una película en la sala de cine mientras él, Jasper y Emmet se habían quedado jugando a la Play Station. La película, _El curioso caso de Benjamin Button,_ al menos lograba captar algo de mi atención, eso era agradable. Pero cuando la película acabó y esperaba a que Rose y Alice acabaran de limpiar sus lágrimas, mi móvil vibro en mi bolsillo y el tono que jamás pensé volver a escuchar comenzó a sonar. Rose, Alice y yo nos miramos sorprendidas, sabían perfectamente a qué contacto pertenecía la melodía, en seguida reaccioné y cogí el móvil, me lo quedé mirando sin saber qué hacer.

-Bella, no lo hagas.- Me pidió Rose.

Pero lo mejor era cogerlo, Brian era el único que podía hacer que olvidara lo que sentía por Edward o al menos eso pensaba yo, podía intentarlo, si él me quería. El tono continuaba sonando, si no lo cogía ahora colgaría… Pulsé el botón verde.

-Brian…- Contesté. Alcancé a ver como Rose y Alice negaban con la cabeza en desacuerdo a lo que acababa de hacer, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Bella ¿dónde estás? Te he estado llamando a tu casa todo el fin de semana y no me contestabas.

-Estoy en casa de los padres de Alice, en la montaña. - Tampoco era para que me estuviera pidiendo explicaciones, pero tonta fui yo. No se había dignado a mirarme después de lo que había pasado en Xanadú y ahora venía pidiéndome explicaciones de a donde me encontraba.- Aunque creo que eso no te incumbe, no debería importarte.

-¿Estás con él? - Me quedé en silencio.- Bella, ¿estás con él?

-¿Y qué importa eso?

-¿Cómo? ¡Claro que me importa Bella!

-Mira si sigues así lo mejor será que dejemos de hablar.- Dije seriamente.

-Perdona Bella.- Dijo después de unos segundos.- Solo te llamaba para disculparme por estos días y para pedirte que quedáramos para hablar, he estado pensando y bueno…- Miré fijamente a mis dos amigas.

-Sí, claro Brian.- Acepté sin pensarlo.

-Perfecto, pues ¿te parece bien que pase a buscarte mañana por la mañana para ir a clase?

-Sí, me parece bien.- Alice y Rose me miraban intrigadísimas.

-Te quiero Bella.- Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, yo ahora no sabía si le quería o no.

-Hasta mañana Brian.- Colgué.

-¿Hasta mañana?- Preguntaron a la vez. Las miré con culpabilidad, pero él era la única salida.

-Sí, quiere hablar conmigo.

-¿Y qué harás si te pide de nuevo que dejes a Edward en la calle?

-No puedo hacer eso, él lo sabe.

-¿Y crees que dará su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente?- Preguntó Rose retándome. Suspiré.

-No lo sé, no sé nada, solo quiero que Brian recapacite.

-Bella en muchas ocasiones _un clavo no saca a otro clavo_.- Alice me había pillado. Rose me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Me he perdido algo? - Preguntó.

-Nada que no te hayas dado cuenta ya.- Respondió Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ah…- Se limitó a contestar Rose y cruzó las piernas.

-Yo quiero a Brian.- Alice rió de manera irónica.

-Abre los ojos Bella.- Contestó seria.

Decidí que no tenía nada más que hablar, me levanté y me fui hacia la habitación para recoger todo lo que habíamos traído Edward y yo. Eché una última ojeada a aquella hermosa habitación y bajé hasta donde se encontraban los chicos y ahora Alice y Rose.

-Nos vamos Edward.

-¡Hermanita espera, lo estoy haciendo picadillo!- Decía Emmet mientras pulsaba las teclas del mando de la videoconsola. Jasper rió.

-Emmet… pero si aún no nos has ganado a ninguno de los dos.- Dijo el rubio.

-¡No!- Gritó Emmet dándole un puñetazo en el hombro a Edward el cual sonrió tímidamente.

-Otra vez será Emmet.- Dijo Edward.- ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó mirándome. Tragué saliva.

-Sí, ya es hora de que nos vayamos.- Contesté como pude.

De camino a casa decidí poner la radio para que no resultara tan incómodo el silencio que se había creado entre nosotros. No era nada habitual el que no hablásemos, desde siempre lo había hecho con gran facilidad. Me atormentaba no poder hacerlo igualmente ahora.

Bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos hacia mi apartamento, le dije a Edward que se duchara antes y esta vez aceptó. Yo de mientras me puse a planchar algunas prendas que tenía atrasadas. Noté como mi corazón se detenía cuando lo vi salir del cuarto de baño con esa diminuta toalla que solo le tapaba lo justo y como mis mejillas ardían furiosamente. Me alivió el notar que él no se había dado cuenta.

Después de ducharme preparé algo para cenar mientras Edward miraba la televisión, se lo agradecí por que no sería muy capaz de tenerlo cerca, mi cocina no era muy grande y el simple roce podría echarlo todo a perder. Solo hablábamos lo necesario, parecía que él había notado mi cambio, _maldición_, no quería ser tan obvia.

-Esto estaba muy bueno.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Me quedé mirándole por unos segundos contemplándo su rostro.

-Gracias… nada del otro mundo, seguramente tú también sabrías hacerlo.- Dije apartando mi vista de sus ojos verdes.

-Ahora me toca fregar a mí.

-Ni hablar.

-Vamos Bella, me siento mal si no te ayudo en algo, ya que vivo aquí gratuitamente déjame que al menos te ayude en algo.

-Bueno vivirás aquí gratuitamente solo hasta que encuentres un trabajo, después podrás ayudarme.- No podía creerme lo que acababa de salir de mi boca. Edward se quedó mirándome confuso durante algunos segundos. Le sonreí para romper el hielo.

-¿No me vas a echar cuando encuentre un trabajo?

-No, no tienes por qué irte.- Me estaba sorprendiendo a mi misma. Mis palabras salían sin haber sido procesadas antes por mi cerebro. Si quería arreglar las cosas con Brian, no estaba actuando de manera correcta.

-Pero…

-Por cierto.- Dije intentando cambiar de tema, ya que empezaba a sentirme nerviosa.- ¿Por qué no has aceptado la oferta de los padres de Jasper? Realmente era tentadora.

-¿Modelo? ¿Yo? Vamos Bella.- Rió.

-¿Por qué no?

-No es tan fácil, además ya se lo he dicho a Jasper, quiero salir del agujero por mí mismo.

-Y me parece estupendo, pero podrías intentarlo sin la ayuda de Jasper.- Me miró confuso.- Sí.- Me acerqué más a su lado.- Puedes ir a ver que tal, sé que no debe ser nada fácil, pero si te ven a lo mejor les gustas.- Volvió a reír.

-¿A quien le puedo gustar?- Esta vez fui yo la que lo miró confusa.

-Edward… no eres feo.- Realmente era perfecto, pero tampoco quería que notara mi adoración a su belleza.- Anda, inténtalo, hazlo por mi.- Dije sonriéndole.

-Bella…- Se acercó a mi rostro. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que el mío se había inclinado en su dirección sin mi permiso.- ¿Tan pronto quieres deshacerte de mi? - Pronunció bajito. Noté como su cálido aliento acariciaba mis labios y cerré los ojos antes de apartarme, era necesario si no quería cometer un error.

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes por qué irte.- Edward hizo una mueca.- ¿Lo harás por mi?- Él suspiró.

-Bueno… lo intentaré.- Le sonreí ampliamente.

-Bueno y… ¿Qué tal con esa chica de la cual me hablaste?

-¿Qué chica?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí… la chica a la que quieres.- Me costaba tanto…

-Ah…- Agachó la cabeza y noté su sonrisa.- Creo que puede haber mejorado la situación.- Fruncí el ceño, el dolor se había alojado en mi pecho y me oprimía los pulmones.

-Eso está bien.- Dije como pude. Tuve la tentación de pedirle que algún día me la presentara, pero realmente no me encontraba emocionalmente bien para soportarlo. - Voy a fregar.

-De eso nada, yo friego esta noche, vete a la cama y descansa que mañana tienes clase.- Me sonrió ampliamente. Notaba que estaba más feliz, como más a gusto, eso debía ser por su acercamiento con esa chica.

Le tomé la palabra, era lo mejor, necesitaba estar a solas conmigo misma. ¿Cómo podía haber reaccionado de esa manera? Era normal que Edward se enamorara de alguien y de que esa chica le correspondiera, sería estúpido no hacerlo por su parte.

Ahora más que antes estaba segura de que debía arreglar las cosas con Brian. El dolor de saber que Edward podía comenzar a salir con otra chica que no fuera yo, era más grande que el que había sentido cuando Brian me había dejado. Las lágrimas caían silenciosas por mis mejillas, dificultándome la respiración. No quería que Edward se diera cuenta, no quería que volviera a verme llorar. Me había visto muchas veces llorando pero no sabría explicarle por qué lloraba si el causante de mis lágrimas era él.

Brian era mi única salida y tenía que aprovecharla, tenía que intentar quererle a como diera lugar. La atracción que me causaba Edward era demasiado peligrosa y debía ser consciente de que solo era una inmensa atracción, yo quería a Brian… ¿O no era así? No, no podía engañarme, no debía querer mucho a Brian cuando a la primera de cambio un hombre producía esas sensaciones en mí, las sensaciones que él jamás consiguió que yo sintiera.

La noche había avanzado bastante y yo aún no me había podido quedar dormida pensando en todo lo que se me venía encima. Me levanté para ir a hacerme un poco de Tila, la necesitaba, necesitaba relajarme un poco, pero al pasar al lado de la puerta de la habitación donde dormía Edward comencé a escuchar como se quejaba. Asustada por los violentos jadeos, abrí la puerta de su habitación e intenté mirar a través de la oscuridad. La poca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana me permitió observar como Edward se movía en la cama como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. Me acerqué a la orilla del colchón.

-Edward.- Le llamé, pero no me escuchaba.

-No…- Decía él. Levanté una mano y le acaricié su rostro, el cual estaba bañado en sudor.- No he sido yo…

-Edward, despierta- Volví a llamarle.- Edward.

Entonces paró de moverse y en un movimiento rápido que casi me asustó se sentó en la cama mirando en frente.

-Edward…- Murmuré. Él giró su rostro lentamente hasta mirarme a los ojos y se reclinó en mi dirección abriendo sus brazos para darme un abrazo. Me quedé estática por un momento.- ¿Qué estabas soñando?- Pero no me contestó, parecía estar ahogando sus sollozos.

-Lo siento Bella…- Lo aparté suavemente, le tomé el rostro con las dos manos y le miré a los ojos.

-No deberías pedirme perdón por haber tenido un mal sueño, pero me preocupa, ¿Qué soñabas Edward? ¿Qué te molestaba tanto?

Edward cerró sus ojos fuertemente con el ceño fruncido, imprudentemente le miré los labios, los cuales había tensado. Quería hacerle olvidar ese mal sueño con mis abrazos, quería besarle para borrar esa tensión de sus labios, quería acariciarle para tranquilizarle, quería que lo olvidara todo conmigo. Sin darme cuenta me había acercado excesivamente a su rostro, notaba su respiración aún elevada, la mía se había intensificado a causa de su cercanía, miré sus labios una vez más pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando sabía que no era yo a quien deseaba. Me aparté lo suficiente, él seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quieres una Tila?- Le pregunté. - Yo iba a hacerme una.- Él abrió sus preciosos ojos y asintió.

Estaba deseando de que amaneciera para que Brian pudiera intentar meterse otra vez en mi corazón, era lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos. Quería ser la mejor amiga de Edward, pero sintiendo lo que sentía por él, parecía imposible.

* * *

**Capítulo 7!! No sé como habrá salido mi experimentoo, por que hoy no me va nada bien la página. Gracias por los reviews :)**

**Erill Cullen. jajaja te aseguro que habrá más Edwards con el torso descubierto :) **

**susurrodeviento, creo que Edward tiene ese algo que lo hace especial y por muy duro que sea Emmet con los amigos de Bella, sabe que él si le conviene a su hermana. :-/ **

**Mrs. P. and C. M11, aquí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta, jajaja. ODIO a Brian, pero Bella lo necesita ahora.**

**Inmans,buf gracias por el review jaja, espero que la historia te siga gustando. **

**BlackCullen, las escenas de Edward y Bella se hacen esperar un poquitoo, pero pronto llegaran, lo prometo :)**

**Bells Mansen Potter, Bella pone muchas veces nervioso a Edward jajaja, pero ella es tan ingenua que se piensa que su nerviosismo y sus gestos a veces se deben a otras causas. **

**Gracias otra vez! A ver que os ha parecido este capi... :) **

**Un BESOO :)  
**


	8. ERROR

DULCE DESCUBRIMIENTO

_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo 8. ERROR

-Buenos días pequeña.- Me saludó Brian cuando subí al coche.

-Buenos días.- Respondí sintiéndome rara. Me acerqué para propinarle un beso en la mejilla, pero como un acto reflejo en seguida me alejé cuando me di cuenta de que Brian iba a besarme en los labios. Se me quedó mirando confuso. - Querías hablar, ¿no? - Brian hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Supongo que no me lo merecía.- Dijo arrancando el coche. - Tienes mal aspecto. ¿Estás bien?

La noche anterior también había dormido bastante poco y eso me imaginaba que debía notarse en mi cara. Edward me había acompañado a la cocina para tomarse una Tila conmigo, pero a mi no me hizo efecto alguno. Estuve pensando toda la noche qué sería con lo que había soñado Edward, algún miedo de su infancia o algo que habría pasado cuando estuvo viviendo en la calle. Lo acompañé hasta su habitación cuando se acabó la infusión y estuve toda la noche pendiente por si volvía a escucharlo.

-¿Bella? - Preguntó Brian sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ah sí, es que no he dormido muy bien.

-¿Por qué? - _Bien_, esta era justo la pregunta que _quería_ responder. Miré al frente y apreté mis puños intentando buscar una rápida respuesta.

-Me quedé mirando la televisión hasta tarde.

-Eso no es muy típico en ti.

-¿No verdad? - Dije riendo forzosamente para darle credibilidad a mi mentira.

-¿Cómo está él? - Me hubiese gustado verme la cara en esos instantes, ¿Brian me estaba preguntando por Edward? Giré mi cara instintivamente para mirarle. Su rostro seguía mirando la carretera, aparentemente tranquilo.- ¿No vas a responderme?

-Me sorprende que preguntes por él, simplemente. - Dije volviendo a mirar la carretera.

-Intentaba ser correcto.- Me quedé en silencio, esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esta manera? - Bella, siento como me comporté con él, fui un estúpido. Siempre te he dicho que lo que más me gusta de ti es tu persona y yo quería cambiarte, pero lo siento, a veces los celos nos ciegan, deberías saberlo.

-¿Tú… estabas celoso de Edward? - Vaya en ese entonces no tendría que estar celoso, ahora debería estarlo.

-No sé… era extraño. Sé que siempre te has llevado bien con él, que le quieres mucho y el ver que lo metías en tu apartamento antes que a mí me molestó bastante.

Era verdad, puede ser que tuviera razón, había metido en mi apartamento a Edward antes que a mi novio, pero sabía los motivos. Si Brian vivía conmigo, me hubiese sentido más forzada a hacer algo que no quería y con lo que no me hubiese sentido a gusto, y aunque él me aseguraba que me esperaría el tiempo que hiciese falta, al final me hubiese sentido obligada a hacerlo y yo quería hacerlo cuando realmente sintiera la necesidad de entregarme a él.

-Lo siento Brian, sabes que solo intentaba ayudarle.

-Lo sé, pero Bella, quiero arreglar las cosas.

-Ya sabes las reglas.- Me pareció escuchar un bajo bufido.

-Lo sé y créeme que es difícil, pero estos días me han servido para reflexionar y darme cuenta que no puedo estar sin ti. Bella lo eres todo para mí.- Aquellas palabras me llegaron y por un momento me hicieron sentir culpable por sentir aquella desesperante atracción por Edward. Agaché la cabeza. - Bella te necesito más que nunca. - Miré a esos ojos azules que me habían gustado desde que lo había visto por primera vez y que ahora había sustituido en mis preferencias por unos verdes.

-Brian…

-Bella… mi padre se muere.- Noté como mis ojos se hacían más grandes y como mi pecho se oprimió por la noticia. Su padre se estaba muriendo. Quitó las llaves del contacto, ya habíamos llegado. En un gesto de apoyo alcé mi mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pude alcanzar a ver una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.

-Lo siento Brian… no sé qué decirte, me has dejado de piedra.- Él comenzó a sollozar.

-Están haciendo todo lo posible por salvarle, pero el cáncer está muy extendido.

Cáncer... pensé… Nunca había visto a sus padres, jamás me había querido llevar a conocerlos, pero sentía un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, me imaginé como debía sentirse él poniéndome en su lugar, si yo me encontrara en su situación me hubiese hundido en las más profundas sombras.

Me acerqué más y le rodeé con mis brazos, tenía que dejar de lado los rencores y mis sentimientos por Edward, ahora él me necesitaba. Noté como ladeaba su cabeza intentando buscar mis labios.

-Bella.. por favor…- Susurró cerca de mis labios. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que besarle, Edward estaba fuera, el quería a otra, Brian me quería a mi y me necesitaba, no podía hacer menos, me esforzaría hasta lo imposible para volver a quererle, tenía que lograrlo. Atrapó mis labios delicadamente, asegurándose de que no me apartara. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, pero un par de ojos verdes, los cuales conocía perfectamente, aparecieron en mi mente. Me aparté lo más suavemente que pude.

-Brian… vamos a llegar tarde.- Se separó y me miró por unos instantes, después asintió con una media sonrisa.

Podía notar como la gente nos miraba curiosa, podía ver a mis compañeros hablar por lo bajo, seguramente sobre el nuevo tema: _Reconciliación de Brian y Bella._ Algunas compañeras me miraban hoscamente, otras no paraban de reír, era realmente extraño. Antes me lanzaban miradas envidiosas pero nunca se habían reído. Me había sentado toda la mañana entre Alice y Brian, la primera casi no me había dirigido la palabra.

-Alice, ¿podemos hablar?- Le pregunté cuando acabamos al mediodía. Ella suspiró antes de clavar una amenazante mirada en Brian. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Brian, me voy con Alice a casa, ¿vale?- Le estreché la mano, él asintió y se inclinó para darme un cortó beso en los labios. - Nos vemos mañana.- Me sonrió y desapareció por las puertas automáticas.

Alice y yo nos reunimos con Jasper en su coche, durante el camino no me dirigió la palabra, entré silenciosamente en el asiento trasero, saludando a Jasper.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Bella? - Preguntó Alice exasperada cuando Jasper arrancó.

-Lo correcto.- Respondí.

-Lo correcto no es huir Bella.

-¿Y de qué se supone que estoy huyendo Alice?

-De Edward. - El corazón me dio un vuelco al escuchar su nombre y comencé a sentirme acalorada, como una reacción a su acierto.

-No estoy huyendo de nadie.- Dije más tratándome de convencerme a mi misma que a Alice.

-Bella… no sigas con Brian, él no te conviene.

-¿Cuántas veces más me lo vais a repetir? Brian me quiere.

-Pero tú no le quieres a él.

-¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan segura!?- Le contesté ya enfadada.

-Es una lástima que aún no te hayas dado cuenta de nada.

Me quedé en silencio, precisamente ese había sido el problema, me daba cuenta de que Edward me importaba demasiado, que me gustaba como nunca me había gustado nadie, que había sentido mi piel arder a causa de sus caricias y no de otras, ese era exactamente el problema.

-Quiere a otra persona.- Dije firmemente.- Y yo debo seguir adelante.

-¡Pero no con él!

-¿¡Pero que te pasa con Brian!? ¡Que yo sepa no te ha hecho nada! - Alice se giró con la mirada llena de ira para mirarme.

-¡A mi no Bella, pero a ti sí!

-Alice, se ha disculpado conmigo, se arrepiente de verdad por haber tratado así a Edward…- Alice se volvió a girar indignada mirando hacia la carretera.- Y ahora me necesita más que nunca…

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó seria pero con un deje de curiosidad en la voz.

-Su padre se está muriendo Alice.- Noté como Jasper aspiraba aire fuertemente por la impresión. Alice, se giró lentamente para mirarme.

-Bella…

-Alice, él me necesita y tengo que estar para él.

-Puedes ayudarle de otra manera.

-Ya me da igual… nunca conseguiría nada con Edward, así que, prefiero volver a intentarlo con Brian.

-Deberías luchar por él.- Reí irónicamente.

-No tengo posibilidades con él.

-No las tendrás si no lo intentas, estoy segura de que como mínimo le atraes Bella. - Suspiré. Jasper frenó en frente de mi portal.

-Es mejor dejar las cosas así Alice, gracias por traerme Jasper, nos vemos mañana.- Abrí la puerta trasera y salí del coche a paso rápido hacia mi apartamento.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente mientras buscaba las llaves en mi bolso y con la otra intentaba sostener la carpeta. Me tropecé en el último escalón y lo maldije. Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento y me adentré, notando el placentero calor hogareño, enseguida encendí la calefacción, Edward no tardaría en llegar.

Me acomodé en mi sofá y encendí la televisión. Me puse a pensar en el beso de Brian. Era una suerte para mí no haber probado los besos de Edward, si ya me había vuelto adicta a su piel, seguramente me habría vuelto adicta si los hubiese probado también. Apagué la televisión cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba viendo nada.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algo, aunque no tenía ganas de pensar mucho en qué hacer para comer, así que decidí preparar huevos fritos con patatas. Me disponía a sacar las patatas cuando escuché la puerta. Mi corazón comenzó una carrera desenfrenada, y la piel comenzó a arderme alojando el mayor fuego en mis mejillas. Una de las patatas que había cogido se me escapó de las manos.

-Hola Bella.- Me dijo un Edward muy animado. Tragué saliva, lo sentía cerca detrás mía, cogí la patata, suspiré silenciosamente y me giré para enfrentarlo lo más naturalmente posible.

-Hola, parece que te ha ido muy bien hoy ¿no?- Aún no me atrevía a mirarle.

-Como siempre.- Continuó con su tono de voz.

-Te noto… diferente, pareces animado, por eso pensaba que… - Edward se acercó a mi lado y sentí el roce de su bien formado brazo en mi hombro, se inclinó lentamente, provocando que yo me viera obligada a concentrarme para recuperar mi respiración y dejar de pelar las patatas si no quería hacerme un buen corte.

-Gracias por lo de anoche Bella.- Murmuró cerca de mi oído, haciendo que pudiera sentir su delicioso aliento acariciando mi mejilla _¿Por qué lo hacía? _

-Cu… cu… cualquiera lo habría hecho. - Di gracias a que en ese mismo instante el teléfono sonara. Edward se separó lo suficiente para dejarme libre.

-Yo sigo, no te preocupes.- Asentí sin saber que más decir y corrí hacia el teléfono.

-¿Sí?

-¡Niña!

-Ah, hola mamá - Sonreí.

-Me tienes preocupada, no pasas por aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.- Me llevé una mano a la frente, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

-Vaya lo siento mamá, de verdad, he estado muy liada estos días y no he tenido tiempo para ir a veros.

-Pensaba que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros. Ayer Emmet estuvo con Rosalie aquí y nos dijo que habíais estado juntos este fin de semana.

-Ah sí, nos lo hemos pasado verdaderamente bien. - _Solo yo tuve algunos problemas por ver a Edward semidesnudo e intentar besarle_, quise confesarle.

-¿Entonces cuando vas a venir a vernos?

-No lo sé mamá, a lo mejor mañana.

-¿Mañana Bella? ¿Y hoy? - Puse los ojos en blanco, la verdad no estaba de humor para ir a ningún sitio, necesitaba pensar.

-Mejor mañana ¿vale?

-Pero que no pase de mañana ¿eh cariño?

-No mamá.

-Papá y yo te echamos de menos.

-Os tengo muy mal acostumbrados. - Escuché su risa.

-Bueno nena pues nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

-Hecho.- Colgué, suspiré aún dándole la espalda a la puerta de la cocina, escuché como Edward echaba algo en una sartén para freír.

-Se te da bastante bien cocinar.- Dije antes de atravesar la puerta de la cocina.

-Bueno freír patatas sabe hacerlo cualquiera.- Reí mientras habría el frigorífico para sacar los huevos.

-No te creas.- Brian no era muy buen cocinero.

Después de acabar de hacer la comida, puse la mesa rápidamente mientras Edward preparaba los platos y los traía a la mesa. Comimos tranquilamente hablando sobre lo que él había hecho durante el día y lo "interesantes" que habían sido mis clases, estaba loca por acabar la carrera.

Por alguna extraña razón no me atrevía a confesarle que había vuelto con Brian. Tenía miedo que volviera a ser aquel Edward serio y sin vida, pensando que Brian volvería a hacer de las suyas y lo peor de todo, pensando que tenía razón. Sin duda, los pocos días que habíamos estado conviviendo se habían convertido en los mejores, bueno con mis pequeñas crisis a causa de mis queridas hormonas, las cuales me habían jugado varias malas pasadas. Aunque la causa mayor era él por ser tan peligrosamente perfecto.

Como ya acostumbraba, me prohibió fregar y solo me dejó quitar la mesa y barrer un poco.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor va a ser que vaya a hacerme una buena siesta.- Le dije a unos cuantos metros.

-Yo debería hacer lo mismo, esta noche creo que no hemos dormido muy bien.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a donde yo me encontraba. Me di la vuelta dando un paso para dirigirme a mi habitación, pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo y me giré, encontrándome su perfecto rostro a pocos centímetros del mío. Los dos nos quedamos observándonos fijamente a los ojos. Intenté formular mi pregunta de la manera correcta, pero sin alejarme, sus ojos me habían hipnotizado y atrapado.

-¿Qué… estabas soñando… anoche Edward?- Murmuré muy cerca de su rostro y tragué saliva. Él seguía mirándome. - Edward…

-Preferirías no saberlo Bella…- Susurró mientras notaba como se inclinaba lentamente hacia mi rostro.

-Quiero saberlo, necesito saber qué te atormenta.- Dije mientras me alzaba de puntillas involuntariamente y mis manos se fijaban a sus brazos, los cuales lentamente iban atrapando mi cintura.

Nos detuvimos a un par de centímetros el uno del otro sin quitarnos la vista de los ojos. Notaba un brillo nuevo en los suyos, y su color era alegre y vivo, como nunca antes los había visto. No podía más con esta situación, él me estaba buscando y me iba a encontrar, claro que me iba a encontrar. Noté como sus brazos se tensaban fuertemente alrededor de mi cintura, los míos viajaron libremente hasta rodear su cuello.

-Edward…- Susurré.

Me estiré hasta poder alcanzar por fin mi objetivo. Mis labios presionaron dulcemente los suyos, buscando el calor de estos. Los suyos presionaron los míos con algo más de entusiasmo. Sin poder evitarlo atrapé su labio inferior entre mis dientes y lo mordí delicadamente, probando aquel néctar tan dulce. Pronto dejé de sentir las baldosas bajo las puntas de mis pies y Edward comenzó a besarme con algo más que entusiasmo a lo que yo respondí ferozmente. Mis manos se perdieron en su suave pelo broncíneo, atrayéndolo más a mí. Él elevó una de sus manos hasta mi nuca y la sostuvo presionándola también contra su rostro mientras la otra seguía sujetándome por la parte más estrecha de la espalda.

Me separé de sus labios pero no de su piel y recorrí un ansiado camino de besos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, mientras él repartía pequeños pero húmedos besos por mi rostro. El calor se apoderó de mi cuerpo, otorgándome descargas eléctricas por las zonas donde él pasaba sus manos y sus labios. Me dejó en el suelo y lo empujé hacia el sofá del comedor, necesitaba algo más de él y lo necesitaba ahora.

Lo tumbé en el sofá y me puse encima suya a horcajadas, sin parar de besarle, él parecía tan encendido como yo, y eso era de agradecer. Bajé las manos de su hermoso rostro solo para que se alojaran bajo su camisa negra, escuché un gemido suyo que se ahogó en mi boca.

Su escultural cuerpo provocaba que los grados de mi cuerpo se elevaran y que cada vez sintiera más necesidad de poseerlo. Durante el fin de semana lo había visto casi todo, pero ahora podía tocar las líneas de su perfecto torso las cuales estaban bien marcadas y sus abdominales estaban duros como la piedra.

Noté cuando Edward, sin parar de besarme aún, metió sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta interior y sus manos ardientes traspasaban las fibras de mi cuerpo, pero… fue en ese preciso momento cuando recordé que yo estaba con Brian, no podía hacerle esto. Además ¿no se suponía que Edward estaba enamorado de otra persona? Me separé de repente de su rostro con las lágrimas agolpadas en mis ojos.

-No puedo.- Dije intentando calmar mi respiración, tener a Edward así había supuesto demasiado para mí. Él no dijo nada, se sentó a mi lado intentando recuperar también el aliento. - No debía…

-Lo siento Bella.- Se limitó a contestar.

-No sé como ha pasado, tú estás enamorado de otra persona y yo estoy con…- No me dejó acabar, me interrumpió.

-Eres tú, ¿no lo ves? - Mi respiración se cortó por un pequeño instante y enseguida comenzó a aumentar nuevamente, podía sentir como mi corazón vibraba de alegría, ¿Era yo? ¡Ella era yo! Había estado celosa todo este tiempo de mí misma y yo sin saberlo, no pude evitar sonreír levemente mientras las lágrimas salían disparadas de mis ojos. - Bella… todo este tiempo he estado enamorado de ti, ¿de quien iba a estarlo? ¿Me habías visto con alguien más? Tú eras la única, eras como ese ángel que cada día venía a salvarme al parque. No tenía el valor de decírtelo, ¿Quién iba a fijarse en mí? Además tú _tenías_ novio.- Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.- Pero Bella, si no sientes lo mismo que yo puedo entenderlo. De todas formas déjame que te de las gracias, ha sido maravilloso y…

No le dejé continuar, me lancé a su cuello y comencé a besarle de nuevo. No podía ser , él me quería a mi y por mucho que a mi me costase admitirlo yo también le quería. Lo sabía ahora que le había besado con la mayor de las pasiones, lo sabía ahora que él me había correspondido de igual manera, lo sabía porque mi corazón me lo decía desde hacía tiempo y yo había decidido ignorarlo, pero ya no podía hacerlo por más tiempo. Sin saber cómo ni por qué pronto Brian apareció en mi mente y me separé, cogí una de sus manos y la estreché fuertemente.

-Tengo algo que contarte.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? Si vas a decirme que no me quieres… por favor no lo hagas más difícil.- Vi como su ceño se fruncía y como sus ojos cambiaban de color a un verde algo más apagado, le abracé lo más fuertemente que pude.

-He sido una estúpida.- Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas tan desesperadas como anteriormente yo había estado besando a Edward.

-Pero Bella…- Me alejó de su abrazo, tomándome la cara con sus dos manos y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Yo miré los suyos e intenté ver en su interior, me dolía tanto tener que decirle esto… yo le quería pero Brian me necesitaba y se había portado muy bien esta mañana. Yo tenía que intentar sanar su dolor y solo lo conseguiría si estaba con él.

-Hoy he vuelto con Brian.- Dije evitando su mirada, pero noté como se crispaba y pronto sus manos cayeron flácidas en sus piernas.

-Entiendo… Bella lo siento… yo… yo pensaba que tú sentías algo por mí.- Hizo una pausa.- Perdóname, no tenía que haberlo hecho, ¿Quién iba a fijarse en mi después de todo?

-No sigas…- Le dije como pude, levanté mi cabeza y esta vez fui yo quien le tomó el rostro para que sostuviera mi mirada. No podía verle así, me rompía el corazón. - Ha sido un error, no debía…

-Bella… lo siento

-Déjame seguir.- Le interrumpí, noté como sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas. - No debía haber vuelto con Brian, esto me pasa por ser una estúpida y no hacerle caso a nadie. Te quiero a ti Edward.

Así como se lo dije Edward se ínmutó. Su mirada se perdió y noté que estaba como en otra cosa, como si no me estuviera mirando a mí. Sus pupilas se movían sin mirar a nada y su ceño se había fruncido considerablemente, después de un rato suspiró y cerró los ojos fuertemente por un segundo.

-¿Qué dices Bella? - Preguntó con un aspecto realmente confuso.

-Lo que has escuchado Edward…

-Pero tú… tú estas con Brian, no deberías… - Agachó la cabeza.

-Lo sé, pero no le quiero a él, intentaba alejarme de ti. Edward yo pensaba que estabas enamorado de otra chica, ¿lo entiendes? - Edward cerró sus ojos un par de veces seguidamente y elevó sus cejas.

-¿Y ahora? - Suspiré.

-Ahora no puedo dejar a Brian… él me necesita Edward. -Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos, Edward parecía que le costaba procesar todo lo que le había dicho, aunque yo aún no podía creerme que él me quisiera a mí.

-Entonces… él es más importante para ti, tú le quieres.- En seguida negué con la cabeza. - Yo… ¿No pretenderás que te comparta? - En seguida me vine abajo.

-Su padre se está muriendo… hoy se ha disculpado por como se comportó contigo… y como pensaba que no me querías, pues decidí volver a intentarlo con Brian. No puedo dejarle ahora, lo dejaría más hecho polvo. Su padre se muere y su novia lo deja el mismo día que vuelven por quien yo le he jurado y perjurado que no sentía nada por él, osea por ti.

-Bella… yo… - Edward se quedó mirando nuestras manos, ahora entrelazadas.

-Siento mucho todo esto… - Edward suspiró.

-Voy a esperarte el tiempo que haga falta Bella.- Mi pecho se infló de repente, sintiéndome mejor. Él me quería de verdad, solo él. No pude evitar sonreírle cuando nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse y nos fundimos en un muy emotivo abrazo.

-Te prometo que no te fallaré... solo... solo te pido un beso más. - Edward posó una de sus manos en mi cuello y con la otra acarició la parte superior de mi brazo, provocando que un estremecimiento recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Se inclinó hasta que presionó sus suaves labios con los míos. Este sería el último beso hasta que todo acabara, era justo para él y para mí, era lo correcto.

Más tarde Edward decidió salir a dar una vuelta mientras yo me quedaba duchándome en casa, era un suplicio tenerlo tan cerca y no poder besarle o acariciarle. Recogí la colada y me puse a buscar algunas cosas por Internet que necesitaba para la Universidad, después me puse el pijama y le esperé viendo la televisión.

Edward volvió después de 3 horas las cuales se me habían hecho eternas, nunca antes se me habían pasado tan lentas, incluyendo 3 horas seguidas de clase. Esa noche me preparó él la cena y me hizo esperar sentada en la mesa, me encantaba su manera de ser, _¿por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? _Vi como con una sonrisa se acercaba hasta la mesa del comedor con dos platos y me puso delante dos fajitas.

-Con una era suficiente, además no tengo mucha hambre.- Le hice una mueca.

-No sé como habrán salido, pero espero que te gusten, si no te doy permiso para que me eches en seguida.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú tienes que darme permiso? Podría echarte de mi apartamento en seguida si lo desease.- Dije haciéndome la indiferente.

-Si es lo que quieres… - Se encogió de hombros. Después nos miramos y nos reímos. Edward alargó su brazo para acariciarme la mano.

-Sabes que jamás lo haría.- Dije clavándole mi más sincera mirada. Edward se quedó mirando nuestras manos por un momento e hizo un gesto de dolor, después volvió a mirarme.

-Va a ser difícil.

-Lo sé… - Dije agachando la cabeza.

Me sentía muy mal por hacer esto. En realidad no solo le estaba haciendo daño a Edward, también se lo estaba causando a Brian, aunque claro, este aún no se imaginaba nada. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que estar con Brian, pero por lo menos hasta que se recuperase de su dolor un poco. Me sentía mal conmigo misma actuando de esta manera, pero era la única salida que veía por ahora. Brian sufría, yo había cometido el error de adelantarme a los acontecimientos, era yo la culpable de todo, si desde el principio hubiese actuado esta mañana de otra manera con Brian, ahora podría estar libremente con Edward, pero no.

No podía causarle más dolor a Brian, no podía dejarle yo también. Miré a Edward en la oscuridad mientras miraba la televisión, podría imaginármelo a mi lado así todos los días de mi vida. Preparándome la cena, fregando los platos, consintiéndome y haciéndome sentir la mujer más feliz y dichosa del mundo, era lo que quería, lo que más ansiaba.

-¿Qué miras? - Preguntó antes de girar su rostro para mirarme. Noté como el calor amenazaba a mis mejillas con quemarlas, me había descubierto.

-Solo imaginaba cosas.- Me acerqué más, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Qué cosas?

-El futuro.- Se quedó en silencio.

Noté como apoyaba suavemente su cabeza en la mía después de besarme en la coronilla, cerré los ojos, hubiese podido estar sintiéndolo tan cerca para siempre. No caí en la cuenta de que me había quedado dormida hasta que sentí como dos fuertes brazos me llevaban.

-¿Edward…?- Logré artícular torpemente a causa del sueño.

-Shhh, duerme Bella es tarde.- Susurró con su voz aterciopelada. Sentí como me dejaba en la cama muy delicadamente y me arropaba. - Buenas noches.- Presionó sus labios en mi frente.

-No te vayas.- Supliqué no muy consciente. Noté como suspiró y me destapó levemente para acurrucarse a mi lado en el otro extremo de mi cama de matrimonio. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y dejé volar mis sueños, mañana comenzaría otro nuevo día y acabaría de manera diferente, pero esta noche lo necesitaba.

* * *

**Buenoo, espero que os hayais alegrado algo con este capítulo jajaja. Se ha hecho esperar que pasara algo entre los dos, pero bueno por fin aquí está. Gracias por los reviews de verdad me encantais. Y aquí os dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que va escrito del próximo capítulo :**

**_Dificultades_  
**

_**...Pasé mis dedos por donde antes su barba había impedido que pudiese deleitarme observando aquella suave piel, ahora afeitada, aunque había crecido unos milímetros desde la última vez que se había afeitado y podía notar su aspereza también bajo mi tacto, dejándome maravillada por las sensaciones que me invadían al recorrerla con las yemas de mis dedos. Subí hasta su frente por donde algunos mechones descansaban tranquilamente, tracé la línea de su nariz perfecta y acabé perfilando el contorno de sus labios, él era tan perfecto, en su totalidad...**_

**karin cullen. Bueno no esque la cosa este muy estable entre Edward y Bella pero espero que te sirva de algo! jaja**

**Zephryrcullen y susurrodeviento, Mrs. P. and C. M11. Brian va a seguir molestando obviamente jaja, pero no os preocupeis...solo digo que cada uno recoge lo que siembra así que... y en el próximo capítulo se verá algo del pasado de Edward y Bella, no tengo muy claro aún cuánto se verá de él pero sí hay algo escrito ya. :)  
**

**BlackCullen, karitocullen mansen, Bells Mansen Potter, Erill Cullen y Tutzy Cullen. ¡Sí! ¡Por fin la terca de Bella ha asumido estar enamorada de Edward, aww! jajaja.**

**Mimi. Gracias por leerte los capítulos tan rápido mujer jajaja. Lo del modelaje de Edward ya se verá un poco más adelante. ;)**

**Sois las mejorees! :)**

**Besitoos!  
**


	9. LIDIANDO CON MI ELECCIÓN

DULCE DESCUBRIMIENTO

_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo 9. LIDIANDO CON MI ELECCIÓN

Aún era temprano, pero me sentía más descansada que ningún otro día. Me encontraba en mi cama, al lado de Edward, mirándole y observándole, nunca en mi vida había dormido más bien que esa noche. Él yacía aún dormido sobre el colchón, sonreí al ver su boca entreabierta, aspirando y expirando lenta y tranquilamente. Aún no sabía como me había podido pasar, ¿quién se hubiese imaginado que acabaría enamorada de Edward? Dejé volar mis recuerdos…

_FLASH-BACK*_

Había terminado las clases temprano y decidí ir a comprar lo necesario para la cena que había organizado para ese mismo fin de semana, donde vendrían mi mejor amiga Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, y algunos compañeros de la universidad, Ben, Ángela y Brian.

Al salir del Supermercado, decidí acortar el camino pasando por el parque que prácticamente se encontraba en frente de donde yo vivía, pero unas risas y algunas voces me distrajeron.

_-¡Sucio! - _Me acerqué al lugar de donde procedían los gritos. Unos jóvenes de unos 16 o 17 años estaban golpeando a un vagabundo y uno de ellos lo estaba grabando con el móvil, parecían estar divirtiéndose mucho.

_-¡Ya verás cuando Fran vea esto, se va a morir de la risa!-_ Gritó otra voz llena de júbilo.

Escuchaba los quejidos de alguien, mi corazón se encogió conmocionado, debía estarlo pasando fatal pero… no quería meterme en problemas, eran 4 chicos y yo solo una mujer, ¿Qué podía hacer? Me giré intentando dejarlos atrás, quizás lo mejor era llamar a la policía, pero no podía, no me sentiría bien conmigo misma dejando a aquel pobre hombre tirado en el suelo.

_-¡Pégale ahí!_

_-¡Ah!-_ Escuché quejarse a aquel hombre. Sin pensármelo más suspiré y me volví con las bolsas aún en las manos.

-¡Dejadlo ya! - Grité exasperada, todos se giraron para mirarme mientras yo les observaba con el ceño fruncido.

_-¿Y tú quien eres?-_ Preguntó uno de ellos.

-¿Acaso necesito ser tu madre para ordenaros que lo dejéis en paz? ¿Él se ha metido con vosotros? - Dejé una de las bolsas en el suelo y busqué en mi bolso el móvil. - Si no lo dejáis ahora, llamaré a la policía.- Todos comenzaron a reírse.

_-Eh guapa, a lo mejor a ti no te importaría intercambiarte por este apestoso… te mataríamos… pero de placer._

-Intenta algo conmigo y pagareis las consecuencias, ¿Queréis que os metan en un reformatorio?-

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros. Uno de ellos se encogió de hombros y ladeo la cabeza hacia el camino del parque. Todos asintieron y se me quedaron mirando amenazadoramente mientras se alejaban, intenté hacerme la fuerte pero un escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo a causa del temor. Cogí la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo y me acerqué a aquel pobre hombre que yacía sobre el césped del parque.

-¿Está bien? - Le dije mientras me hincaba de rodillas a su lado. Sus ojos estaban apretados fuertemente, uno de sus pómulos estaba rojo y en su frente lucía un corte. Su respiración era dificultosa.- Llamaré a una ambulancia.- Pero cuando fui a marcar el número una mano temblorosa me lo impidió.

-No.- Me dijo una voz ronca pero hermosa a la vez.

-Pero necesita que le atiendan.

-Estoy bien.- Abrió los ojos y no pude evitar quedármelos mirando, eran hermosos, no me gustaban tanto como los de Brian, pero había algo en ellos que llamaba mi atención. Me fijé mejor en su rostro, no pensaba que fuera tan jóven, intenté que se incorporara. - Gracias, ahora puedes irte.

-Pero… - Me lo quedé mirando, tragándome muchas preguntas.- Espera ahora vuelvo, si no quieres que llame a una ambulancia al menos espera que traiga el botiquín.- Él no habló así que yo me dirigí a casa a por lo necesario para desinfectarle aquella herida. Cuando volví al lugar él ya no estaba. Pero no sería la última vez que lo vería, simplemente la primera vez de todas.

_FLASH-BACK._

Pasé mis dedos por donde antes su barba había impedido que pudiese deleitarme observando aquella suave piel, ahora afeitada, aunque había crecido unos milímetros desde la última vez que se había afeitado y podía notar su aspereza también bajo mi tacto, dejándome maravillada por las sensaciones que me invadían al recorrerla con las yemas de mis dedos. Subí hasta su frente por donde algunos mechones descansaban tranquilamente, tracé la línea de su nariz perfecta y acabé perfilando el contorno de sus labios muy lentamente, él era tan perfecto, en su totalidad y cada parte de su anatomía ¿Cómo podían haber hecho daño a algo tan bello?.

Sonreí cuando sus labios besaron las puntas de mis dedos.

-Buenos días.- Susurré bajito apartando mis dedos. Él frunció el ceño considerablemente aún con los ojos cerrados en señal de frustración. No pude evitar reírme.

-Los has quitado muy pronto.- Dijo abriendo lentamente sus ojos color esmeralda con los cuales podría encontrarme perdida durante todo el día… pero tenía bastantes cosas que hacer y una de ellas era ir a la Universidad.

-Así es mejor.- Me limité a contestar mientras retiraba las sábanas de mi cuerpo y me sentaba en la orilla del colchón colándome las zapatillas. Edward suspiró.

-¿Has descansado bien? - Me giré para verle el rostro y asentí con ganas, realmente nunca había dormido tan bien. - Yo también… - De repente su rostro se compungió y dejó de mirarme. - Esta noche he dormido mejor que nunca en la vida, ¿sabes? A parte de aquella noche que te quedaste conmigo en el recibidor…- Me miró con una media sonrisa aunque podía leer a causa de su arrugada frente que se arrepentía por haberme hecho pasar aquella noche ahí. Me deslicé por el colchón hasta poder tocar su mejilla con mi mano. Me azotó una pequeña descarga en ese momento.

-Algún día deberías contármelo todo.

-Ya lo sabes todo.- Dijo apartando su mirada.

-No sé nada.- Dejé que pasaran los segundos esperando a que me contestara algo, pero no quiso decirme nada. Me acerqué y le besé en la mejilla. - Algún día lo harás… anda vamos a levantarnos.

Mientras Edward había decidido hacer la cama yo me fui a duchar, después los dos preparamos juntos algo para desayunar. Sentía que lo tenía tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez… No podía evitar en numerosas ocasiones quedarme deslumbrada mirándole a los labios mientras hablaba, eran tan sensuales… que estaría besándole todo el día, por eso me obligaba con grandes esfuerzos a dirigir mi mirada hacia otros lugares menos tentadores.

Brian me llamó aquella mañana también para recogerme, pero decidí mejor ir en mi coche, sería menos incómodo para mí. Llegué a la Universidad sin saber qué hacer exactamente, debía contarle a Alice lo que había pasado y escuchar la riña que me vendría encima, aunque bueno me la tenía merecida. Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que al entrar en el aula todo el mundo se me había quedado mirando. Me miré a mí misma rezando por que no me hubiese manchado con algo y me toque el rostro disimuladamente por si había algún resto de pasta de dientes, ¿Quién sabe? Pero nada, no había nada raro, ¿por qué me miraban así? Ya era suficiente con un día.

-Buenos días. - Ni me di cuenta cuando Alice se había sentado a mi lado.- ¿Hoy no te acompaña Brian? - Aspiré y me mordí el labio inferior, el verla me había vuelto recordar lo que tenía que contarle.

-No… me ha llamado pero hoy prefería venir en mi coche.- Alice me miró incrédula con las cejas arqueadas y con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-Estás escondiéndome algo Bella… lo estoy viendo en tu mirada.- _Vaya…_

-No te escondo nada, solo quería tantear un poco la situación…

-¿Qué es Bella?

_-_Es que… anoche Edward…

-Buenos días.- Saludó el profesor, miré a Alice quien se había quedado bastante insatisfecha, le hice un gesto con el dedo de que después se lo contaría.

Me pareció raro que Brian no hubiese venido a las dos horas seguidas de clase, la verdad es que no necesitaba verle, pero me tenía preocupada, a lo mejor su padre se había puesto peor.. ¿Y si.. Y si ya había muerto? Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no, me habría llamado. ¿Entonces por que no había venido? Me había llamado esta mañana expresamente para traerme.

-¡Bella, ahora sí!- Gritó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Cogí aire y me preparé para la que se asomaba, menos mal que solo teníamos diez minutos de descanso, aunque sabía que al final no me escaparía. Le conté a Alice lo que había pasado con Edward el día anterior y lo que había sentido en ese momento, que me había dado cuenta de que realmente con quien quería estar era con Edward y que todo este tiempo me lo había estado negando a mi misma por miedo. Como me esperaba el grito de emoción de Alice al decirle lo que pasó casi hizo que retumbara todo el aula, aunque seguidamente frunció el ceño y comenzó a soltarme todas y cada una de las palabras que me había dicho anteriormente, intenté no hacerle caso y pensar en otra cosa pero en el fondo escuchaba cada una de ellas y me odiaba a mi misma por no haberle hecho caso antes. Noté cuando Alice se tensaba dejando de reñirme y se ponía derecha en la silla mirando al frente.

_-_Hola pequeña.- Fruncí el ceño levemente antes de girarme para encontrarme con él, una de sus manos descansaba en mi cintura.

-Bueno días.- dije con una risa un poco forzada. Él se inclinó para besarme y me retiré en seguida. Brian frunció el ceño insatisfecho. - Sabes que aquí no me gusta.- Intenté excusarme. Aunque la verdad era que después de lo que había probado el día anterior… sería el doble de difícil ser amable con Brian. -¿Por qué no has venido a las dos primeras horas? - Brian se mojó los labios, pero tuvo suerte por que en ese mismo instante apareció la profesora de matemáticas. Dejé caer una mirada suspicaz, él se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente y mirar hacia la profesora.

Después de clases, Brian quería venir conmigo para ir a mi apartamento, pero sinceramente no quería ponérselo más difícil a Edward, ya tenía bastante con todo lo que por mi culpa se había formado. Así que me disculpé diciéndole que estaba muy cansada, que necesitaba descansar, pero que podíamos quedar más tarde para ir a ver a mis padres. Era una buena idea, no estaríamos solos y a la vez estaría con él, sería… más fácil de llevar.

-¿Ya te vas?- Di un respingo. Estaba colocando el comedor y en ese mismo instante me encontraba colocando los cojines del sofá, no le había visto, se suponía que había ido a dormir a su habitación.

-Estaba ordenando el comedor, Brian no debe tardar.-

Me di la vuelta y noté como mi estómago se contraía y el corazón amenazaba con salirme por la boca a causa de lo que estaba viendo ante mis ojos, ¿siempre me sentiría así? No es que no me gustara, pero me resultaba algo incómodo tener que concentrarme cada vez que lo veía en una situación como la que se me presentaba en ese momento, ¿es que él no era consciente de lo que provocaba en mi?

Ante mis ojos se encontraba Edward, con un pantalón celeste de pijama a rayas y con el torso desnudo, perfecto. Su pelo broncíneo y despeinado le daba ese aspecto travieso, atractivo y dulce que tanto me gustaba y su sonrisa… era demasiado. Una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban más de una parte que de la otra y estaba tan sexy… tenía claro que quería ver esa imagen el resto de mi vida, quería estar con él para siempre.

Noté como una de mis piernas se flexionaba sin mi permiso y casi caigo al suelo de no ser por volver a enderezarla a tiempo.

-Has dormido poco.- Dijo viniendo en mi dirección y como un movimiento instintivo me fui hacia la cocina.

-Tú tampoco has dormido mucho.- Dije mientras vertía un poco de agua en un vaso. Se me hacía tortuosamente difícil estar cerca de él.

-La verdad es que me fui a intentar dormir por no estar solo por aquí.

-Podías haberte puesto la tele.- Dije mientras dejaba el vaso en el fregadero.

-Creo que no había nada interesante.- Noté que su voz se acercaba al igual que sus pasos y comencé a sentirme nerviosa, así que saqué el jabón y el estropajo. Sabía que le parecería estúpido que me pusiera a lavar un único vaso, pero necesitaba intentar proyectar mi atención sobre otra cosa.

-¿Ah no? Bueno seguramente estarías más entretenido que en tu cama.

-No tiene por qué… - No me giré pero noté como si se estuviera rascando en alguna parte y luego escuché un suspiro. - La verdad es que te he robado un libro que tenías en tu cuarto, espero que no te moleste. No sé, sé que el magisterio es para acabar siendo profesor, pero debéis estudiar bastantes cosas así que…- Noté su aliento muy cerca de mi. - ¿Por qué friegas un vaso? Lo podía haber hecho yo más tarde.

-Eh… - Dije enjuagándolo.- Bueno es que… - Noté como acariciaba mi pelo con su rostro. - Edward…- susurré.

-Me siento tan mal cuando tienes que verte con él.- Murmuró cerca de mi oído.

Me quedé sin moverme, solo escuchando nuestras respiraciones, intentando no abalanzarme sobre él, intentando no pensar en su torso, intentando no rememorar aquella sonrisa torcida.

-Te prometí que…

-Bella…- me calló con un dedo en los labios y abrí mis ojos encontrándome con los suyos rebosantes de preocupación. - Ahora estás con él, no pasa nada amor, sé que cada caricia y cada beso que te de te recordará a mí, solo tienes que imaginar que soy yo.

-Edward eso es imposible.- Dije escapando de su mirada. -Tampoco voy a decir que siento asco, Brian ha sido mi novio, pero es tan diferente… Te prometo que no siento nada, simplemente es como si besara a… no sé.

-Shh, ya Bella.- Dijo mientras me acogía en sus brazos y me estrechaba fuertemente. - Solo te agradecería que si… si algún día dejas de sentir esto que sientes por mi, por favor házmelo saber cuanto antes.- Subí mis manos húmedas por su ancha y fuerte espalda y lo abracé con ganas.

-Nunca dejaré de sentir esto tan fuerte, es imposible, es más fuerte que yo misma.- Después de unos segundos me di cuenta de que me estaba acalorando demasiado… - ¿No tienes calor? Digo.. ¿frío?.- Dije apartándome a regañadientes de su lado. Escuché unas risitas.

-No, la verdad es que se está bien con la calefacción.- Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos.- ¿Te molesta que ande así? - Sonreí y negué tímidamente con la cabeza. Después miré el reloj.

-Tengo que irme.-Mordí mi labio inferior. Se acercó hasta mi para darme un suave beso en la frente.

-Que lo pases bien.

Salí de mi apartamento para llegar al coche de Brian pensando en Edward, naturalmente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy? Suspiré cuando salí a la calle y divisé el coche de Brian. _Un esfuerzo Bella_, me dije a mi misma y me dirigí hacia el automóvil.

-Hola.- Dije intentando sacar mi mejor sonrisa cuando abrí la puerta del copiloto.

-Buenas tardes Bella, ¿has descansado?

-Sí, bastante.- No había dormido mucho tampoco, pero era lo que tenía que responderle.

Se me quedó mirando entusiasmado con esos ojos azules y se inclinó sobre mí para besarme. Le devolví el beso y tuve que esforzarme un poco más para profundizarlo. _Vale_, había mentido a Edward y a mí misma, no era como besar a una roca y encima me sentía mal. Me aparté suavemente.

-Vamos anda, tengo ganas de ver a mis padres.- Dije intentando de sonar lo más naturalmente posible. Brian me miró con el cejo levemente fruncido pero después asintió.

La tarde en casa de mis padres pasó bastante rápido. Había sido una brillante idea, aunque no seguía sintiéndome bien del todo por que lo que yo quería realmente era que Edward fuera el que se sentaba junto a mí en el sofá y que el brazo que rodeaba mi cintura fuera el de él.

Mis padres reaccionaron como esperaba ante la mala noticia sobre el padre de Brian, le intenté sacar con ayuda de mi madre donde podíamos ir a visitarle pero él insistió en que era mejor no hacer visitas porque estaba muy cansado y era lo que menos le apetecía. Podía entenderlo pero una visita de la novia de su hijo no le haría mal, sus padres tenían que ser raros de verdad.

-Espero que vengas más seguido Brian, hacia bastante tiempo que no te veíamos.- Se despidió mi madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Los dos evitamos nuestras miradas en el momento en el que se encontraron, sabiendo cual había sido la causa de nuestra desaparición, sobretodo de la suya, pero me había prometido volver a ver más seguido a ver a mis padres, como lo hacía antes.

-Le prometo que vendré más seguido con Bella.- Dijo el pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, sonreí con algo de incomodidad y vi como mi madre fruncía un poco el ceño, me conocía realmente bien y estaba segura de que sabía que algo pasaba.

-Estas muy callada.- Ya casi habíamos llegado. No habíamos hablado en todo el camino, no me apetecía.

-Estoy algo cansada, solo eso.- Él suspiró.

-¿No has descansado lo suficiente? - Dijo parando el motor en frente de mi portal.

-No, creo que tiene que ver más con el tiempo,¿has visto como está el cielo? Parece que s prepara para otra de esas fuertes tormentas.- Me mordí el labio inferior, pidiendo en mi interior que no hiciera más preguntas.

-¿Puedo subir a tu apartamento?

-¡No!- Dije impulsivamente. Brian frunció el ceño considerablemente. Intenté sonreír.- Bueno… ya te he dicho que estoy cansada, seguramente me iré pronto a dormir, además nos veremos mañana en clase, ¿no?

-¿Quieres que te pase a buscar?

-Vale. - Brian volvió a suspirar.

-Siento que estás distinta Bella… no estás como siempre.- Dijo inclinándose en mi dirección, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro y acercando sus labios a mi cuello. Noté como mi corazón se retorcía de agonía, no quería esto, quería sentir las sensaciones que Edward me brindaba. -No tendrá que ver con tu amigo ¿no?- Preguntó mientras me daba pequeños besos en el cuello subiendo hacia mi mandívula.

-Cla… claro que no.- Tragué saliva a causa de la incomodidad y me aparté un poco.- Tengo que subir, ¿nos vemos mañana? - Sonreí. Él suspiró y me devolvió la sonrisa, después asintió y se inclinó para besarme.

Subí como siempre rápido las escaleras, tenía ganas de cruzar la puerta y verle a él, sentir como su mirada me traspasaba, sentir su compañía, aunque eso fuera una tortura, se había convertido en mi dosis diaria. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él. Su rostro se había girado para mirarme sonriendo, uno de sus brazos, aún desnudos se estiraba apuntando con el mando a distancia la televisión y sus piernas descansaban sobre la mesilla de centro, no pude evitar corresponderle con mi mejor sonrisa.

-¿Podrías cerrar la puerta?, entra bastante fresco por ahí.

-Oh.- Me limité a decir y la cerré en seguida.

-¿Cómo lo has pasado?

-Bueno… bien, no sabes como es mi madre de divertida.- Dije riendo mientras dejaba las llaves colgadas en el llavero.

-Espero saberlo algún día.- Me mordí el labio inferior mientras observaba como su perfil perfecto sonreía mirando la televisión. Era agradable de imaginar… Edward y yo visitando a mis padres, estaba segura de que a mi madre le encantaría.

Después me dirigí a mi cuarto, cogí algo de ropa y entré en el baño para ducharme. Quise preparar la cena mientras Edward lo hacía, pero me dijo que ya se había duchado esa tarde y me obligó a sentarme en el sofá diciéndome que tenía que descansar.

No nos quedamos hasta muy tarde viendo la televisión, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos había dormido ese mediodía, así que decidimos irnos a dormir pronto.

-Que duermas bien.- Dije apoyada en el marco de su puerta. La luz de su habitación estaba apagada, pero podía sentir su dulce aroma.

-Buenas noches.- Me contestó.

_________________

Me encontraba cansada, había sido un día realmente muy ajetreado. Edward y yo estábamos tumbados en nuestra alfombra roja delante de la chimenea encendida, abrazados fuertemente, descansando después del último día de mudanza hacia nuestra nueva casa. Edward trazaba formas en mi brazo y su tacto cálido llegaba a mi piel traspasando el suéter de lana que llevaba puesto. Presioné mis labios contra la piel de su cuello y el dejó de acariciarme. Bufé y escuché su risa angelical.

-Me tienes muy mal acostumbrada.- Susurré cerca de su oreja.

-¿Ah sí?- Murmuró ladeando su cabeza, buscando mis labios. Edward me cogió por la cadera y me puso sobre él. Sus ojos destilaban deseo. Me acerqué a su rostro.

-Podría estar así por siempre.- Volví a susurrar acariciando sus carnosos labios con los míos.

-Tengo miedo.- Su lengua dibujó el contorno de mi labio inferior y seguidamente lo mordió levemente haciéndome gemir y consiguiendo que el calor aumentara considerablemente.

-¿Por qué?- Me las arreglé para preguntar y besé sus labios, él los entreabrió dejando que su aliento se anidara en mi cavidad. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y perdí el norte. Dejé de notar la manta sobre mi cuerpo y Edward nos giró quedando encima mía, después se retiró quedando a pocos centímetros, dejándome jadeante.

-Siento demasiada felicidad y eso… no creo que pueda ser bueno.- Presionó sus labios en mi mejilla, en mi frente y después acarició con la punta de su nariz la línea recta de la mía.

-Es bueno por que estamos juntos… - Me las ingenié para contestar con mi respiración entrecortada. Edward sonrió, con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, esa torcida.

Seguidamente llevó las manos por debajo de mi suéter y lo fue subiendo lentamente sin dejar de tener contacto visual conmigo, pero aunque intenté evitarlo tuve que cerrar los ojos al sentir la sensación que me envolvía cuando sus manos hallaron mis pechos por encima de mi sujetador. Gemí audiblemente.

-Bella… - Susurró golpeando con su cálido aliento mi cuello. Volví a gemir.

-Bella…- Volvió a llamarme con algo más de insistencia, volví a gemir.

-¡Bella!- Abrí los ojos jadeante en la oscura habitación… mi… mi habitación. Entonces lo comprendí, todo había sido un sueño, hermoso y placentero, pero después de todo, solo eso, un sueño.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?- Noté como me zarandeaban, era él, era Edward. Entonces comencé a llorar.

No porque estuviese disgustada por el sueño, si no porque me hubiese gustado que ese sueño fuese verdad, quería estar con él, necesitaba sentirlo, saberlo mío. Sabía que me quería, pero sin una relación Edward podía dejar de sentir ese sentimiento por mí y tenía que hacer algo ya. A mi parecer estaba jugando con dos personas y al final yo sería la única que saldría perdiendo.

Pero no podía actuar de manera impulsiva ahora, no podía abalanzarme a sus brazos y comerle a besos aunque me muriese por hacerlo. Quizás el sueño tenía que ver mucho con mi ahora manera de pensar. Tenía que esperar a la mañana siguiente era lo mejor.

-Solo era una pesadilla Bella.- Dijo él abrazándome. Intenté tranquilizarme.- ¿Estás mejor? Me has asustado. - Elevé una de mis manos para secarme las mejillas, pero él actuó antes que yo, podía ver sus ojos aunque estuviese oscuro, su ceño estaba fruncido, él estaba preocupado.

-No… no te preocupes, ha sido una tontería.- Dije tímidamente.

-¿Entonces por que lloras?- Me preguntó.- ¿Quieres que me quede?- Negué con la cabeza, no sería una buena idea, no sabía cuanto tiempo podría soportar el tenerlo en mi misma cama. - Bueno… espero que no vuelvas a soñar con eso tan desagradable.- _Si tú supieras_, pensé. Asentí. Me ayudó a tumbarme otra vez y me besó en la frente.- Buenas noches Bella.

Sí, definitivamente difícil, el sueño no le había hecho justicia a las sensaciones que seguramente él me brindaría en esa situación. Un beso en la frente había sido suficiente para confirmarlo. Intenté dejar de lado el sueño para poder dormirme, pero en toda la noche pude dejar de recordar y fantasear. Estaba deseando que llegara ese día.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, aquí he subido otro capítulo, espero que os guste. Siento haber tardado algo más de lo habitual, pero a parte de que he estado liada, he pillado una buena gripe que me ha tenido en la cama bastante tiempo y no he podido ir ni a clase. Así que lo sientoo!** **jajaja**.**Uf espero que no os enfadeis mucho, prometo que la situación entre Ed y Bella mejorará pronto. Fiu.... Y Bueno... estoy emocionada, mañana ire a ver Luna Nueva por fin.. quería ir hoy, pero no estaba muy bien :( yujuu.  
**

**karito CullenMansen, BlackCullen, ZephyrCullen, Erill Cullen, liloc. Brian, Brian... no os preocupeis, sí, se las da de listo e inocente, pero ya le llegará su turno. :)  
**

**Mrs. P. and C. M11, karin cullen, marihel, , BlackCullen.Lógicamente sintiendo lo que sienten, no podían reprimirse mucho más, y aunque ahora Bella siente que hace lo correcto..... prefiero no adelantar nada :)**

**Bells Mansen Potter y liloc. Bueno aun no sé en que va a acabar trabajando Edward pero es una opción, modelo jajaja. Y en cuanto a lo del Edward Pov... no sé, la verdad es que me había centrado en narrar el fic desde la perspectiva única de Bella porque ya tengo el fin de _superando trabas_ desde la perspectiva de Edward, como he dicho anteriormente las prefiero así. Habrá más cosas sobre el pasado de Edward, pero bueno he estado pensando y si os parece bien pues escribiré un capítulo final desde la perspectiva de Edward, que recoja todo lo que siente y ha pasado.^^**

**Gracias por los reviews, sois encantadoras :)**

**Adelanto próximo capítulo: _El comienzo del final._**

**_Sentía como si mi mundo se hubiese venido a bajo en cuestión de segundos, en el tiempo en el que había pronunciado esa frase. No podía irse, no podía permitirlo, si él se iba, moriría en vida, solo quedaría un cuerpo en este apartamento. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, sus ojos verdes, los cuales habían ido consumiendo su color a lo largo de los días, seguían clavados en mí, estudiando mi rostro. Pronto noté como las lágrimas se agolpaban, no tardarían en desbordarse. Estaba actuando como una estúpida, estaba jugando con los dos y conmigo misma, tenía que hacerle entrar en razón, no podía irse._**

**No os asusteis mucho con el adelanto, ayudará a entrarla en razón un poquito. BESITOOOS! :)  
**


	10. EL COMIENZO DEL FINAL

DULCE DESCUBRIMIENTO

_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo 10. EL COMIENZO DEL FINAL

-¿Se debe a algo esa sonrisa?- Pregunté cuando Edward entró por la puerta del apartamento.

Normalmente cuando venía de echar currículums no venía con la misma sonrisa, pero hoy había cambiado algo en él, le encontraba verdaderamente radiante, podía encontrarlo hasta más guapo y la verdad es que eso era difícil.

-Seguro que no lo imaginas.- Dijo él arqueando las cejas. Probablemente no sería otra cosa más que…

-¿Trabajo?- Se acercó al sofá y se sentó a mi lado entusiasmado.

-Sí, sí, pero no sabes exactamente de donde vengo. - Dijo cogiendo una de mis manos. Sonreí.

-Lo sabría si me lo dijeras.

-Adivina… - Le miré elevando las cejas y esperando una respuesta, sabía Dios donde habría encontrado trabajo, aunque… Me llevé la mano que me quedaba libre a la boca.

-¡Te han aceptado en la Agencia de Modelos! - Dije demasiado convencida. Él solo se limitó a sonreír mientras asentía, pero yo en un arranque de euforia y emoción le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos fuertemente. No podía creerlo, me había tenido engañada, yo no sabía nada. - Pero.. ¿por qué no me has dicho nada? - Dije retirándome.

-Quería que fuese una sorpresa. Estuve pensándomelo un par de días cuando me diste la dirección, pero pensé que lo mejor sería probar, a lo mejor tendría suerte. - No podía ni pestañear, imaginándole en esa situación, con fotógrafos, en portadas de revistas, en folletos de publicidad… con sus compañeros y… compañeras… _Sí_, ahí mi emoción bajó un poco… pero seguía entando feliz. - Hice una entrevista, extrañamente les gustó mi físico a simple vista y…

-¿Extrañamente? Edward… eres el ser más perfecto que jamás he conocido.

-Eso lo dices por que no has visto a mis compañeros.

-¿Tú ya los has visto?- Pregunté perpleja. Edward sonrió levemente, miró hacia el suelo, suspiró y volvió a mirarme.

-Vengo de hacer un reportaje fotográfico.

-Pero… - Intenté decir algo coherente pero no me salían las palabras

-Bueno al principio, hará dos semanas, me tomaron una sesión de fotos para probarme, pero la sesión de hoy ha sido para una revista de moda, con más compañeros… nada de firmas importantes ni nada de eso, pero bueno me pagan por cada sesión que hago, eso está bien. - Me olvidé del sueldo por un instante.

-Compañeros y compañeras… - Murmuré.

-Bueno compañeros, solo me he cruzado con un par de chicas cuando iba a cambiarme. - Suspiré, apoyé con fuerza mi espalda en el sofá y subí mis piernas.

Modelos preciosas, con curvas de ensueño, altas, esbeltas, llamativas. Cualquier chica de esas haría muchísimo mejor pareja que yo con Edward. A su lado yo debía parecer un manchurrón, la gente se preguntaría como alguien como él podría estar perdiendo el tiempo con una chica tan normal como yo, sinceramente lo que menos me importaba era la gente, pero era verdad que ahí fuera había mejores candidatas que yo para Edward…

-Bella… Te has quedado muy callada… ¿qué pasa?¿No te alegras por mí? - Preguntó ahora preocupado.

-Claro Edward, es solo que…

-¿Qué?- Sentía como comenzaba a ruborizarme. Edward posó una de sus cálidas y grandes manos sobre mi mejilla. -¿Qué Bella?

-Són… son muy guapas, ¿no?- Dije ininteligiblemente. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y entonces Edward soltó una carcajada, lo miré extraña.

-Bella… - Dijo sofocando la risa aún.- No me he fijado en ellas, yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que no seas tú. He dicho que voy a esperarte y es lo que haré.- Dijo ahora serio. Me llevé las manos a la cara, tapando mis ojos.

-¿Vas a conformarte conmigo, pudiendo tener algo mejor? - Edward me cogió las manos y las apartó. Estaba tan cerca de mi rostro…

-Lo eres todo para mí Bella, todo, ¿entiendes? - Posé mi mano en su mejilla y él apoyó su frente en la mía.

-Tengo miedo a perderte, con todo lo de Brian y ahora…

-Shhh.- Me interrumpió él. Miré sus labios, después de todo un beso en ellos no tiraría nada por la borda y necesitaba tanto hacerlo… - No lo hagas o no podré parar Bella.- Dijo él adivinando mis intenciones. Suspiré, la realidad era que si volvía a besarle, esta vez no tendría las suficientes fuerzas para parar yo tampoco.

-Creo que yo tampoco podría.- Dije cuando me retiré. Edward sonrió. -¿Te dieron las fotos de esa sesión que te hicieron para "probarte"? - Pregunté haciendo gestos de comillas. Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-No.

-Quiero verte.- Edward volvió a reír.

-Veré que puedo hacer.- Sonreí. -Por cierto, di el teléfono de aquí, como no tengo móvil…

-¡Ah! No te preocupes te compraré uno.

-No, eso sí que no, pronto tendré dinero suficiente para mis propios gastos y para ayudarte con el apartamento, no aceptaré nada más. - Sonreí, él no tenía remedio.

Los días pasaban. Jasper y sobretodo Alice se alegraron muchísimo cuando les di la noticia sobre Edward. Mi mejor amiga aprovechaba cualquier situación para volver a repetirme que Brian no me convenía y que dejara de hacer la tonta, pero sinceramente no pensaba que estuviera cometiendo ninguna estupidez ayudándolo, aunque a veces sentía no poder más.

Cada vez llamaban más días a la semana a Edward, parecía que le iba muy bien en la Agencia y que a él le gustaba. Yo tenía más tiempo para preparar mis trabajos y los exámenes que se avecinaban. La verdad es que aún no había comenzado el mes de abril, pero solía organizarme bien.

Los cuchicheos y las risas en clase cada vez eran más notables y sinceramente terminaban por darme igual. Ese día Brian había llamado para pasar a recogerme por la mañana, sorprendentemente hacía días que ni lo intentaba y que desaparecía las dos primeras horas. Algunas tardes también raramente se disculpaba por no poder venir a acompañarme a ver a mis padres, yo se lo agradecía pero no sé… era raro.

-Brian, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? - Pregunté muy preocupada.

-Claro.

Estábamos subiendo las escaleras de mi apartamento, ya casi llegábamos. Brian había insistido en subir y claro ¿como iba a volver a negarle que viniera? Era lo más normal, que mi novio entrara en casa de su novia. Sabía y tenía clara la razón por la cual había puesto tantas ridículas excusas en estos últimos esporádicos días, cada vez que intentaba subir. Edward. Quería, por lo menos a él, mantenerlo alejado de todo esto, no me gustaba hacerle sufrir y sabía cuanto significaba para él que quedara con Brian, siempre podía observarlo en sus ojos. Pero ahora no me quedaba un as bajo la manga y había gastado todas mis excusas.

-Pórtate bien con Edward.- Dije mirándole fijamente sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta de entrada.

-Ah, ¿está dentro? - Preguntó algo irónico y posando sus manos en mis caderas. Me retiré un poco.

-Probablemente ¿Lo harás?- Puso los ojos en blanco y después asintió.

Suspiré rezando por que el milagro se cumpliera y abrí la puerta. Sonreí cuando noté que Edward aún no había llegado, aunque llegaría.

-¿Edward?- Pregunté de todas maneras cruzando los dedos interiormente.

-Parece que no está.- Brian fue directo a sentarse en el sofá y dio un par de palmaditas a su lado para que le acompañara. Resignada avancé hasta allí.

-¿Cómo sigue tu padre? Hace tiempo que no me cuentas nada de él.- Me sorprendió cuando Brian se encogió de hombros. -¿Cómo que…? - Hice su gesto. Suspiró y me miró a los ojos.

-Sigue igual… - Ahora miraba sus manos.

-¿Y qué dicen los médicos?- Necesitaba saber cuanto tiempo más duraría todo esto.

-Lo de siempre…- Mordí mi labio y me paré a pensar. Los cánceres eran imprevisibles, los médicos te daban un diagnóstico y una duración de vida relativamente corta a veces y esa persona después podía llegar a recuperarse, sabía de lo que hablaba, ya había vivido una situación similar con la abuela de Alice.

-Ten fe. - Brian elevó sus ojos y se acercó a mi rostro. Una de sus manos acarició mi brazo suavemente y comencé a sentirme mal y nerviosa.

-Bella… - Susurró Brian mientras se acercaba más y más, pestañeé, intentando buscar una excusa válida que nunca tendría y no me quedó de otra que responderle al beso. - Te necesito más que nunca. - Volvió a susurrar. Notaba como mi piel repelía sus caricias y el golpeteo de su aliento y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Una de sus manos viajó hasta intentar meterse bajo mi camisa marrón.

-Brian…- Murmuré intentando apartarme.

-Bella, por favor.- Siguió metiendo la mano por debajo de mi camisa, acariciando el broche del sujetador.

Tenía que poner límites a esta situación, pero me sentía tan mal, por Edward y por él. ¿Cómo negarle algo así a Brian? Él me quería y necesitaba desahogarse conmigo, pero no podía, mi cuerpo lo rechazaba y anhelaba el roce de otros labios, de otras manos… pero en el momento en el que iba a retirarme, escuché un fuerte portazo y Brian y yo nos dimos la vuelta repentinamente.

-Lo… lo siento, no quería molestar.- Justamente. Me odiaba a mi misma. Comencé a respirar cada vez más rápido, tenía la sensación de que le había fallado, que había traicionado a Edward. Su rostro se había descompuesto totalmente, su mandíbula se había tensado fuertemente y sus hombros se habían cuadrado más de lo normal, su mirada se encontraba fija en mí anhelante, dolida, celosa. Sentí a mi corazón encogerse.

-No pasa nada, pero deberías tocar antes a la puerta, jamás sabes lo que puedes encontrar…- Di un manotazo a Brian.

-Edward está en su casa, puede entrar y salir sin necesidad de dar golpecitos en la puerta ni tocar el timbre. - Brian me miró con el ceño fruncido y luego volvió a mirar Edward.

-Estás muy cambiado, nunca imaginé verte de esta manera, te sienta muy bien vivir con mi novia.- Dijo enfatizando el posesivo con un tono de voz prepotente.

-La verdad es que sí, se porta demasiado bien conmigo.- Noté la tensión que se había formado al momento y todo por mi culpa.

-Chicos… ¿no es hora de comer? Vamos a hacer algo.

-Yo no tengo hambre Bella.- Dijo Edward en un tono seco.

-Pero…

-De verdad Bella, no te preocupes, iré a mi cuarto.- Dijo brindándome una cálida sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos pude notar que no se iba nada tranquilo.

Preparé la comida seria, sin ganas de hablar, haciendo pequeños esfuerzos de vez en cuando para parecer la misma, aunque sabía que eso era imposible y me lo confirmaban las preguntas de Brian. "¿Qué te pasa?, No pareces la misma de antes, ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Me sentía como una tramposa.

Aquella tarde Edward se la pasó entera en su habitación, Brian se fue y aún seguía allí dentro. No tenía hambre, así que me fui a la cama sin cenar.

Cada vez notaba a Edward más diferente, distante, sus ojos no brillaban como antes y su sonrisa era cada vez más efímera. Brian por supuesto se las había ingeniado para subir más veces a casa y mirar a Edward amenazante, posesivo, como asegurándose de que no se acercara a mí, queriendo marcar terreno. Lo que él no sabía era que yo ya no tenía remedio y que me encontraba perdidamente enamorada de Edward.

Luché por evitar que se volviera a repetir la misma situación de hacía días, donde Edward me había visto de ese modo con Brian. Por supuesto no pensaba hacer nada con nadie que no fuera Edward, pero a veces era imposible, parecía que Brian sabía el momento exacto en el que Edward aparecería por la puerta.

Comencé a preocuparme cuando Edward entraba por la puerta y con un simple "Hola" se dirigía rápidamente hacia su habitación. Las preguntas y preocupaciones me atrincheraban, mi corazón me pegaba latigazos y mi cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas.

Uno de esos días lo seguí hasta su cuarto con el objetivo de poder preguntarle que le pasaba por la cabeza, qué iba mal. Toqué su puerta con los nudillos.

-Pasa. - Dijo secamente. Me asomé por la puerta y suspiré. Edward estaba tumbado en su cama boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y las piernas flexionadas, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación. Me acerqué sigilosamente, sentándome en el borde de su cama.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunté con cuidado.

-Sí.- Dijo cortante. Me quedé callada por algunos segundos, buscando alguna pregunta.

-Estás raro… ¿Tienes problemas en la Agencia?

-No.- La misma voz cortante. Suspiré y noté como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Ed… Edward… ya… ya no me quieres? - Edward suspiró y se irguió, quedando sentado en el centro del colchón de matrimonio con los brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

-No digas tonterías Bella.

-¿Entonces que pasa?- No me contestó.- Es… ¿alguna modelo…? ¿Te gusta alg…?

-No es nada de eso.- Dijo antes de que pudiera acabar de formular mi pregunta. Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo mirándole a él y el mirando los pies de la cama. - Simplemente no puedo soportarlo. - Fruncí el ceño y me acomodé mejor en la cama.

-¿No puedes soportar qué? - Edward bufó fuertemente y sus ojos se llenaron de una profunda ira cuando me miró.

-Él, no le soporto a él. No soporto como te mira, no soporto que esté a tu lado, no soporto que sus manos te acaricien de esa manera, no soporto que él piense que solo eres suya, no soporto entrar por la puerta y ver como te besa, no puedo Bella, pensaba que sí, pero es algo que me carcome por dentro.

Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, me sentía como la peor de las mujeres, era una tonta, pero ya lo había decidido, pronto acabaría con Brian, él tendría que conformarse con afrontar la enfermedad de su padre con mi amistad, no podía ofrecerle nada más. Edward era mi prioridad y él no podía estar mal.

-Edward yo… lo siento, tenía que haber tenido más cuidado. Pero por favor, no pienses que me gusta estar con él, no.., te prometo que pronto le dejaré y que tú y yo estaremos juntos.- Edward se quedó en silencio y pude ver como una de sus mejillas se bañaba con una solitaria lágrima. Me acerqué más a él y le acaricie la mejilla, retirándosela.- Me siento tan mal, siento hacerte tanto daño, no soy buena, esto lo demuestra… quizás yo no te convenga después de todo.- Él seguía en silencio.

Sequé las lágrimas de mis ojos y me levanté de su cama para dirigirme a la mía, esa noche tampoco cenaría.

_-¿Quieres?- Pregunté, ofreciéndole pipas a aquel jóven vagabundo._

_-No gracias.- Contestó mirando al suelo. Guardé silencio y me senté a su lado en el banco del parque de en frente de mi apartamento._

_-¿Hace mucho tiempo que estás por aquí?- Suspiró fastidiado._

_-Es mi nuevo paradero._

_-Nunca antes te había visto. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-¿Importa?- Sonreí._

_-Tengo curiosidad por saberlo._

_-Edward._

_-Mmm, yo soy Bella.- Dije estirando mi mano, para estrecharla con la suya, ya que no me atrevía a besarle en la mejilla, pero se limitó a mirarla y volvió a mirar al suelo del parque._

Y más recuerdos. Me había ayudado en todo momento, cuando pensaba no tener esperanzas con Brian, él estaba ahí para infundirme ánimos, como aquel día, cuando noté que Brian coqueteaba con una compañera de clase, sentía que mi mundo se había venido a bajo y que no tenía nada que hacer.

_-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó una suave voz delante del banco del parque donde me encontraba sentada. Sabía quien era, solo había escuchado su voz dos veces, lo suficiente._

_-No…- Dije aguantando los sollozos. Noté como se sentaba a mi lado._

_-Podemos hablar… si quieres.- Pronunció no muy seguro._

Y cuando por fin enfrenté por primera vez el poder de sus esmeraldinos ojos, un poder que aún no sabía que existía, por que estaban asustados, adoloridos, dañados.

_-¿Podrías mirarme? Me molesta tu indiferencia, parece que hablo sola. - Dije en medio de una de las primeras conversaciones._

_-Quizás prefieres que la gente piense que hablas sola a que piensen que hablas con un vagabundo.- Dijo aún con la mirada clavada en el suelo._

_-Quiero que lo hagas._

Recuerdos que siempre estarían dentro de mí, que nunca podría olvidar por que formaban cada parte de mí, porque eran la prueba de que siempre había habido algo especial con aquel zarrapastroso vagabundo con el que me sentía tan bien.

Retorcí las sábanas con fuerza y pataleé en silencio en el colchón cuando una oleada de desesperación me invadió completamente, ahogando los sollozos, los gritos, el dolor que amenazaba con salir de mi pecho, pero tenía claro que pronto acabaría, ni él ni yo podíamos seguir así, no lo merecíamos, _él_ no lo merecía.

Cuando me tranquilicé me quedé otra vez recordando algunos momentos, como cuando decidí comenzar a llevarle alimentos al parque, Edward tardaba días en ir a los refugios a buscar comida y eso me preocupaba bastante. Entonces escuché un ruido, la puerta de la habitación de Edward se había abierto. Me senté en la cama afinando más el oído y escuché unas llaves. Me levanté y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta la entrada.

-¡Edward! - Grité detrás de él. Llevaba una mochila en su espalda y ya había abierto la puerta.- ¿Dónde vas? - Vi como la mano que tenía libre se cerraba en un fuerte puño, pero después de dos segundos, los cuales se me hicieron interminables cerró y se giró para enfrentarme con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.- Ed… Edward.- Él intentó secárselas, pero la hinchazón y el color rojo lo seguían delatando, hacía rato que estaba así.

-Me voy.

-¿Qué?

Sentía como si mi mundo se hubiese venido a bajo en cuestión de segundos, en el tiempo en el que había pronunciado esa frase. No podía irse, no podía permitirlo, si él se iba, moriría en vida, solo quedaría un cuerpo en este apartamento. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, sus ojos, los cuales habían ido consumiendo su color a lo largo de los días, seguían clavados en mí, estudiando mi rostro. Pronto noté como las lágrimas se agolpaban, no tardarían en desbordarse nuevamente. Estaba actuando como una estúpida, estaba jugando con los dos y conmigo misma, tenía que hacerle entrar en razón, no podía irse, yo le quería.

-Bella, tengo que irme, no aguanto esto más.

-¿Pero donde vas a ir? No puedes irte.- Dije acercándome a él y tomando una de sus manos. - No puedes, no me dejes sola.

-Bella, ya te lo he explicado…

-Y yo te he dicho que pronto acabará. - Dije abrazándole por la cintura lo más fuertemente posible, con la intención de que no se separara nunca de mí. Él acarició mi pelo con la palma de su mano y con la otra me abrazó por encima del codo.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? - No dije nada, estaba memorizando su olor, tocando su cuerpo, disfrutando de su calor.- Si vuelvo a verle… voy a acabar de encenderme del todo y va a pasar algo que no me gustaría que sucediese.

-No volveré a traerle.

-Bella… - Me separé de su pecho para mirarle a los ojos.

-No te vayas, por favor.- Supliqué.

-Lo siento… - Dijo él retirándome suavemente.

Me lo quedé mirando, estábamos a unos centímetros y lo notaba a kilómetros de distancia. Cómo a cámara lenta observé como su mano volvía a posarse en el pomo, me miró por última vez y abrió la puerta.

Pero yo no podía dejar que se fuera, ¿Qué haría en ese apartamento sola sin él? Me había acostumbrado a estar con él, no lo soportaría. Entonces avancé hasta él, cerré la puerta con un portazo con una mano, con la otra rodeé su cuello haciéndole inclinarse y presioné fuertemente mis labios con los suyos. Abrí mis ojos, él parecía sorprendido, así que rodeé su cuello con el brazo que faltaba y volví a besarle otra vez, moví con insistencia mis labios, entonces noté como sus brazos se tensaban en mi cintura, apretándome contra él, rindiéndose con un gemido. Entreabrimos nuestros labios solo para que nuestras lenguas se encontraran, las cuales estaban demasiado hambrientas y se devoraban al mismo tiempo. Una de mis manos bajó por su cuello, memorizando cada parte de su pecho de sus brazos, de su abdomen por encima de su camisa, mientras la otra lo sostenía por la nuca, afianzándolo contra mí. Me separé por un momento mientras sus labios besaban frenéticamente la parte más sensible de mi cuello, provocando que sintiera estremecimientos y una fuerte descarga. Sus manos acariciaban avariciosas mi rostro, mi cabello, mi espalda…

Sabía perfectamente que ahora sí, no podría parar, lo necesitaba y lo tendría.

* * *

**Otro capítulo más, bueno tampoco ha sido tan malo, no? jajaja Os dejo un pequeño adelanto. :)**

**Capítulo 11. Rendición:**

_**...Edward volvió a posar sus manos en mi cadera, pero esta vez con decisión, haciéndome caminar hacia atrás hasta toparme con la fría pared, jadeé. Mis manos volaron rápidamente hasta los botones de su camisa, pero Edward las cogió y las aprisionó con las suyas poniéndolas cada una a un lado de mi cabeza. Abrí mi boca, intentando rechistar, no quería que dijera que iba a ser un error, no lo era en absoluto...**_

**Julie Black Lautner, marihel, Erill Cullen, Mrs. P. and C. M11, karin cullen, karito CullenMasen, Bells Masen Potter, ZephyrCullen, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, nunca me cansaré de darlas, jajaja. Bueno siento por haceros rabiar un poquito más con Brian pero es que... jajaja es cuestión de presión, y bueno en cuanto a Bella y a Edward... no adelanto nada, solo dejo el pequeño adelanto, casi estoy por acabar el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias, un besote enorme!  
**


	11. RENDICIÓN

DULCE DESCUBRIMIENTO

_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

* * *

Capítulo 11. Rendición.

-¿Estás… segura?- Preguntó entre besos y jadeante.

Dejé de besar su cuello y elevé mi rostro para observarle. Aún seguíamos en la entrada, abrazados tan fuerte como podíamos. Una de mis manos viajó hasta su rostro, acariciándole suavemente desde la sien hasta la barbilla, después besé esta última dulcemente.

-Te necesito Edward, no he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida.

La luz era débil, solo nos alumbraba la luz de la luna, no había amanecido y aún quedaba noche por delante, pero podía ver en sus ojos el dilema entre lo que debía hacer y lo que quería. Irse o rendirse al deseo. Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro, intentando incitarlo, no podía dejar que se fuera.

Mis labios acariciaron el contorno de los suyos, mientras mis manos se introducían bajo su camisa, acariciando la parte más estrecha de su espalda, provocando que su respiración creciese más todavía, más incluso que la mía.

-Deja de torturarme Bella.- Susurró contra mis labios con los ojos cerrados.

Seguí mirándole y mordí su labio inferior dulce y lentamente. Edward soltó un largo suspiró, pero funcionó. Sus manos, las cuales había posado débilmente en mis caderas, recorrieron el contorno de mi espalda hasta llegar a mi nuca para sujetarla con fuerza, no pude evitar gemir. Abrió sus ojos los cuales relucían de deseo y seguidamente estampó sus labios con insistencia en los míos, provocando que el calor que sentía ascendiese rápidamente.

Edward volvió a posar sus manos en mi cadera, pero esta vez con decisión, haciéndome caminar hacia atrás hasta toparme con la fría pared, jadeé. Mis manos volaron rápidamente hasta los botones de su camisa, pero Edward las cogió y las aprisionó con las suyas poniéndolas cada una a un lado de mi cabeza. Abrí mi boca, intentando rechistar, no quería que dijera que iba a ser un error, no lo era en absoluto. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Edward atrapó mis labios con la mayor de las pasiones, besándome como jamás lo había hecho. El fuego, la pasión y el amor jugaban conjuntamente, estirando para ver quien se llevaba el premio.

Cuando se separó me miró a los ojos con esa sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aire.

-No tan deprisa.- Susurró, exhalando su aliento en mi cuello. En un movimiento rápido puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y me giró poniéndome cara a la pared, apoyé mis manos en ella intentando no marearme. - He estado esperando mucho este momento, quiero hacerlo bien Bella.- Susurró en mi oído y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, provocando que gimiera audiblemente.

Sentía como mis rodillas se debilitaban y mis manos se aferraban con más fuerza a la fría pared. Edward comenzó su dulce tortura. Su nariz comenzó a deslizarse por mi cuello, mientras sus manos se introducían en mi camisa de dormir, acariciando muy suavemente con sus enormes manos mi abdomen, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Comencé a notar como mis pechos dolían y pedían a gritos su tacto, pero él en vez de subir, acarició la cinturilla de mi pantalón, introduciendo las manos bajo él. No pude evitar echar mi trasero hacia atrás cuando sus manos me acariciaron por encima de las braguitas y el calor volvió a subir de nuevo en cuanto noté su enorme miembro endurecido, se me escapó otro jadeo. Escuché sus risitas.

Me giré sin que él lo viniese venir y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, uniendo nuestros labios, besándole agresivamente.

-Deberías dejar las torturas para otro día… o… para después- Murmuré, besando su rostro.

-Me parece una estupenda idea. - Dijo sonriendo.

Edward tensó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura elevándome, yo rodeé su tronco con mis piernas fuertemente, notando como mi intimidad latía desenfrenadamente, pidiendo lo suyo. Jamás antes había sentido algo similar, pero lo cierto es que aún así temía cuánto dolor podría producirme la primera vez. Alice y yo habíamos hablado varias veces sobre el tema y me confesó que para ella no fue tan malo.

Me di cuenta de que llegamos a mi habitación cuando Edward dejó de besarme, dejó de sostenerme con uno de sus brazos y destapó la cama, después me tumbó lentamente posicionándose al mismo tiempo encima mía.

-Te quiero.- Susurré antes de volver a besarle.

-Yo más.- Aseguró interrumpiendo el beso.

-Eso habrá que verlo.- Le reté mientras él se detenía besando mi cuello.

Tomé su rostro con las manos y lo elevé, solo para volver a besarle de nuevo. Mis manos esta vez no tuvieron impedimentos para comenzar a desabotonar su camisa y retirarla. Edward era tan perfecto, su piel era suave, aunque comenzaba a sentirla algo sudorosa, acaricié su enorme espalda hasta que una de mis manos comenzó a palpar las perfectas líneas de su abdomen y de sus pectorales, provocando que él ahogara un gemido en mi boca y se separara para volver a mostrarme esa sonrisa traviesa y seductora, noté como mis mejillas se encendían, cuando noté la picardía en ellos.

Edward nos giró rápidamente y ahora era yo la que estaba encima suya, sentada sobre su cintura, comenzó a subir mi camisa, saqué mis brazos y me ayudó a quitármela por la cabeza, me acordé de que no llevaba el sujetador, no utilizaba para dormir. Ví como su mirada ahora se fijaba en mis pechos, me sentí por un segundo avergonzada e intenté taparme, pero él lo impidió cogiéndome por los brazos y rodando otra vez para quedar encima mía.

-Jamás te tapes Bella… - Presionó su erección contra mi intimidad y los dos gemimos al mismo tiempo.- Así me tienes.- Susurró.

Después comenzó a besarme trazando un camino de besos fogosos y húmedos desde mis labios hasta mi pecho, gemí cuando su boca se desvió hacia uno de mis senos y mordió mi erecto pezón, después siguió mordiéndolo y besándolo. Una de sus manos tomó mi otro seno acariciándolo y jugueteando con la aureola mientras que la otra, intentaba bajar mi pantalón y se introdujo dentro de las braguitas. El calor volvió a torturarme de nuevo cuando me acordé de que debía estar muy húmeda.

Una sensación inexplicable comenzó a azotar mi cuerpo, gemí con fuerza varias veces enredando mis manos en el cabello de Edward y presionándolo más contra mi pecho, pero justo cuando pensaba que iba a morir de placer Edward retiró su mano y dejó de masajear mi intimidad, aunque rápidamente fue sustituida por su boca.

-Edward…- Gemí casi sin fuerzas.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mis piernas, eliminando por completo mi pantalón y mis braguitas mientras besaba, sin besar, mi intimidad, eso me enfurecía, estaba jugando conmigo y yo no aguantaba más.

-Edward.- Dije algo molesta.

Él subió volviendo a girarnos para que yo quedara sobre él. Como pude y con movimientos frenéticos quité su cinturón y desabroché su pantalón, él me ayudo a quitárselo, después bajé sus boxers, por fin podía observarlo en su totalidad y mis expectativas habían fallado un poco, quedándose cortas. Él era perfecto y jamás me cansaría de repetirlo.

-Eres tan hermoso.- Dije observándole, mientras gemía.

Edward no habló, quizás por que no veía lo mismo en mí o porque su necesidad era mayor que la mía, cosa que era casi imposible. Comencé a besarle el cuello, y su pecho, mientras sus manos bajaban por mi espalda hasta alojarse en mi trasero y presionarme contra su endurecido miembro. Gemí después de que Edward bufara fuertemente. Mis manos dibujaron su torso hasta que llegaron a su virilidad. Dura, sedosa, tentadora… enorme. Comencé a masajearla provocando, para mi placer, sonoros jadeos por parte de él.

Él volvió a girarnos repentinamente dejándome debajo de nuevo. Me miró a los ojos dulcemente y me besó de la misma manera. Mis manos subieron hacia su cabello acariciándolo, sintiéndolo. Noté como Edward se posicionaba en mi entrada.

-Q…quiero que me avises, si algo va mal.- Yo solo asentí.

Edward comenzó a besarme de nuevo antes de comenzar a introducirse en mí. Un dolor peliagudo comenzó a abrirse en mi interior e intenté ahogar un grito, pero lo que no pude evitar fue que mis lágrimas se agolparan, por muchas causas, no solo el dolor físico. Mis manos apretaron los brazos de Edward y cuando noté que iba a morir comencé a arañar su espalda, Edward se detuvo, separó sus labios de los míos y me observó preocupado.

-Sigue, vamos Edward.- Pedí. Esto iba a pasar, estaba segura. Edward sacó un poco su miembro y lo volvió a introducir con algo más de facilidad, aunque el dolor aun seguía, sus manos masajeaban mis pechos mientras me besaba.

El dolor comenzó a desaparecer después de cada envestida, convirtiéndose en el placer de los placeres. Edward gemía al igual que yo, su boca dejó de besarme, convirtiéndose la acción en imposible por los sonidos que salían de nuestro interior, sus movimientos cada vez aumentaban más de velocidad y me sentía totalmente enloquecida. Mi espalda se arqueó cuando llegué a la cima, me sentía completa y feliz, totalmente plena. Edward dejó caerse en mi pecho antes de sacar su miembro de mi interior y suspiró.

-Nunca pensé que podía haber sido tan maravilloso y perfecto.- Dije casi sin aliento.

-No ha sido tan perfecto, te he hecho daño.- Reí levemente, era cierto.

-No podías evitarlo… ¿Tú ya habías…? - Edward levantó la cabeza de mi pecho repentinamente mirándome a los ojos como si lo que le había preguntado hubiese sido un insulto.

-Evidentemente que no.- Intenté tranquilizarlo, acariciando su mejilla y volviendo a acomodar su cabeza en mi pecho, acariciando su cabello.

-Perdona… es que parecía que tuvieses… experiencia.- Edward suspiró y acarició mi brazo con su mano.

-La experiencia la habré conseguido soñando entonces.- Soltó unas risitas. Preferí no preguntar nada más, bueno… solo había una pregunta que me atormentaba.

-¿Vas a irte?

-Ahora no puedo irme Bella…- Se apartó de mi pecho y se apoyó de costado sobre el colchón, yo adopté su posición.- Después de lo que ha pasado, no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo.- Presioné mis labios con los suyos.

-Te prometo que arreglaré las cosas en cuanto pueda.- Logré que una pequeña pero esperanzada sonrisa asomara por su rostro.

-Te quiero Bella.

-Y yo a ti. - Me acomodé junto a él, demasiado exhausta, pero enormemente feliz.

* * *

Sentí el roce de sus labios recorrer cada centímetro de mi espalda, mientras una de sus cálidas manos le iba abriendo el camino. Intenté no moverme y seguí con los ojos cerrados, aún debía ser pronto porque la luz del sol no iluminaba mucho mi habitación… ¿O ahora debería decir nuestra habitación?

Noté como la piel desnuda de mi cuerpo se erizaba y no pude evitar estremecerme cuando Edward llegó a la parte más estrecha de mi espalda, desviándose hacia mi abdomen, entonces paró de hacerlo. Abrí uno de mis ojos y me encontré su rostro a unos centímetros, sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Me encontraba bocabajo mirando hacia la ventana de mi habitación, con mi pierna izquierda flexionada hacia fuera y la derecha entrelazada con la suya. Edward me miraba, con su brazo derecho posado delante de mi cuerpo, atravesado en mi espalda.

-Buenos días cariño.- Susurró acercándose para propinarme un dulce beso en los labios. Me estremecí cuando le escuché llamarme de esa manera.

Retiré mi pierna de entre la suya y me di la vuelta para encararle, colocándome bien la sábana. Edward pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura apretándome contra él.

-Mmm, ¿Eres un sueño? - Edward frunció el ceño y después puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quieres que te pruebe… si estás soñando?- Preguntó ahora con una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

-¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?- Sin hablar se acercó a mi mandíbula y comenzó a rozar sus labios hasta llegar a mi cuello, comencé a notar como mi respiración se dificultaba. Su boca se abrió y sentí como sus dientes me mordían. Sin esperarlo y sin poder evitarlo un gemido salió de lo más hondo de mi ser, Edward se separó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Creo que eso ha sido suficiente.- Fruncí el ceño, no lo era.

Golpeé su pecho con mis manos cuando comenzó a reírse y después sin poder resistirlo me uní a él, suspiré. Edward se había quedado callado, pero yo me había quedado sintiendo un fuego que tenía que apagar, así que deslicé mis manos por su pecho y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, quedando mi rostro en frente del suyo.

-Creo que no lo ha sido.- Murmuré acercándome más a él.

Noté cuando Edward bajaba la sábana de mi cuerpo y comenzaba a acariciar mis pechos, no pude evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndome el labio inferior. Un hombre como él era un sueño, demasiado bueno en todo.

-A veces te tengo miedo.- Susurró muy cerca de mi oído, sentándose en la cama y pasando mis piernas por cada lado de su cuerpo, ciñéndome a él con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté jadeante mientras mis labios acariciaban su cuello una y otra vez y notaba por debajo de mi intimidad como su erección crecía.

-Eres demasiado adictiva.

-Edward…- Susurré.

Mis manos dibujaban la forma de sus hombros, de sus torneados brazos, de su pecho y de su abdomen, mientras él se dedicaba a torturarme dulcemente aplastando mis pechos, dando pequeños mordiscos y besos candentes a mis mejillas, labios y cuello, provocando que mi cuerpo gritara de placer y anhelara que estuviera en mi de nuevo.

-¿Sí?

-Ahora.- Murmuré mientras una de mis manos posicionaba su miembro bajo mi sexo. Edward gimió cuando sintió mi evidente estado, al rozar su miembro con mi intimidad, pero yo no podía más y fui bajando lentamente, introduciendo su miembro en mí.

La fricción era perfecta y más ideal se convertía a medida que Edward acariciaba mi clítoris, provocando que me retorciera del placer y mi espalda se arqueara instintivamente, ofreciéndole mis pechos, uno de los cuales atrapó con su boca mientras yo me movía.

Comencé a moverme más rápido y nuestros jadeos comenzaron a ser más violentos, Edward ayudaba a moverme con sus manos en mi cadera.

-Di mi nombre.- Me pidió.

-Edward…- Gemí.

-Más.

-Edward…- Volví a gemir.

-Me estás… matando… Bella.- Gemía.

Yo no podía hablar, estaba llegando a lo más alto, todas las sensaciones se intensificaban provocando que estallaran a la vez, volviendo a dejarme exhausta, relajada, pero feliz, siempre feliz.

* * *

El sol que entraba a través de la ventana se coló por mis párpados provocando que despertase. El corazón brincó en mi pecho cuando recordé que era viernes y no me había levantado para ir a la Universidad. Miré a Edward y sonreí más tranquila. Si algo merecía la pena, era faltar a clase por estar con él.

Uno de sus brazos se había apropiado de mi cintura mientras una de sus piernas descansaba entre las mías. Su pecho perfecto subía y bajaba pausadamente. Su precioso cabello, mucho más despeinado de lo habitual le daba ese toque de inocencia mientras dormía plácidamente. Él había sido mío y lo era, todo lo sucedido había sido real y yo no podía estar más llena de felicidad, sentía que iba a explotar por ello.

Sentí la repentina necesidad de querer mimar a aquel ser tan perfecto que descansaba entre mis brazos. Cogí con cuidado su brazo y lo aparté de mi cintura, después estiré de mis piernas dejando la suya solitaria en el colchón, lo arropé bien y lo observé un par de minutos sintiéndome orgullosa porque él fuese mío.

Desvié mi mirada, buscando mi ropa, pero encontré algo mucho mejor. Cogí su camisa gris de la noche anterior y me la puse, su fragancia comenzó a invadirme por completo, era tan dulce y varonil a la vez… Cogí una de las gomas de pelo de mi tocador y me recogí el pelo en una coleta baja. Me encontraba realmente cómoda.

Llegué a la cocina y me puse a preparar el desayuno, tanta acción anoche me había despertado mucho el apetito y seguramente él cuando despertara estaría tan hambriento como yo.

Cogí la bandeja y puse las dos tazas de café con algunas galletas y tostadas y el bote de mantequilla y mermelada al lado. Miré la bandeja por última vez y me dirigí hacia la habitación, coloqué con cuidado la bandeja en los pies de la cama en el lado izquierdo y me subí en ella.

Edward seguía dormido, así que me senté a su lado sobre la almohada y comencé a acariciarle el cabello, no tuve que esperar mucho para que se moviera levemente y sin abrir los ojos se acomodara en mi regazo.

-Eres muy madrugadora.- Dijo con voz soñolienta, antes de bostezar, ese gesto me hizo sonreír.

-¿Madrugadora? Debería estar en mi segunda hora de clase.- En seguida abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- Dijo irguiéndose.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- Pregunté haciéndome la ofendida.

-No… -Aspiró un par de veces por la nariz. - ¿Qué es ese olor?- Ladeé mi cabeza hacia el desayuno. No pude evitar reír.

-He traído algo para desayunar.- Pasé mis dedos por sus labios.- Supongo que tendrás tanta hambre como yo.- Él se irguió, observando la bandeja sonriente mientras una de sus manos se posaba en la parte más alta de mi pantorrilla, haciéndome estremecer. Comenzó a palpar el trozo de tela y echó un vistazo.

-Ajá. ¿Intentas volver a matarme?- Me quedé pensativa.

-No es mi intención. -Dije bajando de la almohada y sentándome a su lado.

-Pues… no es lo que parece. Me encanta como queda mi camisa sobre tu cuerpo.- Dijo acariciando suavemente mi cuerpo por encima de la misma, con voz seductora.

-Edward… deberíamos desayunar.- Dije con la voz entrecortada. Él suspiró y después rió.

-Sí, tienes razón.- Avanzó por la superficie del colchón hasta agacharse para alcanzar sus boxers y colárselos, después cogió la bandeja y con cuidado volvió a sentarse en medio del colchón, poniendo la bandeja entre los dos. Cogí una tostada y la mordí, sabía mejor que nunca.

-¿Tienes que ir a la Agencia hoy?- Dije antes de tragar.

-No, no me han llamado, así que estoy solo para ti.- El tono de su voz provocó que sintiera como los colores se elevaran hasta anidarse en mis mejillas, sonreí.

-Estás preciosa con ese rubor en tu rostro. - Noté como el calor se extendía a causa de su penetrante mirada, en ese mismo instante debía estar como un tomate.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacerlo? - Pedí mirando la bandeja.

-¿Hacer qué? - Preguntó.

-Mirarme así… me pones tan nerviosa… - Él solo rió angelicalmente, quise pensar que era tan feliz como yo.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar tuve que rogarle que no se duchara conmigo, aunque insistió y me lo puso realmente difícil, pero si volvía a caer no sé cuanto tiempo hubiésemos estado bajo el agua. Después nos pusimos a ver la televisión. Me parecía irreal todo lo que había pasado y no podía parar de mirarle, venerándole. Todo era bonito y perfecto a su lado, todo me parecía bien.

-¿Tienes hambre? - Pregunté después de un rato, me había quedado medio dormida entre sus brazos en el sofá.

-No mucha… - Comenzó a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja y empecé a sentirme algo acalorada, pero pronto empecé a reír ante el ruido de su estómago.

-¿Estás seguro?- Dije riendo aún. - Yo creo que alguien está enfadado porque no le atiendes muy bien, casi no has desayunado. -Él sonrió un poco avergonzado.

-Bueno está bien, hagamos algo para comer, quiero probar el postre, seguramente me has preparado algo muy dulce.- Le miré elevando una ceja y me levanté enseguida dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-No sé, sabes… aún no he preparado nada. -

Me agaché para encender el horno y que comenzara a calentarse, no tenía ganas de esmerarme, unas pizzas estarían bien. Fui al congelador y saque un par de bases de pizzas, después abrí la puerta del frigorífico y saqué un poco de jamón York y queso Havarti. Fui al mueble de debajo del fregadero para coger una lata de atún y un nuevo bote de tomate frito y me dirigí a la encimera para comenzar a prepararlas. Unas grandes y fuertes manos inesperadamente me sostuvieron por la cadera, sabía de quien se trataba perfectamente.

-Pues deberías comenzar a prepararlo, ¿no crees? - Susurró, golpeando con su aliento mi oreja. No pude evitar estremecerme.

-Edward…- Él me ignoró. Comenzó a acariciar con la punta de su nariz mi cuello y mi respiración comenzó a convertirse en un violento jadeo.

Me dio la vuelta repentinamente y siguió torturándome, acariciando sus labios con los míos sin llegar a besarme, jugando conmigo, alejándose lo justo cada vez que intentaba hacerlo yo. Bajó sus manos hasta mi trasero y me elevó, rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, él apoyó su frente en la mía con su respiración agitada, después me llevó hacia el otro lado de la encimera que quedaba libre y me sentó allí. Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna, provocando que gimiera su nombre, haciendo que me volviera loca al no permitirme que le besara teniendo sus labios a milímetros de los míos. Otra de sus manos se introdujo por debajo de mi camiseta de algodón y acarició por encima de mi sujetador mi seno izquierdo, cosa que hizo que gimiéramos y se rindiera para besarme. Mis manos exploraban sus brazos en profundidad por encima de su camiseta roja y bajaron acariciando su tronco. Nuestro beso se volvía cada vez más violento, desesperado, demandante. Nuestras lenguas se rozaban otorgándose mutuamente el placer de los placeres.

Pero cuando Edward comenzó a subir mi camiseta… sonó el teléfono.

-No lo cojas.- Susurró en la base de mi cuello.

-¿Y si es la Agencia? - Dije entrecortadamente.

-Llamarán más tarde. - Respondió con voz ronca intentando subir mi camiseta, mientras yo con una sonrisa lo impedía y besaba su cuello.

-¿Y si es importante? - Edward suspiró y se apartó. Me bajé de la encimera y corrí a coger el teléfono.

-¿Sí?- Pregunte.

-¡Hola pequeña! ¿Estás bien? No has aparecido en toda la mañana.- La voz preocupada de Brian provocó que mi burbuja personal, en la que incluía a Edward estallara, haciéndome volver a la cruda realidad. Una punzada me presionó el corazón haciendo que me sintiera realmente mal por Brian.

* * *

**Jum... aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo jaja. Por fin Edward y Bella se entregan a la pasion que sienteen!.**

**-Mimi mujer no te preocupes por Edward, ahora a lo mejor puede afrontar mejor la situacion :)  
**

**-Bells Masen Potter. A mi tampoco me gusta que llore Edward, pero pensé que las lágrimas eran como una puerta de salida a su dolor, para manifestarlo mejor jaja.**

**-karito CullenMasen, Julie Black Lautner, Mrs. P. and C. M11, siento haber dejado el capítulo anterior así, pero quería dedicar un super capítulo solo a ellos dos jajaja, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado :)  
**

**-karin cullen, bueno al menos Edward no se ha ido no? jaja Solo queda que Brian se vaya... ARGG**

**-Erill Cullen, y hacen y hacen! Bella no se quedará sin nada... jajaja**

******-camilaacullenn, **barby^c^, **Tutzy Cullen, gracias por los reviews soys estupendas :)  
**

**-BlackCullen, hombre con el látigo no se dan pero... jajaja ¿Ya has visto Luna nueva? :)**

**-ZaphyrCullen, marihel y liloc, claro Edward tenía que explotaar. Brian, Brian... ¿que pasara con el?**

**-angie cullen o-shea, gracias por leer tan rápida la historia y dejarme tantos reviews! No llores que este capitulo no es muy tristee... que digamoos! :)**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS CHICAS! :)**

**Aquí os dejo un trocito del próximo capítulo:  
**

_**PERFECCIÓN  
**_

_**Volví a girarme, esperando encontrarme a Edward detrás de mí, pero él no estaba, se había sentado en el sofá. Tenía el rostro serio, muy diferente a esta mañana. Dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa, avancé hasta el sofá, y me senté en su regazo rodeándole con los brazos y hundiendo mi rostro en su cabello.**_

_**-Lo siento…- Me disculpé.- No podía decírselo por teléfono. - Ejercí más fuerza en mi abrazo, a mi me dolía todo esto de igual manera que a él, o incluso más, pues me mataba saber que era yo la causante de que él estuviera de esa manera.**_

**Un besitooo!**_**  
**_


	12. PERFECCIÓN

DULCE DESCUBRIMIENTO

_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 12. Perfección.

-¿Bella?- Volvió a preguntar, el que se suponía ser mi novio.-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… perdona.- Tenía a Edward en frente con sus ojos verdes preocupados, preguntándose qué pasaba ante mi expresión de desconcierto.

-No he ido a clase por que… me he encontrado un poco enferma.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al médico? ¿No te habrá pegado ese amigo tuyo algo? Bueno después de todo ha estado viviendo mucho tiempo en la calle…- Sentí como la sangre comenzaba a arderme, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablar así de Edward?, pero intenté tranquilizarme.

-Brian… - Se quedó en silencio.

-Vale lo siento… ¿Entonces? ¿Crees que puede ser un resfriado? ¿ O un virus?

-Deja de preocuparte tanto de verdad, solo debe ser un tonto resfriado.- Dije intentando tranquilizarle.

-Después pasaré a verte. -Me mordí fuertemente el labio y me giré dándole la espalda a Edward, no quería ver como me miraba de esa manera.

-No, de verdad, no tengo ganas de nada, voy a estar toda la tarde metida en la cama. - Brian se quedó en silencio.

-Quería despedirme de ti.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Este fin de semana me voy con mis padres a Houston.

-¿¡A Houston!?

-Sí… vamos a ver a un doctor… ya sabes… - Dijo con la voz apagada. Algo me golpeó el estómago.

-¿Está… mal?- Pregunté atemorizada.

-Un poco, vamos en busca de una solución ya que aquí no se la dan.

-Ajá. - Dije.

-¿Entonces paso a verte esta tarde?- Me quedé en silencio, le había prometido a Edward que no volvería a traerle.

-Brian… es que no tengo ganas de ver a nadie.. De verdad quiero descansar y dormir.- Dije intentando sonar convincente, fingiendo un poco.

-Bueno… como quieras, no pienso presionarte… entonces… hasta el lunes.

-Hasta el lunes.

-Te quiero Bella.- Sentí como mi pecho se estremecía, pero no podía dejarle ahora… Cuando volviera lo haría.

-Un beso Brian.- Me limité a decir antes de colgar.

Volví a girarme, esperando encontrarme a Edward detrás de mí, pero él no estaba, se había sentado en el sofá. Tenía el rostro serio, muy diferente a esta mañana. Dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa, avancé hasta el sofá, y me senté en su regazo rodeándole con los brazos y hundiendo mi rostro en su cabello.

-Lo siento…- Me disculpé.- No podía decírselo por teléfono. - Ejercí más fuerza en mi abrazo, a mi me dolía todo esto de igual manera que a él, o incluso más, pues me mataba saber que era yo la causante de que él estuviera de esa manera.

-¿Cuándo vas a verle?

-Pues… supongo que el lunes.

-¿El lunes? - Asintió con un gesto de ironía.

-No puedo verle antes, se va a Houston con sus padres, por la enfermedad de su padre.- Su rostro se volvió serio y apretó la mandíbula.

-Bien Bella… - Se dejó caer en el sofá, con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Me dolía verle así, parecía derrotado, aunque sabía que no lo estaba. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le abracé, ciñéndome a él lo más que pude.

-Abrázame Edward, por favor. No soporto verte así, necesito que me digas que me quieres, que no me dejarás.

Edward se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, sabía que me quería pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios con esa dulce voz que tanto me atraía. Le abracé con más fuerza intentando con eso quedarme unida a él para siempre. Él luchó por zafarse de mi abrazo y me miró con una expresión en los ojos que realmente hizo que me sintiera pésima. Había una mezcla de emociones en esos ojos verdes, pero lo que más destacaba era el dolor que reflejaban.

-Bella, sabes perfectamente cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti y deberías saber que nunca van a cambiar, siempre vas a ser ese ángel que me salvó y que se ganó mi corazón, pero debes entenderlo.- Sacudió la cabeza y se llevó un puño al pecho presionándolo con fuerza.- Siento una opresión en el pecho que no me deja cada vez que pienso que _él_ es tu novio cuando en realidad debería serlo yo.

Sentí como el nudo en mi estómago cada vez crecía más ante sus palabras, quería decirle que esa palabra para mi en realidad no significaba nada, que Brian jamás había debido llamarse así... Edward me retiró de su regazo poniéndome de pie y se levantó, pasándose la mano por su cabello y estirándolo. No sabía qué decir, me había quedado muda.

- Bella… no sé cuanto podré aguantar esto. - El corazón me dolía, parecía que me estuvieran clavando agujas continuamente. Luché por que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos y suspiré.

-Edward lo siento… te prometo… que el lunes arreglaré las cosas.- Avancé hasta él y posé mi mano izquierda en su hombro. Edward había decidido mirar al suelo con el ceño fruncido. - Te lo juro, por lo que más quiero, que eres tú. - Negó suavemente con la cabeza e intenté levantar su mirada elevando su mentón, para que me mirara y me acerqué a su rostro. - Edward entiéndeme… solo van a ser dos días… por favor… - Elevó su rostro para mirarme, no sabía distinguir lo que veía en ellos, pero sabía que no iba a irse, no ahora. Suspiró y me rodeo con sus brazos dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Edward.- Dije retirándome de su abrazo. - No quiero pensar más en esto hasta el lunes, quiero estar contigo como hasta hace 15 minutos. - Él suspiró y volvió a mirarme apenado. - Deja que me encargue yo, por favor. - Sonreí levemente aguantando su mirada. Transcurrieron unos segundos.

-Esta bien, intentaré cambiar de actitud. - Y me devolvió la sonrisa, pero en sus ojos podía ver como el conflicto seguía en su interior.

-He pensado que podíamos llamar a Alice y Jasper para cenar.

-¿Vas a contarles algo? - Preguntó rápidamente.

-Sé que me va a costar unas cuantas regañinas por parte de Alice… pero creo que es lo justo.

-¿No deberíamos esperar?

-Siento que lo que debo hacer es eso Edward, a partir del lunes solo voy a ser para ti y tú para mí.

-Bueno yo ya soy para ti. - Dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Sonreí.

-Yo también soy solo para ti Edward, solo tuya. - Dije después de unos segundos.

Llamé a Alice en seguida y su reacción fue de lo más emocionante. Edward y yo estuvimos el resto de la tarde limpiando el apartamento y pensando en qué hacer para la cena. Se ofreció para ir a hacer la compra mientras yo me duchaba.

Las cosas se habían puesto realmente complicadas. Me sentía mal haciéndole esto a Brian, pero tenía que velar por mi felicidad y mi felicidad era Edward, no podía hacer nada en contra de eso. Edward se había apropiado de mi mente y de mi corazón y solo existía lugar para él. A veces me resultaba curioso, porque jamás había tenido la necesidad de estar tanto tiempo con Brian como la que sentía por estar con Edward y ya me había acostumbrado a esa idea.

En cambio ahora mi cerebro había cambiado completamente el concepto de amor y lo había transformado en algo sumamente hermoso y egoísta a la vez. Solo quería a Edward para mí y no podía pensar en que algún día alguna de esas preciosas modelos me lo pudiera quitar. Sería demasiado para mí, un daño irreversible que jamás sanaría y estaba segura.

-Alice y Jasper no deben tardar en llegar.-Dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina.

-Pareces impaciente.

-La verdad es que siento la necesidad de contarle a Alice todo esto. Le gritaría a todo el mundo que te quiero y que tú me quieres a mí. - Él sonrío, una de sus manos me ciñó a su cuerpo mientras la otra acariciaba mi rostro. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo desenfrenado, sus ojos ardían apasionados mientras su rostro se inclinaba para alcanzar mis labios con los suyos. En ese preciso momento sonó el timbre. Edward suspiró. Le sonreí y le di un corto beso en los labios antes de dirigirme a la puerta de entrada a recibir a mis amigos.

-¡Bella!- Gritó Alice dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola Alice.- La recibí con una enorme sonrisa.- Tan puntual como siempre.- Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Hemos llegado muy pronto? - Preguntó Jasper. Sonreí.

-No, llegáis a buena hora.- Le di un beso en la mejilla y los hice pasar al comedor.

-¿Y Edward? - Preguntó Alice cuando se sentó en el sofá.

-Aquí.- Respondió él, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina con un cuchillo en las manos. Alice comenzó a reir.

-Tienes hasta un cocinero en casa.- Hice una mueca.

-Bueno, sí, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar… - Metí mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de mis vaqueros imaginándome la noche que había pasado con Edward.

-¡Eh!

-¿Qué, Alice?

-Quita esa cara de embobada.- Me enderecé y noté como en seguida mis mejillas se teñían de rojo. Ella se quedó pensativa por un minuto. - ¿Es que… tienes que contarme algo?

-Venga chicos, ya esta todo listo, sentaos.- La interrumpió Edward.

Nos sentamos los cuatro en la mesa. La cena estuvo genial, me encontraba realmente cómoda. Alice y Jasper siempre se habían portado muy bien conmigo, por esa razón estaba segura de que cuando les contara que Edward y yo estábamos juntos lo entenderían, incluso se alegrarían, sobretodo Alice.

-Bueno… y…

-¿Y? - Pregunté a Alice, que se había quedado mirándome con una sonrisita.

-Bella te conozco, algo bueno te tiene que haber pasado para que estés así, ¿no vas a contármelo? - Repuso orgullosa de saber a la perfección mi personalidad. Sonreí y asentí dándole la razón. - ¿Qué es?

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa, así que en vez de hablar cogí la mano de Edward y la elevé por encima de la mesa mostrándosela a Jasper y Alice, esperando que me entendieran. Al principio los dos se quedaron con una expresión de confusión en el rostro, pero Alice en seguida la cambió y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¡No es verdad!- Soltó con una carcajada mientras Jasper la miraba confuso. Miré a Edward con una sonrisa tímida, el cual me la devolvió.

-¿Qué no es verdad Alice? - Preguntó Jasper.

-¿No lo ves? Es más que evidente, están juntos.- Los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.

-Pero… ya no… estás con… - Comenzó Jasper.

-¡No! -Dije antes de que acabara. Le di un apretón a la mano de Edward. - Quiero decir, he quedado en hablar con él el lunes. Pretendía seguir adelante con todo esto, pero no puedo, es imposible, ni yo ni Edward podemos.

-Es lógico. Bella, perdona que te lo diga, pero ya te lo había dicho.- Intervino Alice. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Pensaba que estaba haciendo lo mejor.

-Lo mejor no es hacerte daño a ti misma, Bella.- Dijo Jasper. Agaché la cabeza, pero unos dedos tomaron mi mentón elevándolo, _sus_ dedos. Sabía que le costaba, pero Edward estaba sonriéndome, infundiéndome ánimos, cuando en realidad era yo la que tenía que encargarse de que él estuviera bien. Sonreí.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?- Pregunté.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

El resto de la noche la pasamos riendo, jugando al juego de Tabú y mirando una película que Alice había traído. Ella pretendía que saliéramos a bailar, pero no tenía ganas, solo quería estar con _él_. Así que le prometí que alguna noche no muy lejana saldríamos juntos y que también se lo diría a mi hermano y a Rosalie. Tuvo que conformarse con eso, porque yo estaba dispuesta a pasar un fin de semana increíble con Edward, solo con él.

-Bueno… ¿vamos a dormir? - Preguntó Edward después de escucharme bostezar.

-¿Dormir?

Me sentía cansada, pero no precisamente de él. Edward se había sentado en la orilla de la cama y se estaba desabotonando la camisa. Me acerqué a él por la espalda y comencé a acariciar su pecho, noté como su respiración comenzaba a aumentar y le quité la prenda. Después comencé a besarle el cuello, deslizando mis labios por su hombro hasta que noté una pequeña costra fina y alargada y abrí mis ojos estudiándola detenidamente.

-¿Qué te has hecho aquí?- Había varias. Edward solo se rió y se dio la vuelta para alcanzar mis labios, mientras se posicionaba encima mía. - Edward…- Mi parte sensata y racional me obligaba a detenerle para saber qué le había pasado.

-Es de anoche, me lo hiciste tú solita.- Dijo succionando el lóbulo de mi oreja. Gemí levemente, cada vez que Edward me hacía ese gesto se me nublaba la razón. En seguida caí en la cuenta de que eran arañazos.

-¿Debería pedirte perdón? - Pregunté con dificultad, mientras él ya me había quitado mi camiseta.

-Sí, pero por no hacerlo más a menudo.- Susurró en mi oído con voz seductora.

Perdí completamente la razón en cuanto sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme. Sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo formaba parte del mío, pertenecía al mío, igual que el mío pertenecía al suyo. Éramos las mitades de un todo, que se complementaban perfectamente, sin dejar huecos. Sus pasionales besos y mordiscos, al igual que sus caricias estaban llenos del amor que me había mostrado cada día. La entrega era completa y perfecta.

-Edward…- Dije entre besos. Noté como se erguía para coger algo de la mesita de noche, pero eso no me impedía seguir besándole: el pecho, sus brazos, su abdomen… - Te... Te necesito…

-Ajá.- Exhaló su aliento en mi oreja, mientras una de sus manos me mostraba un pequeño objeto plateado. En seguida me di cuenta, la noche anterior no habíamos utilizado ninguna prevención, pero ahora no me permitía preocuparme por eso. Edward sacó el preservativo y se lo puso.

-Edward…- Gemí cuando lo sentí en mi interior con una única embestida.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré su rostro bañado en sudor, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y la boca entreabierta. Acaricié su rostro mientras el salía y entraba dentro de mí. Edward nos giró haciendo que quedara encima suya, comencé a moverme lo más rápido que podía. Era una lástima que un trozo de látex evitara que rozara su fina y sedosa piel, pero necesario. Aún así no evitaba que disfrutase del exquisito aroma y tacto de su piel.

-Te quiero.- Le recordé, cuando volvió a la cama, aún nos encontrábamos pegajosos por el sudor. Él me dio un beso en la coronilla mientras me acariciaba el pelo.- ¿Cuándo has comprado…? - Cuestioné, dejando la pregunta sin acabar.

-Esta tarde, cuando fui a hacer la compra.

-Mmm.- Nos quedamos callados algunos segundos. -Estoy un poco asustada… por lo que pueda haber pasado.

-Bella, tranquila, no tiene porqué pasar nada.

-Sí, pero cabe la posibilidad de que esté embarazada, y existen esas píldoras…- Dije abrazándole con más fuerza. Él suspiró.

-Voy a estar aquí, para hacer frente a lo que sea contigo.-

Decidí no pensar más en aquello, aunque era una idea que me preocupaba. Aún no había acabado de estudiar, no trabajaba, había comenzado a disfrutar de Edward, no estaba preparada para tener un bebé. Podía imaginarme una foto en la que Edward y yo saliéramos posando con nuestro hijo, pero no ahora.

Me desperté repentinamente, aun era de noche, pero los brazos de Edward se habían apropiado posesivamente de mi cintura, abrazándome por la espalda. Intenté girarme esperando que él tuviera los ojos abiertos y que quizás estuviera buscando algo que yo podría darle con mucho gusto, pero antes de que pudiese mover cualquier músculo…

-No… - Le escuché murmurar.- ¡No!

-Edward.- Le llamé cuando logré girarme, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas.

-¡Papá!

-Edward.- Esta vez despertó con la respiración por las nubes, moviendo la cabeza, mirando hacia todas partes, parecía desorientado. -¿Qué ha pasado? - Pregunté mientras intentaba tranquilizarle, acariciando su mejilla.

-Nada… solo ha sido una pesadilla… lo siento… no quería despertarte.

-Creo que debes explicarme muchas cosas.- Sabía que sus sueños se debían a su duro pasado, su niñez parecía haberlo dejado muy herido.

-Sí, pero ahora tienes que descansar, vamos Bella.- Le miré elevando una ceja. Él acarició mi mejilla. - No volveré a tener pesadillas, al menos esta noche, anda duérmete. - Me abrazó y me cobijó en su pecho, yo pasé mis manos alrededor de su desnuda cintura.

-No me quedaré tranquila hasta que me digas qué es eso por lo que tienes pesadillas.

-Mañana Bella. - No quise insistir más, el olor de su piel y su aliento eran suficientes para que el sueño volviera a sucumbirme.

Noté como la luz del día acariciaba mis párpados, insistiendo para que los abriera, ya debía ser hora de despertar y encontrarme al lado del ser más maravilloso que podía existir. Con algo de esfuerzo abrí mis ojos para encontrarme su rostro a unos centímetros de mío, mirándome con una leve sonrisa, sus ojos eran la viva imagen del amor incondicional.

-Buenos días. -Dijo. Froté mis ojos y volví a observarlo.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo así?- Me acerqué para darle un beso.

-Nunca me parecerá mucho tiempo.- Reí, mientras él me apretaba contra su cuerpo y escondía su rostro en mi cuello, acariciándome con sus labios.

-Deja de ser tan zalamero, voy a ducharme.- Edward rió entre dientes.

-Muy bien señorita.- Besó la punta de mi nariz.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Mmmm, creo que tienes que contarme algunas cosas y después podríamos ir al cine o dar una vuelta por nuestro parque, ¿qué te parece? - Dije estirando de las sábanas para taparme mientras me levantaba, hacía dos noches que no utilizaba el pijama.

-Me parece una idea estupenda. - Le sonreí.

* * *

**Un capítulo más, descansemos un poco de Brian... lo merecemos. :) Chicas muchas gracias por los rr.**

**BlackCullen. Me imagino que ya habrás visto Luna nueva jajaja. ¿Disfrutaste? :) **

**ZephyrCullen, parece que Brian te ha escuchado y se ha ido a cuidar a su padre, o al menos eso parece :P.**

**karito CullenMasen y Bells Masen Potter. Tranquilas amigaas! El tiempo pondrá a Brian en su lugar ! :).**

**angie cullen o-shea. No hace falta que me pidas permiso, simplemente llama a Jane creo que nos serviría de gran ayuda para sacarnos a Brian de en medio jajaja.**

**Julie Black Lautner y Mrs. P. and C. M11. (L) jaja, os agradezco que siempre comenteis y sigais leyendo, espero que os siga gustandoo! **

**Ta-Cullen, gracias por unirte! Me encanta que te encante la historia y espero no decepcionarte tampoco :).**

**nicole olivares, gracias a ti también por leerla :), en cuanto a tus preguntas la primera la puedes adivinaar y la segunda no se a que te refieres, y en cuanto si edward se droga... no, nunca se ha drogado jajaja.**

**giovacullen, Brenda, Mimi, simplemente gracias :)**

**BlackCullen, Bells Masen Potter y Ta-Cullen. La primera noche no utilizaron nada, pero pensé que era mejor así. Tanto Bella como Edward nunca habían tenido relaciones con nadie y a los dos les era innecesario tener algo como un preservativo, más que nada porque no se les había pasado nunca por la cabeza tener nada, aunque la tensión sexual estuviera ahí. El momento llegó y no pudieron contenerse... no iban a dejarlo escapar :), pero bueno ahora Edward ha pensado. jajaja.**

**Otra vez Gracias (L) :), y aquí os dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo: _Rompiendo la coraza_**

**_Era difícil de imaginar una situación como la que Edward me estaba describiendo, pero sin embargo parecía estar viendo una película terrorífica en mi cabeza. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, no debía llorar aunque las lágrimas cada vez se agolparan más en mis ojos, tenía que transmitirle la fortaleza necesaria para superar aquel trauma que lo rasgaba por dentro, que recordaba triste y dolorosamente. Sus padres, las personas que se suponían ser las más importantes en la vida de un niño, le habían arrebatado sus mejores momentos; aquellos dulces, inocentes y puros._**

**BESOTES :)**


	13. ROMPIENDO LA CORAZA

DULCE DESCUBRIMIENTO

_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo 13. ROMPIENDO LA CORAZA

-Se supone que la etapa de la infancia debe ser una etapa llena de felicidad, sin embargo para mí fue todo lo contrario.

Nos encontrábamos en nuestra cama. Habíamos comido, Edward había intentado salirse con la suya y había estado intentando evitar hablar sobre su infancia, aquella de la cual tanto quería saber, porque me importaba demasiado, sus pesadillas hablaban por sí mismas. Pero cuando nos tumbamos en la cama no tuvo escapatoria alguna, al principio quiso distraerme, pero mi fuerza de voluntad fue lo bastante fuerte como para hacerlo parar. Necesitaba saberlo todo, así que agudice mi oído mientras intentaba leer el interior de sus ojos, los cuales parecían haberse remontado a aquel tiempo, a su niñez…

-Mis padres, Elisabeth y Edward, eran personas de clase alta, tenían un buen trabajo y vivían a las afueras de Madrid en una casita. Por lo que me contaron, jamás se llevaron bien, pero trataban de ser un buen matrimonio delante de todo el mundo, les importaba mucho la opinión de la sociedad. Mi madre era muy celosa y siempre pensaba que mi padre la traicionaba con otras mujeres.-Su rostro seguía intacto, casi no pestañeaba.- Evidentemente me concibieron sin desearlo.- Noté como su mirada bajaba a sus manos y comenzaba a juguetear con ellas silenciosamente, tomé su rostro y su mirada se clavó en mi.

-Concibieron al mejor ser que he conocido y doy gracias a ello.- Le sonreí para animarle, pero él seguía sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Bajé mis manos para coger una de las suyas y le di un apretón.

-Si nací fue para conocerte, no encuentro otro motivo. Ningún niño debería pasar por lo que yo pasé, aunque también sé que debe haber niños que lo hayan pasado peor. Desde que tengo uso de razón tengo recuerdos horribles que nunca podré olvidar por que se clavaron a fuego lento en mi memoria.- Su ceño se frunció y volvió a desviar su mirada.- El primer recuerdo que tengo es el de un día que llegué del colegio, debía tener 4 años, a lo mejor menos, no lo sé. Mis padres me llevaban a uno de esos colegios privados, y pagaban una cuota para que un autocar viniera a recogerme y traerme de vuelta a casa. Nunca demostraron ningún gesto de afecto hacia mi, y simplemente tuve que aprender a convivir con eso, para mí era normal. -Hizo una pausa.

-Tómate el tiempo que quieras Edward, voy a estar todo el tiempo que haga falta. - Levantó la mirada con sus ojos cargados de dolor y desprecio e hizo un gran esfuerzo para sonreírme.

-Mis padres estaban discutiendo, era la primera vez que los escuchaba tener una discusión tan fuerte y estaba muy asustado. Corrí hacia la habitación de ellos con el corazón latiéndome más rápido que nunca, a punto de llorar, rezando porque no se hicieran daño, al fin y al cabo eran mis padres y yo les quería… la escena que vi fue dura. - Otra vez se quedó en silencio, en sus pupilas podía ver como reavivaba aquel recuerdo oculto en su interior, le di un apretón a su mano, yo estaba con él. - Mi madre había intentado darle una cachetada a mi padre y este había detenido su movimiento sosteniéndole el brazo por la muñeca.- Suspiró y cerró los ojos los ojos fuertemente.- Mi padre la empujó contra la cama y comenzó a pegarle sin piedad. Yo me mantenía al margen de todo, pero seguía en la puerta observando aquella escena sin emitir sonido alguno, ya que me había quedado horrorizado, yo era solo un niño, ni siquiera sabía la razón por la que mi padre golpeaba de esa manera a mi madre. Me tapé los oídos intentando así no escuchar como mi madre gritaba y me di la vuelta para correr por el pasillo con tan mala suerte de tirar un jarrón. Temeroso y lleno de angustia me fui a mi cuarto y me escondí bajo la cama, intentando cambiar la imagen que volvía una y otra vez a mi cabeza.

Su dolor se convirtió en el mío, sentía cada músculo de mi cuerpo tensarse cada vez más ante sus palabras. Mi infancia había sido tan diferente… Reneé siempre había sido tan atenta y cariñosa y mi padre siempre había sido para mí el mejor de todos. No podía quejarme y jamás lo haría.

-¿Te hicieron algo? - Pregunté cuidadosamente.

-Después de unos minutos mi padre comenzó a llamarme. Abracé mi cuerpo lo más fuertemente que pude aún bajo la cama, temblando de miedo, rezando porque no me hiciera nada, aún me dolía ver como trataba así a mi madre. - Dijo después de unos segundos. - Pero, nada fue suficiente, porque me encontró. Cuando vi como estiraba su brazo para ayudarme a salir, me lo pensé mucho, no sé cuanto tiempo permanecí así, pero decidí salir.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-No me hizo nada, no aquel día, sorprendentemente fue comprensivo y trató de eliminar mi miedo.

-Pero no lo consiguió… - Completé.

Intentaba imaginarme a ese niño de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo, más parecido a un ángel que a un simple niño, observando aquella escena y temblando de miedo bajo su cama. Era tan inimaginale… Un niño como él tenía que haber vivido entre algodones, como un príncipe, su niñez debería haberse parecido más a un cuento que a un realidad tan fría y cruda.

-Pasó algún tiempo después de aquello unos meses, un año, no sé, mi percepción del tiempo en aquel entonces no era muy buena. Los descubría más veces discutiendo, pero nunca más vi a mi padre tocar a mi madre, aún así aquella imagen seguía en mi memoria, como si cada día hubiese ocurrido. Ya no hablaba tanto en el colegio, solía ser un niño bastante espabilado, o eso decían mis profesoras en las entrevistas que tuvieron con la asistenta social que me asignaron. Yo solo recuerdo eso, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me alejaba de otros niños, me cerré en mi mismo, aunque no del todo.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar del todo? - Pregunté llena de comprensión y atención. Él suspiró.

-Debía tener 6 años y mis padres habían llegado a casa antes de que saliera del colegio. Una vez más estaban discutiendo, mi madre le reprochaba todas las noches que pasaba fuera de casa y él ponía excusas absurdas. Decidí sentarme en el sofá y poner la televisión lo más fuerte que pude. Sin esperarlo los escuché detrás de mí, mi corazón comenzó a latir de la misma manera que aquella primera vez que los descubrí, comencé a sentirme cada vez más nervioso, pero no tenía el valor de girarme y verlos, así que seguí mirando la televisión.

Era difícil de imaginar una situación como la que Edward me estaba describiendo, pero sin embargo parecía estar viendo una película terrorífica en mi cabeza. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, no debía llorar aunque las lágrimas cada vez se agolparan más en mis ojos, tenía que transmitirle la fortaleza necesaria para superar aquel trauma que lo rasgaba por dentro, que recordaba triste y dolorosamente. Sus padres, las personas que se suponían ser las más importantes en la vida de un niño, le habían arrebatado sus mejores momentos; aquellos dulces, inocentes y puros.

-Puse la televisión más fuerte, entonces mi madre repentinamente apareció delante de mí y me pegó fuertemente, diciéndome que apagara la televisión de una maldita vez. - Sonrió irónicamente. - Me quedé pasmado mirándola, nunca se había dirigido a mi de esa manera, bueno la verdad es que nunca se había dirigido a mi de ninguna manera, al igual que mi padre, exceptuando aquella vez que quiso tranquilizarme a los 4 años. Vi como su mirada se llenaba de ira y levantó la mano una vez más para pegarme, y otra vez, y otra… hasta que mi padre la detuvo y le advirtió que podían meterse en graves problemas con la justicia. - Estreché los ojos intentando comprender, ¿era más importante el problema, que ver pegando su mujer a su propio hijo? Era algo éticamente inmoral. Edward suspiró y yo le abracé con fuerza, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello. - Si no te importa prefiero seguir dibujándotelo todo por encima, debes comprender que es muy difícil para mí tratar este tema.

-Poco a poco Edward. - Le besé en el cuello, y él se separó tomando mi rostro con sus dos manos y mirándome tiernamente.

-Eres la mujer perfecta para mí Bella, te juro que nuestros hijos jamás pasarán por lo que yo pasé. Van a ser los niños más felices del mundo.

-Estoy segura de ello.- Edward suspiró y me abrazó fuertemente, volví a esconder mi cabeza en su cuello.

- Las discusiones cada vez eran más fuertes entre mi madre y mi padre y yo recibía cada vez más frecuentemente golpes sí y golpes también entre medio de sus peleas y fuera de estas, y sin causa alguna, las excusas eran de lo más absurdas: esconder algo que a lo mejor mi madre había guardado en algún lugar, llegar 5 minutos tarde por culpa del conductor del autocar, retrasarme un poco más cuando iba a comprar chucherías… Pero lo que más me impresionó fue una de las veces en las cuales mi madre me había pegado, dejándome en el suelo tirado, desfogando su rabia contenida en mi, dejándome inmovilizado por el dolor… y no solo físico.

-¿Qué pasó? - Dije apretándome más a él.

-Dijo… que ni siquiera yo había sido capaz de salvar su matrimonio, que ojala nunca hubiese nacido, que no me quería.

-Edward… lo siento.- Dije después de unos segundos.

-Mi padre tampoco se quedaba atrás, pero las palizas no eran tan intensas como las que me daba mi madre, solía desfogarse con ella.

-¿Y no hablabas? ¿No se lo contabas a nadie?- Volvió a suspirar.

-Bella… Veía a los niños de mi clase salir felices con sus padres, venían a recogerlos, hablaban maravillas de ellos, se iban de excursiones familiares… me sentía avergonzado, acomplejado, después de todo eran mis padres, ¿Qué podía hacer un simple niño? Era ingenuo e inocente, las amenazas de mis padres no tenían límites.

-¿Te… te… amenazaban? - Pregunté con dificultad. Estaba acongojada, envuelta en su dolor.

-Sí…

-Pero si no hacías nada malo…

-No… pero a veces las llevaban a cabo, según como estuvieran de humor.- Me quedé en silencio.

-¿Qué te hacían? - Pregunté lentamente con un evidente tono de horror en la voz.

-Preferiría no recordar mucho, pero por ejemplo ir a dar vueltas mientras llovía fuertemente por el patio de casa…

-Entiendo si no quieres hablar de ello… - Estaba segura de que el dar vueltas bajo una enorme tormenta era una amenaza fácil de cumplir comparado con lo que se estaba guardando para él mismo, pero no quería presionarlo…

-Mi padre era el dueño de una imprenta y esta entró en quiebra, así que tuvieron que cerrarla. Poco a poco nuestro poder adquisitivo fue bajando y eso a mi padre le carcomía. Tuvo que conformarse con ser gerente de un supermercado, pero el sueldo que ganaba, a pesar de ser un buen puesto de trabajo, no le daba para todos aquellos caprichos que antes se daba y aquello lo fue matando, se volcó en el alcohol y eso fue lo peor que pudo suceder.- Notaba como sus puños se apretaban.

-¿Eran… muy fuertes? - Decidí omitir la palabra _paliza_, cada vez que él la pronunciaba mi cuerpo sufría escalofríos debido a lo que aquel concepto provocaba en mi cuerpo.

-A veces pienso que nunca podré olvidar cuanto dolían aquellos golpes cada vez que volvía de un bar… pero bueno aquellas heridas físicas al fin y al cabo sanaron tarde o temprano. Lo que no sanarán nunca son las heridas que sufrieron mi alma y mi corazón.- Suspiró.- Y nunca llegaré a comprender como unos padres pueden despreciar tanto a un ser creado por ellos mismos. - Me deshice del abrazo y volví a mirarle con nuestras manos unidas.

-Yo tampoco lo comprendo… - Me acerqué y le di un corto beso en los labios. Lo veía tan derrotado, tan adolorido, tan apagado… - ¿Y cómo es que te pusiste en contacto con servicios sociales?

-Bueno… en los vestuarios era difícil tapar los moratones, me imagino que alguien debió informar a los profesores, también tenía un comportamiento extraño… así que creo que fue ese el incentivo necesario para que los profesores se pusieran en contacto con servicios sociales…

-¿Cuándo… fue que tus padres perdieron el derecho de tenerte? - Pregunté con miedo a su respuesta.

-Bueno… cuando se sintieron amenazados todo empeoró… y en una de esas enormes… palizas me dejaron en la calle… medio moribundo… ahora pienso que fue lo menos inteligente que podían hacer… pero ellos tendrían sus motivos.- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sabes que siempre me vas a tener a mí…?

-Perdí mi infancia y mi adolescencia y cuando pensé que mi adultez iba a seguir el mismo rumbo apareciste tú… siempre voy a agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi. Eres todo lo que tengo.

-Anda ven aquí.- Enrosqué mis brazos a su alrededor y le abracé con fuerza.- No tienes que agradecerme nada, en realidad no he hecho nada, lo has hecho todo tú.

-Lo hiciste todo a partir del primer día en que te vi por primera vez.

No estaba de acuerdo con eso. No sabía porque razón había comenzado a hablar con él en el parque, solo sabía que me sentía mejor cada vez que lo hacía. No me sentía la heroína, simplemente no comprendía que estaba enamorada. Y ahora podía comprender porque nunca había podido dejarme llevar con Brian, ni porque pude poner por encima de Edward al que era mi novio. Mi corazón me lo gritaba y no estaba escuchándolo.

Edward y yo estuvimos un rato más en la cama en silencio, solo abrazados, era muy agradable tenerlo así de cerca. Después le propuse ir a dar un paseo a nuestro parque, iba a ser tan diferente esta vez… aunque le pedí que dejara irme a la farmacia un momento, tenía algo que comprar.

Caminamos por el parque, él parecía el príncipe sacado de un cuento, ya no me lo encontraría en un banco porque había tocado a mi puerta. Yo era la sorprendente suertuda que lo acompañaba. Al principio tenía reparos en cogerle de la mano por miedo a que alguien pudiese vernos, no estaba muy dispuesta a que la gente se hiciera una mala imagen de mi, pero después de un rato tuve la necesidad de hacerlo.

-¿Te acuerdas de este banco?- Dije girando mi cabeza hacia el mismo.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Hasta hace poco tiempo era nuestro.

-Y ahora también.- Dije volviéndome hacia él.

-¿Quieres sentarte? - Preguntó con mi sonrisa preferida. Yo solo asentí y nos sentamos. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y el me atrajo su cuerpo con los brazos, permanecimos así unos minutos.

-¿Nunca has vuelto a saber nada de ellos?- Noté como se envaraba, pero necesitaba saberlo.

-No… nunca he hecho esfuerzo alguno para saber nada de ellos.

-¿Y no te gustaría saber como están? Si siguen juntos, si se han separado, si tu padre ha superado su alcoholemia…

-No sé nada y sinceramente no quiero saberlo. Ellos me hicieron mucho daño Bella… ¿no es comprensible? - Le acaricié su mejilla, sus ojos brillaban extrañamente, juraría que estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-Creéme que entiendo que después de todo lo que pasaste no quieras saber nada más de ellos… pero… ¿y si un día decidieran pedirte perdón? ¿Y si alguno de los dos lo hiciera? - Edward frunció el ceño cuando bajó la mirada y se mojó los labios.

-La verdad… es que no sé que haría… pero creo que no podría soportar la situación. Los recuerdos me taladrarían.

-Nunca unos padres podrán estar exentos de culpa por hacer algo así con su propio hijo, pero si se arrepintiesen… ¿no crees que deberías perdonarles?

-Solo lo haría con una condición… Les rogaría que no volvieran a entrometerse en mi vida, sí, eso sería lo que haría. Mientras conviví con ellos mi vida fue el peor de los infiernos, fue peor que estar viviendo en la calle, no te puedes hacer una idea de cuanto sufrí… - Y no, jamás podría hacérmela, eso era algo que él había vivido en carne propia, pero podía ponerme un poco en su lugar y comprenderle, además estaría con él siempre, para apoyarlo cuando hiciese falta.

Me acomodé mejor en su regazo cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el aire frío acariciar la piel de mi rostro, escuchando cada vez menos como los gorriones y las palomas piaban despidiéndose de un nuevo día, como el silencio comenzaba a reinar en el parque y cada vez los gritos, las voces de la gente, los pasos desaparecían, dejando un agradable y placentero silencio, un silencio que compartía con él, mientras me acariciaba y jugueteaba con los mechones de mi pelo, dejando que se recuperara del dolor, que se encontrara en su interior.

-¿No tienes frío? - Preguntó después de un largo rato.

Le abracé con más fuerza aún con los ojos cerrados, notando como mis nudillos dolían del frío, la verdad es que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de aquello. Abrí los párpados lentamente, acostumbrándome a la nueva luz de las farolas ahora encendidas. El parque se encontraba desierto, solo un grupo de jóvenes adolescentes se encontraban apartados al otro lado del parque rodeando uno de los bancos. Edward comenzó a acariciarme la espalda.

-¿Cómo estás? - Le pregunté miedosa. El rió entre dientes.

-La verdad es que mucho mejor.- Me beso en la coronilla.- Gracias. - Levanté el rostro para encontrarme con su mirada, era la única manera de saber si realmente era verdad, su par de esmeraldas no sería capaz de mentirme. Y lo cierto es que encontraba aquel brillo y ese intenso color verde que tanto me gustaban, parecía realmente agradecido.

-Edward, solo te he escuchado.

-Has hecho más que eso, parece que me haya quitado de encima un gran peso.- Sonrió, mostrándome sus blancos y perfectos dientes, no pude evitar corresponderle de forma automática. Involuntariamente mi mano se alzó para acariciar la suave piel de su rostro.

-Vaya, estás helada, ¿no crees que es hora de ir a casa? - Dijo mientras cogía mi mano y la friccionaba entre las suyas intentando otorgarme calor, yo solo asentí.

La calidez del apartamento me envolvió y reconfortó dulcemente. Me fui directa a darme un baño de agua caliente, lo necesitaba, tenía que poner en orden y asimilar todo lo que Edward me había confesado. Sobretodo tenía que guardarlo en el cajón más alejado de mi memoria con llave, olvidarlo no, solo… aprender a vivir con aquello, pero sin dejar que pudiera con nosotros. No pude evitar que las lágrimas afloraran e intenté no hacer ruido.

Llegué a la habitación donde dormía Edward, se había duchado después de cenar. Aún llevaba la toalla envuelta en la cadera, fue a coger unos boxers de su mesita de noche, pero se lo impedí. Tomé su mano y cerré los ojos cuando me la llevé al rostro, acariciándola con el mismo, sintiendo su piel caliente y suave, sintiendo su olor aún más intenso después de la ducha. Sentí como en pocos segundos el dedo índice de su otra mano contorneaba la forma de mi rostro y abrí los ojos, encontrándome el suyo a pocos centímetros, dulce, tierno… me sonrió gratamente y eliminó los centímetros que separaban sus labios de los míos, fundiéndonos en el más dulce de los besos.

Si el fuego y la pasión sobresalieron notablemente las veces anteriores cuando hacíamos el amor, esta vez su tacto y sus besos se sentían diferentes, sumamente y placenteramente dulces y tiernos. Sin prisas, deteniéndonos el tiempo que hiciera falta, estudiándonos a fondo, demostrando todo el amor que sentíamos sin palabras, dejando que nuestros cuerpos únicamente interactuaran, compitiendo por demostrar cual era más dulce y demostraba más amor.

Caí rendida en su pecho cuando salió de mi, dejándome exhausta una vez más, pero con la certeza de que su amor al igual que el mío era incondicional, irrevocable. Se separó un momento de mí para ir al baño, me tumbé boca arriba y suspiré antes de sonreír. Edward era lo que siempre había soñado, en realidad más de lo que había soñado, y cada día estaba más segura.

-¿Aun sigues despierta? - Dijo recostándose en la cama, yo le abracé con fuerza y posé mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras él me estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Estaba esperándote, quería dormir así. - Me acurruqué más en él.- Entre tus brazos. -Él beso mi cabello.

-Te quiero.- Me pareció escucharle antes de que perdiera la consciencia completamente y el sueño me atrapara de

* * *

**Capítulo 13, dedicada al pasado de Edward, pobre Ed. Bueno, buenoo..:)**

**Bells Masen Potter. Jajaja, ¿te ha roto el corazón?**

**Julie Black Lautner. Edward hablar en sueños? jajaja bueno anteriormente lo ha hecho también :) Brian... me parece que pronto volverá.**

**Mrs. P. and C. M11. Si su padre esta enfermo o no ya lo veremos... todo es cuestión de tiempo jajaja. En cuanto a Emmet, pronto se enterará de la relación jajaja.**

**angie cullen o-shea. Me matas con tus reacciones jajajaja. Maldita Jane, no está cuando más la necesitamos, yo creo que deberíamos ir a buscarla personalmente a Volterra, ¿no te parece? Uy Brian.....**

**sakura-ssn, Me encanta que te encante mi fic, es agradable saberlo jajaja y tranquila que no me has ofendido para nada. Capítulos? Bueno... la verdad es que no lo sé, aún no he acabado de escribir, pero no creo que lo estire mucho más, a lo mejor 5 más o 6... no lo sé, ya veremos.  
**

**BlackCullen. Oh Luna nueva, yo salí del cine medio alterada deseando ver eclipse jajaja, pero bueno para esta aún faltan unos meses... :) Asi que paciencia. Uh, creo que Bella tiene nuevas ideas para eso de no quedarse embarazada, no te preocupes jajaja.**

**Lowrense,giovacullen, karin cullen, GRACIAS :)  
**

**(L) chicaas! :)**

**Os dejo un pequeño adelanto del capítulo 14: _Culpabilidad._  
**

**_Me separé inmediatamente de los labios de Edward y como un acto reflejo me llevé la mano a la boca, sorprendida, avergonzada, acababa de ser descubierta. Había muchas personas, había temido que alguien pudiera habernos visto durante estos dos días por la calle, pero de todas las personas a las que me había imaginado haciéndolo, él era el único en quien no había pensado, se suponía que tenía que estar lejos hasta mañana._**

**BESOTEES!_  
_**


	14. CULPABILIDAD

DULCE DESCUBRIMIENTO

_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 14. Culpabilidad_  
_

Sentí como sus labios besaban mi mejilla e iban descendiendo por mi mandíbula, por mi cuello… un estremecimiento me invadió y no pude evitar reír entre dientes.

-Buenos días tesoro. - Abrí mis ojos y me encontré su rostro en frente apoyado sobre la almohada. Sus ojos me daban los buenos días con el color más precioso que podía existir.

-Buenos días.- Me limité a contestar, miré alrededor de la habitación. No nos habíamos molestado en ir a la mía, o… bueno nuestra. - Creo que deberías pasar tus cosas a la otra habitación.

-Sí, yo también lo creo.- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa y nos quedamos mirando por unos instantes.- ¿Nos duchamos? - Sonreí.

-Mejor un baño, voy a preparar la bañera.

-No, no, tú quédate aquí, ya lo hago yo.- Se levantó solo con sus boxers, haciendo que clavara mi mirada en su perfecto cuerpo, de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, nunca superaría la conmoción que esa visión producía en mí.

Cuando desapareció, me acurruqué entre las mantas, ciertamente era uno de esos días que amanecía nublado y lo que más me apetecía era quedarme en la cama, aunque bueno… un baño de agua caliente podría estar bien, sobretodo un baño con Edward, sonreí al imaginármelo.

-¿Bella? ¡Puedes venir cuando quieras! - Me llamó él. Suspiré y me senté en la cama, gateando hasta llegar al filo de la misma.

Me levanté y me quité los pantalones junto con mis braguitas dejándolos tirados en el suelo, después los recogería, me estremecí al notar el frío y salí de la habitación en dirección al baño, no sin antes pasar por mi habitación para coger la cajita que había comprado el día anterior en la farmacia. Seguí mi camino hacia el baño y dejé por algún lugar mi camisa de dormir.

La puerta del baño se encontraba entreabierta y vi que el mismo estaba alumbrado levemente, caminé sigilosamente y abrí un poco más la puerta asomándome solo con la cabeza y quedando gratamente sorprendida, no pude evitar sonreir.

Un camino de pétalos de colores me dirigía hasta la bañera, el olor era realmente agradable y las velas daban un ambiente romántico e íntimo, algo que solo podía haber pensado aquel hombre que ya estaba metido en la bañera, el único hombre que ahora podía existir en mi vida… Abrí la puerta en silencio, sintiéndome nerviosa al notar como su mirada me hacía el amor con solo observar mi desnudez. Me metí en la bañera cuando dejé la cajita en el suelo y me senté enfrente suya, rozando sus piernas con las mías, tampoco es que fuera una gran bañera. La esponjosa espuma blanca hacía que me sintiera como estar en una verdadera nube, en nuestra propia nube.

-¿De dónde has sacado tiempo para… comprar todo…? - Dije mirando alrededor, intentando grabar esa imagen en mi mente para siempre. Edward sonrió torcidamente.

-El mismo día que compré los preservativos…

-Ajá… - Dije luchando por no sonrojarme y esquivé su profunda mirada.

-¿Te gusta?

-Más que eso… me encanta Edward.- Respondí con una tierna sonrisa.

Le miré tímidamente, estaba realmente emocionada, las palabras se habían esfumado, en ese momento solo existíamos los dos. El silencio era agradable, aunque me encantaba escuchar su suave, dulce y varonil voz también.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en el tacto de la espuma que cosquilleaba mi piel, era agradable. Abrí los ojos solo para ver como Edward seguía mirándome con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Me alegro de que te guste Bella.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me gusta… - Volvimos a quedarnos unos segundos mirándonos. - Vaya, no he vuelto a llamar a mi madre, debería hacerlo después.- Me sentía mal, antes iba a verla muy seguido, pero últimamente tenía la cabeza solo en Edward... Levanté una pierna del agua y me la acaricié desde más debajo de la rodilla hasta donde desaparecía en el agua, sintiendo la suave espuma rozar mi piel. - Espero que no esté muy enfadada.- Le sonreí y posé la punta del pie sobre su hombro.- La culpa solo la tienes tú.

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó comenzando a ponerse nervioso, sonreí internamente, me encantaba probar los efectos que tenía en él. Mi pie comenzó a bajar por su hombro hacia abajo.

-Por estar todo el día metido en mi cabeza.

-Bella… deja… deja de hacer eso.

-¿El qué?- Pregunté en un intento de sonar inocente. Mi pie seguía su recorrido, ahora llegando a sus muslos.

-Esto…- Dijo sujetando con su mano mi pie con firmeza. Con la otra alcanzó mi mano y me impulso contra su cuerpo, recibiéndome con un candente beso. Me separé de sus labios y me acerqué a su oído.

-Yo también hice una compra ayer.- Susurré, mientras mi mano buscaba su ya erecto miembro.

-Bella… - Susurró suplicante. Yo reí entre dientes, notando como el agua elevaba la temperatura… ¿o era yo? Saqué mi mano y cogí la cajita que había dejado antes en el suelo, para enseñársela.

-Ah… - Se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa, al entender lo que contenía.

Había pensado en algo mejor como un Diafragma para no quedarme embarazada, pero era necesario ir al ginecólogo, así que eso tendría que esperar un poco, por lo pronto tendríamos que conformarnos con un preservativo femenino…

-Sí…

Le cogí la mano y le estiré para que se levantará conmigo, escuchando como el agua se escurría por nuestros cuerpos. Podía notar su erección en mi vientre, excitándome cada vez más mientras sus besos me encendían nuevamente. Edward me dio la vuelta y me quitó la caja sacando uno de ellos. Acarició mi vientre y me apretó contra él, sintiendo ahora su erección en mi espalda, no pude evitar gemir. Sentía como mis piernas se debilitaban cada vez más a causa del placer. Edward me inclinó hacia delante con su cuerpo, su mano buscaba descaradamente mi intimidad mientras que la otra acariciaba mis pechos.

-Edward…- Dije en un gemido, cuando sentí como introducía el preservativo.

Volvió a girarme repentinamente, acaricié sus brazos mientras le miraba, sus ojos estaban oscuros a causa del deseo. Se inclinó y volvió a besarme. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron al momento, reconociéndose y entrelazándose, probando el sabor de cada uno, disfrutando del tacto… Edward se sentó en la bañera acomodándome sobre su cadera. Comencé a sentarme, rodeando su cadera con mis piernas, sintiendo como su miembro se introducía en mí, provocando que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera al instante, apreté los dedos de mis pies, me aferré con las manos a su espalda y mordí su hombro, noté como Edward gemía y eso provocó que yo quisiera acelerar los movimientos. Escuchaba como el agua de la bañera salía con nuestros movimientos, pero no me importó, solo me importaba que estaba con él, con Edward.

La mañana pasó rápida, y más rápida aún sabiendo que ya era domingo y al día siguiente era lunes y tendría que hablar con Brian. Sería difícil, pero tendría que conformarse, ya no podía sola con esto. Sus besos y sus caricias… no podía aceptarlas, no me pertenecían, no las quería.

-No, de verdad, creo que les caerías muy bien a mis padres.- Dije riendo, mientras Edward seguía con su expresión de "_no lo creo" _. Habíamos decidido salir a tomar un café al Hard Rock que se encontraba cerca de mi apartamento.

-¿Y a ver que te hace pensar eso?- Preguntó con expresión retórica.

-Para empezar a simple vista tienes un físico agradable, quiero decir hay personas que las ves y te dan una impresión… mala, pero tú eres diferente.

-Bueno eso no cuenta. - Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Vale, vale, pues porque eres encantador. Edward eres… agradable, comprensivo, amable, honesto, bueno eso y mucho más, a parte de lo que te hace que seas totalmente irresistible.

-¿Irresistible? - Soltó una carcajada.- Esa es la tontería más grande que he escuchado.- Siguió riendo, tomé su mano y me acerqué.

-Sí, tu piel es adictiva, al igual que tu aroma.- Susurré y me acerqué más.- Tus labios son irresistibles.- Susurré cerca de los mismos.- Tus ojos son capaces de hipnotizarme.

-Bella… - Susurró entrecortadamente. Yo reí entre dientes.

-¿Qué? Estoy haciéndote pagar.- Susurré cerca de su oído. - Nunca había conocido a alguien tan tierno y sexy a la vez, tan pasional y dulce.- Me separé un poco, observando sus ojos.- No sabes lo que siento cada vez que estamos así.

Y era verdad, la proximidad entre los dos provocaba que mis hormonas se revolucionasen automáticamente sin mi permiso, como si tuvieran la orden de hacerlo con el simple hecho de que Edward estuviese a 1 metro de mí, era algo sensacional.

-Tú tampoco sabes lo que me estás haciendo sentir en este momento, así que lo mejor va a ser que nos vayamos.- Dijo retirándose de mí, dejándome inclinada hacia él. Dejó dinero en el platito donde habían traído la cuenta. Suspiré y me levanté junto a él.

-Entonces, ¿pronto vendrás a conocer a mis padres?

-No sé Bella, ¿no crees que es pronto para que tus padres me conozcan? ¿Qué van a pensar?

-Nada… Seguro que comprenden que ya no quiero a Brian, o al menos deberían comprenderlo. Además ya te he dicho que no tienes de qué preocuparte, seguramente les vas a caer muy bien, como a Emmet.

-¿Emmet? - Preguntó curioso.

-Sí, normalmente es muy selectivo con mis amigos, sobretodo del género masculino, es una suerte que te tratara tan bien cuando le conociste.- Sonreí. Edward se paró un poco antes de llegar al portal de mi apartamento provocando que yo también lo hiciera, me giré para mirarlo. - ¿Qué pasa? - Él sonrió.

-Nada… es solo que eso me hace sentir bien. No es que me alegre de que a otros los rechace, pero así me imagino que será más fácil que me acepte, ¿no? - Respondió con una gran sonrisa. Yo le sonreí, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

-Te van a aceptar todos. - Me puse de puntillas y alcancé sus labios.

-Veo que te has recuperado muy rápidamente en mi ausencia Bella.- Dijo una voz irónicamente, una voz que conocía a la perfección.

Me separé inmediatamente de los labios de Edward y como un acto reflejo me llevé la mano a la boca, sorprendida, avergonzada, acababa de ser descubierta. Había muchas personas, había temido que alguien pudiera habernos visto durante estos dos días por la calle, pero de todas las personas a las que me había imaginado haciéndolo, él era el único en quien no había pensado, se suponía que tenía que estar lejos hasta mañana.

Mi cabeza pensaba, intentaba obtener una respuesta, algo que no evidenciara lo que Brian acababa de presenciar, pero no tenía nada. Y sí, ahora lo mejor sería ser lo sincera que no había sido con él antes, él lo merecía, bastante había hecho sufrir a ambos con la intención de que Brian no saliera herido. Pero, por muy egoísta que sonase de mi parte, y aunque realmente Brian estuviera pasando por un momento bastante crucial en su vida, prefería que él fuera quien sufriese antes que Edward.

-Brian… yo… - Di un paso hacia él, pero el alzó su mano provocando que me detuviera. Sentí la mano de Edward en mi hombro.

-No hace falta que me expliques nada Bella.- Su mandíbula se tensó y sentí dos lágrimas inundando mis mejillas. - Me ha bastado con lo que he visto. - M respiración se cortó por un instante cuando le escuché hablar.

-Pensaba decírtelo.. Yo tenía.. Pensando…

-¿Cuándo Bella? ¿Cuando mi padre estuviese muerto? - Algo atacó a mi corazón provocando que se detuviera en un instante, ¿qué había hecho? Brian se había portado demasiado bien como para que yo le hubiese hecho algo así. Estaba claro que no podía evitar hacerle daño a los dos de alguna manera…

-Quería hablar contigo mañana…

-Bella.- Volvió a interrumpirme.- ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero que me expliques nada, me acabas de demostrar que has caído muy bajo, nunca pensé que pudieras hacerme esto, ¿de qué manera me querías? - En ese instante Edward se adelantó un paso por delante de mi.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada.- Dijo con voz cortante.

-¿Ah no? Ahora es una santa, ¿verdad? - Escuché a Edward resoplar.

-No tienes idea de lo que Bella ha estado sufriendo, si alguien tiene aquí la culpa he sido yo por entrometerme, pero a ella no tienes que cargarle culpa alguna, ¿entiendes? - Brian comenzó a reírse irónicamente.

-Vaya Bella, veo que has encontrado a un nuevo títere. De verdad que no tengo palabras para describir lo que me has hecho.- Yo simplemente no podía hablar. - ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? - Preguntó ofendido.

Cerré los puños con fuerza e intenté guardar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de mi pecho. La única respuesta lógica que encontraba era que Edward y yo habíamos nacido para estar juntos, pero no podía contestarle algo así, no ahora.

- No hace falta que me respondas, pero dime ¿de qué manera te ha seducido? - Me preguntó, yo seguía en silencio.- ¿Has podido llevártela a la cama? - Edward se envaró y noté como dio dos zancadas rígidas en dirección a Brian, me adelanté y le cogí del brazo.

-Edward, no. - Le supliqué. La respiración de Edward estaba agitada, sabía con certeza que de no haberle detenido hubiese atacado a Brian. Escuché a Brian reír.

-Bella, déjalo, no tienes que actuar más, ya me has demostrado como eres en realidad.- Estiré de Edward cuando noté como quería avanzar otra vez hacia Brian. - Y tú, amigo… - Dijo mirando a Edward. - Te compadezco… ojala tengas suerte. Adiós Bella.

Y dicho esto se alejó rápidamente sin volver a mirar atrás. Dejé mis brazos caer flácidamente a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Quería desaparecer, quería que la acera se abriera y me tragara. Edward me ciñó a su cuerpo rodeando el mío con sus brazos, yo ni siquiera podía moverme, ¿acaso no tenía el corazón que pensaba tener? ¿Cómo podía haberme pasado esto? Comencé a sentirme mareada y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando desconsoladamente en el pecho de Edward, el aire que intentaba aspirar no era suficiente para mis pulmones. Edward me acariciaba el pelo intentando tranquilizarme, pidiéndome que lo hiciera.

-¿Cómo he podido hacerle esto a Brian? ¿Porqué? - Pregunté sollozando en la cama, bocabajo, tapándome el rostro, me daba vergüenza que Edward me viera. Noté sus pasos lentamente dirigiéndose hasta la orilla del colchón y se sentó. Comenzó a acariciarme el pelo.

-No has hecho nada Bella.

-Yo tengo la culpa, tenía que habérselo dejado claro.

-Si no hubiese tenido esa estúpida idea de irme, justo en ese momento…

Entonces lo vi todo claro, si Edward no hubiese intentado irse no habría actuado de esa manera, ¿entonces que era lo que estaba bien? Mi cabeza me dolía de tanto pensar. ¿Qué había hecho bien? ¡Nada! Me grité furiosa. Nunca debí haber vuelto con Brian, todo esto había pasado por culpa de mi egoísmo, por querer evitar mi sufrimiento, porque no quería enamorarme más de Edward de lo que era capaz de asumir, todo era mi culpa, todo.

-Perdóname Bella. - Dijo él muy bajito, su voz sonaba tan apenada, que hizo que me cogiera aún más asco.

-No Edward… - Logré articular.- Nada de esto tiene que ver contigo, la culpa de todo la tengo yo, tú no tienes nada que ver en todo esto. Le he hecho daño a Brian…

-Tú no puedes hacerle daño a nadie Bella.

-Claro que sí.- Giré mi cabeza e intenté enfocar su rostro entre las espesas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos. Su mano se alzó para acariciar mi mejilla y quise morirme de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Yo me merecía lo peor, jugué con los dos, a Edward también lo había herido.

Había deseado llevarlo todo bien, sin querer hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos y nos había hecho daño a los tres, sí, yo también me incluía.

Continué llorando hasta que mis ojos se quedaron secos. Edward seguía sentado a mi lado, levanté mi cabeza, retirándome las últimas lágrimas que bañaban mi rostro. El suyo estaba lleno de ansiedad.

-Lo siento… - Me disculpé.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó con miedo.

-Bueno… al menos ya no me quedan lágrimas. - Me senté en la cama y escondí mi rostro en su cuello. - Perdóname Edward, sé que a ti también te he hecho daño.- Pero él no contestó de inmediato, sostuvo mis hombros con sus cálidas manos y me retiró de su cuerpo, haciendo que clavara mis ojos confusa en los suyos.

-Bella, tú me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, quédate con eso. No pienses, deja de pensar en lo que hayas hecho mal, para mi has actuado correctamente, de manera solidaria, queriendo hacer el bien.

-Pero lo he hecho todo mal.

-No a mi parecer, deja de sentirte culpable. Deja que pase el tiempo, podrás aclarárselo todo a Brian, estoy seguro.

Sus palabras no me hacían sentir mucho mejor y no le hubiese podido creer de no ser por que sus ojos no tenían secretos para mí. Para mi seguía siendo la misma estúpida, la misma egoísta. Edward me abrazó y se tumbó conmigo en la cama, haciendo por unas horas que solo pudiera concentrarme en sus caricias y en su presencia, demostrándome el amor que sentía por mi, demostrándome que él siempre iba a estar conmigo. La comodidad que sentía entre sus brazos y el cansancio provocaron que cayera en un profundo sueño…

Entré en la facultad, los pasillos se encontraban cargados de gente, todo el mundo me miraba con hostilidad, con ira, como si estuvieran dispuestos a lanzarse sobre mí. Caminé más deprisa buscando entre la multitud mi aula, intentando no mirar a nadie, solo siguiendo mi camino. Suspiré cuando por fin llegué y me adentré, no sabía qué era peor. La gente me seguía mirando de igual manera, pero de pronto comenzaron a reírse estrambóticamente, apuntándome con el dedo. Sentí como mi corazón casi no aguantaba los rápidos latidos de horror cuando observé que Alice era una de esas personas, y… Tyler… Mike… Ángela… Jessica… Eric… incluso Jasper, Emmet… y … sentí como mi corazón dio el último latido cuando observé el rostro de Edward. Entonces me desperté sobresaltada.

-Bella, Bella ¿estás bien? - Mi respiración agitada, no me permitía hablar. - Amor, tranquila, solo ha sido una pesadilla. - Continuaba ahora acariciándome el cabello. Recuperé un poco la tranquilidad y lo miré. - ¿Estás mejor? - Yo solo asentí y me aferré con fuerza a él. Solo esperaba que nunca se fuera de mi lado, no podría soportar algo así.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo chicas, un capítulo más, os aviso que esto se va acabando :). **

**Bueno tengo algo que comentaros algo IMPORTANTE. Tenía pensado hacer un epílogo al final de la historia, después de algún tiempo y tenía pensado que Bella fuera también quien lo narrara, pero como ha habido ya un par de vosotras que me ha pedido con tantas ansias un Edward POV, pues me preguntaba si quereis que haga uno desde la perspectiva de Bella y otro de la de Edward, si os parece bien. Siendo Bella la que ha narrado todo el fic me parece un poco de mala educación dejarla atrás en el epílogo, así que vosotras decís. Bella o Bella y Edward. Si es Bella y Edward, serían dos epílogos separados. En fin.**

**Erill Cullen, karito CullenMasen, Julie Black Lautner. Bueno, Brian no ha desaparecido, pero al menos ya ha dejado a Bella en paz, no? Le queda muy poco. :)**

**karin cullen, ZaphyrCullen como suponiais sí que era Brian, jajaja.  
**

** yanitza, Estoy contigo, es algo que ocurre con más frecuencia de lo que pensamos, ¿en que trabajas?**

**marihel, Petalos de Furia, giovacullen, os doy las gracias por seguir leyendo :)  
**

**Mrs. P. and C. M11, Bells Mansen Potter. Sí, realmente triste el capítulo anterior, y en cuando a Brian... tiene las horas contadas y pronto obtendrá su merecido :).  
**

**angie cullen o-shea, pronto no hará falta que acuda Jane, pero yo con mucho gusto te espero en el aeropuerto jajaja, se lo tiene merecido ese maldito de Brian :)**

**Una vez mas gracias :). Y os dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo: _KATE_**

_**...Mientras copiaba el ejemplo de la pizarra, en una de esas, mi mirada se encontró con el cabello de Kate, ¿Qué iba a decirme? ¿Y porqué no me lo había dicho? ¿Es que acaso era algo que tenía que ver con Brian? Había sido raro que cuando él entro, se pusieran a hablar de esa manera y justamente después ella ya no tenía que hablar nada conmigo. ¿Y si lo que quería decirme era que el padre de Brian ya había muerto? Sacudí la cabeza. Brian se había comportado realmente ofendido cuando me había acercado para hablar con Kate. ¿Entonces?...**_

**MUUÁ (L) :)**_**  
**_


	15. KATE

DULCE DESCUBRIMIENTO

_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 15. KATE

-Bella, deja de tensarte.

-Alice… ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿Cómo te sentirías tú?

-Sé que debe ser incómodo, pero ignóralos, haz como si no te mirasen, tú no has hecho nada.

Volví a bufar, lo cierto era que sí había hecho y bastante. Brian había actuado despectivamente, y había expandido mi supuesta infidelidad por toda la facultad. Claro, infidelidad a ojos de todo el mundo, ya que había llevado a cabo la estúpida idea de empezar aquella locura, pero por suerte ya todo había acabado, o al menos me sentía algo mejor conmigo misma, aunque aquellas miradas de resentimiento me recordaran todos los días lo estúpida que había sido. Hacía ya unas tres semanas, cuando fui descubierta por Brian, me enfadé bastante y quise enfrentarme con Brian, pero después pensé con la cabeza fría y le quité importancia, había actuado simplemente como un novio que pilla a su novia con otro y sinceramente me lo merecía, por egoísta. Me senté con Alice en la tercera fila.

-Buenos días Bella. - Me saludó Eric.

-Hola Eric.

-Kate ha preguntado por ti hace 15 minutos.

-¿Qué Kate? - Pregunté confundida.

-Sí, mira, en la primera fila, aquella chica morena. Dijo que tenía que hablar contigo, que era algo serio.

-¿No te ha dicho sobre qué era? - Él negó con la cabeza.

Pero cuando fui a levantarme entró Brian por la puerta y se sentó al lado de aquella chica. No podía escuchar de lo que hablaban, porque a parte de que los tenía lejos, debían hablar bajo. Pero Kate parecía enfadada y Brian parecía estar explicándole algo. ¿Qué tendría que decirme aquella chica? ¿Estaría saliendo con Brian? Me alegraría de eso si fuera así, era lo que él necesitaba, alguien que le quisiese de verdad, que estuviese a su lado incondicionalmente, alguien que le hiciese sentirse querido, en resumidas cuentas, necesitaba a alguien que le hiciese sentir lo que Edward me hacía sentir a mi.

Un año más el profesor comenzaba a introducir a Bruner y su maldita teoría del Andamiaje, tenía aquella teoría bien acomodada en mi cerebro, podría explicársela sin haberme repasado mis apuntes del año pasado. Comenzó a hablar: "Debe haber un experto que actúa facilitando el aprendizaje a aquel alumno que sabe poco, nada o menos que él. El experto debe proporcionar el aprendizaje transmitiendo los contenidos como si fuera un sistema de andamios de forma progresiva y contingente…" Bostecé, sinceramente aquella clase me estaba aburriendo más de lo normal, ¿no podía explicar algo más interesante?

¿Qué estaría haciendo Edward? El día anterior lo habían llamado de la Agencia para que fuera a hacerse una sesión de fotos junto a unas cuantas chicas en bikini. Él era el ÚNICO chico que integraba el grupo de 5.

_-Tranquila Bella, quita esa cara de niña celosa. - Me dijo un Edward muy divertido, cuando me dio la noticia. Yo seguía con la mandíbula apretada, intentando no decir ninguna tontería más, ya era suficiente. Pero es que me costaba tanto acostumbrarme a su trabajo. - ¿Es que no entiendes que tú eres la única mujer en mi vida?_

Sí, seguramente ahora todas esas modelos debían estar regocijándose de la belleza de mi perfecto novio, sobretodo aquella que le habían asignado como pareja profesional. A veces era bastante incómodo tener a un novio tan guapo, pero yo me encontraba totalmente segura de él. No podía haber nadie más sincero e íntegro que Edward. Intenté tranquilizar mis ataques de ira y celos contra aquella preciosa modelo, no era bueno para mi salud.

-¿Señorita Swan? - Di un respingo al notar como el profesor se dirigía a mi.

-¿Si?

-¿Puede ponerme un ejemplo de lo que estaba explicando en este mismo instante?

-Oh, sí claro.- Aseguré, rezando por que no se hubiese desviado del maldito Andamiaje.- Por ejemplo… ¿aprender a montar en bicicleta?

-¿Puede extenderse algo más?

-Bien. Primero enseñaría al niño a ir en una bicicleta con cuatro ruedas, cuando ya se sintiera seguro, quitaría las dos pequeñas ruedas de atrás que están sujetas a la rueda trasera, con la intención de quitar esa ayuda y le aguantaría por el sillín con la mano mientras avanzara hasta que el niño se sintiera seguro y por fin le quitara la ayuda de mi mano. - Vi como la expresión del profesor se suavizaba.

Y di las gracias por que no me estuviera preguntando otra cosa. Entonces anunció que ya era la hora de acabar la clase. Me levanté decidida para ir donde se sentaba aquella Kate, llena de valor, para enfrentarme al rostro vengativo de Brian, pero necesitaba saber qué tenía que decirme ella.

-¿Dónde vas Bella? - Preguntó Alice.

-Voy a hablar con Kate, Eric me ha dicho que quería decirme algo. - Alice frunció el ceño confusa.

-Estoy igual que tú, no sé que puede ser eso. Ahora vuelvo.

Me acerqué con decisión a su mesa, aunque la decisión comenzó a caer rápidamente cada vez que me aproximaba más cerca de Brian y un sentimiento de culpabilidad me invadía.

-¿Kate? - Pregunté. - Hola Brian. - Dije nerviosamente. Él simplemente giró la cabeza.

-Ho… hola Bella.- Tartamudeó Kate.

-Eric me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo. ¿Qué era? - El rostro de Kase te contrajo y me miró con una mirada suplicante.

-Nada, solo quería pedirte unos apuntes .- Terminó con una sonrisa forzada. Además, su mirada de antes no me encajaba con su respuesta en absoluto.

-¿Eso era todo cuanto querías decirme? ¿Prefieres que hablemos en otro lugar? - Dije mirando a Brian.

-Ah no Bella, de verdad, no te preocupes, solo quería pedirte unos apuntes, pero bueno ya no viene al caso, Brian puede dejármelos. Gracias de todas maneras.- Sonrió.

-Esta… bien. - Su expresión no me dejaba convencida del todo, había algo más detrás de todo aquello. - Si cambias de idea, dímelo.- Ella no hizo ningún gesto, simplemente me miraba apenada. - Adiós Brian. - Este último no se dignó a mirarme.

-¡Bella! - Me llamó Alice con mi móvil en alto y articulando con los labios el nombre de mi novio, sonreí. Le hice un gesto para que lo cogiera, quizás cuando llegara ya habría colgado. Aunque me moví lo más rápido que pude entre las sillas hasta que por fin llegué. Alice extendió la mano.

-Hola amor.- Saludé.

-Hola princesa, ¿Cómo va? ¿Te aburres mucho? - Me senté en mi silla y agaché la cabeza en un intentó de que mi voz no se propagara tanto por el aula, aunque con aquella mezcla de voces, seguramente no se escucharía nada.

-No sabes cuánto, tengo muchas ganas de llegar a casa, ¿tú que haces? ¿Has acabado la sesión?

-Sí, ya estoy de vuelta, ahora me he puesto con el libro de la autoescuela.

-Así me gusta. - Sonreí.

-¿Qué te apetece comer?

-Mmm… prefiero que me sorprendas.- Hubo un silencio.- Oye… y… ¿Qué tal con las chicas?- Escuché una risotada al otro lado de la línea.

-Bella… solo es trabajo, ya verás las fotos, han quedado realmente bien. Por cierto, tengo que darte una buena noticia cuando vuelvas a casa.

-¿Me va a gustar?

-Debería. - Fruncí el ceño, seguramente sería algo de la Agencia. En ese momento la profesora de matemáticas entró por la puerta.

-Tengo que dejarte.

-Esta bien amor, nos vemos pronto. Te quiero.

-Yo más. Hasta luego. - Colgué.

Si la clase de antes me había dejado aburridísima porque lo que había explicado el profesor ya lo había visto, las matemáticas eran algo mucho peor, no se me daban bien, nunca se me habían dado bien. Intentaba esforzarme en entenderlo todo, pero siempre se me iba el santo al cielo pensando en otra cosa y al final solo acababa copiando los ejemplos que ponía en la pizarra. Después como siempre tenía que recurrir a Alice, para que me lo explicara todo de nuevo.

Mientras copiaba el ejemplo de la pizarra, en una de esas, mi mirada se encontró con el cabello de Kate, ¿Qué iba a decirme? ¿Y porqué no me lo había dicho? ¿Es que acaso era algo que tenía que ver con Brian? Había sido raro que cuando él entro, se pusieran a hablar de esa manera y justamente después ella ya no tenía que hablar nada conmigo. ¿Y si lo que quería decirme era que el padre de Brian ya había muerto? Sacudí la cabeza. Brian se había comportado realmente ofendido cuando me había acercado para hablar con Kate. ¿Entonces?

Al acabar todas las clases, volví a mirar en dirección a Kate con la esperanza de que se hubiese retractado y quisiese decirme aquello que no se había atrevido a decirme antes, pero cogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió del aula incluso antes que Brian.

-Es un poco rara. - Dijo Alice.

Llegué a casa sobre las 2, odiaba los miércoles, era el día que salía más tarde. Pero al abrir la puerta iba sumida en mis pensamientos, sí, aun pensaba que podía ser eso que Kate tenía que decirme, y di un salto y gemí al encontrarme a Edward de golpe.

-Tranquila, soy yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Me has asustado. - Dije aún con el corazón latiéndome a gran velocidad.

-Solo quería asegurarme de algo. - Dijo con mi sonrisa preferida. No pude evitar corresponderle.

-¿De qué?

-Bueno… - Alzó una de sus manos con un pañuelo. Y lo ató alrededor de mi cabeza.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? - Pregunté riendo. Él me silenció con sus labios.

-Solo quiero que pruebes algo. - Mordí mi labio inferior y Edward me cogió de la mano para guiarme hasta la mesa.

-Huele muy bien, ¿Qué es?

-Eso me lo vas a tener que decir tú, señorita. - Reí nerviosamente.

El hecho de saber que iba a probar algo sin saber que era me hacía sentir de esa manera. Era una persona un poco difícil con la comida y aunque confiaba plenamente en Edward… el no saber qué era lo que iba a encontrarme en la boca me asustaba de verdad. Noté un olor sabroso y después como Edward intentaba abrir mis labios con algo suave.

-Venga Bella, te va a gustar. - Apreté un segundo más los labios. - Vamos… prueba.

Su presión comenzó a incomodarme y pensé que acabaría antes comiéndome aquel trozo de comida que no sabía que era y diciéndole después que no me gustaba, así que llené mis pulmones de aire por la nariz y después lo expulsé lentamente. Abrí la boca sin mucha convicción y Edward metió el tenedor en mi boca. Al principio arrugué las facciones al notar la textura de aquel bocado, pero después comencé a masticar y a saborear y me sorprendí a mi misma: parecía estar masticando un placentero y penetrante pedazo de mar, con toda su sal, sus algas, sus peces… aunque algún tipo de hechizo había provocado que esa sensación de estar tragando agua salada desapareciera, dejando el simple placer de apreciarlo.

-¿Y? - Preguntó mi novio. Me mordí el labio incómoda, había tenido razón, aunque ahora venía la peor parte.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Te ha gustado? - Me llevé las manos en la parte posterior de la cabeza para quitarme el pañuelo pero sus manos me lo impidieron. Sonreí.

-Quiero más. - Escuché a Edward reír y como me encantaba su risa, no tenía nada que ver con ningún placer que hubiese experimentado.

-Te dije que te iba a gustar.- Dijo introduciendo otro pedazo en mi boca.

-Me encanta, pero… ¿Puedo quitarme esto ya?

-Bueno…

Dirigí una vez más mis manos detrás de mi cabeza pero él me lo impidió. Sentía su respiración en mi coronilla mientras me quitaba el pañuelo y aunque ya nada me impedía ver, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. Rozó su mejilla con la mía y continuó acariciando con sus labios hasta llegar a mis labios. La sensación no tenía que ver nada con comer lo que fuera aquel alimento, sin lugar a dudas era mucho mejor, pero antes de que pudiera engancharme a su cuello, se apartó.

-Saben mucho mejor en tu boca. - Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Entonces aparté mi mirada de su rostro y me fije en lo que había en el plato.

-¿Son ostras? - Dije arrugando la nariz. Edward rió.

La verdad es que me gustaban los alimentos del mar, pero nunca me había atrevido a probar ni las almejas, ni los mejillones, ni los berberechos… ni por supuesto las ostras, me daban un poco de asco imaginármelos en mi boca.

-¿Están crudas? - Edward hizo una mueca parecida a la disculpa. - Ag.- Cogí el agua y bebí un poco.

-Pero si te han gustado… anda… pruébalas. Observa.- Cogió una ostra y pegó un sorbito.- Deliciosas. -

Miré otra vez en dirección al plato y tragué saliva, pero después recordé el delicioso sabor. Edward tenía razón. Así que cogí una de las ostras y pegué un sorbo como él, rindiéndome a su sabor.

-Bueno, y ¿qué te pasaba antes? Cuando has abierto la puerta tenías una expresión de lo más pensativa. - Me tensé.- ¿estás preocupada por los exámenes?

Había intentado llevar las malas caras, las risas y las burlas de la facultad lo mejor posible y siempre manteniéndolo alejado de Edward. Pero tenía que admitir que lo de Kate me había dejado intrigadísima.

-No… exactamente.

-¿Ha pasado algo en la universidad? Brian no se habrá atrevido a toca…

-No, no. Brian me ignora por completo.

-¿Entonces Bella? - Suspiré y me limpié las manos con la servilleta.

-Creo que algo va mal. - Edward frunció el ceño. - Una chica de mi clase quería decirme algo esta mañana, pero cuando ha aparecido Brian… ha cambiado de opinión. - Ahora elevó las cejas.

-¿Y qué crees que puede ser?

-Pensaba en que a lo mejor sería algo relacionado con su padre, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, no sé si está mejor, o si está peor… - Bufé.- No sé Edward.

-Bella… no te agobies con esto por favor.

-No puedo evitarlo, siento que le he hecho daño. - La mirada de Edward se tiñó de culpabilidad al instante, y sabía a qué se debía, él se sentía culpable por todo.

-Amor… - Dije acariciándole la mejilla. Él se retiró.

-Lo siento, sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

-Y tú sabes perfectamente que nuestros caminos estaban predestinados y teníamos que encontrarnos. Edward solo podría ser feliz a tu lado, así que no te sientas culpable por eso.

Él se limitó a coger una de esas ostras. Parecía querer ignorar aquella idea, pero sabía que estaba luchando aún en su interior.

-Oye, he estado pensando… de que podríamos invitar esta noche a Emmett y Rose…

-¿Quieres contarles quien soy? Van a odiarme.- Me odie más aún.

-No te van a odiar, simplemente eres la persona que he estado esperando, tienen que aceptarte y lo van a hacer.

-¿Y si no lo hacen?- Estaba segura de que al menos Emmett no se lo iba a tomar muy mal.

-Lo harán, ya verás.- Acaricié su mejilla.- Oye ¿qué era eso que tenías que decirme?

-Ah sí... - Dijo frunciendo los labios al final y tragando saliva. - Es que Marc me ha ofrecido desfilar en la Pasarela Gaudí el próximo mes de junio, en Barcelona .

Me quedé mirándole por unos instantes, ¿desfilar?

-Se me hace raro... llevo muy poco en la Agencia, ¿y si no lo hago bien? - Tomé su rostro con las dos manos y le sonreí comprensívamente.

-Lo vas a hacer estupéndamente, ya lo verás, si te han avisado a ti, es porque lo mereces.

Edward me sonrió y vi en sus ojos que lo que realmente le preocupaba era que a mi no me pareciera bien. Y la verdad es que no me hacía gracia, claro que no, después de imaginármelo con todas esas modelos perfectas... pero tenía que apoyarlo, como él me apoyaba a mi siempre, después de todo solo era trabajo.

Después de fregar los platos y llamar a mi hermano, me dirigí a mi habitación a regañadientes a seguir preparando un proyecto para la universidad. Mi única motivación es que pronto acabaría el curso y podría pasar mucho más tiempo con Edward.

Cuando llevaba una hora trabajando en mi proyecto, la sensación de cansancio y la pesadez de estar haciendo lo mismo provocó que el rostro de Kate volviera a mi memoria. Me encontraba tan intrigada… si tan solo tuviera una pista de lo que ella quería hablar conmigo… ¿Con quien podía hablar ya de mi clase, si todos me miraban de aquella manera? Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar, era un número desconocido.

-¿Sí?

-¿Bella?- Susurró alguien. Me tensé un poco ante aquella voz poco familiar.

-Sí soy yo, ¿Quién es?

-Soy Kate.- Volvió a susurrar.- No tengo mucho tiempo, estoy con Brian. ¿Puedo pasarme mañana por tu casa? - Mi corazón comenzó a latirme desenfrenadamente, ¿ Qué podía ir tan mal?

-Sí, claro.

-Bien, tengo que dejarte, se acerca Brian, hasta mañana.

Colgué el móvil, bastante inquieta por aquella llamada. ¿Por qué Brian no podía saber que hablaba conmigo? Es más ¿ De donde había sacado mi número? ¿Y cómo sabía en donde vivía? Su voz había sonado demasiado urgente, ¿ es que Brian no quería que me enterase que su padre había muerto? Si era así me parecía realmente una reacción exagerada por su parte…

La llamada me había dejado tan desencajada que tuve que dejar de hacer el proyecto. Cuando se lo dije a Edward y le pedí que si podía salir, insistió en quedarse conmigo, _¿Qué pasa si Brian quiere hacerte daño?_ había preguntado. Y sinceramente estaba segura de que Brian no tenía nada que ver con esto.

Emmett llegó con Rose a eso de las 9 de la noche, recibí a mi hermano y a mi cuñada con un ferviente abrazo, no nos habíamos visto desde aquel día en casa de Alice, y es que casi siempre era yo la que llamaba para que nos viéramos.

-¿Y a qué se debe esta cena hermanita?- Preguntó él.

-¿Es que no puedo invitar a mi hermano a cenar simplemente para verle?

-Hombre, poder claro que puedes, pero no me vas a negar que invitarme un día entre semana es raro.- Reí entre dientes.

-Me conoces mucho mejor de lo que pienso Emmett.

-Para algo soy tu hermano mayor.- Sonrió enormemente.

-¿Nos lo vas a contar Bella? - Preguntó Rosalie con una tierna sonrisa que hizo que me sonrojara. Ella miró a Edward que estaba sentado a mi lado en el sofá y entreabrió los labios como hubiendo encontrado la respuesta.

-Uhh… creo que a lo mejor nos lo puede contar él, Rose.- Dijo mi hermano mirando a Edward, noté como el calor se hacía cada vez más evidente en mi cabeza.

-Yo… - Comencé. El silencio se hizo desagradable y después de unos segundos Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Venga ya está Bella, ¿pensabas que no lo sabía?

-¿Qué? - Pregunté confusa.

-Que ya sabía que él y tú acabaríais juntos…

-Pero…- _¿Cómo…?_

-Bella.- Comenzó Rosalie cogiendo una de mis manos.- Si alguna vez pudieras haberte visto desde fuera entenderías, porque simplemente no nos sorprende que estéis juntos.

Aquel comentario hizo que mis mejillas volvieran a encenderse, Edward aún no había articulado una sola palabra. ¿Es que éramos tan obvios? Mi hermano se levantó de repente y me cogió de las manos para impulsarme contra su fuerte y enorme cuerpo en un abrazo.

-Ya era hora de que dejaras a ese…. Ken enana. - Y aún no podía entender la reacción de Emmett, me esperaba una aceptación, pero no que estuviese tan eufórico.

-Emmett…- Él se apartó y posó sus manos en mis hombros, observándome con una comprensiva sonrisa que no pude evitar responder.- ¡Ay Emmett!- Exclamé volviendo a abrazarle. Y es que la felicidad no cabía en mi pecho, Emmett parecía encantado con Edward…

-Solo espero que la sepas cuidar bien, y creo que eso podrás cumplirlo… - Volví a apartarme y fui junto a Edward cogiéndole de la mano para que se levantara también, después miré a mi hermano quien miraba fijamente a mi novio.

-Edward lo hará, nunca he estado tan segura de algo. - Edward pasó su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros y Emmett le ofreció su mano derecha.

-Bienvenido a la familia.

-Gracias… - Respondió y después se estrecharon la mano.

Conforme pasó la noche todos nos fuimos soltando más, sobretodo Edward quien descubrió que compartía muchísima simpatía con mi hermano. Era tan gratificante ver a Emmett y a Edward tan entretenidos con su conversación que a veces no podía evitar quedarme mirándoles por un rato.

A la mañana siguiente tenía que ir a la universidad, Kate y yo actuamos como si no hubiésemos hablado el día anterior, lo cual en un principio me hizo dudar de que al final asistiera a mi casa esa tarde. Informé a Alice sobre el tema y me aconsejó que tuviese cuidado, también me estuvo diciendo que hacía unos días Eric le había dicho que a sus oídos había llegado los rumores de que Brian había tenido algunas aventuras cuando estaba conmigo. Me estremecí al imaginármelo. ¿Buscar en otros brazos lo que yo no le daba? Podría ser, aunque era lo que menos me importaba ahora, yo a sus ojos también le había sido infiel… aunque no dejaba de molestarme, pues yo había tenido la intención de acabar con él cuanto antes mientras él no, o eso parecía.

De una forma u otra esa tarde saldría de dudas, así que al acabar me dirigí a mi apartamento, Edward me esperaba con el almuerzo ya preparado como siempre, ¿Cuántos novios debían existir que le preparasen la comida a su novia? Bien pocos, y yo era una de las pocas afortunadas. Justo estábamos terminando de recoger la cocina, cuando sonó el timbre.

-Está bien, os dejaré a solas, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa… estaré en nuestra habitación, ¿de acuerdo? Solo tienes que llamarme

Yo solo asentí y le besé antes de ir a abrir la puerta. Por lo menos había convencido a Edward para que no estuviera presente, era algo que tenía que hablar solo con Kate.

-Hola Kate.- Saludé.- Pasa por favor.

-Hola Bella.- Dijo agachando la mirada.- No sé muy bien si hago bien viniendo aquí, pero siento que necesitaba contarte esto.

-Bueno pero no te quedes ahí, vamos a sentarnos al sofá, ¿quieres algo?

-No, no, gracias. - Dijo sentándose.

-Bueno… y ¿qué es eso tan importante de lo que tienes que hablarme? - Pregunté muy interesada. Ella suspiró.

-Vengo a contártelo por dos razones: la primera porque me siento realmente culpable, y la segunda porque si me lo hubiesen hecho a mi desearía que alguien también me contara la verdad.

-¿La verdad? - Pregunté sorprendida, ¿es que Brian realmente me había engañado como aseguraban los rumores?

-Verás Bella… es que Brian…

-¿Sí? - Presioné sin poder evitarlo.

-Te ha estado engañando… - Suspiré, dolía demasiado, pero podía perdonárselo, después de todo yo no le había querido como él había deseado.

-Bueno… me imagino que mi reacción también te está sorprendiendo, pero…

-Hay más Bella… - Dijo cortándome con los ojos cristalinos, a punto de llorar.

-Si es porque la chica eres tú, no tengo nada que decir Kate… sé lo que se si…

-No, no es eso, bueno también, pero… - Volvieron a tocar el timbre. Suspiré.

-¿Me permites un momento Kate?

-Claro…

Me dirigí a la puerta maldiciendo a aquella persona que había interrumpido nuestra conversación. Pero al abrir la puerta abrí los ojos como platos, al menos hoy no pasaría de que todo quedase aclarado. Brian se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta y parecía, por su semblante, que no estaba de muy buen humor.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí os dejo con cada vez más pena el penúltimo capítulo. Me siento cómoda escribiendo este fic, pero creo que ya se merece un final, así que el próximo capítulo será el último, aunque bueno como ya he visto los rr he decidido que habrá dos epílogos, el de Bella y Edward. Si por algún motivo solo quereis leer uno de los dos, van a estar separados así que podeis o bien ignorar uno de los dos o bien leer ambos, eso ya va con vuestras preferencias :).**

**ZephyrCullen, solo te digo que crees bien :)  
**

**karin cullen, gioviss, susurrodeviento, Yanitza, karito CullenMasen gracias por vuestros reviews.**

**Bells Masen Potter, estaría bien que lo buscases por internet, seguramente te va a quedar mucho más claro que si te lo explico yo jajaja. Brian es un vil cañalla.**

**angie cullen o-shea. Me parece bien eso de ir a dar una paseadita, si tenemos suerte nos convierten... y encontramos a Edward :). En cuanto a lo que me has comentado de que Bella debería haberle dicho todo a Brian... aún no ha acabado :)**

**Mrs. P. and C. M11, jajaja si por fin ya Brian se enteró de todo, ahora falta que Bella también se entere, já, :)**

**BlackCullen, muy ingeniosa nuestra Bella, sí. Y en cuento a lo del retraso, bueno por ahora solo ha pasado un mes, más o menos, así que... aunque bueno no se va a quedar embarazada, no por ahora jaja.**

**marihel, prontoo Bella se enterará de todoo. :)**

**Edwarda Cullen Vigo, uh, gracias por tus reviews en serio, jaja. Oye podrías decirme porque en el capítulo 5 te recordaba a la Dama y el Vagabundo? No es que me molestee, pero me gustaría sabeer por fi :)**

**ChicaTwilight. Puf, tus cumplidos me halagaan! Y sí Bella es quizás demasiado inocente, pero bueno ya sabes que dicen, que las mentiras tienen las patas muy cortas :)**

**Patzz Love. Pues si Brian la engañaba, canalla... :)**

**josi, jajaja conozco a un par de hombres que cumplen la descripcion que has dicho... tienen una novia oficial a quien siempre mienten, la verdad es que no le veo el punto, jaja pero bueno.. :)**

**MIL GRACIAS a todas :)**

**UN BESOO!  
**


	16. LA VERDAD

DULCE DESCUBRIMIENTO

_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo 17. LA VERDAD

¿Cuándo alguien acaba por darse por vencido? ¿Es más fuerte el egoísmo que la razón? ¿Dar sin querer recibir nada a cambio o dar para recibir? ¿Ilógico, inmoral?

La verdad se abría en mi interior lentamente, obligando a formularme preguntas que jamás habría llegado a concebir por mí misma, solo a partir de la propia experiencia. Una experiencia tortuosa, ¿Qué clase de falsa había estado viviendo todo este tiempo? ¿Es que podía haber alguien tan sumamente retorcido capaz de pensar solo en su propio beneficio?

Y la respuesta, aunque disputaba por mantenerse lo más lejos de mi intelecto, llegaba a tocar a fondo la luz. ¿Por qué él habría sido capaz de llevar a cabo semejante patraña? Me costaba tanto asimilar todo aquello… Por suerte, y para llevar mejor toda la verdad emergida hacía unos minutos, los dos fuertes brazos de mi novio me abrazaban con decisión, firmeza, otorgándome aquella seguridad que necesitaba en ese momento. Él no iba a esfumarse, estaba segura.

* * *

_FLASH-BACK _

-Brian… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Él ignoró mi pregunta y pasó al comedor, dándome un empujón contra la puerta.

-Te dije que no tenías que entrometerte, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó a Kate. Ella estaba en silencio, sus ojos no pestañeaban, mirando fíjamente a Brian, su cuerpo parecía haberse quedado inmovilizado.

-Brian… - Dije.

-¡Callate!- Dio un paso más y cogió a Kate por el brazo arrastrándola hasta la puerta. Entonces Edward apareció.

-¿Qué pasa? - Dijo saliendo al comedor, su mirada se cruzó con la de Brian y noté como ambas mandíbulas se tensaban, si no hacía algo ya, esto iba a acabar mal. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te preocupes, ya me iba, o mejor dicho… nos íbamos.- Dijo estirando a Kate.

-Eh, eh.- Dijo Edward acercándose hasta ellos e impidiendo que salieran por la puerta.- Tú no eres nadie para decir quien debe entrar o salir de aquí. Kate ha decidido venir, ¿porqué tanta insistencia en que se vaya? ¿Tienes algo tan oscuro que esconder que intentas por todos los medios que no se sepa?

Brian miró a Edward con odio, ira… nunca antes había visto la mirada de Brian con semejantes sentimientos. ¿Quién me lo había cambiado? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Acaso Kate tenía que ver con su transformación? ¿ O simplemente venía a informarme el por qué Brian se comportaba con tanta rudeza?

-Brian… - Pidió Kate mirándole con súplica. - Es necesario. Bella lo merece, tú más que nadie lo sabes.

-Bella no merece nada.- Entonces me miró.- ¿Por qué nunca has podido quererme? ¿Cómo has podido enamorarte de un estúpido vagabundo?- Mordí mi lengua tragándome todo lo que amenazaba por salir de mis labios.

-Brian a lo mejor no está bien que te diga esto, pero me he enamorado de Edward porque tenía que pasar. No controlamos nuestros sentimientos, simplemente los sentimos. Y yo sentía cuando estaba contigo, pero no lo suficiente.

-¡Claro! Tenías que buscarte a este… - Continuó mirando a Edward con desprecio. Me adelanté furiosa, y le di un bofetón. Edward me cogió del brazo, intentando alejarme de él.

-Ya es suficiente, nunca vuelvas a dirigirte a Edward de esa manera. Con él por lo menos no discuto constantemente, me deja vivir, me respeta y me apoya. - Respondí exasperada.

Brian agachó la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo. El color rojo de su mejilla cada vez se encendía más con la forma de la palma de mi mano, haciendo evidente el golpe que le acababa de propinar. Levantó la mirada y me miró con rencor.

-Dicen que del amor al odio solo hay un paso, y creo que hoy mismo lo acabo de comprobar.

Sus palabras me afectaron, haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera, pero no por ello me arrepentía de haberle parado los pies. Edward siempre parecía haber sido el culpable, cuando en realidad nuestra relación no había ido bien nunca.

-Ahora vámonos Kate.- Dijo estirándole del brazo, pero Edward volvió a ponerse frente a él.

-Brian, por favor, deja que yo misma lo haga si no te sientes capaz de hacerlo tú.

Brian negaba con la cabeza, aunque dejó de presionar su brazo. Kate tomó su rostro y le miró… comprensiva, enamorada… pidiéndole que cediera insistentemente a través de su mirada. Brian me miró por un momento, un breve segundo, pero pude ver su arrepentimiento en ese mar azul que siempre me había gustado, haciéndome retornar a aquellos primeros meses en la universidad, cuando lo vi por primera vez. Qué diferente era todo ahora. Avergonzado agachó la cabeza y salió por la puerta dejando que Kate se quedara en casa, me acerqué a ella.

-Lo siento Kate…

-La única que lo siente soy yo Bella.- Le hice un gesto con la mano para que volviera a sentarse en el sofá. - Debería haber venido a hablar contigo muchísimo antes de que todo esto llegara a este extremo. De verdad que lo siento. He visto como te has estado sintiendo estos meses y no he tenido el valor suficiente para hablar. Por miedo…

-¿Por miedo?- Pregunté confundida. Edward se había sentado a mi lado en el sofá y Kate lo miraba. - ¿Prefieres que hablemos solas?

-No, no, después de todo, él forma parte de tu vida, ¿no?- Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Yo asentí. - Brian te quería… y mucho, ¿sabes? - Una ráfaga de culpabilidad se abalanzó sobre mi. - Yo estaba enamorada de él desde que empezamos primero, tú y yo jamás hemos hablado, hasta ahora, supongo que por los distintos horarios en los diferentes cursos. Me acerqué a Brian, intentando lograr que él se fijara en mi, pero para mi desgracia y mala suerte nunca lo hizo del todo.

-¿Del todo?- Pregunté más confundida aún. Kate suspiró incómoda.

-Bueno… Brian había tenido ya aventuras antes con algunas chicas de la facultad, pero solo las utilizaba para pasar el rato con ellas, yo por el contrario no quería ser una más en su lista, quería algo más.

-Espera, espera… - ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¿Brian flirteaba conmigo y estaba saciando sus necesidades con otras? -¿Entonces tú… no has sido la única?

-Brian comenzó a quedar conmigo intentando que fuera como las demás, pero para mi no dejaba de ser importante estar con él, también era difícil, tengo que admitirlo.

-¿Tú te veías con Brian antes de que empezáramos a salir?- Kate asintió avergonzada. - No puedo creérlo. ¿Y cómo es que nunca me he enterado de nada?- Pregunté incrédula.

-Deberías saber hasta que nivel puede llegar a actuar la gente con crueldad. Ahora por último has quedado como la novia mala, cuando en realidad el que siempre ha actuado mal a sido Brian. - Su mirada se apagó y noté como intentaba reprimir las lágrimas.

-Tranquila Kate.- Intenté tranquilizarla cogiéndole una mano. - Desahógate, llora, saca todo lo que tengas dentro.

-Me entregaba a él sin tapujos, manchando lo que teníais, comportándome como la peor persona que pisaba la tierra. - Dijo alicaída.

-No Kate, actuaste por amor. Créeme, te entiendo perfectamente, puedo hacerme una pequeña idea de todo por lo que has pasado.

-No Bella, fui egoísta, no sabes cuanto.- Abrí mi boca para hablar e intentar consolarla, pero cuando levantó su mirada llena de dolor, callé, dejando que continuara. - En uno de esos encuentros con Brian… quedé… quedé embarazada. - Me había quedado sin palabras. ¿Brian tenía un hijo? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan poco hombre como para seguir con aquella mentira? ¿Es que a caso no tenía corazón? - Pero no llegué a tener al bebé.- Fruncí el ceño considerablemente, intentando comprender todo lo que salía por su boca. Kate a estas alturas tenía su rostro bañado en lágrimas, los sollozos casi no la dejaban hablar y yo seguía con mi mano sosteniendo la suya, animándola. - Aborté.

-¿Abortaste? ¿Brian te hizo a…?

-No, bueno… Brian casi me obligó a que lo hiciera. Además yo me sentía tan mal por hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que te estaba haciendo… Deseaba a ese hijo como a nada. Dejé de ver a Brian durante un tiempo… pero él volvió a buscarme. ¿Te acuerdas el día de Xanadú?

Podía acordarme perfectamente, aquel día Brian me dio a elegir entre mi amistad por Edward o el amor que se suponía que sentía por él, y la chica que estaba con Brian debía ser Kate. Asentí.

-Cuando te vi, me sentí peor conmigo misma, pero me sentía tan débil cuando estaba con él… Hubiese podido matarme, hubiese muerto a gusto si él hubiese sido mi asesino.

Realmente aquella historia había provocado que el corazón se me encogiera, ¿Es que alguien podía amar tanto a otra persona aún provocándole todo aquel daño? Mi respuesta no estaba muy lejos, la tenía en frente, a pocos metros. Kate verdaderamente me hacía sentir lástima por ella, y no solo por ella sino por aquel bebé que ahora podría estar corriendo en este mundo.

¿Alguna vez me había imaginado algo así proveniente de Brian? Sabía que su actitud se caracterizaba por ser infantil, pero no tan inmadura, maquiavélica, retorcida, egoísta…

-Kate, si lo que querías era que te perdonara, no te preocupes. A quien no se si algún día podré perdonar es a Brian… aunque te prometo que lo intentaré.

-Hay más.- Suspiré pesadamente, ¿Qué era lo siguiente?

-Sorpréndeme.

-La enfermedad del padre de Brian… - Dijo secándose las lágrimas. Sentí un dolor en mi pecho.

-¿Está peor? ¿Ha muerto su padre? - Pregunté preocupada. Kate agachó la cabeza un segundo y volvió a mirarme.

-Todo era mentira.

La sensación que me invadió al segundo después no podía clasificarla. ¿Ira? ¿Rabia? ¿Una mezcla de varias? No sabía muy bien lo que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo, pero se había quedado totalmente inmovilizado a causa de la tensión que aquellas palabras me habían provocado. Solo una caricia hizo que mi tensión se redujera unos grados, lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Edward, el cual sostenía mi mano con firmeza, entonces me giré para mirar a Kate.

-Pero… su padre tenía cáncer, él me lo había dicho, había ido a Houston, estaba constantemente de médicos. - La cara de Kate tomó seriedad y arrepentimiento.

-Es otra de las cosas que me debes perdonar. Todas esas veces que Brian iba al médico con sus padres, los días que dedicaba a estar de médicos, los pasaba conmigo. Me prometió que si guardaba el secreto y lo difundía por la facultad, pasaríamos más tiempo juntos. Por otra parte él sabía que algo pasaba entre él.- Dijo mirando a Edward.- y tú. Había pensado que el inventar la enfermedad de su padre le ayudaría a recuperarte.

-Y lo hizo.- Susurré, aunque el último empujón para rendirme lo había dado "aquella chica" de la cual Edward estaba enamorado.

-Por eso nunca quería que fuese a ver a su padre, porque realmente no estaba enfermo… - Murmuré fijando mi mirada en el suelo.

-Su padre está muerto Bella, murió de cáncer hace unos 4 o 5 años.

Ahora sí que no podía asumir todo lo que Kate me estaba confiando. Brian había utilizado a su padre, quien estaba muerto, solo para conseguir su reto. Había jugado con una de las personas que se había encargado de crearlo, con una de las personas a las que más debería haber respetado. ¿Es que no tenía vergüenza? Sacudí la cabeza, intentando no perder la cordura.

-Sé que es demasiada información para habértela soltado de sopetón, pero necesitaba descargar toda esta culpa que sentía. No podía más con esto y más sabiendo que Brian nunca me iba a querer como te ha querido a ti.

-Lo de Brian ha sido una enfermedad, él no me quiere, estoy cada vez más segura. Una persona no puede amar de una forma tan egoísta, no.

-Sinceramente Bella, yo cada vez estoy más curada de espanto.

Noté como Edward pasaba su brazo por mi cintura ciñéndome con fuerza contra él y me daba un beso en la frente.

_FIN FLASH-BACK_

* * *

En cuanto Kate salió por la puerta una avalancha de repentina desesperación se abalanzó sobre mí, provocando que las lágrimas cayeran desconsoladas por mis mejillas. No había podido creerme todo lo que Kate acababa de contarme, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para asimilar todo aquello y cerrarlo con llave.

Por lo menos tenía a Edward quien no se había separado de mi ni un momento y ahora seguía conmigo, abrazándome fuertemente. Cuando las últimas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y me las sequé lo rodeé con mis piernas y brazos fuertemente, hundiendo mi cara en su pecho. Nuestra cama quedaba grande para lo entrelazados que nos encontrábamos. Edward besó mi coronilla.

-¿Estás mejor cariño? - Preguntó dulcemente.

-Nunca me lo habría imaginado, no podría imaginármelo. - Dije rozando el puente de mi nariz con su barbilla.

-Hay cosas en la vida que no pueden explicarse.- Suspiré, claramente él tenía razón.

¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que Brian me había engañado de aquella manera? Ni mis padres, ni yo misma. Aunque podía recordar las advertencias de Alice y mi hermano, pero, seguramente ellos tampoco se imaginarían algo así.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ello. ¿Pero como ha podido sentirse tan tranquilo dejando que toda la facultad se comportara conmigo de esa manera? ¿Cómo podía hablar conmigo sabiendo la cruel mentira que estaba representando? ¿No se sentía mal? - Él besó mi mejilla.

-Bella, no pienses más, deja todo eso a un lado, concéntrate en ti y en tu vida.

-No puedo Edward.

-Tienes que poder. Brian se ha portado demasiado mal contigo, no merece ni que estés pensando en él ahora mismo. - Dijo acariciando mi pelo. Bufé.

-Sé todo eso, ¿pero qué hacer cuando no puedo evitarlo? No me siento solo mal por todo lo que ha hecho, sino también por su padre, por ese niño que jamás nacerá, por la misma Kate…

-Kate fue su cómplice todo este tiempo. - Dijo él con rencor.

-Kate actuó de esa manera porque estaba enamorada, y de eso estoy segura.

Edward se removió y me apretó un poco más contra su pecho. Podía escuchar su latido perfectamente, y como me gustaba el sonido de su corazón, era hechizante igual que todo lo que provenía de él mismo.

-¿Quieres dormir? Debes estar muy cansada. - Susurró contra mi oreja, dándome por último un tierno beso. Subí hasta apoyar mi cabeza en la almohada y miré fijamente a aquellos ojos del color de la esperanza.

-Quiero que me hagas olvidar todo esto… por favor.

Yo solo me encargué de pedírselo y él cumplió mi deseo con todo su corazón y con toda su alma. Sus caricias quemaban, mientras que sus besos abrasaban todo mi ser, provocando, como había pedido, que olvidara lo ocurrido, durante al menos el tiempo que nos amábamos. ¿Por qué recurrir a la bebida cuando tenías a un amante, a un novio que te hacía olvidar hasta tu propio nombre con cada roce, con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada susurro…?

Verdaderamente se me hacía innecesaria una botella de bebida alcohólica teniéndolo a él. Era el único que podía salvarme de todo, incluso de mi misma. Me había culpado a mi misma, había llorado, me había sentido como la peor persona que pisaba la tierra, por solo amar de forma incondicional, incontrolada al mejor ser que podría existir, mientras que Brian se encargaba de ensuciar mi felicidad a mi costa.

Caí rendida en su pecho aún sudoroso y pasé mi dedo para eliminar aquella gota de sudor que se paseaba por terreno prohibido descaradamente, rozando su piel. Pasé mi pierna por su cintura para estar más cerca de él y cerré los ojos, mientras él colocaba un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja. No quería pensar más en lo que había hecho o no Brian, solo quería vivir tranquilamente con aquel hombre que era capaz de facilitarme la felicidad con tanta ternura.

-¿He cumplido? - Preguntó él después de un rato cuando elevé mi rostro para mirar si estaba despierto, besándome la punta de la nariz. Yo me acomodé mejor en su pecho desnudo e inhalé su perfume, ciñéndome más a él con mis brazos.

-Completamente… Gracias amor.

Erguí mi cabeza y le rocé sus labios con los míos, deleitándome con aquel suave roce, bebiendo de su aliento hasta que no pude contenerme más y le besé lentamente, pero con el fuego que aún quedaba en mi cuerpo, sintiendo cada roce de su lengua como si fuera el último. Sonreí contra sus labios y le acaricié la mejilla con mi dedo índice.

-Eres tan perfecto para mí… Ojalá Kate algún día logre encontrar a alguien que la ame de la misma manera de la que tú me quieres a mi.

-Bastaría con la mitad de lo que te quiero. - Y me sonrió torcidamente, causando que todo a mi alrededor volviera a desaparecer excepto nosotros dos. Me incliné y volví a besarlo. - Eres todo cuanto necesito Bella Swan.

-Tú para mi también. Siempre has sido y serás mi dulce descubrimiento.

Si algo tenía claro, era que Edward siempre estaría conmigo para hacer frente a todos los problemas que se nos presentasen. Volví a besarle y nos perdimos entre caricias y besos una vez más, olvidando todo lo que nos rodeaba, viviendo el momento, pensando en nosotros, únicamente en nosotros.

* * *

**Bueno y que pena me da acabar con esta historia, me he sentido muy cómoda escribiendo, de verdad. :) Pero bueno aún quedan los dos epílogos, el de Bella y Edward, que ya tengo bastante avanzados. Quería daros las gracias a todas aquellas que me habeis dejado rr y a todas las lectoras por supuesto. Espero no haberos decepcionado mucho y bueno que echaré de menos esos reviews, sobretodo de aquellas que los dejaban con más frecuencia :), sin despreciar ninguno, todas sois estupendas.**

**Joslin WeasleyC, gracias por dejarme tantos reviews seguidos jajaja.**

**marihel, Emmett es el hermano que siempre me hubiese gustado tener :P. Y bueno ahí tienes a Kate...**

**karito Cullen Masen. Yo también amo a Edward :P, pronto dejaré el epílogo de Edward, será el último :).**

**Mrs. P. and C. M11. Qué decir, a mi también me da pena que acabe, sobretodo por tus reviews, juro que los echaré de menos :).**

**ChicaTwilight, nonblondes, karin cullen, gioviss, muchas gracias.  
**

**Pattz Love. Cierto, era de esperar que solo fuera una cruel mentira lo del padre de Brian. :) **

**Bells Masen Potter. Por supuesto que se quedan juntos, jajaja. En cuanto a los epílogos, serán dos momentos diferentes, uno contado por Bella y otro contado por Edward. :)**

**Julie Black Lautner, Edward (L) :P  
**

**josi, abajo los hombres infieles y crueles, gracias por todo :)**

**Y bueno, os dejo hasta que actualice con el primer epílogo, que repito tengo bastante adelantado. Por cierto,no conteis con que el final de Brian acaba aquí... ;) Nos vemos chicas (L) :)**

**Un besote.  
**


	17. PARA SIEMPRE

DULCE DESCUBRIMIENTO

_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_

* * *

_

EPÍLOGO (BELLA): Para siempre

**____________________CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS____________________**

-Buenos días.- Dije mirando hacia mi vientre donde Edward se había detenido a besar y a acariciar. Él solo irguió su cabeza para mirarme con una tierna sonrisa y siguió acariciando.

Si mi vida se había caracterizado por ser normal, rutinaria y algo desastrosa, tenía que admitir que hacía cinco años se había convertido en el más bello y envidiable cuento de hadas, y lo más sorprendente de todo era que la protagonista de aquel cuento era nada más y nada menos que yo, junto con Edward, claro.

Llevé mi mano hasta su cabello para acariciarlo, y lo observé, él era mi felicidad, aquel camino que quería seguir, ¿cómo pude alguna vez haber pensado que podría seguir sin él? Ahora me resultaba imposible.

Después de aquel desastroso capítulo en mi vida, ya cerrado y guardado bien con llave, Edward y yo continuamos con nuestra vida _normal_: él en la Agencia de modelos, yo me gradué en mi carrera y comencé a trabajar en un jardín de infancia.

Hasta ahí a ojos de la gente todo era normal, pero yo tenía la sensación de vivir en otra dimensión en la cual solo existían mis niños, llegar a casa y encontrarme con el perfecto rostro y la sonrisa de aquel hombre que adoraba, el plato especial del día o aquel postre que se había esmerado en hacer con tanta meticulosidad que parecía que había llamado para pedir que lo hiciera algún famoso Chef.

Era cierto que también habíamos pasado por algunos episodios no tan tranquilos, por ejemplo cuando Edward comenzó a popularizarse como modelo y no podía salir del apartamento a causa de los fotógrafos que intentaban fotografiar alguna instantánea con su novia. Afortunadamente la fiebre pareció ir apagándose cuando Edward decidió estudiar algo más y dejar la Agencia de modelos que comenzaba a agobiarle.

Y ante esa noticia la felicidad no cabía en mi pecho. Por que, sí, tenía que admitir que aunque confiaba al 100% de mi novio, no podía evitar que a los 2 años de estar juntos todavía sintiese algunos celos de aquellas hermosas y estilizadas modelos que tanto le acompañaban en sus cada vez más frecuentes sesiones de fotos y en las pasarelas. Así que aunque sonara egoísta por mi parte estaba encantada porque hubiese decidido pasar la selectividad y prepararse para estudiar trabajo social.

¿Yo? Sinceramente no cabía en mi pecho más felicidad. A los pocos meses de estar saliendo llevé a Edward a mis padres para que le conociesen. Al principio les costó un poco, ya que estaban muy acostumbrados a Brian, pero después de contarles toda la verdad quedaron encantados con Edward, ¿Y cómo no iban a estarlo? Después de todo yo rebosaba felicidad.

Miré de nuevo a Edward, él seguía mirando con adoración mi vientre abultado, ya estaba de 7 meses, aún podía recordar el día que le dí la noticia.

Edward y yo como norma general utilizábamos anticonceptivos, aunque en el último año había veces, muy esporádicas en las que no utilizábamos nada, no buscábamos tener un hijo, pero si venía iba a ser bien recibido.

Hacía unas semanas que me notaba mucho más cansada que de costumbre, frecuentemente en clase con a los que yo llamaba _mis niños _me pegaban leves mareos y a veces sentía nauseas. Todo aquello me daba bastante que pensar, así que sin decirle nada a Edward fui a la consulta de mi médico, me mandó unos análisis y a la semana ya sabía la noticia. Sentí una sensación muy extraña en mi interior, pensar que en mi vientre se estaba formando un bebé de Edward y mío, un bebé que habíamos creado con todo el amor que sentíamos, el más bello fruto, era algo tan íntimo y tan grande a la vez.

Mandé a Edward a comprar algunas cosas mientras yo me encargaba de adornar el apartamento, o bueno más bien el camino hacia nuestra habitación. Esparcí algunos pétalos de rosas rojas desde la puerta del recibidor hasta nuestra habitación, mezclados con las prendas que había llevado puestas, descorché como pude una botella de champange y la metí en una cubitera para que se mantuviera fría y yo me puse un camisón de dormir de encaje, de color azul marino. Alice me había ayudado a elegirlo esa misma tarde, y aunque tenía que admitir que me daba vergüenza ponérmelo, por lo insinuante que era, sabía que a Edward le iba a encantar. Después le escribí una nota: _"felicidades papá"_ y la pegué en la puerta de nuestra habitación, dejando esta a medio cerrar.

Como imaginé, él no tardó en llegar y cuando sentí la puerta me senté de rodillas en el centro de la cama, esperándolo. Sus pasos eran tan sigilosos y lentos que comencé a sentirme ansiosa porque apareciera ya en la habitación. Escuché como se paró frente a la puerta y estuvo ahí durante algunos segundos. Entonces abrió la puerta lentamente y por fin pude ver su rostro: sus ojos brillaban con el verde más hermoso que jamás había visto, sus labios entreabiertos comenzaron a esbozar una media sonrisa lentamente, hasta que por fin comenzó a reír nerviosamente y comenzó a acercarse hasta la cama.

-Bella.- Murmuró mientras me abrazaba.- Bella.- Y aquello, si cabía, me llenaba aún más de satisfacción, porque en su voz podía notar el tono de emoción que destilaba. - Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Vamos a ser papás.- Murmuré riendo entre dientes. Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró con ojos cristalinos, después me besó, y aquel beso estaba tan lleno de devoción, de amor y de pasión, que por un momento olvidé la botella de champagne, pero conseguí romper el beso. - ¿Brindamos? - Musité contra sus labios. Él dejó de insistir y miró hacia la mesita donde se encontraba el champagne. Sirvió en las dos copas y me dio una.

-Por nuestro bebé.- Dije alzándola.

-Bueno… - Recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada.- Y por tu camisón. - Dijo alzando la suya para brindar con mi sonrisa preferida.

-¿Habías pensado alguna vez en esto? - Dije tocándome el vientre, donde mi hijo comenzaba a formarse.

-Muchas veces, no sabes cuantas.- Dejó su copa en la mesita y me acarició la mejilla. - Gracias Bella, gracias una vez más.

Sus palabras provocaron que dos finas lágrimas se escapasen de mis ojos, y es que no podía contener más aquella emoción. Él cogió mi copa para ponerla sobre la mesita y se acercó más a mi. En silencio tomó mi rostro con sus manos y se quedó mirándome fijamente a los ojos, realmente parecía gustarle lo que veía, puesto que me sonrió dulcemente. Su boca buscó la mía y una de sus manos comenzó a descender por mi piel, provocando que sintiera pequeños estremecimientos hasta posarse en mi vientre, en ese entonces aún plano.

-Vais a ser lo más importante en mi vida.

Musitó contra mis labios, aquella idea clara de que íbamos a formar una familia ocupó repentinamente mi cabeza provocando que mis manos se entrelazaran en su cabello y lo atrajera hacia mi con fiereza. Y es que esa noche iba a estar grabada a fuego en mi memoria para siempre.

-¿Lo has sentido?- Dije mirándole de nuevo.

-Lo he visto.- Dijo riendo entre dientes.- Últimamente está muy peleón dándole patadas a su madre, ¿eh campeón?

Y sí, mi bebé iba a ser niño, y como ya habíamos acordado antes de saber el sexo, yo iba a elegir el nombre si era varón, si hubiese sido una niña Edward hubiese tenido el privilegio de escogerlo.

-Tiene ganas de salir.- Dije poniendo mi mano sobre la de Edward, que aún acariciaba mi vientre.

-Estará deseando conocer a la mami más bella y buena del mundo.

Me inundaba un acogedor sentimiento de orgullo y felicidad cada vez que miraba a Edward dirigirse a nuestro bebé aún estando en mi vientre. Era tan gratificante verlo así, tan entusiasmado y feliz por mi embarazo, por nuestro hijo.

-¿Tú crees? Su papi tampoco se va a quedar atrás. - Dije sonriendo levemente mirando mi vientre.

Edward giró su cabeza y me miró con esas dos enormes esmeraldas cada vez más brillantes y luminosas, provocando que un estremecimiento me recorriera entera. Quitó su mano de mi vientre tapándolo con mi camisa de dormir y la posó en mi mejilla acariciándome con delicadeza, inclinándose lentamente hasta besarme en los labios.

-Por supuesto que no.- Musitó a un centímetro. - Voy a intentar comportarme como el mejor padre del mundo.

-Estoy segura de que lo vas a ser, igual que eres el mejor cocinero del mundo, el mejor compañero del mundo, el mejor amigo del mundo, el mejor… amante del mundo.- Susurré riendo contra sus labios.

-¿Soy todo eso?- Su tono fanfarrón hizo que volviera a recorrerme un estremecimiento más.

-Y mucho más. - Concluí.

La idea de tener un bebé con el hombre que más amaba ocupaba toda mi razón y a veces podía estar horas imaginándome como sería su rostro. ¿Se parecería a Edward? ¿Tendría algún rasgo mío? Sería hermoso tener un Edward en miniatura corriendo por nuestra casa. Sería como tener un ángel en carne y hueso, un auténtico ángel.

Edward y yo nos habíamos mudado a un pequeño chalet hacía un año, confirmando una vez más lo que teníamos. No pensábamos en casarnos, considerábamos que era algo más secundario, estábamos bien como estábamos y eso jamás iba a cambiar.

Nos levantamos y nos duchamos para después desayunar. Era sábado por lo que era un día para ir a pasear, tomar el sol cogidos de la mano. Todo era un sueño, vivía en el sueño más bonito jamás soñado, pero hoy habíamos decidido hacer otra cosa. Decidimos ir a la habitación para vestirnos.

-¿Cómo crees que estará? - Dije colándome mi vestido de premamá.

-No lo sé amor.- Contestó Edward colándose los pantalones. - Quizás la quimioterapia le ayude.

Parecía cosa del destino, una broma de muy mal gusto que se había dedicado a gastarle a Brian. Pues si él había jugado con algo tan serio antes, ahora era él quien luchaba por salir de un cáncer. Y no cualquiera, tampoco me había parado a preguntarle mucho a Alice, a quien la había informado Eric, pero era cáncer de colon.

-Ojalá salga adelante, no le deseo ningún mal.- Dije poniéndome los zapatos.

Me dirigí al tocador recogiéndome el pelo en una coleta alta mientras miraba a Edward ponerse la camisa a través del espejo. Su cuerpo seguía siendo tan escultural como antes, incluso más deseable, ya que la madurez lo había mejorado como a los buenos vinos. Su espalda se había ensanchado algo más y los músculos de su cuerpo estaban más trabajados.

Volví a mirarme en el espejo y me di el visto bueno, después bajé mi mirada observando como mis pechos seguían creciendo y puse una mano en mi vientre cuando llegué a mirarlo. Escuché los pasos de Edward detrás de mi, acercándose poco a poco y puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Estoy ansioso, no puedo esperar a que nazca.- Susurró en mi oído.

-Ya queda menos amor.- Dije sonriendo.

El camino hasta el hospital se me hizo realmente corto, no sabía muy bien por qué. A lo mejor por lo nerviosa que me encontraba o quizás por el miedo que sentía a enfrentarme a él. No le había visto desde aquel día en mi apartamento ya hacía 5 años, pero sentía, que lo menos que podía hacer por él, era ir a verlo.

Edward aparcó su Volvo en el parking del hospital y caminamos hasta la recepción para saber en qué habitación se encontraba Brian. Mi corazón aumentaba cada vez más sus latidos atronadores a medida que me iba acercando a su habitación. Cuando estuve frente a su puerta suspiré y toqué con los nudillos antes de abrirla. No me sorprendió ver a Kate sentada en uno de los sillones que se encontraban al lado de la cama de Brian, en seguida mi vista se clavó en su rostro. Los dos habían cambiado, estaban mucho más maduros, sus facciones estaban más marcadas, aunque Brian parecía bastante más demacrado.

-¿Puedo? - Pregunté primero a Kate, quien al mirar a Brian me obligó a mirarle a él también. Él simplemente asintió.

Caminé lentamente con Edward detrás de mi, el espacio que separaba la puerta y la cama de Brian se me hizo eterno, entonces me paré a un lado de la cama.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? - Al igual que sus facciones, la profundidad de sus ojos azules había cambiado también. Ya no existía aquel rencor de la última vez que lo vi, sus ojos azules no brillaban de la misma manera.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?- Preguntó él.

-Eso no se pregunta, he pensado que lo mejor que podía hacer era venir a verte. Ahora necesitas apoyo. - Él giró su cabeza y miró a Kate, preguntándole con la mirada si ella había tenido algo que ver. -Ella no ha sido Brian y sinceramente que más da quien me lo haya dicho… estoy aquí porque pienso que es lo correcto…- Él suspiró y volvió a mirarme apenado, después bajó su mirada hasta mi vientre y su rostro se entristeció.

-Bella aún te debo una disculpa.- Dijo levantando la mirada para mirarme, aunque después también miró a Edward. - Y a ti también. - Coloqué una de mis manos en las suyas y le di un apretón.

-No debes preocuparte por eso ahora, solo importa tu salud. Estás perdonado Brian, no importa lo que hicieses.

-Me comporté como un monstruo, no merezco que me perdonéis.- Su ceño se frunció. - Lo único que me interesa que sepáis, es que ahora no lo volvería a repetir y en eso Kate tiene mucho que ver.- Dijo mirándola con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me alegro de que os vaya tan bien.- Dije sonriendo.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo también estoy feliz por ti Bella. - Noté como Edward entrelazaba mi mano con la suya. - Gracias por estar aquí, significa mucho para mi.

-Bueno no me has respondido, ¿cómo te encuentras?- Brian rió débilmente.

Edward y yo no estuvimos mucho rato en aquella habitación, si Brian había cambiado físicamente también lo notaba bastante demacrado a causa de su enfermedad. ¿Se trataba esto de un castigo por lo que hizo? Sinceramente prefería pensar que era algo del destino, algo que solo tenía que tocarle a él. Cuando hablaba parecía totalmente arrepentido, así que no lo podían castigar de aquella manera.

Toqué mi vientre cuando me senté en el sillón del Volvo, alguien había llamado mi atención dándome una patadita.

-Parece que va a ser muy inquieto. - Dije cuando Edward arrancó.

-Así no nos aburriremos. - Dijo con una sonrisa, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

-¿Es que piensas que en algún momento podamos aburrirnos? - Pregunté haciéndome la ofendida, él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sé perfectamente que nunca podríamos, al menos hablo por mi.- Puso una mano sobre mi pierna y mi corazón como cuando siempre me tocaba dio un vuelco, recordándome que él siempre sería el único hombre que me haría sentir esas sensaciones.

Sentí como los labios de Edward besaban mi mejilla y me despertaban con un "_hemos llegado cariño_". Mis padres habían llamado el día anterior para invitarnos a comer, también habían llamado a Emmet y Rosalie.

-¡Nena! - Me llamó mi madre cuando abrió la puerta.

-Hola mamá.- Dije rodeándola con los brazos, después ella posó su mano en mi vientre.

-¿Va todo bien cariño? - Me volví y cogí a Edward de la mano para que estuviera a mi lado.

-Estupendamente. - Conteste con una sonrisa.

-¡Tio _Edard_, tio _Edard_! - Gritó una voz aguda y se lanzó como un rayo a los brazos de Edward.

-Hola Christ , ¿Cómo estás?- Saludó él.

-_Ben_, ¿_menes_ a _jugá_ con mi papi _Emmé_?

Christ era el hijo de Rosalie y mi hermano, ya casi tenía los tres añitos y había hecho tantas buenas migas con Edward que casi me sentía celosa si no fuera por como disfrutaba al ver a Edward jugar con él.

-¿No le dices nada a la tía? - Pregunté reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¿_Y el_ _pimito_?.- La verdad es que no salía otra pregunta de su boca para mí que no estuviera relacionada con su esperado primito, el cual según él se uniría pronto a las juergas que tenían Emmet, Edward y él.

-Ya queda menos cariño.- Cogí su cara y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de pasar al comedor.

-Hombre, ya era hora de que llegarais.

-No te quejes Emmet, ¿así piensas recibir a tu hermana? - Me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba él y se levantó para besarme.

-¿Cómo está mi sobrinito?- Preguntó mirando mi vientre.

-Perfectamente. - Sonreí.

Aquellas comidas con mi familia, que dentro de 2 meses crecería con un miembro más me hacían realmente feliz, sobretodo al imaginar a Christ y a Allan, como iba a llamarse mi bebé, jugando juntos por el piso de mis padres.

Después de comer Emmet y Edward como si hubiesen rejuvenecido 25 años, se pusieron a jugar con Christ y sus coches. Mi padre los miraba con una gran sonrisa, mientras Rosalie y mi madre lo recogían todo, ya que no me dejaban hacer casi nada, me sentía feliz, pero algo inútil, porque por más que les repitiese que solo estaba embarazada y no enferma no me hacían caso alguno.

-¿Entonces como has visto a Brian?- Preguntó mi padre.

-No muy bien la verdad. Está bastante demacrado, pero confío en que no se rinda y siga luchando, todavía puede conseguirlo. - Mi padre asintió.

-Me entristece lo de ese chico, nadie merece una enfermedad de ese tipo.

-Brian se portó mal, pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste por su estado de salud actual. Además si lo hubieses visto.. Su mirada había cambiado muchísimo, hablaba con él y notaba como realmente se había arrepentido de todo.

-Claro que sí, me alegro de eso nena, en el fondo seguramente no sería tan mala persona, simplemente te quiso de manera enfermiza. Las obsesiones pueden cambiarnos por completo. - Asentí mi padre tenía razón.

Durante los cinco años que habían pasado no había sabido nada de Brian, ni mucho menos de su estado de salud, ahora era cuando podía afirmar que las malas noticias llegaban rápido, y así era, pero aún así me preguntaba porque en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos nunca me había presentado a sus padres, ni siendo amigos lo hizo. Yo solo encontraba una respuesta, que después de todo tampoco debía significar tanto para él, aunque mis piezas no acababan de encajar y lo que ahora mismo menos me importaba era preocuparme por aquello. Solo esperaba que él saliese victorioso de aquella enfermedad que lo había sacudido y pudiera ser feliz junto con Kate, como yo lo era con Edward.

-Tia Bella…

-Dime Christ.- Dije acariciándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.

-¿_Mendrás_ con tio _Edard_ mañana a casa?

-¿Para qué?

-¡_Pa'jugá_!

No pude evitar reír, ¿Qué tenía Edward para que Christ se lo pasara tan bien con él? Vi como Christ elevaba su mirada y sonreí cerrando los ojos cuando _sus_ manos comenzaron a masajear mis hombros.

-Sería mejor que te la llevaras Edward, tiene que descansar.- Escuché a mi hermano, fruncí el ceño.

-Emmett, solo estoy embarazada, ¿está bien?

-Sí, pero… quizás preferirías un gofre con chocolate.- Dijo Edward con voz indiferente.

Enseguida noté como la saliva se agolpaba en mi boca. Sin duda los gofres de chocolate eran mi perdición, sobretodo ahora que esperaba a Allan. Pensé en hacerme un poco la fuerte, pero la idea de comerme un gofre era demasiado fuerte, _tramposo_, pensé. Él mejor que nadie sabía cuanto disfrutaba comiéndome uno, sobretodo los de la churrería que había al lado de nuestra casa. No sabía muy bien si sería efecto del embarazo, pero eran los mejores gofres que alguna vez había probado.

-Mmm, está riquisimo.- Dije después de tragar un bocado. Edward me miraba atento, a mi lado en el sofá de casa, con una gran sonrisa.

-No sabes como disfruto viéndote. - Dijo mientras yo daba otro bocado.

-¿Quieres? - Pregunté aún con la boca llena. Edward rió.

-No, no, todo para ti.

Seguí comiendo en silencio, degustando cada bocado que le propinada al pobre gofre. Cuando acabé decidí ir a ducharme. Antes de meterme en el plato de ducha miré mi vientre con una sonrisa. Solo confiaba en que mi embarazo no me dejara muchas marcas en el cuerpo, por lo menos yo me estaba esforzando para ello, dándome cremas para que no me salieran estrías, y hasta ahora mi piel seguía intacta.

-Ya tardabas amor.- Dijo Edward desde el sofá cuando me vio aparece por la puerta. Me senté a su lado escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho. Él me ciñó a su cuerpo rodeando mi cintura con un brazo y entrelacé una de mis manos con la suya que quedaba libre.

-¿Me has echado de menos?

-Pensaba en ir a buscarte si no salías en cinco minutos. - Yo reí.

-Osea que si me hubieses escuchado resbalar no habrías acudido, ¿no?

-Ah no por supuesto, tendrías que arreglártelas tú solita.

-Ajá. - Edward besó mi coronilla y no pude evitar elevar mi rostro para mirarle. - Te quiero. - Susurré.

-¿Y esto? - Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿No puedo recordártelo? - Dije perfilando el contorno de sus labios con mi dedo índice.

-Cuantas veces quieras princesa, me encanta que me lo digas. Yo también te quiero.- Sonreí y me acerqué hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un tierno beso. - ¿No quieres dormir un poquito? Hemos hecho un par de visitas por hoy, estarás…

-No Edward, no estoy cansada.- Siseé. Edward suspiró.

-Bueno…- Dijo como si de un niño al cual habían reñido se tratara. No pude evitar reír entre dientes.

-Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero de verdad amor no hace falta que estéis tan pendientes.- Él acarició mi vientre.

-Quiero que esté todo bien.

-Todo va a ir bien, ya lo verás, dentro de dos meses lo tendremos aquí.- Dije acariciando su mejilla.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír y vi reflejado en su rostro mi felicidad, nuestra felicidad, aquella que nadie nos podría arrebatar, porque siempre permaneceríamos unidos.

Los finales felices siempre me habían parecido un ideal, y aunque Edward y yo a veces teníamos nuestras pequeñas discusiones, al final siempre acabábamos cediendo el uno o el otro con una gran sonrisa, otorgándonos y regalándonos aquella imagen del otro, la cual nos daba la vida. Por eso sabía que no tenía que temer al futuro, éramos la mitad del otro, por siempre y para siempre.

* * *

**Bueno aquí llega el epílogo de Bella, espero que os haya gustado, porque con el próximo de Edward ya se acabó todo, muy a mi pesar. :) También os aviso que ya he comenzado el de Edward, espero acabarlo pronto :)  
**

**ZephyrCullen, Bells Masen Potter** Brian tenía que pagar con algo todo lo que había hecho :/

**marihel**. Solo te digo una cosa: no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Pero no te preocupes algun dia se dara cuenta, todos aprendemos a base de heridas :).

**andreita cullen**, muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado :). ¿Historías mías? Bueno no hay muchas la verdad, jajaja soy muy nueva por aquí. Pero tengo una completa, se llama Superando Trabas y ahora he comenzado a escribir otra que se llama Chantaje Pasional, y estaba pensando en escribir otra... pero tengo tan poco tiempo que me imagino que me lo tomaré con más calma :)

**E. Cullen Vigo, nia_ cullen, reina-schatzie, karin cullen**, Gracias, :).

**karito CullenMasen**, buah muchas gracias amiga, no sabes como me llena leer eso jajajaja.

**Jos WeasleyC**, no sé que decir, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me has hecho reir en algunos jajaja. Maldito Brian...

**gioviss**, jajaja a mi tampoco me importaría que Edward me hiciera olvidar mis problemas de esa manera, :P, muchas gracias por todo :).

**Pattz Love**, bendito Edward y maldito Brian :) jajaja

**Mrs. P. and C. M11**, que decir amiga, se nos acaba, pero me encanta que me sigas leyendo :), aún nos queda un epílogo ;).

**kkikkaCullen**, bueno que decirte, espero que la historia te guste y que la sigas leyendo :)

**UN BESOTE CHICAS. (L)**


	18. COMPLETAMENTE COMPLETO

DULCE DESCUBRIMIENTO

_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

* * *

EPÍLOGO (EDWARD): Completamente completo

**____________________OCHO AÑOS DESPUÉS____________________**

_¿Se puede soñar estando despierto? _Era la pregunta que no había podido evitar preguntarme constantemente desde aquel día en el parque cuando la vi por primera vez.

Y es que mi vida había sido como un agujero que yo me encargaba cada día de cavar a más y más profundidad, llegando a la oscuridad más absoluta… ¿Por qué salir a la luz cuando nadie te espera? Me preguntaba. ¿Era tan difícil entender mi posición? En toda mi vida había tenido a alguien que le importara lo más mínimo, y era de agradecer que me dejaran solo, vagando a mi aire, dejándome ahondar cada día un poco más en aquel pozo oscuro… Hasta que llegó ella y como si fuera un pequeño e inocente destello del sol se coló por mi negrura hasta llegar a iluminar toda mi vida.

Dejé de lado mi soledad para concentrarme en el día a día si eso significaba volver a verla, porque aunque el primer día que la vi me quedé deslumbrado, solo intentaba negarlo. ¿Por qué ella? Me cuestionaba cada vez que se acercaba a mi. Era la única persona con la que no podía esconderme, con la que hubiese estado hablando toda mi vida, porque ella me escuchaba, porque había demostrado confiar en mi como nadie nunca lo había hecho, porque yo a ella le importaba, ¿o porqué me ayudaba trayéndome comida al parque? Se había convertido simplemente en mi ángel de la guarda.

Sabía que no debía inmiscuirme en su vida: era una chica, preciosa, feliz, con unos padres que la adoraban, con un novio que se suponía al que amaba y era correspondida, y por supuesto ella era una chica con una vida por delante que yo envidiaría siempre, sin embargo ahora me encontraba compartiendo aquella vida que siempre hubiese soñado junto a ella y junto a mi pequeño, sintiéndome como el hombre más dichoso del mundo, no pudiendo pedir nada más, porque lo tenía todo. Al recordar a su ex, algo me quemó, nunca había querido a Bella ni la mitad de lo que yo la amaba pero ahora era dichosamente feliz junto con Kate después de haber pasado un duro cáncer.

A decir verdad, no sé porque Bella se empeñaba en repetir que yo había sido su dulce descubrimiento cuando en realidad ella abrió las puertas de mi alma provocando que fuera yo quien conociera todo lo que me rodeaba y no me había dado cuenta en aquellos 20 años. Aunque nunca me arrepentiría de vagar por las calles, seguramente nunca la hubiese conocido y jamás hubiese llegado a mi completa felicidad.

¿Manchas en mi presente vida? Ni una, y si algún borrón pretendía o intentaba nublar la vida que llevaba lo tenía bastante difícil, por no decir imposible. Tenía pensado, quizás en un futuro cercano, saber algo de mis padres, no quería verlos, solo saber como estaban, qué hacían, pero por ahora tenía suficiente con mi hijo y mi Bella. ¿Quién me hubiese dicho que acabaría siendo, al final, el hombre más feliz del mundo?

-¡Papi! - Gritó Allan.

Vi correr a mi pequeño, acercándose cada vez más hasta la salida de la guardería, su mochila casi vacía, todavía me provocaba la sensación de verla más grande que su cuerpo. Me puse a su altura y abrí mis brazos para que él se lanzara sobre mí regalándome un fuerte abrazo, le besé. Reí entre dientes y lo cogí haciéndole cosquillas hasta sentarlo en mis hombros con cada una de sus piernas a un lado de mi cabeza y le cogí las manitas.

-¡Ya, papi!- Gritó aún riendo.

-¿Cómo lo has pasado hoy campeón?

-¡Uff! ¡Evan ha hecho _tampa_ en el juego de hoy y la _pofe_ no le ha dicho nada…! - Dijo con voz apagada, yo intenté reprimir mi risa por lo graciosa que me resultaba su actitud tan inocente.- ¡_Cicilia_ se ha peleado con _Alesia_ por una muñeca! ¿¡Y sabes qué!?

-Dime.

-¡He ganado el concurso de pintar!- Dijo orgullosísimo.

-Ah, eso es una estupenda noticia. Ya verás cuando mamá lo sepa. - Le contesté sentándole en su silla homologada que llevaba instalada en mi Volvo. Después me dirigí al sillón del conductor. - ¿Nos lo vas a enseñar?

-_Caro_, lo tengo guardado_._

Encendí la radio cuando arranqué el coche, dirigiéndome a casa. Yo salía del trabajo antes que Bella, por lo que me encargaba cada día de recoger a Allan del colegio. Bella había preferido matricularlo en otra guardería porque no quería darle preferencias a nuestro hijo. Había hablado con ella muchas veces sobre ese tema, pero ella insistía en lo mismo, acababa siendo una conversación inservible.

Al dejar el mundo del modelaje me había volcado en la universidad estudiando trabajo social, me satisfacía la idea de poder ayudar a la sociedad en problemas parecidos o peores que el que _era_ mío. Aquello del modelaje simplemente me había abierto bastantes puertas, y lo agradecía, pero no era lo mío. Al volver a casa me encontraba igual que cuando salía, sin embargo ahora era diferente. Orientar, asesorar, intervenir en aquellos problemas de la gente hacía que mi vida acabase de estar completa. Y no significaba que Bella y mi hijo no la integraran del todo, al contrario. Simplemente era algo que me hacía sentir mejor conmigo mismo.

-¿Sabes qué Allan?

-¿Qué papá?- Preguntó imitando mi susurro cuando estábamos llegando a la puerta del chalet donde vivíamos ahora.

-Vamos a darle una sorpresa a mami.

-¡Sí! - Comenzó a gritar ilusionado.

-Hoy es su cumpleaños, ¿sabes?

-No papi, no lo sabía.

-Tienes que gritar felicidades cuando la veas.

-Sí, lo haré papá.

Tener a Allan conmigo corroboraba una vez más el daño que yo había sufrido en mi infancia. Sin dudarlo quería darle todo lo que a mi me habían negado, y más si fuera posible. Trataba de que Allan fuera uno de los niños más queridos y felices de todo el mundo. Él era la ficha que completaba mi puzzle familiar, él, junto con Bella, se habían convertido en las personas por las que abría los ojos cada mañana y por las que cada día tenía más ganas de vivir, para ofrecerles lo mejor.

Me agaché para quitarle su chaqueta cuando llegamos al dormitorio donde él dormía y la guardé en el armario, después me lo llevé donde dormíamos Bella y yo, me puse de cuclillas para estar a su altura y le miré a los ojos, aquellos que parecían dos calcos de los míos. Allan se parecía bastante a mí, aunque guardaba algunos rasgos parecidos a los de su madre, como los labios y las expresiones faciales, aunque también tenía algunos gestos míos.

-Allan, mamá va a llegar de un momento a otro, así que cuando la escuchemos llegar tenemos que estar en silencio, vamos a jugar al escondite con ella.

-¡¿Al _econdite_!?- Preguntó ilusionado con una enorme sonrisa. Yo reí. - ¿Y dónde nos _econdemos_ papi?

-Aquí. - Después estiré el brazo hasta abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche y cogí el pequeño paquete que había comprado para que Allan se lo diera. - Esto es lo que le darás a mamá. - Allan miró el regalo decepcionado, y me miró esperando que le diera algo a él.- Yo volví a reír.- Sí lo haces bien, ya sabes donde te voy a llevar. - Le guiñé un ojo.

Allan volvió a sonreír enormemente, enseñándome los pequeños dientes de leche que poseía. Sí había algo que le gustaba a mi hijo era ir a cenar a Mcdonald's con Bella y conmigo y después jugar con otros niños en los toboganes y las piscinas de bolas. No solíamos ir a menudo, solo lo utilizábamos como premio o como un refuerzo cuando actuaba bien, preferíamos que se alimentara de otros alimentos que de ese tipo de comida.

A los pocos minutos escuchamos la puerta de abajo.

-¿Edward? - Preguntó Bella, Allan se aguantaba la risa con las dos manos en su boca y yo me ponía un dedo en la boca para silenciarlo. Escuchamos sus pasos y como subía las escaleras hasta que llegó a nuestra habitación y abrió la puerta.

-¡Felicidades mami! - Gritó Allan lanzándose a los brazos de Bella. Ella se agachó para cogerlo y se abrazaron, yo solo sonreí y me acerqué lentamente. - Toma.- Le dijo mi pequeño dándole la caja a su madre. Bella me miró con una sonrisa y volvió a mirar a Allan.

-Gracias corazón.- Dijo besándolo en la frente y después lo dejó en el suelo para romper el papel. Cuando abrió la pequeña caja abrió su boca y me miró entusiasmada. - Es… es precioso. Edward no tenías que…

-Shh.

Me acerqué y cogí la alianza de oro blanco. El hecho de que no nos hubiéramos casado no significaba que no quisiera que los hombres no se enteraran de que ella tenía ya un hombre a quien amar. Deslicé la alianza por su dedo corazón y levanté mi mano, enseñándole el dorso ya que ella no había quitado su mirada de mi rostro.

- Yo tengo una igual. - Bella y yo nos quedamos mirando por algunos instantes, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse por la emoción, pero pronto comenzamos a escuchar una risa muy familiar.

-¿Te ha _gutado_ mami?- Bella se agachó y volvió a cogerlo en brazos.

-¡Por supuesto que me ha gustado!- Exclamó comenzándole a besar por su pequeño rostro y por su cuello provocando que Allan se retorciera de la risa. Yo me quedé en frente observando a mis dos razones de vivir, contemplando la dulzura del momento, guardándolo en mi mente.

-¡Ya mami, ya!- Gritaba sin parar de reir, Bella paró. - Ay.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- Preguntó Bella dejándolo en el suelo.

-He ganado un concurso de pintar_._

-¿Sí? Pues eso se merece más besos, ¿no crees Allan? - Dijo Bella acercándose lentamente a Allan mientras él retrocedía con una traviesa sonrisa.

-¡No, no! - Gritó él. Bella se detuvo.

-Ha dicho que va a enseñarnos el dibujo, ¿a que sí Allan? - Le dije a mi hijo. Él asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió corriendo a su habitación para buscar el dibujo. Bella quiso seguirle, pero alcancé a cogerla de la mano.

-Esto no es todo.- Susurré en su oído. Noté como se tensaba. Ella se giró sorprendida y me miró con el ceño fruncido, confusa. - Aun no puedo decirte nada. - Ella sonrió.

-¿Tienes una sorpresa más para mí? - Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y la acerqué más a mi.

-Una que te va a encantar.- Susurré cerca de sus labios.

Noté como la respiración de Bella se elevaba considerablemente. Aquella sensación me hacía sentir poderoso por un instante. Acorté rápidamente la distancia y alcancé sus labios, fundiéndonos en uno de esos besos dulces y tiernos, pero que iban camino a…

-¡_O _tengo! - Gritó Allan provocando que Bella y yo nos apartáramos de repente. Sonreí cuando vi a Bella sonrojarse y como mí pequeño se tapaba la cara con su propio dibujo, con la cara colorada como un tomate. Dejé de aprisionar a Bella con mis brazos y me agaché.

-A ver ese dibujo, campeón. - Allan se quitó tímidamente el folio que tapaba su rostro de angelito y me sonrió, andando hasta donde nos encontrábamos y entregándome su dibujo.

-¿Quiénes son?- Preguntó Bella, Allan aún debía practicar mucho el dibujo.

-Papá, mamá, el _pimo_ Christ y yo.- Dijo señalándonos a cada uno con el dedo. Bella y yo reímos.

-Es muy bonito.- Dije.

-¿Quieres que lo colguemos en el frigorífico?- Allan asintió entusiasmado y salió con Bella rápidamente a la cocina.

Yo me quedé en la habitación, esperando que Bella y Allan no me echaran mucho de menos. Podía escuchar las risas de los dos abajo, sonreí y cogí el teléfono de mi mesita de noche, no tuve que esperar mucho para que me contestaran.

-¿Alice?

-¡Hola Edward! ¿Ya lo tienes todo preparado?-Preguntó mi pequeña amiga entusiasmada.

Y ciertamente sí lo tenía todo preparado: las pequeñas maletas de equipaje y Allan. Había considerado dejar primero a Allan en casa de los padres de Bella, pero mi pequeño era muy inquieto y tenía que admitir que llevaba mucho trabajo como para dejarlo un fin de semana entero con mis suegros. Entonces consideré la opción de llamar a mi cuñado Emmett, pero cuando Allan y Christ se juntaban la Tierra podía temblar, simplemente no era una buena idea. Así que solo me quedaba recurrir a Alice y Jasper, quienes aún parecía ser que no hacían cuenta de tener descendencia.

-Sí, créeme que te agradezco que te hagas cargo de Allan por dos días.

Y no es que quisiese deshacerme de mi hijo por Dios, que me mataran si eso fuese cierto, pero necesitaba tener un tiempo a solas con mi mujer. Últimamente Allan se había acostumbrado a dormir entre los dos porque tenía pesadillas y echaba de menos infinitamente estar con Bella. A parte, por las tardes estábamos muy atareados, sobretodo yo con mí trabajo, necesitaba un respiro.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- Preguntó Bella con Allan sentado en su regazo en una de las sillas de cocina.

-Estaba resolviendo algunos pendientes.- Dije rascándome la cabeza.

-Papi.

-Dime campeón.- Me puse de cuclillas para quedar frente a su rostro.

-¿Cuándo _mamos_ a ir a _Madonal_? - Bella me miró pidiendo una explicación.

-Bueno, la semana que viene. -Miré a mi mujer.- Se lo prometí Bella.- Ella puso los ojos en blanco y miró a mi hijo.

-Creo que tenéis que explicarme algunas cosas.- Dijo elevando una ceja.

Un poco más tarde comimos y mientras Bella bañaba a Allan contacté con Villaviciosa de Odon, para confirmar la reserva que había hecho por uno de los Bungalow de la zona. Era perfecto y cuanto esperaba, una casita de madera en contacto con la naturaleza solo para Bella y para mi.

Metí el equipaje mientras Bella se duchaba y Allan miraba la tele en el maletero de mi Volvo y más tarde me duché.

-Vístete, yo me encargo de Allan. - Bella frunció el ceño sin entender. Yo reí.- Vamos vístete, vamos a ir a casa de Alice un momento.

-¡Tia Alice!- Gritó Allan entusiasmado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer en casa de Alice? ¿No es un poco tarde para ir?- Cogí a Allan en brazos y comencé a caminar hacia la escalera, me giré.

-Solo son las 7 y media ¿no? vístete amor.- Le guiñé un ojo. - Ah, y ponte cómoda, te espero en el coche.

-Pero…

No dejé que siguiera, subí las escaleras con Allan en brazos y me lo llevé a su habitación para ponerle algo de ropa, ya que llevaba un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta para estar cómodo en casa. Abrí su armario y cogí unos vaqueros y una de sus camisetas.

-Vas a quedarte en casa de tía Alice y tío Jasper el fin de semana.- Susurré.

-¿Sí? - Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Yo reí entre dientes.

-Pero no puedes decirle nada a mamá, será nuestro secreto, ¿vale?

-¡Vale!- Besé su frente cuando le colé la camiseta.

-Papi.

-¿Sí, hijo?

-¿Tía Alice tiene colores?

-Claro que sí. - Alice ya se había encargado de comprarle todo lo que Allan echaba de menos cuando íbamos a visitarlos. - Allan no te muevas tanto… - Mi hijo era un encanto, pero no paraba de moverse nunca, algo que hacía que Bella y yo termináramos agotados.

Llegamos rápidamente a casa de Alice y Jasper. Bella me había obedecido y se había puesto unos vaqueros, una camiseta de algodón y una chaquetita de lana con unas converse. Bella me miró con desconfianza cuando anuncié que nos íbamos y dejábamos a Allan un "ratito" allí. Nos despedimos de él y conduje hasta nuestro destino, todavía hacía calor a pesar de que quedaran diez días para que el verano acabara. Noté como Bella se envaraba y comenzaba a respirar algo más rápido cuando comenzó a ver carteles de Campings.

-¿Vamos a acampar?- Yo sonreí aún con la mirada en la carretera.

-No exactamente. - Alec, uno de mis compañeros, me había aconsejado aquel lugar.

-¿Entonces…? Edward, ¿dónde vamos? - Yo reí.

-Ya casi llegamos.

Entonces me metí por un desvío, para dejar atrás la autopista. La carretera cada vez se encontraba más desgastada y los árboles abundaban más, hasta que llegamos.

-Pero…

-Shhh.- Intenté callarla mientras aparcaba.

Salí del coche, me colgué el bolso de equipaje en un hombro y la tomé de la mano para dirigirnos hasta la recepción, donde hice acto de presencia y entregué mi tarjeta de crédito para que se cobraran. Después caminé con Bella en dirección a nuestro Bungalow de madera. Ella se había quedado muda y al principio casi la llevaba arrastrando, hasta que comenzó a andar más rápido. Miré hacía el cielo, la noche se nos había echado encima. Sentí su tirón y me quedé frente a su rostro. ¿Es que no le había gustado la sorpresa? Casi tuve el impulso de levantar mi mano y alisar la arruga que se había formado en su entrecejo. Comencé a sentirme algo agobiado, a lo mejor había sido estúpido por mi parte traerla a este lugar, a lo mejor hubiese preferido viajar a otra ciudad y visitarla, ¿Había sido yo egoísta pensando en ella? Entonces Bella me acarició la mejilla y sonrió tiernamente.

-Edward… gracias. - Sonreí con alivio al ver la sinceridad de su mirada. Si algo me calmaba era verla tranquila y feliz.

-Gracias a ti amor, por todo.- Dije rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

-Así que ¿esta era mi sorpresa? - Preguntó seductoramente. Yo asentí, dejando que ella se elevara más hacia mi rostro. - Déjame decirte que me encanta. - La atraje más hacia mi cuerpo.

-Es algo de lo que disfrutaremos los dos. - Murmuré rozando sus labios con los míos.

-No me cabe duda de ello.

No me dejó continuar, ni dejé que me dejara; sus labios se estamparon con los míos. En cuanto sentí el roce de sus suaves labios y sus manos recorriendo mi espalda una vez más aquellas sensaciones por las cuales vivía y hubiese dado la vida siempre, me asaltaron. Comencé a sentirme cada vez más ansioso por llegar al maldito Bungalow, pero no quería dejar de besarla tampoco, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para retirarme. Sostuve su mano y di dos pasos, al ver que no se movía estiré y ella comenzó a correr junto a mí.

Parecíamos dos adolescentes, una pareja que acababa de descubrir lo que era el amor, eso era lo que más me gustaba de nuestra relación, nunca caía en la monotonía. Busqué frenéticamente la llave que había depositado en el bolsillo de mi pantalón en cuanto llegamos a nuestra casita de madera, pero Bella volvió a estirarme del brazo y me hizo girar hasta tenerme en frente.

-Amor, tranquilo, tenemos todo el fin de semana para nosotros solos.- Sonreí ante la realidad de sus palabras.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, esta vez profundizando el beso y provocando que mi mundo se centrara únicamente en ella, en lo que quería hacerle sentir, en lo que quería volver a recordarle. La cogí de la cintura con decisión y aparté mis labios de los suyos para deslizarme por su cuello, deleitándome con su dulce sabor, apoyándola en la puerta de entrada del Bungalow. Bella deslizó la mano por mi pecho, soltando pequeños y silenciosos gemidos que hacían que mi interior ardiera en llamas, hasta llegar al bolsillo de mi pantalón y sacar la llave. Entonces escuché como abrían una puerta de repente, quizás del Bungalow de al lado y me separé de Bella, vi como ella también se aguantaba la risa y abría la puerta.

Cerré la puerta de nuestra casita con el pie y continué sujetándola por la cintura, para conducirla hasta la orilla de la cama.

-¿Tienes una idea de lo que provocas en mi?- Susurré, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja al final de la pregunta. Subí su camiseta con suavidad, rozando su suave piel, llevándome la chaqueta también. Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró fijamente.

-Espero que lo mismo que tú me provocas.- Sonreí ante su respuesta mientras Bella se acercaba y me besaba, continuando el recorrido con sus manos hacia los botones de mi camisa, los cuales fueron desabrochados al instante. Bella se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón y me acerqué rodeándola con los brazos, nuestros pechos se unían correctamente, como si hubiesen sido creados para complementarse.

No sabría decir si sentía más fuego y pasión o más dulzura y ternura por aquella mujer que se encontraba entre mis brazos. Era algo muy difícil, sobretodo porque pensaba en que aquellas sensaciones empataban, haciendo más fuerte lo que sentía por ella. La ceñí más a mi bajándola de la cama y llevé mis manos a la cinturilla de sus vaqueros para desabrocharlo, a estas alturas nuestros zapatos ya no molestaban, habían desaparecido. Mi boca viajó a la zona cálida de su cuello, besándolo frenéticamente, saciándome de él.

Cuando quise darme cuenta y sin saber cómo, a causa de estar tan distraído por las sensaciones que Bella causaba en mi, me encontraba casi desnudo sobre Bella en la cama de la casita de madera. Besé su suave rostro y continué por su cuello hacía la bendición de sus pechos, los cuales aún seguían cubiertos por su sujetador negro.

Los suaves jadeos y tirones de cabello que Bella me daba absorbían por completo mi razón, provocando que sacara mi lado menos tierno, convirtiéndome en un hombre sediento por el cuerpo de mi mujer. Busqué con impaciencia el broche del sujetador mientras mis labios no perdían el tiempo, besando por debajo de sus pechos, descendiendo hacia su abdomen, hasta el filo de sus braguitas negras. Ella gimió y rodeó mi cadera con sus piernas, cosa que provocó que mi ya grande erección, doliera por el estado en el que se encontraba. Acaricié con mis manos su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales me detuve a besar y degustar con el más grande de los apetitos. Aquella zona de su cuerpo cada vez me gustaba más, disfrutaba perdiéndome en ellos mientras Bella arqueaba su espalda por el placer que mi lengua le proporcionaba. Mientras una de mis manos acompañaba a mi boca, la otra había decidido bajar para deshacerse de sus braguitas, ella me ayudó primero con sus braguitas y después con mis boxers.

Sonreí de satisfacción contra sus labios cuando Bella comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las mías, retorciéndose de placer y gimiendo cuando mis dedos encontraron sus humedecidos labios, introduciéndose en su interior. El hecho de saberla tan húmeda a causa de mi roce provocaba que cientos de sensaciones se anidaran en mi interior, una por una concentrándose, esperando para explotar.

Conocía el cuerpo de Bella mejor que el mío propio, podría jurar que sabía de memoria cuántos lunares tenía y en qué lugares se encontraban estos. Había sido el primer hombre en poseer su cuerpo y había pasado tiempo suficiente como para notar sus cambios físicos. Su cuerpo había cambiado en estos 8 años, ya no era el de una jovencita, había cambiado su estructura, anchando sus caderas, aunque seguía siendo la dueña de esa cintura que tenía el poder para volverme loco, sus pechos también habían crecido algo más después de tener a Allan, pero seguían firmes. Lo que no había cambiado era su olor, su sabor y el tacto suave de su piel, parecía estar acariciando la misma seda. No había marcas en su cuerpo provocadas por el embarazo, y seguía poseyendo el cuerpo más bonito que siempre desearía con la misma fuerza.

-¿No… deberíamos pensar en darle un hermanito a Allan?- Susurré contra su cuello, mientras mi mano, que aún se encontraba en su centro, ascendía hasta llegar a su cuello. Bella abrió sus ojos con el ceño fruncido y clavó su mirada chocolate en la mía. ¿Es que acaso no quería?

-Quiero una niña. - Dijo jadeante y con una sexy sonrisa.

-Como tu mandes preciosa.- Reí contra sus labios.

Sentí como Bella bajaba tortuosamente sus manos por mis brazos, para apoyarlas en mi pecho y conseguir darme la vuelta. Esta vez encima mía, se sentó sobre mi miembro y comenzó a rozar suavemente su intimidad con mi virilidad, provocando que los dos gimiéramos. Me senté repentinamente y la atraje ferozmente contra mi cuerpo. La punta de mi nariz se cobijó en la hendidura de su cuello y subió hasta su oído.

-Deja de torturarme Bella.- Gruñí.

Y es que era la realidad, estaba sintiendo como su centro se derretía por sentirme dentro de ella, ¿por qué diablos esperaba? Necesitaba hacerla mía ya una vez más.

-Me encanta tenerte así.

-Te encanta hacerme sufrir.

-Jamás.- Murmuró besando mi cuello, levantándose levemente para introducir mi miembro.

Sentí su humedad alrededor de mi erección, como el calor más hechizante que jamás iba a experimentar. Su cuerpo sudoroso contra el mío, sus pechos rozando mi pecho mientras subía y bajaba, mis manos en su cadera, las suyas excitándome aún más con cada estirón que le propinaba a mi cabello. ¿Placer?, ¿satisfacción?, no, ¿éxtasis? No existía alguna palabra que describiera lo que en esos momentos sentía por la mujer que se encontraba gimiendo en frente mía.

Su rostro angelical bañado en sudor, con sus ojos cerrados y gimiendo mi nombre la hacían parecerse a la más Bella de las Diosas del Limbo.

Las sensaciones llegaron a mezclarse y concentrarse tanto en mi interior que por un momento pensé estar tocando el cielo con la punta de mis dedos, o no, mejor dicho, me encontraba plenamente en el cielo. Solo mi Bella podía conseguirlo.

Atraje conmigo a mi mujer cuando salí de ella y se acomodó en mi pecho, los dos intentando controlar nuestra respiración. Bella suspiró antes de reír.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- Pregunté curioso. Ella elevó su rostro para mirarme con una sonrisa deslumbrante y algo pícara.

-Me encanta hacer el amor contigo.- Aparté uno de los mechones que se había pegado a causa del sudor en su fino rostro y lo coloqué en su lugar. Ella frunció el ceño ante mi silencio.- ¿Es que a ti ya no te gusta? - Preguntó ofendida. Yo solo reí, entonces se apartó y cogió la sábana para taparse y tumbarse al lado, dándome la espalda.

-Isabella.- Me apoyé con mi codo en la almohada, esperando que ella se diera la vuelta. - Bella.- Insistí, rozando con mis dedos la piel desnuda de su brazo.

Al notar como mi mujer no tenía intenciones de girarse me acerqué y rocé su cuello con mis labios, ganándome un estremecimiento por su parte. Exhalé mi aliento sobre la piel de su mandíbula, sabiendo que le costaba resistirse a eso y subí hasta su oído.

-Sabes perfectamente que disfruto como un loco haciéndote el amor.- Susurré.

-¿Sí?- Susurró después de unos segundos dándose por fin la vuelta y dejándome contemplar su precioso rostro. Sonreí.

-Es imposible no disfrutarlo.

Su semblante caprichoso, porque lo único que quería era oírlo de mis labios, cambió al instante otra vez por el de seducción, haciéndome saber que la noche no acababa en ese momento y que sin duda ella se había quedado con las mismas ganas que yo de seguir.

Abrí los ojos a causa del brillo del sol que se dejaba colar por la ventana, obligándome a cerrarlos de nuevo a causa del centelleo. La mañana despertó cálida, el día parecía espléndido para ir a dar una vuelta a los souvenir del Camping. Estiré el brazo hasta la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama, sin mover mucho a Bella y miré el reloj del móvil, fruncí el ceño, ¿tantas energías habíamos gastado la noche anterior? Eran las 11:30 de la mañana. Giré mi rostro para llamar a Bella, pero me detuve.

Había traído a Bella a este lugar para estar relajados, y no pensaba estresarla, aún quedaba 1 día y medio para que disfrutáramos de esto. Sus enormes ojos cerrados, y la casi imperceptible sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro era tan satisfactoria que hubiese podido dejarla dormir todo el día. Comencé a acariciar su rostro con la yema de mis dedos. Sonreí cuando aquella sonrisa se desvaneció y su ceño se frunció levemente.

-Amor, ya es hora.- Susurré cerca de su oído, mientras ella se retorcía entre las sábanas y escondía su rostro en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello, rodeándome dulcemente el cuello con un brazo. Yo reí. - Bella… - Deslicé mi nariz por su cuello desnudo.

-Um… solo un poco más.

-¿Sabe usted que hora es?- Susurré mientras apartaba su frágil cuerpo y la enjaulaba debajo de mi cuerpo, con mis manos y mis rodillas a poyadas en el colchón. Ella parecía ignorarme por completo. Algo golpeó mi corazón cuando me di cuenta de que habíamos dormido desnudos.

No es que no nos gustara, disfrutaba durmiendo con Bella desnuda, sintiéndola más cerca, pero con Allan todo era un poco diferente. Claro, había menos intimidad entre ella y yo. Muchas veces Allan tenía pesadillas y venía con sus ojitos medio cerrados y con su peluche preferido casi arrastrándolo por el suelo de madrugada dispuesto a dormir con papá. Con Bella también, pero se aferraba siempre a mi lado, tenía que admitir que mi hijo y yo teníamos una conexión especial.

-Bella… son las 11:30.- Sonreí cuando vi como fruncía el ceño.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

Sin duda el día lo aprovechamos. Primero recorrimos algunas tiendas y le compramos a Allan una nueva pelota, ya que la suya se había pinchado, Bella compró un jarrón para ponerlo sobre la mesa del comedor y un mantel rojo para la cocina.

Más tarde fuimos a comer y dimos una vuelta por donde los pequeños jugaban. Bella me hizo prometer volver con Allan algún día. Ya entrada la tarde fuimos donde se encontraba el SPA donde quería llevarla y tomamos algunos hidromasajes.

Al día siguiente, nos despertamos más o menos sobre la misma hora. No sabía muy bien porqué dormíamos tanto, si por las actividades que realizábamos o porque aquel lugar nos relajaba demasiado. Volvimos a dar una vuelta por los souvenir y esta vez compramos una camiseta para Allan, después comimos y antes de acabar nuestro fin de semana descubrimos un sendero que llevaba a un claro, gratamente hermoso donde nos hicimos varias fotos.

-Tengo ganas de ver a Allan- Murmuró Bella mirando por la ventanilla del Volvo, cuando ya habíamos salido a la autopista.

-Me da la impresión de que hubieses disfrutado más tu regalo si hubiese venido él. - Bufé.- Yo también lo he echado de menos.- Sentí su mano en mi hombro.

-No amor, te agradezco el regalo, me ha encantado y hemos disfrutado de un tiempo solos, tranquilos.

-Sin carreras por toda la casa. - Dije con una sonrisa.

-Sin gritos.

-Sin pesadillas.

-Sin visitas a media noche.

-Esta noche tendremos visita.

-Seguramente.- Coincidió Bella riendo entre dientes. - Como amo a ese bebé.

-Ya no es tan bebé. - Bella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tienes razón, pero siempre va a ser mi bebé.- _Mío también_, pensé en mi interior.

El silencio reinó en el interior de mi Volvo, paré en un semáforo, ya habíamos entrado en la ciudad y nos dirigíamos hacia casa de Alice y Jasper. Giré mi cuello y sonreí al ver como dormía. Su cara de Diosa siempre me recordaba al pequeño ángel que me había dado hacía ya 3 años. Debía estar exhausta por todo este fin de semana, lo habíamos disfrutado y si Dios quería más de una vez repetiría el regalo, aunque no fuese para su cumpleaños, un fin de semana solos nunca venía mal.

Acaricié su mejilla dulce y delicadamente antes de que el semáforo se pusiera verde y pisé el acelerador, para volver a reunirme con mi hijo, para volver a verme en sus ojos, los cuales eran los míos al mismo tiempo.

¿Cuándo un padre deja de querer a su hijo? ¿De qué manera se rechaza sin ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Cómo ignorar sus llameantes ganas de vivir y sentirte como el héroe de su cuento? Estaba seguro de que en la vida podría comportarme mal, ni con Allan, ni con ninguno de los hijos que vinieran en un futuro. Al igual que mi preciosa, tierna y dulce mujer, ellos harían que mi corazón se agrandase aún más para cobijarlos, para convertirme en alguien mejor, para esforzarme aún más en satisfacerlos, siempre sería para ellos.

* * *

Y con el epílogo de Edward doy por cerrada la historia. :) Aclarar que esta parte del fic transcurre **8 años después del capítulo 16 (La verdad) y no a partir del epílogo de Bella.**

Y como ya he dicho anteriormente os agradezco muchísimo a todas las lectoras por leerla, ha sido un placer compartirla con todas vosotras, ojalá algún día la vida nos brinde un Edward en nuestra vida :).

Espero que os haya gustado el epílogo de Edward, hacía bastante que lo tenía hecho, pero espero que podais perdonarme por no colgarlo antes, ya sabeis... las navidades, y que a parte no he estado muy bien, últimamente el vértigo me tiene de lo más mareada y estoy algo fatigada. :(

**soles, Elipsy** muchísimas gracias, aquí teneis por fin el epílogo de Edward :)

**Mrs. P. and C. M11**, se merecían acabar así de felices ¿no crees? jaja. Gracias por seguirme leyendo amiga, tus comentarios me encantan, creo que ya te lo he dicho :), pues nos seguimos leyendoo.

**Carmen Cullen 116, karin cullen, marihel, Jos WeasleyC, gioviss, Piita Masen**, gracias :)

**karito CullenMasen,** pf MUCHAS GRACIAS jajajaja, espero no haberte decepcionado mucho con tu EPOV :P.

**angie cullen o-shea**, jajajaja no te preocupes por no pasarte antes, igualmente pienso que todas estamos un poco ocupadas en navidad, no? :) Y sí te doy la razón a que nada es perfecto excepto Edward :P, perdona que te diga que tu eres una lectora supergenialmegafabulosa jajaja, nos leemos :)

**ZephyrCullen,** jaja siento no darte la satisfacción de que Brian muera, pero es que me ha dado mucha pena, después de que se arrepintiera y pidiera perdón :)

**BlackCullen**, si el bebé es un hombrecito y clavadito a Edward = un angelito, jajaja.

**Erill cullen**, familia feliz, que parece ser aún no se ha cerrado con Allan :), muchísimas gracias por tus apapachotes durante el transcurso de toda la historia, me han encantado jajaja

**Pattz Love**, jaja siento que esperaras que esto se alargara más, pero ya pensaba estar liándolo demasiado :)

En fin, una vez más **GRACIAS** y espero que paseis un **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**, a algunas os echaré de menos y otras seguiremos en contacto, no es verdad? :)

**BESOTEE**


End file.
